


Orion Zabini Potter

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 105,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyrdSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdSmith/gifts).



> I want to say thank you to WyrdSmith for her invite onto here, my first story up is for her XD And a hello to Marksmom, said I would see you over here lol. Hope you enjoy the story XD

Chapter one

"I can not believe how much homework they are giving us, it is ridiculous. Do they expect us to breathe or sleep at any time?" Blaise hummed to show he was listening to Theo as they made their way to the owlry.  
Almost simultaneously they froze at the sound of a muffled groan of pain echoing around the corridor. 

"What was that?" Theo whispered looking around. 

"I think it came from over there," Blaise motioned further down the corridor to an used part of the castle. 

They barely hesitated as another groan came to them, this one louder and more pained. Hurrying they made their way passed various old classroom doors until they reached one that they could hear panting and groaning coming from. Blaise took a breath wondering what they would find before quickly opening the door. What they found was no where near what they could have expected. Harry Potter was standing with his side to them, his hands resting on a table as he bent over panting in clear pain, his face was sweaty and flushed, his eyes showing pain.

"Potter? Potter what's going on? Are you ok?" Blaise could have hit himself as soon as he spoke. Of course he wasn't ok. Ignoring the need to smack his forehead at his own stupidity he hurried over to Potter, Theo close behind.

"No…go…way…" Harry mumbled through panting breaths.

"Potter, your in agony, somethings wrong with you. I can't just walk away," Blaise reasoned as he reached the other boy.

"Can't see…no one can…see…OH GOD! I…need Mione!" Harry sobbed, arching and clutching his stomach with one hand. 

"Blaise…has…has he wet himself?" Theo whispered. Blaise turned to look at him with a frown before looking at Harry's feet as Theo was. There on the floor was a wet puddle right underneath Harry's feet. 

Frowning Blaise's eyes widened as things started to click and he knelt quickly to rub his fingers in the substance, it was too thick to be urine. 

"Shit. Potter…Harry, are you wearing glamours?" Blaise asked standing and pressing a hand to Harry's back. 

"N…Arhg…yes! Yes!" Harry cried nodding furiously. 

"Sinomous finite," Blaise said the spell and watched as the area around Harry's flat stomach shimmered, to be replaced with a heavy swollen one. "How long have you been having contractions?" Blaise asked calmly while panicking mentally.

"Since…three…I thou…ght…it was just…backache!" Harry gritted out. 

"Ok Theo go get Madame Pom…"

"NO! They can't…know…Mione…find…Mione!" Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and looked at him for the first time, pained green eyes pleading. 

"Harry you need medical help!" Blaise said gently. 

"No…Pomphrey knows…Dumbledore knows…he'll make me…give it away…" Harry shook his head frantically. 

"What? Why?" Theo frowned.

"He can't have…his precious wea…pon carting a…baby into battle," Harry amazingly managed to sound sarcastic while in pain.

"Who else knows?" Blaise asked.

"Just Mione…they would have…" Harry closed his eyes unable to finish.

"They would have aborted it," Blaise finished. Harry gave a short nod.

"Please…just go find Mione…that's all you need…to do…then pretend…you never saw…me," Harry pleaded. 

"Alright…Theo go and Find Hermione Granger, don't tell her what's happening in public outright…make something up that Harry needs her help," Blaise said coming to a decision as he started casting high level cleaning charms all around the area.

"What are you going to do?" Theo asked.

"Stay and start delivering the baby," Blaise hoped his sounded more confident than he felt. 

"You don't…have to," Harry frowned. 

"I'm not leaving you by yourself in labour Harry," Blaise frowned back. Harry stared for a second before reaching behind his neck and unclasping a necklace. 

"Give…Mione this and tell…her peaches…she'll come," Harry held out the necklace to Theo who took it before hurrying out the door. They heard the lock click behind him telling them he had locked it. Blaise threw up some silencing charms so no one else would be drawn to the room the way they had before turning and started transfiguring things. He turned a table into a bed frame before changing a newly cleaned teacher's seat cushion into a mattress. His tie became a sheet, his handkerchief a blanket, he balled his robes up to act as a pillow before turning to Harry. 

"We need to get you out you robes and trousers and onto the bed Harry," Blaise told him, reaching out to help as Harry nodded and let go of the table. With his arm wrapped firmly around Harry he supported him over to the bed and helped him strip out his robes, top, trousers and finally underwear. Laying Harry down halfway down the bed he threw the sheet over his lower half to allow some idea of privacy. 

"How do you…know so much?" Harry asked as he allowed Blaise to push his own robes underneath his back to prop him up slightly. 

"My cousin went into labour at my house last summer. Only me and mum were there and because of a storm the floo had gone down. Mum told me what to do and went to get a healer. They arrived back just as she was about to give birth so I was allowed to stay and watch. Luckily I have a good memory," Blaise grinned as he went to the end of the bed. 

"Thank you," Harry gripped his hand tightly. Smiling Blaise gripped it.

"Your welcome," he said softly. Harry's grip tightened and his face screwed up as another contraction hit. 

"Shit, Harry do you need to push?" Blaise asked.

"Y..yeah…" Harry whimpered.

"We don't have time to wait for Granger Harry, we need to do this now," Blaise said shakily. 

"Oh God…what if…something's wrong? What if…"

"Harry, the baby is going to come out fine. But we need to deliver it. I'm right here ok? Now are you ready?" Blaise spoke firmly but gently, gripping Harry's hand. Harry sucked in a breath and visibly pulled himself together, giving a firm nod. 

"Alright, on the next contraction you need to push," Blaise instructed going to the base of the bed and lifting the sheet. He could see the pressure on Harry's entrance and knew it wouldn't be long. "Can you imagine Dumbledore's face? His golden boy's baby being delivered by a Slytherin?" Blaise grinned and got a pained chuckle from Harry. 

"I think he…might choke…on his damn…lemon drops…" Harry snorted. 

"Though Snape's reaction would be equally amusing," Blaise said thoughtfully before smirking, Harry outright laughed at this. 

"They could…rock in…the corner…in horror…together…oh its coming!" Harry started panting again. 

"Alright, deep breaths like this…and push!" Blaise watched as Harry sucked in a breath before screaming as he pushed hard. "That's it Harry, your doing amazing, breathe, that's good. Keep going," Blaise kept up a   
stream of encouraging chatter for the next twenty minutes as Harry pushed and groaned and yelled until finally "The heads breaching Harry! One good push, come on! Your doing amazingly, you can do it, push!" 

Blaise watched as Harry gave one of his biggest pushes yet despite clearly being exhausted and pushed the head out. Blaise reached a hand out to cup underneath the head as Harry dropped back as the pressure was released. "One more and your baby's out," Blaise coaxed. Harry nodded and gripped the sheets before letting out a hoarse scream and pushed his baby free. Blaise quickly snatched up the baby and cast a cutting charm on the umbilical cord before clamping it. He cast a light cleaning charm on the baby's mouth and waited for what seemed like hours before the baby let out a loud wail. He sagged in relief before hurrying round the bed. Harry looked up at him with tired green eyes. "You have a baby boy," Blaise grinned placing the baby on Harry's bare chest. 

Harry sucked in a breath as he gaze down at the small, pink being mewling and kicking in his arms. A tuft of black hair sat on his head, and after a check Harry made sure all ten fingers and toes and both ears were there. He barely noticed Blaise going back to the base of the bed to make sure the after birth was delivered as he stared at the small person in his arms. 

"Hey baby, I've been waiting to meet you," Harry smiled rubbing his fingers along his son's cheek gently. 

"He'll be hungry, are you breast feeding?" Blaise asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt. Harry nodded as he guided his son's mouth to his swollen nipple and after a little coercion with help from Blaise, watched as he latched on. 

"Oh…wow…" Harry smiled at the feeling. 

"He's beautiful," Blaise smiled reaching out hesitantly before brushing a hand over the baby's head.

"Thank you…I can't ever…thank you so much," Harry grabbed Blaise's hand as it retreated, careful not to jostle the baby. 

"Your welcome," Blaise smiled shakily back. Just as he finished speaking the door burst open and Hermione and Theo burst in, red faced and panting only to stare at the sight in front of them. "Close the door," Blaise instructed when neither of them moved for a moment. 

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I was looking everywhere for you! Is everything ok? The baby?" Hermione hurried over to peer down at the suckling baby. 

"Aunt Hermione, meet Orion Blaise Potter," Harry smiled up at his friend. Three throats caught at the name. 

"Harry…are you sure…" Blaise stammered.

"I would have given birth alone if you hadn't found me, you helped me bring him into the world, I'd be honoured if you let him carry your name," Harry said shyly. 

"I…I…" Blaise was horrified to feel himself choking up so he just nodded instead.

"Orion for Sirius?" Hermione asked leaning down to brush a smooth cheek. 

"Yes. He may not be best pleased when he finds out but I want to give him Sirius's middle name," Harry smiled down at his son sadly.

"Congratulations Po…Harry, he's cute in a pink, wrinkly way," Theo said thoughtfully breaking the sadness in the air. 

"Thank you Theo and thank you for getting Hermione," Harry smiled at the other teen. 

"Its fine, though I think I may have completely stunned Professor Snape and Parkinson. They were right by Granger when I ran up, dangled your necklace in front of her and practically yelled peaches before we both raced off," Theo snickered. "Oh here by the way," He pulled out the necklace and handed it back to Harry. 

"It's beautiful," Blaise said as he fastened it around Harry's throat for him again. Harry smiled and lifted the emerald shaped heart so he could see it.   
"My dad gave it to my mum for their first anniversary. I only just got into my family vaults this summer and found it," He told them. 

"Can I ask, why peaches?" Theo asked looking between them. Hermione and Harry laughed before Hermione answered.

"I'm the only one who knows about the pregnancy…well knew. We researched how to deliver the baby, with the idea that I would do it, then a few weeks ago we realised that we would need a code word or something for Harry to give me as he couldn't outright say, I'm in labour if we were at the table or something. So it had to be something no one could make any link to. Harry craved peaches all through his pregnancy, so peaches," Hermione shrugged. 

"Here," Blaise grabbed the blanket he had transfigured and gently took Orion from Harry to swaddle him before handing him back. "What are you going to do now?" he asked softly.

"Escape, there are tunnels leading from the castle to Hogsmeade. The plan is to rest until I get my strength and then run for it. We have a muggle flat rented," Harry sighed.

"This is going to seem suspicious I know but…you could come to my manor. My mother and I are neutral, and once we explain she would have no issues with you staying. We have more than enough room," Blaise offered hesitantly. 

"Why? Why would you help us?" Harry frowned. "Its one thing when you find me alone and giving birth but…"

"No one should have to worry about their child being taken! No one. You deserve a break and to go somewhere safe. They would most likely find you somehow in the muggle world. I delivered him, I want to make sure your both safe!" Blaise said firmly. Harry eyed him for a few moments before his face lost its suspicion. 

"I'm not used to anyone but Mione helping, just because they want to help. Are you sure? If anyone finds out it will be hell, and they're going to find out," Harry warned him. 

"My family has managed to stay neutral in this war and the last, we don't flaunt it like the Malfoy's but we're a strong and powerful family. We can protect ourselves and you," Blaise smiled sadly at Harry's confession. 

"I…if your sure?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure Harry. Granger you and Theo will need to get on the train this afternoon with illusions of me and Harry to make sure suspicion isn't risen. Theo will give you my address, you are welcome to come and stay as well," Blaise turned to Hermione. 

"Harry needs time to recover, it might work better if we don't disappear. They watch me until they tell me I can go to Headquarters, that will be a few weeks to a month, if we keep their suspicions down then I can get to Headquarters and tell Sirius and Remus…" Hermione planned out loud. "That will be better than telling them through letter, they would likely freak out and we can't predict who would be near them to read the letter or to reason with them from telling Dumbledore," 

"Do you know how to set up a floo connection undetected?" Theo asked after a few minutes of silence as they took this in. 

"No," Hermione frowned.

"I have a book that will tell you how to do it and I think Blaise has a never ending bag of floo powder. You'll need to stay at your house until you can get to…Sirius and Remus, but you can make floo calls from your house to talk to Harry and check on them both," Theo explained quickly. 

"Its not that I don't trust you…" Hermione blushed realising her worry had been clear to them. 

"Its fine, we understand. Really," Theo chuckled.

"The only problem is making it seem Harry is staying at his house," Hermione sighed. 

"If you take illusion me over to the Dursleys, speak to them and offer them £1000 to make it seem like I'm there and not tell anyone I'm not, tell them I won't ever be back they'll do it," Harry said tiredly. Blaise and Theo frowned at the implications of his words. "Take the money from my trunk,"

"Alright, we have a plan. Harry needs a couple of hours rest and some potions that we brewed for this before he can move though," Hermione turned to the Slytherins. 

"I need to go, unobtrusively pack. We'll be back within two hours, I'll write and send a letter to my mother prewarning her," Blaise stood and after one last look at Harry and Orion left with Theo. 

"He seems rather taken with you both," Hermione grinned at Harry as she helped him lie down properly, Orion resting in the crook of his arm. 

"He delivered him, of course he's taken," Harry grumbled glaring at her. 

"Alright saying no more. Here take these, then sleep," Hermione fished the potions out of her bottomless purse before settling back to watch over them.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance.

Chapter two

When Harry woke both Slytherins were back, Blaise was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a grey button up shirt with charcoal grey robes over the top. After knocking back some more painkiller potions Harry stood and slowly got dressed with Hermione's help into a pair of sweat pants, a large comfy hoodie and trainers. 

After a quick feed he dressed Orion in a vest, socks and sleep suit before swaddling him in thick blankets from the bottomless backpack with all his and Orion's things in them. Then they were ready to go. Blaise took his backpack and then all cast disillusionment charms on themselves before starting the slow walk across the castle. Harry couldn't go very fast, despite the pain and healing potions he had taken. The others patiently kept pace with him, Hermione and Blaise had their arms around him to support him. Eventually they made it to the one eyed witch.

"Harry look after yourself and my godson. Zabini, you look after them or I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully! I'll see you in a month at the most," Hermione sighed hugging Harry tightly and then kissing Orion's head. 

"I'll look after them," Blaise promised with a small smile. 

"You should go first to catch Harry and Orion at the bottom," Hermione instructed. "Oh…and good luck with squeezing down," She snickered. Blaise saw what she meant when the statue opened and he had to squeeze himself down. It was more than a tight squeeze and he knew he was going to be bruised tomorrow when he finally reached the bottom. He waited nervously as he watched Harry's legs coming over the edge, reaching out and grabbing him before he could hit the bottom. He gently eased Harry to his feet and left his arm around his waist as Harry led their way down the tunnel. Again they moved at a slow pace, Blaise supporting Harry as he tired. 

"We can go from here, the wards have ended," Blaise finally stopped. Harry sank back into his arms feeling tiredness and his body giving in. "Alright, hold on just a few more moments," Blaise comforted, holding him tighter. Harry pulled in a breath and then held it as Blaise aparated them out. He felt the pressure of the wards of Zabini manor before Blaise's magic washed over them and they appeared in the entranceway of Zabini manor. He felt himself drooping in tiredness as the days events hit him hard. Blaise gently placed an arm underneath Harry's around Orion and guided him to the right towards a living room. He waved his hand and extended the sofa as they made their way across to it. Carefully he laid Harry down on the sofa, putting cushions underneath his head. 

"I'm sorry for being a burden," Harry mumbled already half asleep.

"Harry your not a burden, neither of you. I'm honoured that you trusted me to deliver Orion and to come here. I want to help you. Now get some sleep," Blaise pushed Harry's hair out his eyes before throwing the blanket from the back of the sofa over Harry and Orion who was once again tucked into the crook of Harry's arm. He sat on the edge of the extended sofa and watched them both with a small sense of awe. Harry's deep breathing opposed to the sharp, quick breaths of Orion. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but he was startled when his mother put her hand on his shoulder. No one had been able to sneak up on his since he was eleven. Turning quickly he saw her looking down on the two sleeping before smiling and motioning him to follow. They went into the adjoining study and sat down in the two chairs by the fire. 

"When you told me you were coming home early with Harry Potter and his son I did think it was a joke, a strange one but a joke," Gabriella Zabini smiled faintly. His mother was beautiful, chocolate skin and molten whisky brown eyes, perfectly plump lips, long eyelashes, black hair that fell in natural curls with a little coaxing. She was one of the most desired women in their society, not to mention the Zabini and Kerhnhelm fortunes that she held, at least until Blaise turned seventeen when he would take the Zabini fortune and title.

"I would have thought it was a joke as well, but here we are," Blaise said with an edge to it as everything that had happened that day started to sink in. Gabriella poured him a glass of whisky and handed it over.

"Tell me what happened," she said to her son, patting his hand. 

"He called the baby Orion Blaise," Blaise finished telling the story with a sense of awe he felt whenever he thought of it. Gabriella smiled a her son's expression, she loved him but sometimes he was so closed off emotionally. Even if she had been considering sending Harry and the baby away, there was no way she would now, not when he had such a clear effect on her son. 

"I'll have the elves prepare a room for him and Orion," Gabriella nodded standing. 

"Mother, can you have them put next to me please? I don't want him too far away in case he needs help," Blaise requested already standing and making his way back into the living room. Gabriella just murmured her acceptance and headed out smiling, Harry and Orion Potter were going to be very interesting additions to her household.   
______________________________________________________

"You can hold him, if you would like," Harry offered watching Blaise peer into the basinet. Once he had woken he had been moved to his newly set up bedroom, the elves had taken all the things he and Hermione had managed to buy for Orion over the months and set them up once he revealed they were in his backpack. 

That had been two days ago, he had slept mostly except to feed and change Orion. He was lucky, Orion slept through and barely cried except when he wanted feeding, changing or when he was being changed. 

Because of the strain he had put onto his body so soon after birth he had been put on light bed rest for a week by Gabriella. Lady Zabini had been kind and welcoming to Harry, helping him get to grips with having a new born and giving him tips. She hadn't once made him feel like she didn't want him here. Blaise had barely left his side either, any time he woke Blaise was there except of a night time. He helped Harry fetch things and watched him carefully to make sure he was alright. Harry was sure he should feel crowded but he was so glad that someone else was there it didn't occur to him. However Blaise hadn't yet picked Orion up since delivering him, Harry had caught him talking to him or even humming, but he hadn't picked him up. When he woke this time and caught the two in what looked like a staring contest he couldn't resist speaking. 

"Are you sure?" Blaise looked at him nervously and then back to Orion. 

"Of course, I know he's safe with you," Harry shrugged still half asleep. He watched with a small smile as Blaise carefully lifted Orion out the basinet and settled him into the crook of his arm. Orion looked tiny against Blaise's large frame, so much so that Harry had to chuckle as he pulled his tired and sore body into a sitting position. When Blaise looked up questioningly Harry just smiled. "You look good holding him," 

"I was terrified I was going to hurt my cousin's baby last year," Blaise confessed, rocking slightly as Orion fussed. 

"I had a whole two months of panicking that I knew nothing about looking after a baby when I found out I was pregnant with him," Harry chuckled at the memory.

"His father…" Blaise started to say, hesitating when he noticed Harry tensing before carrying on. "Did he hurt you?" 

"If your asking did he rape me then no," Harry sighed.

"But he hurt you in another way?" Blaise translated. 

"We had been sleeping together for about three months, snogging and making out for about a month and a half before that. I wasn't in love with him or anything but I thought we had a relationship of sorts. I was early getting to the room we met in and saw him with someone else, I found out about a month later that I was four months on with Orion. I didn't really show a lot, it was a small bump until the last few weeks," Harry smiled at his son before looking at Blaise. "Your not going to ask who it is?" 

"I don't want to pry, I had to know that you weren't raped but that's as far as I'll push until you want to tell me," Blaise assured him. 

"I don't know why you want to help us so much, but thank you," Harry smiled tiredly. 

"I want to help you because you deserve a break Harry, and you deserve to be looked after and feel safe.   
You both do. I'm glad Theo dragged me with him to the owlry that day," Blaise said firmly.

"I'm glad he did too," Harry smiled. 

"Go back to sleep Harry, I've got him," Blaise chuckled as he noticed how tired Harry was. 

"All I do is sleep," Harry grumbled but he lay down again. 

"You need it, sleep," Blaise tugged the covers up one handed before settling down with Orion dozing in the corner of his arm. 

___________________________________________________________________

"He's slipping Blaise!" Harry panicked voice echoed round the en suit to Harry's room where he and Blaise were giving Orion his first bath. Orion clearly wasn't happy about this as his arms and legs were flying everywhere and he had been screaming from the minute Harry put him in. 

Blaise reached over Harry's shoulder and placed his hand underneath Orion to hold him as well while Harry used his free hand to wash him. 

"Alright! We're done baby, we're done," Harry sighed in relief, lifting Orion and placing him on the towel they had laid out. Blaise looked up from watching Harry gently patting Orion down to see his mother standing in the doorway with a wide grin and a camera. 

"Say pumpkin pastries!" she called seeing Blaise had caught her. Harry looked up startled in time for her to take the picture with a faint click, which they hadn't been able to hear over Orion who was now snuffling on the floor.

"How long have you been there?" Blaise frowned, Gabriella quickly took another picture as Harry smiled at her.

"From the beginning, important moments should be photographed! I have the pictures your aunt took from the first time me and your father gave you a bath!" Gabriella snickered. Blaise's frown deepened as he felt his heart give an extra thump and then a throb at her words. He wasn't Orion's father. 

"I'll have to see those and get copies of the ones you just took," Harry grinned lifting Orion which Gabrielle snapped again. 

"I'll give you copies of all the pictures I have taken in the last few days," Gabriella laughed. "And as for Blaise's baby pictures I'll fish them out," 

"You'll do no such thing mother!" Blaise grumbled standing. 

"But I want to see them, I bet you were a cute baby!" Harry grinned up at him. 

"Of course I was, but your still not seeing them," Blaise rolled his eyes, reaching down to help Harry off the floor. He was still stiff and sore but moving a lot better. 

"I'll show you them dear don't worry," Gabriella waved off her son. 

"Hermione bought me a book to put all the important things into and pictures as we went along," Harry told them as he walked back into the bedroom and over to the changing table Gabriella had had brought in. 

"Where is it?" Gabriella asked eagerly following. 

"Its over there on the bedside," Harry nodded to the small pile of books he had been reading now he was awake longer. Gabriella quickly found the my baby book and opened it. Blaise looked over her shoulder and read the information Harry had written out, baby scans and then the details of Orion's birth, date, weight. The father's name was blank but Harry had placed his own name in the bearer space. 

"I'll have those pictures printed so you can start putting them in," Gabriella told Harry as she closed the book. She gave Blaise a knowing look that worried him before leaving the room. Harry had missed the interaction and made his way back to the bed with Orion now in his baby grow for bed. He settled back on the bed before lifting his top and placing Orion to his chest. He had been shy and awkward about doing this at first but now it was natural, Blaise felt a sense of awe wash over him every time he saw it. 

"That went better than I thought," Harry grinned at him once Orion was settled and suckling happily. 

"I told you you didn't need to get so worked up," Blaise told him as he walked over and took his now familiar spot on the left hand side of the kind size bed and stretched out his long legs.

"You think that was worked up? I probably would have been a mess without you to help me," Harry laughed. Blaise didn't quite know how to respond to that, over the last week he had grown increasingly attached to them both, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them, that eventually Harry would leave. They sat in silence as Orion fed and then Harry winded him and settled him into his basinet. 

"What are your plans for the war?" Blaise asked cautiously as Harry stiffly settled back onto the bed next to him. Harry paused for a moment before getting comfy and turning onto his side so he could look at Blaise. 

"Mostly, I just want to stay neutral. I'd rather not be involved at all, but I seriously doubt that Dumbledore and the 'light' lot are going to allow that," Harry sighed snuggling underneath the covers slightly. 

"So your going to go back to them?" Blaise frowned slightly. 

"Not likely. They would have made me kill my baby, they would take him off me now if they found out about him. They've never given me an option you know," Harry said quietly not meeting Blaise's eyes, instead looking down and playing with the duvet cover.

"What do you mean they've never given you the option?" Blaise frowned starting to feel that he would need his legendary Slytherin cool to make it through this conversation without wanting to go and AK every single one of the light side. 

"It was just…your going to fight Voldemort, he's all evil and murdered your parents and mean and killed your parents and your going to fight him. No one asked what I wanted, no one asked what I wanted to do with my life, if I wanted to fight. Even Hermione expected me to until I told her about Orion and told her I didn't want to fight," Harry said softly. 

"What do you want?" Blaise asked curiously. 

"What?" Harry looked up startled at him with wide green eyes. 

"What is it that you want to do?" Blaise asked not taking his eyes from Harry's shocked face. 

"I…I want a family, a home, a husband, children…brothers and sisters for Orion. And I just want to be left in peace. I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight in the war. I don't want to go anywhere near the 'light' side anymore," Harry sighed. 

"You can have that," Blaise said softly not liking the weariness and resignation on Harry's face. His heart lurched at Harry's words but also hurt for the simplicity of what Harry desired from life. 

"I'm going to have to fight with everything I have to keep Orion safe, his aunty is in danger constantly of being murdered because of her blood. And my luck doesn't work to being able to have what I want," Harry smiled weakly not looking at Blaise again. 

"Your not alone Harry. There is not a time limit to how long you can stay here. Your staying here for as long as you are in danger and as long as you want to, Granger also has my protection, as soon as she has told Remus and Sirius about Orion she is welcome to come and live here. If you don't want to go back to the light side then I can negotiate yours and Orion's safety with the dark side without you having to fight," Blaise shuffled down and lay on his side so that Harry wouldn't be able to avoid his gaze. 

"Blaise I can't ask you to do that, you and your family have managed to stay neutral, this will be exposing you to Voldemort," Harry argued looking troubled. 

"Harry, just giving my name to the war will help, I can barter not fighting, just as adding your own name will work. Orion is a magical child, and the heir to one of the oldest names in our world, if we go to   
Voldemort he won't be in danger. Also Hermione is a known exceedingly bright and powerful witch, Voldemort is not against muggle borns per say, he is against them bringing the muggle world into ours and destroying our traditions, which weakens our magic," Blaise explained softly. 

"The Old Ways?" Harry asked curiously. 

"You know about them?" Blaise asked surprised. 

"Me and Hermione have been practicing in secret since our fourth year, Orion was given the correct blessings during the trimester months and on the winter equinox," Harry smiled.

"Your are going to give him a blessing," Blaise stated rather than asked. 

"Yes, I want to wait for things to calm down, and I would like Sirius and Remus to be there, which is going to need time for them to get used to the idea that I have a baby and that I am backing away from the war. They are going to be upset that I kept it from them as much as anything else," Harry huffed. 

"Mother will be delighted to help you start planning the blessing when Granger gets here," Blaise smiled trying to get Harry back onto happier thoughts.

"I'm sure she will, she seems the type that enjoys planning parties and celebrations," Harry grinned as Blaise snorted. 

"She will be in her element. Be warned though she will want to dress you up like you're a doll," Blaise mock shuddered getting a laugh from Harry as he had intended. 

"I'm starting to see what your childhood was like," Harry smiled before hesitating and biting his lip, the question on his mind clear in his face. Blaise chuckled, Harry's face was always so open.

"Ask, you do not have to worry with me," Blaise grunted uncomfortably but the smile he got was worth it.

"What happened to your father?" Harry asked softly scanning Blaise's face. Blaise tensed slightly before relaxing at the open and warm look on Harry's face. 

"He was killed when I was 10. My uncle was incredibly jealous of my father. He was the younger brother and my father had always been more talented, he also inherited the main portion of the family as is traditional. When I was 9 my mother found out that she was not going to be able to have any more children, her and my father were bound together in the traditional ways and so my father would have no more heirs as he could not be unfaithful to my mother. My uncle spent the year planning and then decided that he would kill me, then wait a few years and kill my father, that way he would inherit everything," Harry gasped and covered his mouth at Blaise's revelation. "He used a slashing hex, he was going to allow me to bleed to death but my father returned from his business trip earlier than expected and found him standing over me. They duelled, and my uncle killed my father but not before he had been hit with a blasting hex to the head. He brain haemorrhaged and died two days later," Blaise told the story as unemotionally as possible, but the tenseness and tightness to his voice told Harry how much this hurt him. 

"Blaise…" Harry started before reaching out and touching his hand gently. 

"My mother grabbed me and took me to St Mungo's. I was fine except for a scar," Blaise tightened his hand around Harry's gently. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said honestly. Blaise didn't feel annoyed or angry as he normally did when people made this sentiment, as Harry, Harry could understand what it was like to loose a parent, the guilt that came with knowing a parent had sacrificed themselves to protect you. 

"My mother was heartbroken and struggled for a while. But she coped, Narcissa Malfoy was actually incredibly helpful while I was a teenager as my mother struggled with the broken bond," Blaise admitted softly. 

"That's why you and Draco are so close?" Harry asked, his voice completely un-judging to Blaise's relief. 

"From when I was ten we were more like brothers than anything else. He supported me while my mother struggled and I had my own grief," Blaise nodded. "Your not…" Blaise hesitated and stopped looking unsure how to continue. 

"Draco reminded me of my cousin. He insulted the two people who had been my first friends," Harry admitted quietly feeling that he had to give something after how much Blaise had just shared with him, unfortunately he had a horrible feeling that that would lead to revealing his life at the Dursleys.

"You do not get on with your cousin?" Blaise asked confirming Harry's worry. 

"My relatives…they never really appreciated having a wizard in the family. My aunt was my mum's sister, I think she was jealous. Mum was prettier and a witch, from the sound of it my grandparents were very proud of her. Where Petunia isn't attractive, isn't overly intelligent, she doesn't stand out in any good way. Her and Vernon, her husband, hated anything that weren't normal, so their wizarding nephew was a no no. Dudley, my cousin took on the same train of thought, he bullied me from before we could walk, he made sure I had no friends growing up, he made my life miserable as much as he could, he thought he was entitled to everything and anything he wanted," Harry explained without looking up from fiddling with the duvet again.

"And then you met Draco, who is spoilt, bullying and arrogant," Blaise sighed. "Believe it or not when your friends with him and not in public he's actually a very giving friend. He would go to the ends of the earth for you if you need it," Blaise said quietly.

"I know he must have good qualities if you are friends with him, I've got to know you well enough to know you don't suffer fools lightly. But my experiences with him have all been bad, plus I had Ron, who hates anything Malfoy, as my friend," Harry sighed. 

"What happened with you and Weasley? Granger is helping you, but you have said nothing about Weasley," Blaise asked the question that had been burning his mind for the last week. 

"Ron…Ron and the Weasley's are family to me, Ron is like a big brother, the other Weasley children siblings, Molly and Arthur the closest that I have had to parents. But…" Harry paused unsurely. 

"But?" Blaise urged squeezing Harry's smaller hand which was still in his larger one. 

"But they're also incredibly loyal to Dumbledore and the light side, and like Remus and Sirius…I don't know if they will choose me," Harry admitted sadly. 

"You do not know for sure until they have been told. It seems to me that more than anything else the Weasleys choose family first. And you have Granger, you have me and mother now, and most of all you have Orion," Blaise comforted him. 

"I don't know what I would have done without you and your mother Blaise, I can never thank you enough for what you are doing for us. I haven't felt this safe before," Harry smiled before giving a jaw breaking yawn.

"Go to sleep Harry, we have plenty of time to talk, you will need to be up to feed him in a few hours," Blaise chuckled seeing the tiredness in his face. 

"Mm, goodnight Blaise," Harry murmured as his eyes closed of their own will and he sunk into a warm, pleasant sleep. Blaise stayed for another couple of hours, just watching Harry and Orion sleep, enjoying being in their company while he could. He knew that he was getting too attached to them, he knew that he had already fallen in love with Orion and wanted to take the part of his father, he also wanted to take to part of Harry's partner and be with him, he fell for him more and more every day. When Harry had spoke of having a family earlier, a husband and more children Blaise's mind had flashed to the image of him being Harry's husband, small caramel skinned, dark haired children running around and a young boy with dark hair, pale skin but Blaise's own eyes. He could adopt Orion, blood adoption would make Orion his son and give him some of his features, he already felt parental and protective towards the baby.

With a sigh he stood and slipped out of the room not disturbing the other two occupants of the room and slipped into his own bedroom distracted with his own heavy thoughts.


	3. Creation of a hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter three

Blaise slipped into the living room where the house elves had informed Blaise Harry, his mother and Orion were. Orion was now 4 weeks old and Harry had been able to get up and wander about properly for a week and a half now. The living room that the three were in had quickly become Harry's favourite and he spent most of his time there with Orion and Blaise. Today though Blaise had had to leave the house, and Harry and Orion's sides, for the first time since they had come home. 

Draco had been pestering him about going to Malfoy mannor through letters and as much as Theo had tried putting Draco off and distracting him, Draco had clearly been getting more upset with Blaise's lack of appearance or eagerness to see him when normally he would have already visited dozens of times. Finally he hadn't been able to put it off any longer after Draco asked him if he had done something wrong or something to upset him. So he had forced himself away from Harry and Orion and gone to visit his friend. 

He wasn't sure how much good it had done though given that now his friend was clearly worried about him given how jumpy and distracted he had been the entire day, but at least Draco no longer thought that it was something that he had done. 

Blaise stepped into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of him, even as something in his chest that had been building and tightening all day relaxed and disappeared. The living room was a warm place that Harry had fallen in love with almost on sight when Blaise had given the tour of the manor. It was painted in a deep blue with silver swirls decorating the walls, a black marble fireplace had the shapes of centaurs, hippogriffs, unicorns and phoenixes. Cherry wood furniture was uniquely carved. There was a cream love seat directly in front of the fire adding brightness to the room, a large white rug covered the blue carpet in front of the fire, and a cream cushion sat in the window seat which overlooked the beautiful gardens of Zabini manor. 

Harry was sitting on the love seat curled up reading out loud one of the books he had found in the library on magical creatures while Orion was lying in his basinet awake but listening to his daddy's voice. Gabriella was on the window seat knitting what looked like a tiny jumper happily. 

"You're going to have him more obsessed with animals than most children are," Blaise finally spoke as he stepped fully into the room, getting Harry's attention and a large smile off the teen. 

"Blaise! Your back!" Harry beamed at him lowering the book. 

"I am and I come baring presents," He smiled holding up the bag that he had been hiding behind his back. Walking over he fished out the cuddly toy that he had seen while shopping with Draco and hadn't been able to resist buying, saying of course that it was for his cousins daughter. 

"Blaise you shouldn't have," Harry frowned slightly but his eyes lit up at the sight of the stag cuddly toy Blaise pulled out. "Where did you find that?" He gasped as Blaise picked Orion up and settled onto the sofa beside Harry, gently tapping the stag against Orion's cheek before pulling it away and repeating getting gurgles and wide smiles from Orion. 

"I saw it in the shop and couldn't help myself, I thought you would like it. There are some other things and something in there for you as well," Blaise nodded to the bag as he cuddled Orion close and carried on playing. 

"Oh Blaise, its lovely," Harry gasped as he pulled out the sapphire blue baby blanket with stars that glittered prettily that Blaise had also had to buy once he saw it. Next was the magical mobile with stars and planets that sparkled and moved about of their own accord. Harry chuckled when he pulled out the Honeydukes box of cockroach clusters that he had admitted being partial to about two weeks ago. He blushed slightly realising that Blaise had remembered something that had just been mentioned in conversation so long ago. Hermione's giggles and comments when they fire talked after Harry finished telling her how things were going didn't help. 

He knew he was attracted to Blaise, and seeing the man with Orion stirred all sorts of things in him that worried him. 

"These are really lovely Blaise but you didn't have to buy them," Harry said stroking the wonderfully soft blanket. 

"I know I did not have to, I wanted to," Blaise smiled looking up from Orion to meet Harry's eyes. The air between them seemed to tighten and shift before Harry looked back down to his lap blushing. He had been doing that more and more lately giving Blaise hope that perhaps he wasn't going to get his heart broken. 

From where she was sitting watching the two Gabriella smiled brightly, she was rapidly coming to care greatly and love Harry, Orion was difficult not to fall in love with upon sight. She was praying with all she had that they would become her son-in-law and grandson very soon. 

"Did you have a good time with Draco?" Harry asked carefully setting up the mobile over Orion's basinet before settling back and popping a cockroach cluster into his mouth. Unconsciously he leant a little towards Blaise's warm body. 

"It was ok, he no longer thinks that I am annoyed at him," Blaise shrugged. Harry had been there to hear the howler Draco had sent, his tone angry but his words telling them both that he was worried he had done something wrong, it had been Harry that had forced Blaise out to spend the day with Draco. "But what are you still doing up Mr, its passed bedtime," Blaise said to Orion stroking a finger down his cheek, he had been a little upset when he realised that he had missed Orion's bed time, but he could give no good reason for leaving Draco's at only seven o'clock. 

"He wouldn't settle at all, he showed us the impressive strength of his lungs until I brought him in here with us, he quietened but wouldn't go to sleep," Harry huffed.

"I think he missed you, he's used to you both putting him to bed now," Gabriella commented from her seat, chuckling inwardly when they both looked slightly startled, clearly having forgotten she was there. She wondered if they realised how much like a natural family they looked sitting there. 

"Oh…I'm sure it was not that, Harry is his dad, he probably did not even realise I was gone," Blaise mumbled.

"Then why is he going to sleep now?" Harry chuckled looking down. Blaise looked as well and sure enough Orion's eyes were fluttering closed gently. "He missed you, he kept looking around every now and then and has been fussy all day,"

"I missed you both too, Draco kept shouting at me for being so distracted," Blaise smiled before flushing when he realised what he had said. Looking up quickly he caught his mother sneaking out the door out the corner of his eyes, but his attention was mostly on Harry's stunned, wide hopeful eyes. 

"Do…do you mean that?" Harry asked quietly biting his lip.

"Yes…I missed both of you a lot. The entire day I just wanted to come back to you both," Blaise admitted, holding his breath once he was finished. He felt like he had just exposed his heart and was sitting waiting with a dagger hanging inches away from it. 

"I missed you too, I couldn't settle, never mind Orion," Harry smiled shyly flicking his eyes away. Gently with his free hand Blaise reached up and tilted Harry's chin back towards him before leaning forwards and pressing a light, chaste kiss on Harry's lips. When he pulled away Harry kept his eyes closed but rested his forehead against Blaise's. "Blaise…"

"Trust me. I know you have been hurt, and I know you have Orion to think of now, but trust me," Blaise implored slightly desperately. Harry laughed softly and opened his eyes as he lifted his hands to cup Blaise's cheeks. 

"If there is one person I trust with Orion, Blaise Zabini, it is you, and I trust you with our safety…it may be harder to give but I doubt my heart would be that much more difficult to trust you with, you already have part of it," Harry said amused, his green eyes glittering brightly. Blaise pressed their lips together firmer and for longer this time before pulling back with a happy smile that lit up his whisky eyes and caused Harry's breath to catch at the joy in it. 

"That means more to me than you will ever know, you make me happy Harry, every day. I could not bare to see you, either of you, leave," Blaise confessed. 

"I was dreading having to leave you, I couldn't bare the thought of not getting to see you every day, have breakfast with you while you read the papers, watch you playing with Orion, walking with you in the garden," Harry admitted breathing a sigh of relief at finally being able to tell Blaise this. 

"Then stay with me, let me look after you, let me give you the happiness and family you deserve," Blaise took the jump and leapt to what he most wanted to say. Harry scanned his face silently for several achingly long minutes before he smiled joyfully and pressed their lips together. 

"As long as you want us, we're not going anywhere," 

"Harry…I know I am not…but…I can not help how I feel and…Orion…I love Orion as a parent…as a father, and I understand if that is not what you want and I will ease back but…" Blaise blinked when his rambling was cut off by a pale hand covering his mouth, bright, happy green eyes sparkled when he looked at Harry confused.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. How could you think that I wouldn't want the man that I am falling in love with to love my son as his own? I didn't want to say anything in case I scared you away but you are amazing with him, an amazing father to him. Lets face it you are practically a parent to him with the way you look after him, play with him, change him, cuddle him. You are an amazing person Blaise, I couldn't find anyone else more perfect to be his father," 

"Thank you, I was so worried you would think I was being pushy or taking over, or be angry with me for presuming," Blaise sighed in relief. 

"Never…Blaise the guy I was with…I…should tell you who he is before…before we go further," Harry stammered not meeting Blaise's eyes. Blaise reached down and linked their fingers together in support and was happy to note Harry relaxed slightly. 

"Harry you do not have to tell me anything," He comforted him. 

"No…I do…you deserve to know if you are going to be involved with me, with us. I haven't told you, not because I'm ashamed or because I still have feelings for him. He hurt me at the time, and he gave me Orion, but I don't love him…I never actually felt anything as strong for him as I feel for you now. But…he's not important anymore, to me or Orion. But you should know. Roger Davies, he is Roger Davies," Harry breathed out. 

"Thank you, for trusting me, for telling me. I will not wonder now. Now we can just focus on us, the three of us, a family," Blaise smiled shifting the now sleeping Orion into the crook of his other arm so he could wrap his now free one around Harry's shoulders and tug him into his side. Harry curled up against Blaise's delightfully warm, firm body, looking at his son sleeping happily in the arms of the man he was falling hard for, a man who apparently was falling for him too. He had never been more happy that he had gone into labour two weeks early.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter four

The two groups stared at each other completely stunned and unsure what to say. Harry, Blaise and Orion had joined Gabriella in the sun room after breakfast and to tell her about what had happened the evening before when Draco, Narcissa and Pansy had walked into the room before stopping dead at the sight of Harry. Gabriella, Harry and Blaise all had deer in the lumos looks on their faces. Suddenly Orion let out a whimper and then started wailing loudly, clearly sensing the growing tension in the room and in Blaise who was holding him. Quickly Blaise's attention was on Orion as he murmured soothingly to him while Harry fished in his pockets for Orion's dummy.

"I think its in my pocket," Blaise said as he started gently bouncing him. Nodding Harry quickly searching his pockets before triumphantly pulling out the dummy and sucking it to clean it before rubbing the teat against Orion's lips. As soon as it was in his mouth the whimpers stopped and he relaxed against Blaise.

"What the hell…" Draco started loudly but was cut off by three anxious shushes. "What the hell is going on? Why the hell is Potter here? And whose baby is that?" Draco snapped but quieter this time.

"This is Orion Blaise Potter, my son, Blaise found me while I was in labour and delivered him before offering us safety here," Harry said softly before Blaise could answer.

"Orion?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes for Sirius," Harry nodded understanding the question.

"Why would you need safety?" Pansy sneered.

"Watch your tone," Blaise growled, the effect was a little spoilt by the baby still being rocked in his arms who gurgled happily around his dummy after the growl. Draco smiled slightly amused at the image along with Harry.

"No one but Hermione knew I was pregnant, they would have made me abort him. Just as they would make me give him up now," Harry said softly, unable to stop himself from reaching out and placing a hand on Orion's stomach.

"Dumbledore can not have his weapon distracted with a son," Narcissa said in understanding.

"Can't have his pawn distracted with a son more like," Harry snorted.

"Come sit down, tea anyone?" Gabriella said pleasantly pulling herself together.

"So you are what…hiding from the light side?" Draco asked eyeing the three of them curiously as he seated himself next to his mother on the other free sofa, Pansy having to sit beside Gabriella, to her clear disappointment.

"Basically yes. They would make me give him up," Harry nodded.

"So you are thinking of going dark?" Narcissa questioned cautiously.

"I would rather not fight at all, but if Voldemort will allow me and Orion to live freely then I will choose the dark over the side that would take my son away from me," Harry shrugged.

"So that's why you were buying all the baby things yesterday," Draco smirked seeing the blanket Orion was wrapped in and the stag cuddly toy lying on the table.

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry offered seeing the way Draco was peering curiously at Orion. Four sets of shocked eyes and one partly amused, partly grateful pair locked on him. Harry knew that he needed to bury the hatchet with Draco, but he was also willing to give him another chance to prove he wasn't a prat given how much Blaise thought of him. He knew Blaise loved Draco like a brother and he didn't want to make things difficult between them.

"I erm…I've never held a baby," Draco said staring at Orion nervously.

"Here, just support his neck and hold him closely, he likes that," Harry lifted Orion from Blaise's arms and stood, pressing him into Draco's before he could complain. Draco quickly held the small body close before peering down into wide blue eyes that were staring up at him curiously.

"He's able to see a lot better now than when he was born, he's used to dark colouring so your blonde is probably fascinating," Blaise chuckled wrapping his arm around Harry as he settled back beside him, hugging him close in thanks. He just rested his hand on Blaise's thigh and squeezed while watching amused as Draco stared slightly awed down at Orion.

"He is a gorgeous baby Mr Potter," Narcissa smiled as she looked at Orion.

"Just call me Harry please, and thank you," Harry smiled brightly at the woman.

"He's such a darling as well, so well behaved. Here these are the pictures we have been taking," Gabriella enthused pulling out the photo album of her own copies of the pictures they had taken.

"He's so small," Draco said slightly shocked.

"You should have seen him when he was born," Blaise laughed.

"You really delivered him, you?" Draco smirked at Blaise who pretended to look hurt.

"Yes I did thank you very much,"

"How on earth did that come about?" Draco asked looking between them.

"I had gone to owl a letter to Sirius, I was coming down the stairs when I got a bad contraction, I had thought I just had bad backache. I went into one of the unused classrooms to rest when my waters broke. He was two weeks early. I was in there for an hour panicking when Blaise and Theo came in," Harry laughed as he told the first part of the story.

"Me and Theo had been going to post a letter to Theo's parents when we heard a groan, we went to investigate and found Harry…" Blaise took over telling the story from his side.

"So Granger is the only person that knew before Theo and Blaise stumbled across you?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yup. We had researched it and had it all planned out that Hermione would deliver him when the time came. We were going to go straight to the muggle flat we had found once school finished, but Orion threw that plan off. Hermione is his godmother, well once we have the blessing," Harry smiled.

"Your blessing him? In the Old Ways?" Narcissa gasped shocked.

"He was blessed correctly through Harry's pregnancy, Harry and Hermione both practice the Old Ways," Blaise informed them. Harry smiled at the use of Hermione's first name, she and Blaise had spoken that much over fire calls, with or without him present that they had a budding friendship of their own growing, Blaise becoming fonder of Hermione as time passed. Harry knew he was also making the effort for him which made it even sweeter.

"I suppose Weasley is going to be his godfather?" Pansy snorted. Harry felt Blaise tense minutely and saw his eyes flick to Draco, but it was enough to tell him what he had suspected, and it warmed and reassured him all the more to know that Blaise did truly think of Orion as his son with this knowledge.

"Weasley does not know yet but I'm sure…" Blaise started to say but was interrupted by Harry.

"But I have chosen Hermione. If he will accept Draco should be his godfather," Harry smiled at the completely stunned faces in the room, including Blaise's.

"M…me?" Draco choked.

"Harry…" Blaise started.

"Hermione is his godmother as my best friend, Draco is your best friend, so he should be godfather, its traditional," Harry said softly looking up at Blaise.

"Harry…if you choose my best friend to be his godfather than your as good as saying I'm Orion's father, are you sure that's what you want?" Blaise asked hesitantly as he scanned Harry's face.

"Yes I'm sure, it's your choice if you want that step," Harry smiled touching Blaise's hand. "I meant what I said last night I can't imagine anyone better to be his dad," Blaise searched Harry's face before grinning happily and pressing a deep, teasing kiss to Harry's mouth. Harry sighed happily reaching up to touch Blaise's cheek, loving just being able to touch Blaise and kiss him, it had only been hours since they had confessed but he constantly wanted to touch Blaise. Blaise pressed closer to Harry rubbing his tongue along Harry's lips before pulling back and pressing seven kisses to his lips before pulling back fully and turning to look at Draco.

Gabriella was beaming happily, Narcissa, Pansy and Draco were all staring at them completely stunned.

"What do you say Drake? Up for being a godfather?" Blaise grinned at his friend who spluttered slightly.

"Your serious? P…Potter…Potter you want me to be your baby's godfather? Your seriously happy with that?" Draco choked out incredulously.

"Your like a brother to Blaise and it's the traditional choice for a godfather, I want you to be Orion's godfather," Harry smiled. "Besides he seems to like you," Harry shrugged. Sure enough they looked to see Orion lying happily in Draco's arms playing with the edge of his blanket.

"I think you have put my son into shock Mr…Harry," Narcissa chuckled.

"I…I'd be honoured thank you. Looks like your going to be the first to be a parent out of all of us after all Blaise," Draco grinned at his friend.

"He already is," Gabriella laughed. "Or might as well be, they make such a cute family the three of them," She sighed happily getting a blush from Harry and an eye roll from Blaise.

"What about his real father, isn't he going to pose a problem in this happy little scene?" Pansy interrupted getting a glare from all of them, including Draco who caught the wince Blaise gave. Harry tightened the hand that was still resting on Blaise's thigh also catching the wince.

"Actually no, his name is only around about 300 hundred years old in our world, mine has much more standing and power, not to mention when combined with the Zabini name the solicitors would just advise him to give in while he's ahead. And I would use my name and wealth before I let him anywhere near Orion," Harry shrugged but once again he had stunned people in the room. "What?"

"Love, your well known for not only hating throwing your weight around but also for knowing little about our world. Knowing that your name alone, never mind combined with mines would be influential is slightly shocking," Blaise said but Harry was smiling shyly at him for the endearment.

"Oh, me and Hermione caught ourselves up on the Wizarding world traditions and such in fourth year. We just had to hide it so that Dumbledore wouldn't get too twitchy and start breathing down our necks," Harry waved it off.

"So Orion's other father for now wouldn't be a good dad?" Draco asked stroking a finger down one of Orion's soft cheeks.

"I wouldn't trust him with a flobberworm never mind a baby," Harry snorted.

"Its handy that Blaise is such a good dad and that you two have fallen in love when you might need a bit of extra boost behind your name to keep Orion's dad away, not to mention your place in the war will be helped by being with Blaise, and having Draco as your son's godfather, despite the animosity between you," Pansy sneered. At once Blaise snarled angrily while Draco, Narcissa and Gabriella all looked at her horrified.

"How dare you speak to my mate like that in our home! Harry isn't a money, name grasping little whore like you!" Blaise snapped making to stand up but Harry placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"It is handy that Blaise is an amazing father with Orion without even seeming aware of it," Harry conceded gaining a complete stillness to the room and a shocked, worried look from Blaise. "Its also handy that he has feelings for both of us and is willing to take on a partner who has a baby at sixteen and is in an extremely dangerous place in the war. Its handy that he can help me try and find safety for the little family that I have and that he is so supportive, kind and generous. Its handy that I know even without our relationship he and Gabriella will help make sure that I keep Orion. However instead of handy I think of it as exceedingly, amazing good fortune and I thank the mother and magics every day that Blaise and Theo came across me that day and that I fell in love with such an amazing man. And as for Draco, yes we have never had any form of good relationship before, but I believe we have managed to sit in the same room for nearly an hour without saying one rude thing to each other, besides that I trust Blaise's judgement and he trusts and loves Draco, and he says that Draco would go to the ends of the earth for someone that he cares about, that is the kind of man I want as our son's godfather! And I would never, never choose someone who will have such an instrumental part in my son's life because they are going to be handy!" Harry said calmly but bitingly, never taking his intense eyes away from Pansy who sat gawping at him.

He felt as the tension drained out of Blaise at his words and Blaise reached up to cover the hand that was still on his chest. "I think you should leave now, you are not welcome back here, your flooing rights to this house and access through the wards will be revoked," Blaise said coldly.

"Draco are you going to let them…"

"You just suggested the only reason someone would want to pick me as a godfather would be because of my name. You also insulted my best friend and the bearer of my god son to be. I have nothing to say to you," Draco sneered at the girl. Pansy turned to Narcissa.

"I believe all has been said, I suggest you leave and learn to curb that vicious tongue of yours," Narcissa sniffed. Pansy choked out a shocked squeak before standing and fleeing from the room. "Now we must plan a dinner over at the manor so that Lucius can meet Orion and have a small celebration, Miss Granger of course will have to come as well," Narcissa smiled brightly as though nothing had been said.

"We'll have to see about sneaking her away if you give us a date," Blaise nodded.

"Why would you have to sneak Granger away? Where is she?" Draco frowned as he stood and passed Orion back to Harry who cuddled him close. Blaise repeated Harry's move from earlier and rested his hand on Orion's stomach while he placed his other arm along the back of the sofa behind Harry allowing him to snuggle in.

"She's at her house, we think the Order might be keeping tabs on her as well. She is waiting until she is taken to Headquarters so that she can tell Remus and Sirius about Orion face to face as I obviously can't do it," Harry explained.

"She firecalls here daily to check how things are and see Orion, Theo taught her to set up a floo connection off the books. We could get her here and back that way," Blaise suggested.

"Wonderful we shall arrange it for some time this week," Narcissa nodded looking happy. "And after we can all sit together and discuss what you wish to do and how we will start negotiations with the Dark Lord,"

"Lucius will help?" Blaise asked quietly holding Harry closer to him, Harry could feel the tension in his body at the thought of what they were going to have to do. Resting his hand on top of Blaise's he smiled at him gently with a confidence that he didn't feel.

"Oh you are in love aren't you," Narcissa sighed causing Harry to look away from Blaise's eyes suddenly remembering their exchange wasn't private. He turned bright red when he caught the 'aww' look Narcissa and Gabriella were exchanging. Looking cautiously at Draco he found him looking amused.

"I never thought I would catch Blaise Zabini going all lovey dovey," he grinned. Harry snickered lightly as Blaise started grumbling but to Harry's happiness didn't move.

"I'm sorry, you both just look so happy together," Narcissa smiled. "And yes, of course Lucius will help. This is the man and child you love not to mention Draco's god son to be," Narcissa said firmly.

"Plus mum will glare at him until he sees sense if he tries arguing," Draco snorted.

"That as well," Narcissa gave a tinkling laugh but her eyes were glittering mischievously. Suddenly Harry had the feeling that Sirius wasn't the only mischief maker in the Black family.

"When are you planning the blessing for?" Draco asked curiously.

"I want to wait until Remus and Sirius know and have had a chance to make a decision," Harry sighed.

"Sirius absolutely adored you from the moment Lily found out she was pregnant and they asked him to be your godfather. I seriously doubt that he will be anything but worried about how your both doing and that you had to do this by yourselves," Narcissa said gently.

"Its more the fact that I am going to be turning my back on the light side and in all realism going to the dark side," Harry admitted.

"That is true, but I truly believe that Sirius loves you enough to sit down and listen to your reasons, and if he keeps his head he will see that you are doing the right thing for you and Orion. I'm afraid I cannot speak of Lupin," Narcissa smiled softly.

"Thank you," Harry smiled back.

"What about the Weasleys?" Draco asked before holding up his hands at the looks he got. "Not having a go I swear, I'm genuinely curious!" He said quickly.

"I don't think Fred and George are really on anyone's side so long as they people they care about are safe. I think I count so they will just be impressed that I pulled the wool over Dumbledore and all the teachers eyes for so long. I was quite supportive of Bill and Fleur, Mrs Weasley doesn't really like Fleur, so I think I'll have their support, me and Fleur have kept in contact since the tournament anyway. Charlie is an unknown really but he tends to be a mixture of Bill and the twins. But Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ginny and Ron I seriously doubt are going to be happy with me, they are too far up Dumbledore's arse to see any other point," Harry shrugged.

"You don't seem very upset about Ronald," Gabriella said hesitantly but Harry just smiled at her.

"After the way he acted when my name came out of the Goblet our relationship hasn't really been the same. He thinks that after apologising everything is just fine and forgotten, but I haven't really forgotten the way he acted when I needed my friends there the most," Harry admitted. "Ron is unfortunately too wrapped up in his own insecurities and so busy comparing himself with his brothers that he doesn't see what he does actually have in front of him. He actually believed that me and Hermione were together," Harry rolled his eyes before grinning when Blaise let out a deep, rumbling chuckle that got another excited squeal from Orion.

"I…well…you are very close," Draco said quietly causing Blaise to snort.

"One, they are more like siblings than anything else. And two unless you have noticed Orion has two dads," Blaise shook his head as Harry laughed.

"Was just asking. Mind I always thought that Weasley and Granger would end up together anyway," Draco shrugged only to blink when Harry started laughing. "What?" Even Blaise was looking at Harry confused.

"Hermione would never end up with Ron. She would probably kill him within a few days, and he's so oblivious it would be about ten years before he got round to managing to ask her out. Anyway I don't think Theo would be very happy if they got together," Harry grinned.

"Theo? What's Theo got to do with it?" Blaise asked confused.

"He fancies Hermione of course," Harry said simply and watched as they all sat blinking at him.

"Theo has a crush on Hermione? How do you know?" Blaise asked sounding completely lost.

"Because he calls her every day on the floo to make sure that she is ok and still safe and they end up talking for ages, he sent her some flowers the other day because 'he spotted them while in Diagon alley and remembered she had mentioned they were her favourites', when he calls here and gets me he talks more about her than anything else, asking questions about her. He likes her," Harry shrugged summoning Orion's stag and holding it to him when he started fussing slightly.

"I…how the hell did I miss that?" Blaise choked out shaking his head.

"You were a little distracted dear, if you weren't busy fussing over Orion and Harry you were busy making moon eyes at Harry or sitting under a storm cloud brooding," Gabriella smirked.

"Mother!" Blaise snapped flushing slightly but huffed and rolled his eyes when a chuckling Harry leant more comfortably against his chest again.

"Does Hermione like Theo back?" Blaise asked.

"I think so, she refuses to say it outright saying they have only known each other a little while, but I just point out that she is urging me to be with you and we have known each other the same amount of time," Harry smiled.

"She's been urging you to be with me?" Blaise grinned as Harry turned bright red.

"Erm, she's been telling me that we both like each other and one of us should confess," Harry nodded fussing with Orion's blanket to avoid looking at anyone. When Blaise pressed a kiss to his temple he looked up to meet his eyes.

"She is smart," Blaise smiled softly.

"Too smart," Harry snorted.

"Well, we shall have to organise our meal and Ms Granger's breakout for some time next week," Narcissa smiled clapping her hands happily. Orion let out a yawn making Harry glance to the clock.

"Sorry I'm going to have to go and put him down for his nap," He said apologetically.

"We should be going as well, we had better get back and tell Lucius everything before Miss Parksinson decides to spin some tales. Really what was Lucius thinking, considering bringing that…pug into the family. Imagine the children!" Narcissa mumbled.

"No thanks," Harry and Draco both winced at the same time. Harry grinned at Draco who looked startled before snorting.

"My children have a standard to live up to now, and it's a high one, Pansy is definetly off the books once father meets Orion," Draco smirked walking over, to Harry's shock he bent and placed a kiss on Orion's forehead with tender care before also pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Thank you Po…Harry, truly. I will watch over him," he said softly, his blue eyes showing more emotion than Harry had ever expected to see aimed at himself.

"I know you will," He smiled warmly back.

"We will see you all soon, I'll send an owl with the date," Narcissa bent to kiss Orion before kissing Blaise and then Harry. "Look after yourselves," she smiled at Harry and Orion before spinning. "Come Draco lets go give your father a heart attack, I can not wait to tell him this one," Narcissa giggled happily leading the way out of the room.

"Thank you Harry," Blaise's soft words had him turning to his mate and shaking his head.

"I'm just following tradition," he argued.

"Harry with your pasts it would have been completely understandable if you had requested Theo or someone else if you wanted one of Blaise's friends to be godfather to follow tradition. Instead you chose who you knew Blaise would really want," Gabriella said warmly.

"So thank you," Blaise nodded brushing a kiss to Harry's lips lingeringly. As he pulled back breathless and grinning Harry kissed Blaise again before standing carefully with Orion.

"Its alright, I'm leaving it to you to tell Hermione she's going to be godparent with Draco," Harry laughed before leaving the room. Blaise stared after him open mouthed as Gabriella burst out laughing.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter five 

Harry smiled as he made his way down the paved pathway leading through his favourite part of the Zabini garden. It was lined with bushes, trees and flowers, having a slightly wild feel to the area while still being incredibly beautiful. The smell of flowers lay on the air mixed with grass. However what had him smiling was the sight at the end of the pathway.

When Orion had woken from his nap Harry had been nodding off himself, so Blaise had told him to have a lie down while he took Orion. Once he woke he asked one of the House elves where Blaise was and was directed to the garden. Lying at the end of the pathway, underneath the oak tree Blaise was lying on his back on a blanket with Orion lying on his stomach on Blaise's strong, broad chest. Both were clearly asleep, Blaise's arm was lying across Orion's back holding him in place, every time Orion shifted or twitched Harry could see Blaise's arm tightening slightly before relaxing again once the small form was still.

Smiling at the image Harry quietly and carefully sat down beside them not taking his eyes off the sight. He really didn't know what he had done to deserve this chance, to have someone like Blaise in his life, not only for himself but someone who was willing to take on Orion, who loved him like a son.

With his history of luck he didn't know what he had done to suddenly get this incredible burst of good luck, hell his first serious relationship hadn't been that serious and he had ended up pregnant. To have Blaise find him, take him home and for them to develop such incredibly strong feelings for each other was beyond any luck that Harry had ever experience, and a part of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for that roll of bad luck to kick in when he managed to get something good and honest in his life.

Pulling his mind away from his morbid thoughts he concentrated on the two most important men in his life. Blaise was so gorgeous with his smooth dark skin, his black hair that was just long enough for Harry to run his fingers through. His eyes were hypnotic with their whisky brown colour, they were so powerful but in the times where Blaise's face wouldn't show his emotions Harry was able to read it in his eyes, and they followed Harry and Orion with an intensity and heaviness that strangely made Harry feel secure and looked after. His frame was larger and broader than Harry's, his tall frame and broad shoulders that Harry was easily coming to enjoy snuggling into. Those strong arms wrapped around him gave him a sense of contentness and warmth that he had barely felt in his life.

Orion's quick little breaths were alternating to Blaise's deeper, slower ones. In the last 4 weeks Orion had grown a little, he was definitely bigger and a little chubbier, his shock of dark hair had grown a little longer so he now had a fairly good covering of it, his blue eyes were darkening into what Harry and Blaise thought was going to be a green shade. His cheeks were flushed a little red with sleep and the warm baby blanket that Blaise had tucked around him. But he looked so tiny on Blaise's chest and a warm glow for the two burnt a little brighter in Harry's chest.

Harry knew about the option of blood adoption, and he wanted that, Merlin did he want that. For Orion to truly be Blaise's and his, for Blaise to be his dad. And in the back of his mind was the thought that perhaps if Orion was a Zabini then he had the better chance of living out this war should Voldemort decide to kill him. But the majority of his wish for the blood adoption was because Blaise really was Orion's father in all but blood and if they could that step then it would just be perfect. But he was scared about bringing it up too soon and scaring Blaise away. Naming Draco Orion's godfather was all but blood adopting Orion as Blaise's, but he was still scared of being too much and Blaise running for the hills.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop it," Blaise's deep rumbling voice startled Harry of his thoughts and a large hand brushed gently across his cheek, looking up at Blaise he smiled at the sleepy whisky eyes that were searching his face intently.

Without thinking Harry bent over and brushed a kiss to Blaise's lips, the hand on his cheek creeping around to the back of his neck and held him there as Blaise lifted up slightly off the ground to kiss back, his tongue sweeping through Harry's mouth, tasting, teasing and generally boiling Harry's blood and taking his breath away. When they pulled back Harry remained bent over Blaise as that warm hand now brushed through Harry's slightly long hair as Harry eyes flickered shut.

"What had that look in your eyes Raven?" Blaise asked softly, adjusting Orion slightly before tugging on Harry's arm to indicate what he wanted. Smiling Harry stretched out along side Blaise, lying on his side and resting his head on Blaise's offered shoulder he snuggled in as Blaise's arm wrapped around his waist. 

Blaise bent down to slant their lips together again in a languid kiss that told Harry of the sleepiness that was still present in Blaise's body. "Well?" Blaise asked when they pulled apart, nudging Harry's nose with his own.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I am," Harry smiled warmly reaching up to stroke his fingers through the hair at Blaise's temple. Whisky eyes fluttered shut with a content sigh.

"I'm the lucky one. I literally stumbled across my future family," Blaise grinned.

"I wonder how Lucius is taking the news?" Harry grinned as Blaise let out a snicker.

"We'll have to request the memory from Narcissa," A third voice chimed in following the click of the ever present camera. Looking up they sure enough found Gabriella grinning down at them ready to take another picture.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Narcissa, Draco this is a very weird joke for you to have come up with," Lucius's forced laughter had the two exchanging looks from where they were settled down ready for the show that they were about to receive.

"Nope, I really am godfather to Harry Potter's son," Draco said amused. They watched Lucius freeze in his pacing, spinning to look at them with a pleading expression.

"Harry Potter does not have a son…he can not…I…no…we…we would have heard!"

"He managed to keep it secret, he and Ms Granger are a lot more cunning and sneaky, not to mention clever than we have given them credit for. They managed to conceal Harry's pregnancy from everyone, including Dumbledore, learnt everything that they could so that they could deliver Orion and planned to escape into the muggle world," Narcissa said amusedly as she smoothed out the skirt of her robes before picking up her tea cup to take a delicate sip.

"But…even if that were true, why on the earth would Potter name Draco godfather, that is just…ridiculous!" Lucius snorted.

"Well Blaise and P…Harry have started a relationship, and as Blaise's best friend and effective brother Harry asked if I would be godfather. He knows the traditions and as Blaise is clearly Orion's father in all but blood I was the choice for godfather," Draco smirked as his father paled even more, if that were possible.

"Though I do not believe the all but blood part will last very long," Narcissa added with a smile.

"The way they were making googly eyes at each other and the way Blaise looked at Orion I doubt it," Draco nodded in agreement.

"Oh! An adoption, blessing and bonding to look forward to!" Narcissa beamed clapping her hands.

"I feel dizzy!" Lucius interrupted them as he sat heavily onto a chair and dropped his head between his knees. Because of this he missed the amused, mischievous looks his wife and son exchanged.

"What's the matter dear?" Narcissa asked concerned, though her grin gave her away.

"You are being serious aren't you? Harry Potter is dating Blaise, Blaise who is like our son Blaise, and has a son of his own, and Blaise wants to blood adopt him, and they are in love and Draco is going to be godfather with Granger, and there will be an adoption and blessing and bonding, and you are really telling me the truth aren't you?" Lucius rambled out to his feet before lifting his head as the rush of blood became too much.

"Yes we are being serious. Blaise has fallen in love with Harry Potter who has a four week baby son that Blaise has also fallen in love with. Draco is going to be godfather at the blessing, Blaise will likely blood adopt Orion and I would be very shocked if there weren't a bonding in the close future," Narcissa nodded seriously.

"Oh Merlin," Lucius groaned dropping his face into his hands.

"There there dear," Narcissa perched on the arm of the chair and patted him on the back, valiantly trying to withhold the laughter bubbling to the surface.

"Oh and by the way, there is no way I am bonding to Pansy and we are going to act as mediators to gain Harry, Orion and Granger a safe place on the Dark side," Draco drawled suddenly finding his nails fascinating as his head snapped up and he stared at Draco open mouthed.

"Oh yes, and Gabriella, Blaise, Harry, Orion and miss Granger are going to be coming for supper some time this week. I was thinking Tuesday as we have the meeting on Thursday with the Dark Lord," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lucius moaned pitifully.

"Oh do not be such a Drama Queen dear," Narcissa choked out failing to hide her laughter as she patted Lucius on the head.

"Please, please, please tell me this is a joke!" Lucius ground out.

"Sorry father, all true, all happening, and you are going to smile, be nice and suck it up," Draco said factually.

"Why do you do these things to me? Why can't you…I don't know do as your told and what I would expect you to do?" Lucius muttered.

"You would find us boring that way. Oh you are probably going to have to be nice to Sirius, Lupin and a few Weasley's as well no doubt," Narcissa added lightly but grinned at Draco at the wounded noise that Lucius made.

"How the hell did Potter end up getting knocked up anyway? And staying with Blaise?" Lucius sighed before blinking at the biting tone he received from Draco.

"That my godson, his bearer and future brother-in-law you are talking about father!"

"Draco's magic seems to have already begun bonding with Orion's Lucius, I would watch your words," Narcissa said softly, amusement rolling through her voice.

"Oh dear Merlin help me. Alright, how did Potter end up pregnant and staying with Blaise?" He rephrased looking to Draco pointedly.  
"…And they have started falling in love. And Gabriella loves Harry and Orion greatly already," Narcissa said with a smile after she finished recounting the story that they had been told to Lucius.

"Potter is right, but there is another problem that needs to be looked into. If Dumbledore got his hands on Orion now, he would use him against Harry to get him to do what he wanted," Lucius said quietly after a few moments.

"He would…he would use a baby like that?" Draco frowned.

"To win this war, to stay on top Dumbledore would do anything," Narcissa said quietly, all traces of amusement gone from her face.

"Blaise is truly in love with Potter? And the baby?" Lucius asked slowly.

"Completely. As is he my godson now," Draco nodded.

"I'll call Severus, Crabbe, Goyle, Knott, maybe Flint he was good friends with Gregori," Lucius said thoughtfully already making his way to the fireplace.

"Blaise's father?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they were good friends in school, he and your father only really became friends because myself and Gabriella were such good friends," Narcissa nodded.

"I will call them here and explain, then all of us will go to Our Lord and make the request for Po…Harry, Orion and Granger's safety," Lucius said absently.

"Is…is Uncle Severus really the best idea? He and Harry…" Draco drew off with a frown.

"Severus was best friends with Lily Potter, before she married James Potter. Severus loved Lily as though she was his sister," Narcissa sighed sadly, her eyes holding a distance that told Draco she was remembering something.

"They were best friends?" Draco gasped shocked.

"Yes, and that is the reason Severus loves and hates Harry Potter. He is all that is left of Lily Potter, a part of her, and at the same time he is the reason in Severus's head as to why our Lord killed her. Every time Harry looks at him, Lily's eyes are looking at him. But now…this is Lily's son and grandson, Severus when he listens will help," Narcissa explained softly.

"Its just getting him to listen that will be the fun part," Lucius sighed rubbing his eyes before he threw floo powder into the fireplace. "You are Severus's godson, you need to use that love between you to get Severus to listen for the sake of your own godson,"

Draco nodded and starightened himself up, any amusement gone from his system as he realised what they were about to do, he may not be the strongest of characters for doing his own thing, and while a lot of people viewed him as a coward, he did not let family down and he would fight to his dying breath for them.

"I can't believe it, bloody Potter and his sprog part of my family," Lucius muttered to himself in disbelief.

"What was that?" Two voices snapped, though for very different reasons. Draco was glaring at his father steelily having caught the mumble, Severus's head was floating in the fire looking torn between anger, confusion, disbelief and horror.

"Ah Severus...Draco has something to tell you," Lucius laughed weakly hurrying away from the fireplace and leaving Draco staring horrified into his godfather's eyes.

"Erm...perhaps it would be best if you came through," Draco smiled shakily.

"Please tell me you did not knock up Potter!"


	6. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter six

"Ah Hermione, welcome to our home. It is lovely to finally meet you face to face!" Gabriella swept forwards with her arms out stretched as she approached Hermione where she was standing in front of the fire place unsurely.

"Mrs Zabini, thank you, its nice to finally meet you as well," Hermione smiled shyly, blinking when Gabriella grasped her shoulders and kissed her cheeks.

"None of that Mrs stuff, its Gabriella, you are nearly family, and hopefully will be soon enough," Gabriella chuckled with a wide grin.

"They are doing that well? I had hopes from speaking to the pair of them and seeing them together, but they have always been together when we fire call and Harry won't…erm share details while they're together," Hermione blushed as she spoke realising that this was Blaise's mum she was speaking to.

"You and Harry are very close, brother and sister?" Gabriella asked linking Hermione's arm through her own and started leading her through the manor.

"Yes, I love him like my brother and he treats me like his sister," Hermione nodded.

"I'm glad he has someone there for him like you. I have grown to greatly care for Harry and Orion during the last…Merlin five weeks," Gabriella shook her head before looking at Hermione with a smile. "What I am trying to say is, you are family to Harry, and so to us. If you need anything at all, and that includes a safe place for you to stay,"

"I…th…thank you," Hermione blushed looking at her feet. "I don't want to be a problem,"

"Hermione, you are my future grandson's godmother, you are not a problem, you are family," Gabriella laughed. "And the same goes for the Malfoy's, you and Draco are bound to Orion by magic in a way that can never be undone, that is binding us all together," Gabriella knew she had hit on the worry lingering in Hermione's hazel eyes when they lowered.

"We don't only have a bad history but…"

"You are a muggleborn. Hermione even if you were not bound to them through Orion and so to Draco, the knowledge that you are practicing the old ways would be enough for them accept you. The main problem that purebloods have with muggleborns is the fact that our ways are disappearing with the inclusion of muggle customs to our world. You will be more than accepted at Malfoy manor Hermione, especially once we have you changed," Gabriella beamed.

"Mother, please do not tell me you plan on turning Hermione into a doll," Blaise's dry drawl caught their attention as he came towards them, Orion naked except for his nappy in one arm, he himself was only dressed in a plain shirt and trousers. "Welcome to Zabini manor, its lovely to see you Hermione," to Hermione's shock he bent to kiss her cheek before looking pointedly at Gabriella.

"I may have bought a few dresses," Gabriella said almost pouting.

"Which means you have an entire wardrobe waiting for her. When you have had enough Hermione just say so," Blaise sighed shifting to balance Orion a little higher on his chest, barely noticing that Orion was happily sucking on his collar.

"Mione!" Gabriella unlinked their arms in time for the two friends to wrap each other in a tight hug. Harry was beaming happily and the pair of them were speaking rapidly over each other, but seemed to be understanding and even answering each other. Blaise watched fascinated and amused as his mate spoke at lightning speed to his best friend.

"Erm… can they even understand each other?" Theo's voice distracted them, a blush exploding across Hermione's cheeks while Harry had to fight to hide a grin.

"We should go and get dressed," Blaise leant down to kiss Harry lightly as Orion let out an excited squeal.

"Ah ha, first I want to hug my godson!" Hermione demanded holding out her arms.

"I would meet her demands, she can be dangerous," Harry muttered, laughing as he dodged out the way of Hermione's swing before she took Orion as Blaise handed him over.

"Urgh…Blaise you have," Theo nose scrunched as he pointed to a spot on his own shoulder.

"I have what?" Blaise frowned trying to look at his shoulder.

"Oh, Orion sicked up a little," Harry said digging out his wand to clean it up.

"I am disturbed by how none disturbed you are by that!" Theo scrunched his nose up.

"When your around a baby all day and half the night, you get oblivious to most of it," Gabriella answered as Harry burst out laughing at the look of realisation on Blaise's face.

"Are you coming to supper with us?" Hermione asked Theo shyly who suddenly straightened up.

"Yes, Blaise thought it might be a little easier on you if there was another friendly face, plus no one passes up on a meal at Malfoy manor," He grinned.

"Slytherin men also think more with their stomach than anything else," Harry snickered.

"Its just most men in general. Now come on we need to get ready if we are going to be on time," Gabriella clapped her hands taking Orion out of Hermione's arms gently and placing a kiss on his forehead getting a happy gurgle before she passed him back to Blaise. She then grabbed Hermione and Harry's arms and started tugging them down the corridor.

"Erm…mother, where exactly are you taking Harry?" Blaise asked with slightly concern.

"To dress him as well of course, you did not think I would let him go in those robes he planned to wear did you? No I ordered him and Hermione some new outfits. We'll see you in an hour!" Gabriella called cheerfully over her shoulder. Harry shot Blaise a panicked look before he was pulled up the stairs leaving Blaise and Theo gawping after them, Orion happily sucking on Blaise's collar again.

"We may never get them back," Theo said after a few moments.

"They'll never be the same again," Blaise nodded.

"We should probably fire call Draco and tell him that we're likely to be half an hour late," Theo sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella how much did you buy?" Harry gawped as Gabriella tugged out yet another outfit.

"Just the essentials! Ball wear, evening wear, party wear, meal wear formal, meal wear casual, day wear casual, day wear lunch date, day wear breakfast date, day wear appointment, day wear formal wear, day wear casual wear, some sleep wear…"

"That is not essentials!" Harry yelped before she could carry on.

"Yes it is!" Gabriella sniffed.

"Gabriella I can't afford to pay you back for any of this!" Hermione choked staring at the dozens of dresses, robes and various different outfits that had already been laid out on the bed that had been discarded for tonight.

"Don't be silly dear, these are a welcome to the family present. For the both of you before you even think about saying anything Harry James Potter!" Gabriella turned and gave him a glare as he opened his mouth.

"Uh oh, she has the look, its pointless arguing," Harry muttered to Hermione as Gabriella turned back to the wardrobe hunting through the clothes she had ordered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after trying on what felt like a hundred different outfits Gabriella was happy with what they were wearing twenty minutes later their hair was done and Hermione's make up and they were finally making their way down to the living room where they were supposed to have flooed over to Malfoy manor twenty minutes ago.

"Don't worry we floo called after you dis…" Blaise paused what he had been saying after hearing them come into the room when he actually caught sight of Harry.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Harry frowned tugging on the lapel of the forest green robes he was wearing. They were unlike any of the robes Harry had worn before and it made him feel a little self conscious, not to mention he was still losing the baby weight, though thankfully wizard and witches bodies adjusted back to normal quicker than muggle ones, something to do with the magic they used to protect the baby during pregnancy being absorbed back into the body.

The robes were beautiful though he had to admit, a mandarin collar they had flowing sleeves and the bottom moved as though it were made out of water. The edges had been lined with gold thread, and the closed chest of the robe had golden buttons and a detailed pattern on his chest. Gabriella had insisted that he had to wear a pair of dragon hide trousers that had golden embossed swirls into them and a pair black dragon hide boots that came to his calves with a couple of inch heel on that he wasn't totally comfortable with, but both Hermione and Gabriella had gasped and clapped when he came out the bathroom unsurely. Gabriella had lengthened his hair a little more and tied it into a side plait but she had twined some gold thread through it.

Now however he wasn't sure why Blaise was staring…well gawping at him.

"I believe my son is lost for words," Gabriella smirked.

"You…you look gorgeous," Blaise choked out stepping towards Harry, smiling slightly when a blush shot across Harry's pale cheeks despite the fact he still looked fairly unsure still. Blaise pulled himself together and made his way over to Harry, glad that the others were pointedly not paying attention, though Theo was completely distracted by Hermione in her beautiful ice blue dress.

"Your not looking too bad yourself," Harry smiled shyly running his hand down Blaise's chest. He was wearing sapphire blue robes lined with silver, that highlighted all of Blaise's best features.

"You really do look stunning Raven," Blaise sighed contently brushing his thumb along Harry's cheek bone before bending to kiss Harry. Harry the moment their lips touched forgot that they were in the room not only with his best friend but one of Blaise's, Gabriella and Orion. Instead he wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and raised himself onto his toes as Blaise's arms twined around his waist and tugged him firmly against his hard, warm body.

Blaise's tongue rubbed questioningly along the seem of Harry's lips before plunging in when he was given permission. Fire crackled through Harry's veins as Blaise kissed him deeply and hungrily, their lips moving together in a synchronised dance.

"Alright enough before you scar your mother and we are later than we already are!" Gabriella cleared her throat causing them to pull apart, Blaise with a huff, Harry with a dark blush as Hermione grinned at him.

"Come on then," He said quickly trying to distract away from the fact his face felt as though it was on fire, though if Hermione's giggling and Theo's smirk, not to mention the beaming smile Gabriella was giving them, was anything to go by it wasn't working.

"Last minute check?" Blaise asked as he followed Harry over to where Orion was wriggling in his basinet. Nodding Harry bent to pick Orion up as Blaise opened the nappy bag Gabriella had bought them, Harry absolutely loved it, it had a mixture of sewn on magical creatures in a forest setting that ran around the brown fabric happily. Orion loved sitting and just watching it.

"Nappies?" He said once Blaise had the bag open.

"Four, check,"

"Change of clothes?"

"Three check,"

"Bibs?"

"Three check,"

"Feeding blanket?"

"Check,"

"Dummy?"

"Two check,"

"Bottles?"

"Three check,"

"Wipes?"

"Check,"

"Talc?"

"Check,"

"Blanket?"

"Check," Blaise reached into Orion's basinet to pick up Orion's blanket.

"Progs toy?" Harry caught the cuddly toy Blaise threw up to him.

"And basinet. Ok we have everything, ready to go?" Blaise stood and put the nappy bag over his shoulder looking over at the other three. "What?" He frowned seeing the looks on Hermione and Theo's faces.

"You two are…" Theo started but couldn't seem to find the words, Hermione however could.

"So cute! You have the whole family thing down," Hermione beamed at them as Harry felt he face burning again, Blaise however was looking rather pleased with the comment.

"Come on, swap," Harry mumbled holding Orion out. He and Blaise swapped Orion for the basinet, Blaise adjusting Orion comfortably before kissing Harry one last time before going to the floo.

"Erm, why did you swap?" Theo asked confused as Blaise shot up the fireplace with an excited squeal from Orion.

"I am rubbish at flooing, there is no way I am risking flooing with Orion," Harry snorted as Gabriella flooed out. "Malfoy manor!" Harry made sure to shout clearly before he and the basinet disappeared, he was glad that Blaise had put the sticking charm on the cushions and blanket in the basinet as well as the mobile.

When he stumbled out the fireplace a pair of strong hands caught him easily and he turned to smile gratefully at the blonde who was smirking at him.

"Graceful Harry, graceful," Draco snickered.

"That was graceful for me!" Harry snorted barely blinking as Draco drew his wand and charmed Harry's clothes clean again.

"Oh, wow," Hermione's voice announced her arrival as she shot out the fireplace, managing to stay upright but having the bounce a few times to get her balance as she stumbled across the hearth. Blaise quickly reached out and caught her arm one handed to stop her. "This is…" Hermione stared awed around the beautiful room they were in, white marble made up the floor and walls with golden accents, images of golden dragons flew around the walls.

"Thank you Gr…Hermione, I designed it, this is where my guests floo in," Draco grinned.

"You designed this? Its beautiful," Hermione said shyly still looking around, though she had clearly caught the name change.

"Thank you. Welcome to Malfoy Manor, both of you," Draco smiled honestly at them both as Theo flooed in behind Hermione.

"Indeed, welcome to Malfoy Manor," Lucius's drawl had Hermione and Harry tensing slightly and turning to look at the older blonde cautiously. Blaise stepped up next to Harry making him feel a little better even as Draco's hand, which was still gripping his arm, gave a little squeeze before he let go and stepped back.

"Father, this is Harry Potter and my godson Orion Blaise Potter, and this is Hermione Granger, godmother to my godson. Harry, Hermione, Orion this is my father Lucius Malfoy," Draco made the introductions formally, however he was looking at his father pointedly.

"Then also welcome to the family," Lucius rolled his eyes before stepping forwards. "Come, I want to see the little one that has pulled together this rather unusual and unexpected mix," Lucius held his hands out to Blaise who easily handed Orion over. This relaxed Harry a little, as did strangely the amused glint in Draco's eyes, but he couldn't help the nerves he felt at seeing his son handed over to Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius carefully supported Orion's head as he settled him into the crook of his arm before looking at the baby properly. Blue eyes that were tinged with green blinked back up at him seriously, seemingly taking him in as much as he was the baby. He could see that all of Draco's raving and bragging had not been an exaggeration, Orion really was a gorgeous baby, his shocking black hair was feather soft as Lucius ran his hand along it, though it looked as though it was going to be as messy as Harry's was when short. Suddenly Orion gabbled something to him before reaching out to give a strand of loose blonde hair a small tug.

"I don't think we're getting him back," Blaise chuckled deeply. Harry was shocked at the look of tenderness and warmth on Lucius's normally cold and blank face as he gazed down at Orion.

"Alright that's long enough, I want to say hello to my godson!" Draco demanded.

"I've barely just got hold of him!" Lucius huffed.

"Hand him over," Draco scowled. Watching the two blondes glare off against each other made Harry smile, even more so when Lucius passed Orion to his godfather with a sulking air.

"Congratulations, to the both of you," Lucius tugged Blaise into a warm hug before to Harry's complete and utter shock giving him a small, but no less warm, hug as well. "And Miss Granger, you look beautiful tonight," Hermione blinked as Lucius kissed her hand gently before turning to greet Theo and Gabriella.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about," Blaise said softly into Harry's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I trusted you, but I truly was not expecting…that," Harry murmured back.

"To the Malfoys family is above all else, and you, Orion and Hermione are family now," Blaise kissed softly behind Harry's ear making his breath catch.

"I'm beginning to believe that now," Harry smiled watching Draco cooing at Orion.

"Come, Narcissa is waiting for us in the dinning room," Lucius swept his arm out gracefully before leading the way through the hallway.

"Here, erm, do not freak out, alright?" Draco said quietly as they reached the dining room, handing Orion back to Harry. Harry felt Blaise tensing where his arm was still around Harry's waist.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger," the smooth, dark voice had Harry freezing as they stepped into the dinning room, his eyes wide and panicked as he stared at the dark cloaked figure standing from the huge dinning table. Almost without thinking he shifted Orion and turned his body so that he was protected. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Hermione's wand hand was ready.

"Well that's a good start," Draco sighed stepping fully into the room.

"What is he doing here Draco?" Blaise hissed eyeing the figure concerned.

"Lucius called us along with a few others to explain the situation so that there is already a base of support for when he approaches Our Lord concerning Mr Potter, Master Potter and Miss Granger's safety," a second voice spoke from their left.

"Uncle Jacque!" Blaise gawped at the man, his frame relaxing in a way that automatically had Harry relaxing, in spite of the man still standing at the table.

"Merlin Blaise! Your built like a brick wall, what in the spirits have you been feeding him on Gabriella!" The man Jacque laughed quickly walking over to tug Blaise into what was clearly a fatherly hug, despite the fact that Blaise was nearly five inches taller than him. "And you…you must be Harry, the one who managed to tame our Blaise's heart," the man smiled friendly at him offering his hand.

"Erm, yes sir," Harry blushed not really sure the heck he was supposed to respond to that statement.

"I am Lord Jacque Flint," The man told Harry before peering down at Orion. "Merlin, he is cute isn't he,"

"Did Jacque Flint just say the word cute?" Harry heard Theo muttering to Draco who nodded looking stunned as well.

"So it really is true, you have a child," that smooth drawl was closer now, startling Harry slightly, he always seemed to forget how silently the man moved.

"Uncle Severus, this is my godson, Orion Blaise," Draco stepped forwards, his voice holding a note of warning that had Severus flicking his eyes towards Draco before focussing back on Harry and Orion.

"Orion Blaise? I thought you were not together at the time that he was born?" Jacque asked confused before anyone else could say anything.

"We weren't. Blaise delivered Orion, I would have had to give birth by myself if he hadn't been there," Harry explained slightly absently as he met the dark eyes that were looking at him in a way that he was completely unused to. The black eyes normally so cold and full of anger and hate were instead filled with a curiosity, and sadness that completely confused him.

"Jacque was good friends with my father from school up," Blaise explained to Harry pressing against his back and placing his arm back around Harry's waist in silent support.

"We come in peace, as I said, Lucius contacted us after he was told about the situation so that there were more of us to convince the Dark Lord," Jacque said, clearly trying to defuse the air.

"Now come on, lets sit down for supper," Narcissa said cheerfully motioning towards the table. The cluster that they had formed by the door broke up as they headed towards the table. Each seat had a name plate set out indicating where they were to sit.

Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa at the other end. Draco sat to Lucius's left, then Blaise, Harry and Hermione, to Lucius's right was Jacque, then Gabriella, Severus was sitting opposite Harry, Theo opposite Hermione. Blaise set the basinet down between his and Harry's seats and after a moment of hugging Orion close to him Harry set him in the basinet and tucked him under his blanket, Prongs tightly in Orion's grip and getting bounced off the side of the basinet. By the time Harry had him tucked in Blaise had his mobile going and they both straightened up to find the table watching them.

"Now that is a sight that I never expected to see, though it appears that you are a natural," Jacque chuckled to Blaise.

"I never expected to see my son walking around comfortably with a nappy bag on his shoulder. I had despaired of getting grandchildren," Gabriella sighed dramatically as Blaise let out an embarrassed noise and covered his face.

"Blaise never really showed any interest in a long standing relationship with anyone, and no indication of wanting children. It was our favourite subject to wind him up," Lucius explained seeing the confused look on Harry's face.

"And then you came along," Gabriella beamed.

"And the father won't be a problem?" Jacque asked sobering up. Once again Harry could feel the tension coming off his mates body, and as he slipped his hand on top of Blaise's he decided to take a chance.

"As far as I am concerned Blaise is his father," Harry said firmly.

"But surely there is the chance of him causing trouble?" Lucius frowned, though there was no trace of anything but concern on his face.

"That pr…idiot is getting nowhere near Orion or Harry," Hermione corrected herself with a faint blush as she remembered where they were.

"But without a blood adoption taking place there will be the chance of him being able to make a claim," Severus, like Lucius, held no trace of maliciousness to his words. He let out a whoosh of air when Gabriella smacked him in the stomach with a glare however causing the teens at the table to stared shocked at the physical abuse to their potions master.

"We were waiting for them to come round to speaking about that themselves!" Gabriella hissed.

"Well no one bloody warned me!" Severus grumbled rubbing his stomach.

"Ah the starter! Everyone bon appetite!" Narcissa said in a slightly hysterical voice as the meal appeared in front of them. It was toast with a pâté and a fresh looking salad. However Harry was distracted by the tension in Blaise, and the hand tightened nearly painfully around his. He didn't want to turn and look at Blaise, what if he had read the situation wrong? What if Blaise didn't want to take such a big step so quickly?

"It's something that we could think about…I mean that way Davies would have no claim at all on Orion," Blaise said softly after a few minutes where everyone else had started to eat awkwardly. At Blaise's words however everyone at the table, including Harry froze.

"That's the only reason?" Harry asked quietly staring down at his plate refusing to meet Blaise's eyes even when he squeezed his hand.

"That's a stupid question to ask, you know why I want to do this, but we will discuss this between ourselves later when we don't have an audience," Blaise raised their hands so that he could kiss the back of Harry's, Harry looking up to meet his gaze finally. He smiled shyly when he saw the look that Blaise was giving him. Looking up the others quickly averted their eyes back to their plates to pretend they hadn't been watching the exchange, all but Severus who was watching Harry with an expression that confused him.

"Your home is beautiful Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy," Hermione said after a few moments where Harry couldn't stop grinning, Blaise was smiling widely in an identical way to his mother, while Theo and Draco were snickering amusedly.

"Oh thank you Miss Granger, we had it redone ten years ago, and please call us Narcissa and Lucius," Narcissa smiled warmly.

"It had not been redecorated since Great grandfather Kerus," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy's tend to be…slow to change. Luckily Draco inherited the Black sense of change," Narcissa smiled.

"There was nothing wrong with the old house," Lucius muttered.

"Aside from the fact it would have fitted in with a medieval home catalogue," Severus snorted amused.

"Traitor," Lucius grumbled.

"My godson and your wife are much scarier than you Lucius," Severus shrugged before taking a bite of his salad.

"So you have been practicing the Old Ways?" Lucius said, clearly trying to aim for conversational and failing.

"Lucius!"

"Father!" Draco and Narcissa groaned at the same time, Draco glaring at his father.

"Yes, we have been practicing them since our fourth year," Harry smiled amused at seeing Lucius Malfoy being told off.

"Its curious that no one ever found out, especially considering what a loud mouth Weasley can be. Dumbledore certainly doesn't know," Severus's voice was curious as he spoke, carefully so.

"We never told Ron. Its no secret what the Weasley family think of pureblood ways, they view the Old Ways as pureblood supremacy. We discovered and started practicing the Old Ways during the time that Ron wasn't speaking to Harry during our Fourth Year. We have spoken about telling him over the last two years, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble that it would cause, not with…everything else that was going on. And we decided that it was best that it not come out considering the smear campaign that was against Harry during our Fifth year," Hermione explained calmly.

"And this year was not a good idea either, for obvious reasons, I was stressed enough without adding that into the mixture," Harry rolled his eyes before peering down to see Orion was avidly watching his mobile spinning around.

"Draco said that Orion has had all his blessings?" Jacque asked curiously seeing where Harry's eyes were directed.

"Can you not see simply by how content he is that he is connected to mother magic?" Gabriella sighed.

"We performed the right blessings every trimester," Hermione answered with a smile while Harry and Blaise smiled proudly.

"So how was it exactly that you two became friends?" Jacque asked Harry and Hermione, at Severus's snort however everyone turned to him, clearly expecting an insult.

"I believe it was around the time of the troll was it not?" he asked them causing them to look slightly sheepish and nod.

"A troll?" Blaise choked out having been taking a sip of his wine as Severus spoke. Harry reached up grinning to pat him on the back as Hermione laughed embarrassed.

"You are going to have to explain that one," Gabriella blinked.

"Are you talking about the troll that was in the school on the Halloween feast during our first year?" Theo asked looking between Harry, Hermione and Severus wide eyed.

"I thought everyone would have known about it," Harry said confused, automatically looking towards Severus.

"The Headmaster decided that it was the best not to let out that three first year students had taken on the troll," Severus shrugged.

"The story, please," Blaise asked slightly tightly.

"Well…"

By the time they had finished their second course and had started on their chocolate desert Harry and Hermione had been encouraged to tell the, tamer, of their stories to the others.

"I really hope that Orion is less trouble than you are," Blaise sighed rubbing his temples as Harry smiled at him.

"Believe me your not alone there," He chuckled.

"You had better start praying now, with his genes your going to be run ragged by the time he's ready for Hogwarts," Severus snorted, again it was strangely lacking any of the snaps, scorn or anger that was normally present in his voice. Harry was completely confused, throughout their stories Severus had joined in from a different point of view, made dry, amusing comments and even laughed a couple of times. There had been none of his usual barbs of 'arrogant Potter's', and Harry had a feeling that there was something else going on here besides the fact that Orion was Draco's godfather.

"I'm sorry to break up this pleasant atmosphere, but you should know, we are going to be going to the Dark Lord tomorrow to start the negotiations as to your place on the Dark side. We need to ask, are you sure that this is what you want?" Lucius looked straight at Harry.

"Father…"

"No Draco, your father is right. Harry, we need to hear that this is definitely what you want before we do anything," Narcissa said softly. Harry sat frozen for a second before looking at Hermione who gave a nod with a small, sad smile. He looked briefly down at Orion who had fallen asleep an hour ago and then at Blaise who was watching him, concern deep in his whisky eyes.

"Its what we want. As long as my family are safe, all of them, I will join the Dark side," Harry felt the weight of the words heavy on his tongue and mind as he spoke them. But when Blaise placed his arm along the back of his chair and Hermione reached down and gripped his hand beneath the table he knew he had made the right choice.

"That's all you want? For your alliance that is all you request?" Jacque asked shocked.

"That's all that's important," Harry frowned confused, that deepening at the looks on everyone else's faces.

"Your mother and father died for the light side," Lucius said quietly, Harry would be angry but he could see that the eldest Malfoy was playing the devil's advocate. However it was someone unexpected who answered.

"No. Lily died purely to protect Harry…and Potter I have no doubt was thinking only of his family. They were not thinking of the light side," Severus said softly staring down at his plate.

"Family is the most important thing to me, it's the only thing I fight for. If Orion, Hermione, Blaise and Gabriella…along with anyone else who chooses me over Dumbledore are safer with me on the Dark side then that's all that matters," Harry agreed.

"On that note, do you have any idea who will be following you over, a number may help convince Our Lord even further," Lucius explained. At that moment however Orion decided to wake and gave a trembling cry. As Blaise bent to pick him out of his basinet Harry opened the nappy bag and started fishing things out before he started speaking.

"Well starting with the Weasleys, there is a good chance that Bill and Fleur would be on my side, and Fred and George," he murmured thoughtfully as he put Orion's feeding blanket over him while Blaise put his bib on.

"If Dumbledore's reaction to the news is what we are expecting, then I think Mr and Mrs Weasley will consider changing sides. Family is the most important thing to them as well," Hermione added on as Harry shook Orion's bottle and tested the heat on his arm before handing it to Blaise. Harry had started expressing some milk for bottles so that Blaise could feed Orion as well.

"Charlie is an unknown factor, Percy is so up the ministries arse its whatever the ministry does that he will," He rolled his eyes.

"Sirius and Remus are…difficult, for their loyalty and love to Harry and obviously his son I think they will be on his side but Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, I will be telling them on Friday when I am transferred to Headquarters, so we'll find out then," Hermione glanced at Harry who was now staring at Orion sightlessly, Blaise's face was tight as he took in the pain in his mate's eyes. "Tonks I think will be on Harry's side, and possibly Kingsley Shacklebolt as well," Hermione carried on though her eyes were sad as well as she looked away from Harry.

"That's good, the possibility of a number like that, not to mention the power and respect they hold, coming to the dark side will provide even more of an incentive. Though the fact that the wizarding worlds chosen one, his son and the Zabini name, along with the brightest witch of your age, should be enough. Theo's father and Crabbe and Goyle will also be going with us to speak to the Dark Lord," Lucius told them smiling slightly at Blaise you had sat Orion up to burp him.

"Not to mention the fact that we are now bound together through Orion, my magic is already connected to him," Draco smiled as he reached out to run a tender hand along Orion's soft hair when Blaise leant him back into the crook of his arm to carry on feeding him.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Narcissa clapped her hands standing. "Come we are all finished, lets retire to the sitting room. Hermione, that dress really is beautiful by the way," Narcissa linked arms with Hermione and the two led the way out the room. Harry picking up Orion's basinet and nappy bag and following Blaise who was still feeding Orion.

Once they were all seated in the lavish living room, Harry next to Blaise on one of the most comfortable sofas he had ever sat on, Hermione and Theo sitting next to each other and shooting awkward smiles to each other every now and then, Narcissa placed a box in front of Harry causing him to blink.

"From me and Lucius," She waved beaming as she perched next to said blonde on the sofa. Harry glanced to Blaise who shrugged one shouldered and nodded to the wrapped box. Shyly he reached forwards and unwrapped it and opened the box. "You lay him down on the mat and he can play with the toys," Narcissa explained once he lifted the thing out. A soft cushioned mat had an arch of a friendly look centaur, a fairy, a hippogriff, a griffin, a lion, a snake and a dragon in bright colours hanging down, all of them moving around or waving cheerfully. Harry pulled out another wider arch that would cover half the mat and could clearly be attached instead of the other, this one though had glittering and softly shining stars, moons, suns and planets sweeping and moving around in a soothing manner.

"Its…its beautiful, thank you so much," Harry gasped looking up with shining eyes.

"I noticed that he liked his blanket, so I thought the stars one, and Draco mentioned he likes hearing about animals and creatures. The lion and the snake are clearly to represent both houses that he comes from," Narcissa smiled.

"Its brilliant," Harry nodded gently flicking the centaur and watched as it swung backwards and forwards.

"Alright enough, this one is off me!" Draco bounced forwards and held out his own wrapped box.

Harry opened this one equally as carefully and lifted the lid to find a book of children's fairy tales, wizard and muggle that was beautifully illustrated with moving pictures, a thick green cloak/coat, a thinner brown one, an ornate silver rattle that must have cost a fortune with Orion Blaise carved onto it in beautiful lettering, and a key…a Gringotts vault key.

"Its traditional amongst the Malfoy's to start a small trust fund for our godchildren, he will have access to it from when he is thirteen - in time for his first visit to Hogsmeade," Draco grinned.

"I…"

"Do not argue love, this you will not win," Blaise kissed Harry to stop the argument that was forming on his lips.

"It's a tradition Harry, no arguing!" Draco said firmly.

"Here," Harry blinked but automatically reached up to take the box that was thrust at him by Severus who refused to meet his eye. Flicking another glance to Blaise who shrugged and just carried on waving his new rattle in front of Orion, he slowly opened the box.

First he pulled out a vial of lavender potion.

"If you put two drops in his bath each night it will help him sleep a little easier. I created it when Draco was born, when you run out just tell me and I will brew you another vial," Severus explained awkwardly.

"Draco was a nightmare, we barely got a wink of sleep for nearly three months before Severus brewed that little beauty," Lucius snickered.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. Carefully he tucked it into Orion's nappy bag before pulling out a small, toy cauldron with little vials inside.

"For when he is older, six months up," Severus explained.

"Hopefully with you lot around he'll be much better at potions than I am," Harry grinned getting Severus to actually meet his eyes, startled, before to Harry's shock a small smile crept over those thin lips. The last thing out confused him a little. He pulled out a small cuddly fox.

"It…I…I don't know if you know, but your mother's animagus, it was a fox," Severus said softly completely startling Harry. He looked up wide eyed, the toy clutched to his chest.

"T…thank you," Harry gasped staring at the potions master shocked. "You…you knew my mum?"

"She was my best friend, I loved her, much as you love Miss Granger," Severus said softly looking at the floor.

"I…Thank you," Harry didn't know what else to say. Severus nodded his head before once again meeting Harry's eyes with his own dark ones.

"I allowed my anger at your father for taking her away from me as I saw it, and my own pain at losing her, to stop me from seeing the fact that you are her son, the son she loved more than anything else. I know I can not fairly ask for this, but I would like a chance to be part of your life, and part of your son's," Severus requested quietly.

"Despite our history together, you are the only one who has been honest with me, whose not coddled me, not to mention protected and saved me more than anyone else. I would like a chance to start again," Harry answered in an equally quiet voice, the rest of the room completely silent as they looked on. At Severus's honest smile they all relaxed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you in a few days alright Harry? And I'll speak to you tomorrow," Hermione said as she handed Orion back to Harry from where she had been cuddling him goodbye. She gave Harry a careful hug and a kiss to the cheek of his own before she flooed away.

"Well I am off to bed, its has been a long but enjoyable night. Goodnight and I will see you all in the morning," Gabriella smiled giving Harry, Blaise and Orion a kiss on the cheek before leaving them in the hallway.

"Come on, she is right, its been a long night, and way passed the time himself is due for bed," Blaise smiled taking Harry's hand and leading the way upstairs. All the way up Harry was fighting with himself for what he wanted to say and finding the courage to do so. "Harry? What is it?" Blaise asked concerned as they stopped outside of Harry's room and he hadn't said a word the entire way up.

"I'm…if…would you…would you stay with me tonight? Just…just to sleep," Harry asked shyly biting his lip as soon as he was finished wishing he could curl up in a ball and die, what if Blaise said no? what if he didn't want to share a room with Harry and he had just made a huge fool of…

"I'd love to, if its what you really want," Blaise said quickly misreading the look on Harry's face. However when Harry's face broke into a smile he relaxed and grinned back. Using the small hand still in his Blaise pulled Harry into his own bedroom and led him over to his large bed.

The room was done with two walls black and two walls purple, the huge mahogany four poster bed had royal purple silk hangings, the duvet cover and pillow cases were black. The carpet was a matching purple to the walls. Even though the colouring of the room was dark it held a warmth and comfort that made Harry relax the minute he stepped into the room.

Blaise quickly had Orion's basinet set up beside the bed and put in an order with house elves to bring a bottle at three so he could take that feed, before he stepped back and looked at Harry nervously, it was the first time that Harry had ever seen him this nervous.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry said softly.

"No! No, I want to, I've just never actually slept with anyone before, besides Draco and Theo but that's completely different. And I've not felt for anyone the way I feel for you, but I really want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you," Blaise blurted out. Harry smiled relieved and walked over to place Orion down in his basinet, tucking him in before turning to find one of his pyjamas laid out on the bed.

Awkwardly with their backs to each other they changed, Blaise into a pair of brown silk pyjama bottoms and a top that stretched perfectly across his broad chest and arms, a large section of dark chest on show from the buttons left undone at the top in a way that made Harry's fresh catch and his mouth go dry along with the urge to just touch.

Blaise was having much the same problems that Harry was. Harry was dressed in a pair of red cotton pyjamas that were a little too large for him, fiddling with the cuffs nervously. His pale skin was highlighted by the colour of the pyjamas and Blaise could see more of the skin of Harry's neck and chest than normal. He just wanted to take Harry in his arms and make his body sing for him, bring him more pleasure than he had ever felt and wipe away the touch of that…that prick, ensure that it was only his name that fell from Harry's lips in pleasure. He wanted to see Harry flushed, panting, writhing in ecstasy on Blaise's bed. Merlin he wanted Harry so bad, but he knew they weren't ready for that yet, Harry was still sore and the last person he had given himself to had hurt him badly, Blaise needed to show Harry that this was different to that, show him that this wasn't about sex, reassure him that this wasn't what this was about before they took that step. But he could hold him in his arms, sleep next to him.

Slipping into the bed Blaise held his hand out to Harry in offering. His mind short circuited and he wondered why it was a bad idea to not just throw Harry down on the bed, rip his pyjamas from him and make him scream as Harry climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him in a completely innocent and yet completely sexual manner.

Slowly they slipped under the covers together and Harry settled his head onto Blaise's shoulder, that strong arm around his waist, his over Blaise's cuddling in close to each other in the same way they had in the garden only days ago. Without either of them saying anything their lips met in a leisurely, tender kiss that spoke of their feelings for each other as the house elf popped in and turned off the lights.

They had been lying in silence, enjoying each others closeness and exchanging kisses, for nearly half an hour when Blaise whispered against Harry's lips.

"I want to be Orion's father, completely, I want him to be a part of us," He closed his eyes not sure he wanted to see Harry's reaction but they flew back open when Harry gripped his face and pressed a joyful, firm kiss to his lips before pulling back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harry laughed between kisses to Blaise's lips.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel you have to do it to keep me happy, if you want to wait I'll…I'll understand," Blaise said he eyes searching Blaise's face.

"I want you to be his dad completely, but please don't be saying this if you think it will keep me happy, I want you to do this because…" Harry was cut off with a squeak when he was tugged into a kiss.

"We're both silly. We want the same thing but are both scared that the other wants it for the wrong reasons. I want to be Orion's father completely, I already love him like my son, this is just making it official to the world. And I when we are ready I want you to be my husband. I want us to have that family together, I want little brothers and sisters for Orion, playing with Theo and Hermione's children," Blaise grinned at Harry's laugh. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you, with Orion and our other children and their children around us," Blaise said passionately.

"That…that sounds perfect. I don't want to be away from your side Blaise, I want to spend the rest of my life at your side. I want to bear our children. I don't know what I did to deserve you," Harry sighed resting his head back onto Blaise's chest.

"I do not know what I did to deserve you my Raven, but I am never letting you go, through hellfire and trials I will always be at your side. I love you," Blaise pressed one last lingering kiss to Harry's lips, the delighted, overjoyed look on Harry's face making his heart sing. The layer of shock making him put to the back of his mind to speak to Draco, Lucius and Severus about the Dursleys.

Harry's whispered "I love you too," proceeded them both into a peaceful, content sleep, twined in each others arms. At least until three when Orion woke crying for his feed.


	7. Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter seven 

Harry nervously made his way along the corridors of the manor down to the living room that they now used all the time. He had been wandering out in the garden, having a break and a breath of fresh air when one of the House elves had popped in to tell him that Lucius, Severus and Jacque had arrived.

Despite all the amazing things that had been shared between them the night before, the reassurances that it hadn't been a dream or that they hadn't changed their minds, as well as getting to wake up after sleeping wrapped up in each other, he and Blaise, as well as Gabriella had been nervous and edgy all day. Even Orion seemed to have picked up on the atmosphere and had been fussy and crying a lot that day.

They had been waiting for the men to come and tell them how the meeting with Voldemort went, their future mostly relying on how well things were going with the group. As the day wore on they were all more and more edgy until eventually Gabriella suggested gently that Harry take a walk in the gardens where he seemed to relax the easiest.

But now he was hurrying his way along the corridors to the living room, where when he stepped in he found the three men sitting on the sofa, redressed in their normal robes thankfully, with cups of tea, as Blaise sat on the sofa and Gabriella in the armchair. Lucius had Orion laid on his lap and was tickling his tummy while Jacque and Severus watched in amusement.

"Ah, good afternoon Harry," Lucius smiled slightly at him.

"Afternoon…Harry," Severus gave him a slight smile and a nod. Despite of their agreement for a fresh start the night before they were still unsure and tentative around each other.

"Harry," Jacque gave a small wave.

"After noon," Harry greeted back slightly tightly as he seated himself down next to Blaise, grateful when a large, dark hand slipped to cover his own.

"Well? What happened?" Gabriella demanded, seemingly unable to take it anymore. The three men exchanged a look before Jacque turned to them with a comforting smile, clearly the chosen speaker….

"Ah, such a large group, do you need to speak to me?" Voldemort's red eyes swept across the group of eight where they were still standing in the meeting hall as the Inner circle drifted out.

"Yes my Lord, there is an incredibly urgent matter that we need to talk to you about. It is to do with my family, but also a possible great fortune for our side of the war," Lucius bowed his head.

"Ever the consummate Slytherin Lucius. Perfect words to ensure my attention. I know how much your family means to you, and so your remaining on my side, but also securing my attention with a possible asset to the side. Very well. Bellatrix please leave my mansion! All of you follow me, we will take this to the more secure area of my study," Voldemort sighed as he caught the hovering figure by the doors. Standing smoothly he led the group out through a door behind his seat and through the corridors of Slytherin mansion to his study.

Sighing gratefully he slipped out of those damned uncomfortable, but admittedly intimidating flowy robes and tugged on a more fitted, comfortable set, sleeveless and black, his wand swept down his chest to fasten the dozens of small intricate buttons.

As he sipped the potion Severus regularly brewed him they all watched with high measures of relief as his features melted back into that of a human, his nose forming, black hair appearing on his head and his skin darkening to a natural pale shade.

"Alright, what is this all about?" Voldemort asked with a tired sigh as he sank into his armchair in front of the fire. Only then did the rest of them seat themselves in the various different seats that they transfigured for themselves, the extra armchair and sofa not enough for them. Once they were settled and the tea tray had appeared Severus started speaking as they had planned.

"My Lord, we have delicate news that could bring around a great change on our side. It is detrimental that you hear us out before making any judgments or decisions,"

"Very well, this seems incredibly serious and important for you all to ambush me like this. I trust you enough to hear you through," Voldemort answered after a few heart stopping moments, his red eyes sweeping over them all and taking in their features and the looks on their faces.

"Very well, My Lord firstly and most importantly we can tell you that eight weeks ago Harry Potter gave birth to a baby boy," Lord Knott spoke softly, all of them watched as his eyes widened before they snapped onto Snape.

"How did you not know about this Severus Dumbledore…"

"Knew nothing about it, still does not," Severus interrupted smoothly, a dangerous thing to do but as he expected it was ignored for the detail he just gave.

"The Golden boy didn't go to Dumbledore? Surely Pomphrey would have?" He frowned.

"No one but Harry and Hermione Granger knew about the pregnancy, I believe the plan was for Hermione to deliver Orion, they had researched and planned everything out, including the escape once he was born," Narcissa answered.

"Harry? Hermione? Why do I have a feeling there is a lot more to this story than I expect?" Voldemort sighed, shaking his head slightly exasperated.

"There is a fair bit more to the story, yes My Lord. But Harry rightly assumed that Dumbledore would make him abort the baby had he found out about it…"

"Couldn't have his weapon pregnant," Voldemort nodded.

"Exactly My Lord. However Harry did not wish to get rid of the baby, he wanted him a lot. So himself and Hermione learnt how deliver Orion. The plan was for them to escape into the muggle world after he was born and to disappear, except Harry went into labour 2 weeks early when he was by himself," Lucius paused.

"Alright, what happened?" Voldemort knew that they were pulled him into the story to stop him from making any rash judgments, but when it came to that brat and the events that happened around him he couldn't stop himself from being tugged in.

"Blaise Zabini and I found him," Theo smiled lightly. "His waters had just broken., he was wearing heavy duty glamours but Blaise realised what was happening and made him drop the glamours. He told Harry that he was going to stay with him and help, but when he told me to go and get Pomphrey Harry got really upset, said that I had to go and find Hermione. He gave me his necklace and a code word. While I was running off finding Hermione Blaise delivered the baby," Theo chuckled.

"Orion Blaise Potter, and by all likelihood soon to be Potter-Zabini," Draco spoke up, the pride clear in his voice.

"The baby is Zabini's?" Voldemort frowned confused.

"No, after Theo ran up to Ms Granger in front of myself and Ms Parkinson, grabbed her arm and shoved the necklace in her face before screaming peaches - the code word- at her they both ran back to Harry. He had already had the baby and as Blaise was the one to deliver him, and because he helped when he did not have to and would otherwise have given birth alone, he asked to be able to give Orion the middle name Blaise," Severus explained.

"Blaise offered for Harry and Orion to move into Zabini manor with himself and Gabriella after he found out what would happen if Dumbeldore found out about the baby and if he found them in the muggle world. He offered them the protection behind the wards of the manor. Harry accepted and he has been living in the manor for the last five weeks with Orion," Narcissa took up the explanation.

"During that time Blaise pretty much fell in love with Harry and Orion and Harry has fallen in love with Blaise," Jacque shrugged.

"Alright, so Potter has a son, is hiding from Dumbledore, only Granger knows. He's living at Zabini manor with the baby, Zabini and Potter have fallen in love, Zabini also loves the baby," Voldemort summed up. "Anything else that I need to know?"

"Hermione is Orion's godmother, I am his godfather. I am bound magically to Orion and through him Harry and Hermione," Draco spoke after a beat of time that held in suspension between the group. This was the fact that could throw Voldemort over the edge.

"You…oh for Merlin's sake! Really! Oh come on! The lot of you are more work than you are worth! Especially when freaking Potter comes into play! Godfather bond! A godfather bond!" Voldemort slumped in his chair and after running his hand through his hair settled down with his elbows on the arms of his chair and rubbed the growing migraine out of his temples.

"If you promise safety to himself, Orion, Blaise, Gabriella, Hermione, and anyone else that chooses his side over Dumbledore's Harry will join your side," Severus spoke softly but Voldemort froze as he sat, his fingers still against his temples. Slowly his eye opened and he lowered his hands slowly, his eyes taking them all in.

"Potter…Potter will join my side?" Voldemort breathed out slowly.

"I think he would prefer an inactive part in the war, generally he just wants to be let alone to look after his son and be with Blaise. But he will give his name to your side, information, and where he is really needed his powers," Narcissa nodded.

"But he would officially join the Dark side?" Voldemort frowned. "My side after what I did, after I…after I killed his parents," Voldemort glanced cautiously at Severus whose face tightened but he said nothing.

"Dumbledore would take Orion and Harry would never see him again. Dumbledore will stop at nothing to achieve what he sees as the greater good. You know that better than anyone My Lord. Orion is the most important thing in the world to Harry and he would do anything to protect him and ensure his safety, and he is in love with Blaise, he would do this to protect Blaise as much as Orion I believe. This is the best option that he has for his family to live out this war so he is willing to do anything to ensue it," Jacque explained.

"And Zabini is happy with this? His family have been neutral for centuries," Voldemort asked incredulously.

"You would be getting the Zabini name, fame and power when needed as well my Lord. Harry and Orion are Blaise's world now, he would do anything for them and to ensure their safety and happiness. He is perfectly happy to forsake the neutrality the Zabini's have held onto for centuries to ensure that his family survive and are allowed to live freely and happily," Lucius nodded. Voldemort sat silently looking blankly into the fire as they sat silently watching him anxiously.

"How many does he believe will switch sides with him?" Voldemort asked curiously after a tense ten minutes of silence.

"Eleven possible, obviously it is not known at the minute. Hermione is going to Order Headquarters to tell Remus Lupin and Sirius Black face to face so that she can explain things to them and try and smooth things over with them, as well as containing the situation," Draco spoke up.

"Eleven…that is a large number. Weasleys?" Voldemort asked.

"The eldest son and his wife and the twins most likesly, if Dumbledore reacts the way that Harry and Hermione are expecting him to they believe Molly and Arthur Weasley will be on his side, Charlie is an unknown. They also believe that Nymphodora Tonks and Kinglsey Shacklebolt may be on his side," Lucius listed.

"Potter has truly fallen in love with Zabini? In five weeks?" Voldemort frowned confused, sitting forward slightly to pick up his cup of tea.

"He asked me to be his son's godfather because he knew it was what Blaise wanted and that it would be the correct thing to do to show that Blaise is as good as Orion's father, despite our history together Harry trusted me with his son because Blaise trusted me. I think he has truly fallen in love with Blaise. They are even talking about Blaise blood adopting Orion," Draco spoke up quickly.

"And Zabini?" Voldemort asked after a second.

"Shockingly to us all Blaise seems to have totally and completely fallen in love with Harry. I think we had all despaired of their being a Zabini heir for a long time, while he has taken plenty of lovers to bed, none have held his attention. But Harry, Harry seems to have captured Blaise's heart completely. There is no denying it when you see them together My Lord, there is no doubt. They truly do love each other," Jacque said with a soft smile.

"Perhaps a soul bond. They want no direct part in the war?" Voldemort asked.

"They have a five week old son My Lord, whether Orion in Blaise's or not. Their focus is on him, they do not want to risk something happening to them or to him," Narcissa said softly.

"Of course understandable. Just them coming to our side publicly would do a lot for our place in this war. Zabini alone would be a great advantage, a lot of the neutral families would reconsider their positions, the Zabini name holds a lot of respect…" Voldemort stood and moved to pace slightly in front of the fire as his mind worked things over.

"Yes My Lord, if it is known amongst the families that Blaise has come to your side willingly because you are willing to protect who is likely to be the future Zabini heir as well as the Potter heir then a lot of the neutral families will reconsider," Severus nodded.

"And gaining Potter on my side alone would be enough to rock the light side to its foundations, never mind the potential of so many of the strongest light side switching, many will likely follow them, and those that remain will be weakened," Voldemort carried on, pausing to stare into the fireplace. "Not to mention that it seems to me that a number of my followers are already bound to Potter and the baby through Blaise as well as of their own accord," he added turning his eyes onto the group.

"Harry and I have spoken and he has given me a chance to form some form of a relationship with him. He is Lily's son, I would protect him to whatever end and any choices he makes," Severus spoke quietly and with his normal neutrality but the wealth of hurt and guilt were traceable in his voice to those that knew him.

"I am Orion's godfather, we are bound together through a magic as old as the goddess themselves, a bond, a trust like this is a blessing from mother magic herself. I would not betray that, just as I am bound to Blaise through a brother bond. Harry is an integral part of my life through two who I am bonded to and love and care for greatly. Plus I find myself enjoying his company more and more," Draco spoke slowly and carefully, his words clearly previously thought out, but no less truthful because of this.

"Orion and so Harry are bound to our son through the deep magic, not to mention that the man we love as a son of our own has completely wrapped himself around them and visa versa. Harry is a strong, kind and loving man, who I believe after speaking to him through circumstances and Dumbledore's manipulations has had no real choices in his life until he chose to give his son life instead of allowing it to be stolen from him. For the first time since I have met Harry Potter I can see hope, and real happiness in his eyes. Family come first to our family, you have always known that My Lord since you met my grandfather at school. Blaise, Harry and Orion are family," Lucius spoke next, his eyes locked on Voldemort's red ones. The Dark Lord nodded his head after a second acknowledging Lucius's words.

"You have known about my relationship with Blaise, how I along with Lucius tried to be a father for him with his own gone. Just as you have known that I refused to use my relationship with him to try and influence him over to our side My Lord. However for the first time since his father died I can see real hope and love in him. He glows whenever he looks at Harry. Harry gives him something that he has so desperately needed for years now, and that I believe we all despaired of him finding. I could do nothing but support his choices My Lord," Jacque bowed politely.

"We believe that this is what is best for the Dark side, as well as the fact that this is the safety of a pure blooded child with the potential to be the heir to two of the oldest houses in our world. Never mind that the Potter blood runs through only one other person," Crabbe spoke for the first time as Goyle and Knott elder nodded at his side.

"Hmm…what of the child's blood father for now?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry does not seem to think that he will be a problem, especially with all the clout that the Potter and Zabini names will carry," Narcissa shook her head.

"When will we know about Black, Lupin and the rest of the light side?" Voldemort asked as he took his seat. He mentally rolled his eyes as he saw the hopeful expressions being exchanged, did they think he was a psychotic idiot?

"Hermione is going to Headquarters tomorrow, she will be telling Black and Lupin as soon as she can get them alone safely. So I suppose within in the next few days we will know where they stand, I believe she is considering telling the eldest Weasley brother and his wife before she leaves and leaving it up to them to reveal the truth to the others," Theo answered.

"My Lord? Does this mean….." Severus drew off not sure how to phrase it.

"I wish to speak with Potter myself, however he and his family have safety on my side so long as they publicly place themselves on my side and make the reasons known, supporting the side where they can," Voldemort sighed waving his thin hand. He just knew that this was going to cause him potentially more migraines than it was worth….

"He wants to meet with Harry? Why? What for?" Blaise snapped, his arm automatically going down to grip Harry's hand as though afraid he would disappear right there and then.

"Calm down, he's willing to come here to meet with Harry, the blood wards will protect him and Orion. I believe he just wants to see if this is truly what Harry wants to do," Severus soothed Blaise.

"He sees the potential in what is being offered here, it is much greater than…than killing Harry," Lucius winced as Blaise visibly flinched.

"Would…would you be able to stay as well when he meets with me?" Harry asked nervously, his own hand squeezing Blaise's.

"Of course if that's what you want, you have a strong place here, you are allowed to clarify and request terms with Our Lord as much as he is," Severus said firmly.

"Then I'll meet with him as long as Blaise and you three can be there," Harry nodded after a second. He felt that tug in his heart when he saw the shock on Severus's face before a warmth seemed to fill his normally cold eyes.

"Very well, we will tell him that, he will probably want the meeting for some time next week," Lucius spoke for Severus, a small smile on his face as he bounced a giggling Orion in his lap.

"Well it seems to be going well so far, better than I expected anyway," Harry smiled weakly up at Blaise. Ignoring the others in the room Blaise leant down to tenderly kiss Harry, the gentle caress and the wealth of emotions that he poured into the kiss soothing Harry quicker than words could.

"Oh Merlin! Your not going to be one of those sappy, slobbering couples always attached at the lips are you?" Draco's amused voice demanded as he walked into the room with Narcissa. Harry let out a light sound of laughter against Blaise as his lips curled into a smile. Reaching up with his free hand he cupped Blaise's cheek and kissed him a little firmer in apology before pulling back.

Blaise smiled slightly, his whisky eyes warming happily as he took in Harry's content smile and his own glowing green eyes.

"Oh shut up you brat," Blaise chucked Orion's spare dummy at Draco when he started to make gagging noises causing Harry to bury his face into Blaise's shoulder as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Ah, that's godfather abuse! Hand him over father!" Draco held out his hands and wriggled his fingers as Lucius who huffed and handed Orion over with a pout. Draco snickered before his attention zoned in on Orion.

"I would be worried Draco, with how good you are with him your mother and father will be getting ideas," Blaise smirked getting more laugher from Harry. Snickering at the horrified look on Draco's face Blaise shifted his hold on Harry as he turned so that his arm was lying around Harry's waist. Harry's head was still resting on his shoulder, their hands clasped on Blaise's lap, but to make himself more comfortable he tucked his legs up onto the sofa.

"That is completely different! With Orion I can spoil and love him but at the end of the day I can pass him back!" Draco argued.

"But your such a natural at it Draco," Harry grinned joining in the teasing.

"Don't you start, they'll be drawing up another marriage contract, I only just got rid of the pug!" Draco hissed but his blue eyes were glittering amused as he carefully flopped onto the floor.

"Parkinson wasn't that bad," Lucius argued, only to get seven incredulous looks shot in his direction. "What?"

"Father, she was simply hideous!" Draco huffed.

"She shrieked louder than a banshee," Blaise shuddered.

"She took vanity to a whole new level when she had absolutely no cause to be so," Severus shook his head.

"She was beyond clingy," Harry added in.

"And no one, especially you, could stand her," Narcissa snorted. "Dear face it, when it comes to match making you are simply appalling at it! Look at your attempt with Blaise!"

"What attempt?" Harry asked curiously, though he found his hand tightening around Blaise's as a shot of jealously went through him.

"Father thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to set Blaise up with someone when he didn't seem to be settling. He made a few enquiries into single, uncourted girls around our age and came up with….Millicent Bullstrode," Draco struggled to get the name out through his chuckles. Harry sat for a few seconds blinking at Draco before he looked up at the tight expression on Blaise's face. That did it for him, he burst out laughing, leaning against his mate who gave a put upon sigh.

"Its not funny! I'm scarred for life! And if I didn't like women before that, which Lucius knew, then I definitely never will my entire life," Blaise sighed.

"I should hope not," Harry snorted elbowing him in the side, but he was still laughing, his cheeks flushing a light red with his amusement in a completely innocent way, but in a way that made Blaise's blood sing. He could just imagine Harry flushing like that but for completely different reasons.

Harry must have caught something in his gaze because his laughing calmed down to a stop and he stared back, an embarrassed blush shooting across his cheeks but there was an answering heat there in his eyes that, Merlin help him, caused Blaise's body to harden and become heavy with the arousal that was swiftly pooling in his stomach, the catch in Harry's breathing doing nothing to help his suddenly hungry state.

"Thank Merlin my rooms are on the floor above them, when they finally sleep together they're going to be like rabbits in heat," Gabriella's mutter broke the moment as Harry face turned cherry red remembering they were in a room full of people. The others, including to Harry's shock Severus, all started laughing as he buried his face into Blaise's solid chest, feeling his mate's exclamation of 'Mother' as well as hearing it.

"Bringing your dirty minds away from that aspect of our relationship however, Harry and I do have something that we wanted to tell you once we had almost everyone together," Blaise cleared his throat after the others laughter died down slightly. At those words though they all sobered up pretty quickly looking at the two of them curiously. Harry raised his head back up and though still flushed smiled at Blaise who was clearly wanting him to say the words.

The doubt and concern lingering in Blaise's eyes made Harry hurt for him, for him to believe that this wasn't really what Harry wanted. So first he raised their joined hands and gently kissed the back of Blaise hands before raising up to kiss him lovingly on the lips. "I love you Blaise Leon Zabini," He murmured softly smiling warmly as Blaise's face softened and any sign of nervous on his face disappeared.

"I love you too," Blaise kissed Harry's nose before Harry grinned and turned to the others. Ignoring the 'aw' faces Narcissa and Gabriella were once again making he told them the news.

"Blaise is going to blood adopt Orion at his blessing," Harry watched as they all stared at them stunned for a few seconds before Gabriella let out an excited squeal.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh congratulations! Oh I am so happy! This is so exciting, oh this will be perfect! What about you two bonding?" She asked causing Harry to laugh and Blaise to groan.

"Mother! Please, we've just told you I'm adopting Orion can't you focus on that for a little while?" He groaned rubbing his eyes. "And you stop laughing!" He huffed poking Harry in the side just getting more laughter.

"We should have seen that one coming," Harry chuckled wiping a tear away from his eye.

"We will be bonding when we are ready for that step mother, though hopefully it will not be too long," Blaise added glancing down cautiously at Harry.

"Do not start smooching again!" Draco complained seeing the look on Harry's face at Blaise's words.

"Don't look if you don't like it," Blaise responded before kissing Harry deeply again, his tongue slashing through Harry's mouth hungrily and with a deep seated craving that never seemed to be appeased for the taste of Harry.

"Never mind me, my godson is going to be scarred for life. When daddy and papa start playing tonsil hockey you can always come to me, or your aunt Hermione," Draco said dramatically to Orion who he propped up in his lap.

"Papa?" Blaise blinked pulling away from Harry.

"I like it," Harry smiled kissing the corner of Blaise's mouth.

"Papa…" Blaise sounded out before smiling widely.

"I wonder what features of Blaise's he will take," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"We'll find out soon. His blessing needs to be performed before he is two months and Hermione goes to Headquarters tomorrow to tell Sirius and Remus. We can start making plans after tomorrow," Harry smiled up at Blaise. His mind had already been trying to imagine what Orion would look like after the adoption, a blend of him and Blaise.

"You do not seem as upset or worried as you were," Narcissa said hesitantly.

"I want them to be there, of course I do, it's a big day for the three of us and more so now. But I won't let it spoil it if they won't come. There is going to be people there to support us and celebrate with us that care, whatever happens its going to be an amazing day," Harry shrugged. Blaise smiled down at his smaller mate happy that he was so much more content and happy already. Pressing a kiss to Harry's head he wrapped his arm around his shoulders while the others smiled at him. "Severus?" Harry asked hesitantly biting his lip.

"Yes Harry?" Severus looked startled at being spoken to directly by Harry.

"Would you brew the adoption potions for us?" Harry asked nervously. Severus's eyes widened and he looked between Harry and Blaise before looking to Lucius who nodded encouragingly.

"Of..of course, I would be honoured! I…erm you know as the brewer I will have to be there and part of the ceremony?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Harry blinked confused.

"He thought that you wouldn't want him there," Draco said bluntly standing and handing Orion over to Harry as he started crying his hungry cry.

"Of course I would have wanted you there, even if we hadn't wanted you to brew the potions!" Harry scowled at the potions master who flushed a little but he was smiling a little happier.

"I can't believe I just saw Harry Potter scolding Severus Snape," Draco snorted breaking the moment causing everyone to laugh, them all laughing harder when Severus reached across to smack Draco across the head getting a yelp from the blonde. "Hey that's abuse!"


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter Eight

Hermione mentally groaned as she once again failed to say anything to Remus and Sirius. Part of the problem was trying to get them by themselves considering everyone was hovering around exactly when she didn't need them to. And then the few occasions she had managed to get one of them by themselves she had backed out not really sure how the hell she was going to tell them this. Why had she offered to be the one to do this?

Finally she ended up following Remus when he went to the toilet. Embarrassed she waited outside the first floor toilet, smiling sheepishly when Remus stepped out and jumped at seeing her hovering outside.

"Erm, Hermione? Everything ok?" Remus asked unsurely.

"Yeah, well I need to speak to you and Sirius about something privately Professor," Hermione said quickly.

"Please call me Remus Hermione, I'm no longer your professor. What is this about?" Remus asked curiously.

"It's about Harry, please, this does need to remain completely private," Hermione stressed seriously, catching Remus's attention.

"I'll get Sirius and meet you in the drawing room, don't worry I will be discrete. And tell the others that you are tired and have gone to bed," Remus told her before hurrying back down the stairs as she slowly made her way upstairs to the drawing room.

She was panicking now, she had their attention, she was going to be able to talk to them. She knew what she had to tell them, she knew the basics of what she needed to say to them. But she had no idea how she was going to tell them.

She had just finished running her fingers through her hair for the fiftieth time when Sirius and Remus stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Both of them were looking concerned and worried so she figured that Remus had told Sirius that this was about Harry.

"What is going on Hermione? Is Harry ok? Is it the Dursleys? Have they done something to him?" Remus rambled out at a speed that impressed Hermione. Had she not been panicking.

"No, no Harry is fine, really good actually! He's…he's not been at the Dursleys all summer," Hermione lunged for the door when Sirius and Remus lunged for their feet. "Wait! Wait! He's fine, it was his own choice. He left before the end of term, and he is somewhere completely safe," Hermione assured them quickly.

"He left before the end of term? But…I saw him walking to the Dursleys with…with you…" Remus covered his eyes.

"It was a strong glamour Gollum illusion using some of Harry's hair and spit. I spent four months creating it, even Mad Eyes eye wouldn't be able to see through the magic after Harry infused the potion with his own magic willingly three weeks ago," Hermione explained.

"That…that's a lot of planning, why? And where is he?" Sirius asked pacing in front of the fire.

"I…well you see…its…ha ha, this is a hell of a lot more difficult than I thought it would be and I thought it would be pretty impossible then…" Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Hermione we're getting really worried here, please just say it!" Remus tried desperately not to snap at her.

"Harry was pregnant and he had a baby!" Hermione rushed out in one go. Sirius gawped before just dropping onto the sofa.

"Ha ha ha! That's funny I could have sworn you just said Harry had a baby," Remus laughed slightly manically, his eyes flicking from Hermione to Sirius and back again.

"I did, I'm being serious. Harry had a baby six weeks ago, a baby boy," Hermione said slowly.

"I...I...I'm feeling faint! I'm feeling faint!" Sirius groaned out. Considering Remus had just flopped bonelessly into an armchair and was sitting opening and closing his mouth in shock, Hermione quickly moved to shove Sirius's head between his knees and held him there.

"How...but...but...he's...oh...oh...Merlin!" Remus stammered out covering his eyes.

"How did we not know? Why didn't Dumbledore tell us?" Sirius groaned from where he was still bent in half.

"Dumbledore didn't know, up until six weeks ago me and Harry were the only ones that knew," Hermione answered hesitantly, this part was going to be as bad as 'hey your godson has a six week old baby'.

"What do you mean up until six weeks ago?" Remus frowned clicking on quicker than Sirius.

"You remember Blaise Zabini from our year?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Remus drew out the word cautiously as though he didn't really want to hear what came next.

"Well he...hekindofdeliveredthebaby!" Hermione blurted out leaving two very confused people trying to decipher what she had just told them.

"He what?"

"He delivered Orion," Hermione said after taking a breath to try and calm herself down.

"Orion..." Remus gasped covering his mouth.

"Yes, Orion Blaise Potter," Hermione smiled proudly. Sirius and Remus's eyes widened but to her worry she couldn't read what they were thinking. She waited patiently as it seemed to be sinking in.

"He…he…he called the baby Orion?" Sirius gulped.

"He called him Orion, he wanted him to have your name," Hermione said softly perching on the arm of the sofa.

"He called the baby Orion…is Zabini the father?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Not yet," Hermione grinned.

"Huh? What…I'm getting more confused by the second," Sirius groaned.

"After Blaise delivered Orion I think he felt slightly responsible for Harry and him, he offered to take Harry to Zabini manor, we were going to run to the muggle world until Harry had recovered enough and then try and get in contact with you. Instead Blaise offered Harry safety at his manor," Hermione explained.

"Why did you think you had to run? Why didn't you tell anyone? Do you have any idea how stupid you both were!" Sirius snapped suddenly lunging to his feet.

"We didn't tell anyone Sirius Black because the minute we did Dumbledore would have found out and he would have made Harry abort Orion while he still could, and if it was too far along then he would have made Harry give him up! We knew the dangers all to well and we did everything that we could to ensure things went well, rather than risking Dumbledore finding out. Harry chose Orion's safety over his own!" Hermione snapped back, fury flashing through her eyes.

"What do you mean he chose Orion's safety over his?" Remus frowned also standing up.

"I mean that Harry made me swear an oath on my magic that if something went wrong during the delivery - which we researched extensively - I was to concentrate Orion first and foremost!" Hermione felt sick every time she remembered that oath that Harry had made her promise, in some ways she was glad that she hadn't been there for the birth.

"This is stupid Dumbledore would never hurt Harry in anyway!" Sirius shook his head.

"Are you that fucking blind you self absorbed, selfish imbecile!" Hermione roared, actually picking up the cushion behind her and throwing it forcefully at Sirius. She was glad now that she had placed her strongest silencing charms around the room.

"Hermione…" Remus choked out, he and Sirius completely stunned at the outburst.

"No! I have had enough of the people that are supposed to care about Harry letting him down, and you, you Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are at the top of the list, and despite all that he still loves you, he still cares for you both above nearly everyone else!" Hermione shouted, gesturing wildly with her hands as she felt the pure fury thrumming through her veins.

"What are you…I think you need to calm down before you say something you will regret!" Sirius frowned at her.

"Do not tell me to calm down! I won't regret anything I say because I've been longing to say them for years now. You are his godfather Sirius! And instead of looking after him, instead of going to him and making sure he was ok, not just physically, but for the long term you thought of no one but yourself and your own pain and you went after Pettigrew instead of telling the Aurors the truth and then going to look after your godson who needed you!"

"You have no idea…" Sirius drew himself up but Hermione cut in with a cold laugh.

"I have every idea Sirius Black so don't you dare! I feel Orion! I feel my bond to him right here! I feel it when I hold him and I feel it when I'm away from him!" Hermione shook he head placing her hand over her heart. "And I know, I know! That if something happened my priority would be my godson!"

"You're Orion's godmother?" Sirius deflated.

"Yes I am! Because of your selfishness Harry was left with those animals!" Hermione sneered.

"The Dursleys were the place Harry was safest!" Remus argued.

"From V…Voldemort sure! But did you ever think to check if he was safe from the Dursleys, who he had no way to protect himself from, did any of you ever think to check that he was happy there? Wanted? Did anyone ever think to consider that he was safer on a whole anywhere but there! No! Because you're all just sheep, following along behind Dumbledore, jumping off cliffs when he tells you to, baaing when he tells you to! You're all just lucky that Harry's magic is so strong our he would have died in that house!" Hermione was back into a full rage again.

"You're exaggerating!" Sirius snapped.

"They starved him! You think he is naturally that thin, you think anyone is! And you didn't see him in First year! They beat him! They made him sleep in a fucking cupboard and turned him into a House Elf, making him do all the housework, cooking, cleaning, gardening from the minute he could! They don't even give him his own fucking clothes, unless you think Harry likes wearing clothes that are about five sizes too big and have to be held up with rope. And the joke is you all see half of it, you all know the Dursleys don't ant him, you all know they work him like a house elf, you all know that he's not happy, but none of you have done anything to help him!"

"No…its…Dumbledore…" Remus shook his head dropping back into his seat.

"Oh grow a pair and grow up! Stop seeing what you are told to see. Dumbledore doesn't care about Harry James Potter, Lily and James's son! He only cares about his fucking weapon that he has trained up and when the time is right plans on throwing in front of V…Voldemort!" Hermione spat.

"I…oh Merlin!" Remus covered his face.

"And don't even get me started on you! At least Sirius had the excuse of being locked up! You, you spent all of Harry's life out there and made no attempt to see him! To speak to him! Then you come on into his life for a year, provide a stable, caring adult figure in his life who doesn't try and manipulate him, you give him information about his parents and give him the hope that maybe there is an adult that will just see him for him, you made him care! And then you disappeared back out his life with no letter, no concern when he was in that bloody tournament, no offers to meet up, no attempt at any form of contact for an entire year!" Hermione hissed spinning on Remus who blanched.

"I thought it was for the best, that I stayed away from him when he was younger…Dumbledore told me…" Remus cut himself off closing his eyes painfully.

"Clicking on now are we?" Hermione sneered sarcastically. "Dumbledore told you it was best for Harry to stay with the Dursleys, Dumbledore told you it was best to stay away from Harry. He even tried to stop you from being with Harry after V…Voldemort returned Sirius!" Hermione threw out her arms. "Well this is your last chance, because I swear, no matter how forgiving Harry is I am not. If you let him down this time I will speak to Blaise, I will speak to Gabriella Zabini, I will speak to Draco, Theo, Lucius, Narcissa, Jacque Flint and I will make sure you never get near Harry to hurt him again!" Hermione swore, her face turning deadly serious, all anger wiping away with the force of her promise.

"You…what do they have to do with it?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Harry and Blaise have been growing closer while they have been together the last six weeks, and bonding over Orion. Blaise loves Harry and Orion, and Harry loves him. Blaise will be blood adopting Orion at the Blessing ceremony, and Harry and Orion are everything to Blaise, I doubt there isn't anything he wouldn't do for them," Hermione started to explain.

"He sounds like James," Remus smiled shakily.

"What about the Malfoy's though?" Sirius asked uneasily.

"Well from what I have figured out, when Blaise was younger his father died, Lucius and Narcissa helped looking after Blaise while Gabriella recovered the broken bond. Blaise and Draco are practically brothers, so when godparents came up Harry wanted me to be Orion's godmother, and following the traditions the godfather had to be one of the father's friends. Harry decided to make it clear who Orion's father was to him by asking Draco to be godfather," Hermione held her breath as she watched that sinking in.

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…Harry asked asked Draco Malfoy to be his son's godfather?" Sirius choked out.

"But they hate each other!" Remus added.

"It just shows how strongly Harry feels for Blaise I guess," Hermione shrugged. "He trusts Blaise's judgment and when he said that Draco wasn't how he appeared to be in public. And he was right. Me, Harry, Orion, Blaise and Gabriella went to Malfoy manor for supper. Lucius and Narcissa are completely taken with Orion, Draco is in love. Harry made the right choice, he is brilliant with him," Hermione smiled.

"And he's fine with you being the godmother?" Sirius snorted saying exactly what the thought the answer would be.

"Actually he is. He, Narcissa and Lucius were all friendly and welcoming, Draco had no problem at all with me being godmother. He and Harry are getting on well and they are actually joking and chatting away to each other. Myself and Blaise are pretty much friends now," Hermione shrugged.

"They….they are safe? They are happy?" Sirius asked hesitantly, his grey eyes showing his confusion.

"They are both happy yes. Blaise is Orion's father, he has been from the moment he delivered him I believe. He dotes on Orion and Harry. And Harry really does love and trust him. He is offering Harry the life that he has always wanted," Hermione told them softy remembering the smiles and glances she had seen exchanged between Harry and Blaise, not to mention the kisses and casual, easy touches.

"And their safety?" Remus asked concerned catching her aversion.

"Moves have been made already to ensure their safety," Hermione hedged.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked searching her face anxiously.

"V…Voldemort has been approached with the deal that Harry and Blaise would add their names to his side if he allowed them to live, wouldn't harm Orion, me or anyone that follows him over to Voldemort's side," Hermione sighed.

"He did what? V…V…Voldemort killed Lily and James!" Sirius choked looking horrified.

"He's well aware of that, and he has tried to kill Harry five times now. However, as tough as it is to say, Lily and James are dead. Harry and Orion aren't, I am not, his family aren't, and that is what is looking to now. His choice is purely based upon making the right choices that will protect Orion," Hermione said firmly.

"Orion's life isn't in danger from the light side!" Remus scowled.

"Dumbledore left a one year old baby sitting on a front doorstep all night in November after he had just survived a killing curse. He left Harry with abusive relatives, no doubt so that Harry would soak up and latch on to any and all affection given to him and the person that showed it. It worked at first Harry worshipped Dumbledore, even loved him as a grandfather, until his fifth year. Dumbledore will have no problem with taking Orion away from Harry, and Harry will never see him again. All for the Greater good!" Hermione spat the words out disgusted.

"He…he wouldn't…" Remus shook his head.

"Oh for Merlin's sake open your eyes! Look at the way he treats Harry, he's got you locked up in here Sirius with no care for you, and Remus he uses the fact that he allowed you into Hogwarts to manipulate you, ensuring that you will follow him and do whatever he thinks is right every time you start thinking for yourself!" Hermione said frustrated.

"I…I don't know what to…V…V…Voldemort killed Lily and James…" Sirius covered his mouth looking sick.

"Its quite simple really, it is the same choice that I made. You either choose Harry and Orion, their safety, happiness and being allowed to stay together or you choose Dumbledore and the 'light side' who would take Orion away from Harry, and throw your nearly seventeen year old godson in front of Voldemort a wizard with nearly eighty years experience," Hermione sighed rubbing her aching temples tiredly. "Look I understand, I really do, Lily and James were your best friends. But they gave their lives so that Harry might live, live not merely survive. You need to ask yourselves what would they want, would they be happy with the treatment of their baby? Would they be happy with what has happened to him? What would they do?"

Hermione sat silently for the next three hours in the corner, not interrupting or getting involved in the conversation that Sirius and Remus were having. She had said everything that she could say, she could only pray that they made the right choice for Harry.

"When can we go and see them?" Sirius's sombre words startled her out of gazing out the window at the muggle she was pretty sure was selling drugs on the street corner after having been watching him for nearly two hours. Turning she blinked to find the two men standing with tense shoulders and straight backs, their faces strained and serious, but set.

"You choose him?" Hermione asked for clarification.

"You were right, we have let him down so many time before, we won't do it again. He has a chance to be happy, and he has someone to protect, we understand his choices and we will support him. But we want to see them, to meet Orion and Blaise," Remus sighed, looking tired as he met Hermione's eyes.

"Harry is always our priority, no matter how we have gotten it wrong along the way, and allowed Dumbledore to influence our choices. And now Orion is as well. There is no real choice in the matter," Sirius smiled slightly.

"Ok. Its arranged for us to floo into Knott Manor tomorrow at 9 and from there we will floo to Zabini manor. If we are going to do this you need to pack things to take with you as we are probably not going to be able to come back here," Hermione warned them.

"You said that Blaise will blood adopt Orion at his Blessing, he's not been blessed yet right?" Sirius's voice stopped Hermione as she reached the door. Pausing she turned back around with a small smile.

"Harry wanted to wait until you had been told so that Orion's grandparents-apparent on his side could be there," She shrugged before walking out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked settling behind his mate onto the window seat that Harry was curled up on, gazing unseeingly at the book in his lap.

"She should be there by now…she could even be telling them as we speak," Harry sighed, giving up and closing his book as he dropped his head back onto Blaise's shoulder. "How did it go?" He asked placing his arms over Blaise's when they wrapped around his waist.

"Well I think I gave nearly all my blood, thank Merlin for replenishing potions!" Blaise grumbled pulling a chuckle from Harry. "Severus has started the potion, it will be ready in a week, we need to use it within two days," Blaise told him resting his chin onto Harry's shoulder.

"So, a week and a day from now we hold the blessing? Do you think that will be long enough to plan everything?" Harry asked concerned.

"With Mother, Narcissa, Hermione and Draco working on it, no problem," Blaise snorted.

"We still have to meet with Voldemort sometime soon, keeping him waiting won't be a good idea," Harry sighed.

"I just want us to be safe, the three of us," Blaise grumbled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Orion as a mixture of us, our son completely," Harry smiled tilting his head so he could see Blaise.

"I still struggle to believe that all this is real. That soon Orion will be our son completely, that I will have a son," Blaise shook his head.

"The way the others speak, they kind of indicate that they never thought you would have children, not for a long time anyway," Harry said, the question in his voice clear.

"You know my reputation around school, not one that I am proud of, but I am sure you have heard," Blaise lowered his eyes.

"I know you…er…"

"Slept around?" Blaise scowled.

"Erm, yeah. But it doesn't bother me," Harry said before wincing when Blaise gave him a look. "Alright it bothers me, but not because you slept around but because I can get jealous and possessive and really don't want to think of you with anyone else, it hurts a little," Harry shrugged.

"Thinking of you with Davies makes my blood boil, but then I think Orion wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be in my arms," Blaise huffed. "Its slightly frustrating to realise that I can't wish you hadn't had a relationship with him,"

"Blaise, our past partners don't matter anymore. This is about you, me and Orion. We're together, I don't want to be with anyone but you," Harry assured him turning slightly in Blaise's grip to see him better.

"I don't want anyone else either. And I have never wanted someone as much as I want you, and its not just sex, I want to spend time with you, I love just sitting with you, I'm being consumed by you," Blaise smirked.

"The feeling is completely mutual don't worry," Harry laughed running his fingers through Blaise's dark hair.

"No one ever held my attention, that's why they worried. I literally had no interest in long term anything with anyone. They figured I was never going to marry, or it would literally be a marriage to get an heir," Blaise explained going back to their previous conversation.

"Well you're going to have one in a week and a day," Harry laughed.

"And a husband soon as well hopefully. I know its too soon to be talking about this now, and that we have Orion's blessing and adoption to focus on, but I want you to know I will be marrying you soon Harry Potter and making sure you are mine completely!" Blaise's husky voice, low with promise sent a shiver through Harry's body, something Blaise couldn't have not felt.

"We don't need to be bonded for that Blaise. I'm yours completely already," Harry promised meeting Blaise's deep eyes.

"Whatever happens Harry, you have a family now, I'm not leaving you, we're going to raise Orion, and his brothers and sisters, and we're going to grow old together until the kids stick us on the bottom floor of this manor or in a small house somewhere because we can't climb the stairs anymore," Blaise swore, seeing it with a kiss to Harry's welcoming mouth.


	9. Steps in the right direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter nine

Harry blinked awake slowly, wondering what had woken him up given the lack of crying that normally acted as his alarm clock. Opening his eyes he realised that it was still dark meaning it was still night before realising that there wasn't the normal furnace his mate called a body pressing against him with a strong arm wrapped around him, silly it had barely been a week but he used to having Blaise's presence next to him while sleeping. Rolling over he felt the sheets frowning when he realised they were cold, Blaise had to have left a while ago.

A glance to Orion's basinet told Harry what he suspected as he tugged on a pair of socks before wandering out the bedroom to go and find his two boys. Heading to the living room that they now all frequented Harry paused in the doorway at the sight that greeted him with a small smile, Blaise was lying on the sofa, his frame too long to fit on properly so his legs were hanging over the edge from just below his knee, his head resting on the other arm of the sofa. He was dressed in the black silk pyjama bottoms that he had gone to bed in still, and on his chest Orion was lying on his stomach his fast little breaths a comparison to Blaise's deep and steady ones. He had his blanket thrown over him, Blaise's arm lying over his tiny body securely to hold him in place. The small sucking noise of his dummy was the only sound in the room beside the gentle snores Blaise was giving out.

Shaking his head he made his way over as once again his mind wandered to the upcoming Blessing. He didn't know what he had done right for luck to finally have given him a break and give him two such amazing gifts. He had a son who he loved more than life itself and a partner who loved him, and loved Orion as much as he did. He would do anything for them both and he couldn't wait until Orion was officially theirs, a part of him and Blaise. Gabriella had been walking around with a huge smile ever since they had announced the Blood adoption, hugging him randomly and just beaming at him. Blaise half the time had a look of complete disbelief on his face along with his own small smile whenever he looked at Harry or Orion.

As he bent to gently kiss Blaise's parted lips Harry knew with everything he had that as long as he had the two of them he would be happier, anything else was just a plus.

"Blaise, Blaise come on," Harry whispered softly running his hand through his mate's dark hair.

"Hmm? Harry?" Blaise's eyes focussed on him with sleepy confusion making Harry smile at how cute he looked.

"Come on, back to bed this sofa won't do you much good," Harry grinned.

"Didn't want to wake you, he was being a bit fussy," Blaise yawned, carefully sitting up with his hand on Orion's back.

"I missed you next to me," Harry admitted quietly.

"You slept so badly last night I wanted to try and let you sleep through," Blaise sighed cupping the back of Harry's neck.

"I knew I had disturbed you," Harry frowned slightly.

"Not a lot, but enough to know you didn't sleep properly, and I wasn't woken for the three o'clock feed," Blaise shook his head. "When he wouldn't settle I thought moving around might help, must have nodded off," He grinned sheepishly.

"A proper bed, for both of you," Harry laughed quietly standing and tugging Blaise to his feet with his free hand. He smiled and curled into him when Blaise's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against his side.

"Are you sure you're ok with the fitters coming to see Orion today?" Blaise asked as they made their way back to their room.

"I can't get anything passed you can I?" Harry smiled weakly. "They're the first people aside from Parkinson outside of our hodge podge family to see him, that's all," he shrugged.

"You count Theo in the family?" Blaise grinned trying to distract Harry.

"Well he's one of your closest friends, and him and Mione are going to end up going out so yeah," Harry summed up.

"I don't know about them going out, I'm not sure he's ever going to believe me when I say that she likes him too," Blaise rolled his eyes as they stepped back into their bedroom, Harry brushing a kiss over Orion's cheek before getting back into bed as Blaise put him down in his basinet.

"Oh trust me, Hermione's not going to wait around. She's said if he hasn't asked her before the Blessing then she'll be asking him to go as her date," Harry snickered holding back the covers for Blaise to slip in. Sighing contently as he settled on Blaise's firm chest he placed a kiss over his steady heartbeat.

"You know that when the fitters see you and Orion as well as me its going to be all over the place, nothing myself or Lucius and Draco can do will stop the gossip spreading," Blaise said quietly after a moment.

"What are you asking?" Harry sensed there was more than what Blaise was saying as they had already discussed the pros and cons earlier.

"There will be no taking it back that you're here, with me, us," Blaise stammered a little on his words as Harry's green eyes locked on him intensely.

"You did not just ask me that," Harry started glaring.

"I…Erm…sorry?" Blaise tried but winced when Harry's glare just got deeper.

"Blaise!"

"I'm really sorry?"

"No. I don't want you to apologise. Blaise I want forever with you, why wouldn't I want everyone knowing?" Harry wriggled so he was mostly lying on top of Blaise, his chin resting on his folded hands on top of Blaise's chest.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just worried you're going to change your mind," Blaise sighed.

"Its not going to happen, as long as you want me I'm not going anywhere," Harry smiled reaching up to stroke his finger along the frown lines forming on Blaise's forehead. "Old wrinkly and not able to climb the stairs remember,"

"I remember," Blaise started smiling, reaching up to cup Harry's face.

"I want that more than anything, a long happy life together," Harry said firmly kissing Blaise's palm.

"This just feels like it's a dream, like I'm going to wake up and realise I have no one to look forward to a future with and a son," Blaise admitted.

"A week and 5 more pints of blood and Orion will be ours, and I am yours already," Harry shifted again so he could press his lips to Blaise's. He let out an embarrassing squeak when Blaise's hand cupped his bum and shifted him fully on top of him so he could kiss Harry deeper. Harry wriggled slightly against Blaise as he eagerly responded to the kiss, enjoying the taste of his mate as his warm body seeped into Harry's.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! Harry!" The call had Harry grabbing the nappy bag, Orion's dummy and play mat that he had gone to collect and hurrying back to the living room wondering what the hell was going on for Blaise to be shouting for him.

"What's happene…" Harry froze in the doorway at the sight in front of him looking wide eyed between the two groups. Hermione, Gabriella, Blaise and Orion were standing to one side of the fireplace, Sirius and Remus to the other and they had been eyeing each other until Harry walked in, then everyone but Orion turned to look at him. Blaise was holding Orion close to him and now he was looking at Harry with worried confusion.

"Harry?" Sirius asked unsurely. Harry glanced to Hermione who gave a faint nod before he looked at Blaise who held out his free hand. Moving across the room Harry put Orion's mat on the floor before taking Blaise's hand.

"Can…can you give us a minute, Orion needs to be changed," Harry asked softly as Orion's whimpers picked up pitch.

"Oh, of course!" Remus nodded quickly.

"Do you want tea?" Gabriella asked slightly nervously.

"Erm yes please," Remus smiled weakly.

"Please sit down," Gabriella motioned to the sofas while Harry and Blaise went over to the changing table kept in the corner. Hermione sat down first, Gabriella, Sirius and Remus following her cautiously. The two men watched intently as Harry and Blaise seamlessly worked together to have Orion's nappy changed and him redressed quickly, softly murmuring between themselves and to Orion.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked softly as soon as they reached the changing table taking in the look on Harry's face.

"I think a large part of me had steeled me for the fact that they wouldn't choose me so that I wouldn't be hurt if they didn't come. Seeing them actually here is a little bit of a shock," Harry admitted slightly sheepishly.

"Pass the powder, they were a bit quiet when they came through, I think they are slightly overwhelmed," Blaise said softly glancing out the corner of his eyes at the two men who were staring avidly at them.

"Here's his vest, stay close?" Harry asked as Blaise finished putting Orion's new nappy on. Orion suddenly gave an excited squeal and raised his hands to Harry with a smile.

"Hey there little man, we're not ignoring you," Harry chuckled taking and hand and bending to kiss the palm getting a garbled response from Orion.

"Well not any more, you're about to get a lot of attention," Blaise smiled rubbing Orion's stomach before lifting him off the table. He gave Harry a look after he had handed him his prongs toy which proceeded to be whacked against his broad back. "I can see you are laughing," Blaise huffed tugged Harry against him with his free arm making his face break as a smile spread across his face as Orion bounced in Blaise's arm and gave another swung of the toy.

"You bought it for him," Harry laughed raising to kiss him lightly aware of their audience.

"I love you," Blaise murmured placing a slightly deeper kiss to Harry's lips. "Now stop stalling I think your godfather is about to squirm a whole in our sofa," Blaise smirked. As they made their way over to the group Blaise retained his arm around Harry's waist supporting him silently. Harry was slightly amused as Sirius and Remus jumped to their feet when they reached them, both looking as nervous as Harry felt.

"Siri, Remus," Harry smiled unsurely. He blinked when he suddenly found himself squashed between the two men, Blaise's hand remained on his back firmly but he stepped back to give them some room. Both men suddenly started talking rapidly and partially over each other.

"We are so sorry, we can't believe that you had to go through this between just the two of you,"

"You must have been so scared, you should have been able to tell trust us to tell us,"

"We've been idiots, so stupid we should have been there for you so many times!"

"And we haven't been, you should have been able to rely on us to put you first, instead we have been idiots listening to Dumbledore without thinking through what he was saying!"

"I wanted to come and see you so many times when you were younger but Dumbledore convinced me I would be putting you in danger, and then after your third year he convinced me that you were scared of me, I shoulder not have been so stupid to believe that you would be but I put my own feelings first, my own fear of rejection,"

"I should have put you and your safety first, not just in the short term, but stupid brashness and childishness let you down, and that was one of the things that kept me sane while I was in Azkaban, knowing that I had been so stupid and let you down. Its no excuse but things had been so tense in the last few months, we were all so suspicious of each other and facing suspicion, all wondering who the traitor was that when it was revealed to be Peter, when I realised that I that rat had betrayed us, that I had suggested he be the secret keeper, that he had…he had let that monster know where you were, that he had practically destroyed my relationship with Remus and that Remus would believe it was me,"

"We are so sorry Harry, but we aren't going to let you down again,"

"We are going to support you and any choices you make to make sure you are safe and happy,"

"Guys…I can't really breathe here," Harry gasped out making them both release him and back away slightly. "Where the hell did all that come from?" Harry asked slightly stunned.

"Hermione told us a few well deserve home truths that made us realise what blind idiots we have been," Sirius sighed reaching out to squeeze Harry's shoulder.

"We let you down badly over the years, if you give us a chance we won't let you down again," Remus said sadly.

"Hermione told you the choice I have made with Voldemort?" Harry asked softly looking between the two of them.

"She told us, that was the only point we hesitated on, but you and…and Orion, you're here with us and if this keeps you safe, if this is what is necessary to make sure you have long and happy lives then we will stand by you," Sirius said firmly.

"This is Blaise Zabini, he's blood adopting Orion on his blessing," Harry reached back and slipped his fingers through Blaise's and pulled him to his side. "And this is our son Orion Blaise," Harry added with a smile to his son who was gnawing happily on one of Prongs's feet but turned to Harry when he heard to name.

"May…may I?" Sirius held slightly shaky hands out, his eyes scanning Harry and Blaise's faces. Slowly Blaise shifted Orion when Harry let go of his hand and placed him into Sirius's waited arms. They watched closely, seeing Sirius's breath catch once Orion was placed in his arms, his wide blue green eyes staring up at him curiously. Remus quickly pressed himself against Sirius to get a closer look as well, reaching out and smiling shakily when Orion quickly gripped his finger.

"He's gorgeous," Remus sighed.

"He's curious like you were. You never cried when being handed over to strangers," Sirius laughed but it was slightly watery matching the shine in his eyes.

"Blasie was the complete opposite, after a week his father accused me of hiding a banshee in the family, its amazing because he's so silent now," Gabriella laughed from where she and Hermione were still seated on the sofa.

"A banshee huh?" Harry grinned teasingly at Blaise who was watching Sirius intently.

"She's making it up," Blaise huffed.

"I'm not, honestly you could hear him from one side of the manor to the other," Gabriella shuddered. "You have no idea how happy I am that Orion is such a quiet baby,"

"He's good?" Remus asked his eyes suspiciously shiny as well.

"He's really well behaved, only cries when he's hungry or wanting changed," Harry nodded.

"He's so perfect," Sirius beamed when Orion started chattering to him. Harry smiled as he finally relaxed and dropped back against Blaise's firm chest, smiling happily at his mate when he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Oh we're so sorry we got caught up with the baby. Thank you for everything you have done for them," Remus smiled widely reaching his hand out to Blaise.

"It is alright, and you don't have to thank me for anything. Harry and Orion are my life now," Blaise said firmly shaking Remus's hand.

"Pup, did you have to go for someone so tall?" Sirius huffed eyeing Blaise.

"Sirius?" Harry frowned slightly.

"I'm going to be intimidated when I am trying to give him the treat you both good or else speech," Sirius whined. Harry blinked before bursting out laughing.

"You don't have to worry about that, I would never hurt either of them," Blaise met the animagus and werewolf's eyes.

"Good. You're bloody huge," Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed through his laughter, nudging Blaise when he saw the smirk on his lips.

"Harry's quite happy with him," Hermione said with a smirk from where she was sitting still.

"Sirius! Pass him over please," Remus demanded wiggling his fingers.

"What I just got him!" Sirius pouted.

"You've had a hold, pass him over!" Remus huffed.

"He wants to stay with his uncle Padfoot don't you?" Sirius grinned down at Orion.

"Grandpa," Harry corrected making Sirius and Remus freeze and look at him wide eyed.

"What?" Sirius barely whispered.

"Grandpa and Granddad, you two decide who is which," Harry shrugged.

"Harry…are you sure?" Remus said stunned.

"He has a grandma, I want him to have grandfathers as well, and you two are the closet to parents I have, so yes I'm sure," Harry nodded with a smile.

"Grandma?" Remus blinked clearly shocked at Harry's words.

"Gabriella, it doesn't matter that the blood adoption hasn't been done yet, Blaise is his father, Gabriella his grandma, in a week we will just be making it official," Harry's words caused Gabriella to beam, even while she tried to discretely wipe her eyes. Blaise's arm just tightened around Harry.

"Harry…" Remus swallowed visibly before Harry found himself pulled into another bone crushing hug as the man murmured thank you over and over into Harry's ear. Harry smiled ad cuddled into the should that smelt of tweed, books and something slightly wild, that smelt of Remus.

"Here," Sirius carefully handed Orion over to Remus before tugging Harry into his own hug. "Thank you so much pup, I won't let you down, either of you, ever again,"

"Do you want to see the pictures I have taken over the last six weeks?" Gabriella asked brightly.

"Do you carry that thing around with you?" Harry laughed seeing the ever present and ever updated photo album.

"Of course, along with my camera. A Grandma is always prepared!" Gabriella laughed.

"Prepared to show off," Blaise snorted leading Harry over to the sofa flopping gracefully down, smiling slightly at Harry when he quickly sat down next to him, close enough that they were pressed together.

"It's my prerogative to show off my family to make sure that everyone is jealous of how gorgeous they are," Gabriella smirked primly.

"Oh Mooney look how small he was!" Sirius suddenly cooed over the first few pictures.

"I was in bed for the first couple of weeks most of the time because of the delivery and run," Harry explained.

"You are better now?" Sirius frowned concerned.

"Narcissa has checked me out, I am fine, it was just a bit of strain on my body, the pregnancy without professional medical care, the delivery and then having to move so quickly after," Harry explained.

"His first bath?" Remus grinned from where he was sitting on Gabriella's other side looking at the pictures.

"Harry went into a bit of a flap," Gabriella chuckled pointing out the panicked look on Harry's face.

"I'm better now," He chuckled before Orion let out a loud cry. Seeing Remus's slightly panicked look Harry let out a deeper chuckle.

"He's just hungry, its his feeding time," Harry explained standing and taking Orion. Sirius, Remus and Hermione watched in bemusement as Harry undid his shirt and slipped it off his shoulder before settling Orion's mouth at his nipple which he quickly latched onto.

"You're breast feeding?" Sirius asked after a minute making Harry blush as he realised what he had done.

"Erm yes, well I take half the feeds and express so Blaise can take the other half," Harry nodded.

"Half and half?" Remus said with a question in his voice.

"I like feeding Orion, plus it means I can take one of the night feeds," Blaise explained.

"And it means that Blaise can bond with Orion this way as well," Gabriella added.

"Erm…do you want me to cover us?" Harry asked uncomfortably already reaching for Orion's blanket.

"No, no sorry, its just…its pretty amazing to see," Remus smiled apologetically.

"Theo said that Lucius and Draco will be stopping by later," Hermione spoke up, hesitantly glancing at Sirius and Remus, Harry doing the same.

"Hermione says that Draco is Orion's godfather?" Remus said making sure to keep his tone neutral.

"Yes, he's Blaise's best friend, basically his brother, Hermione was my choice so Draco was natural choice for godfather. He's quite smitten," Harry chuckled glancing down Orion.

"Not to mention Lucius," Gabriella laughed. "It's a battle of wills between them whenever they see him,"

"You should know, Severus is brewing the blood adoption potion for us and will be at the ceremony. We've buried the hatchet so to speak," Harry said a note of caution and warning in his voice at the same time.

"Snape?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yes Snape, Severus Snape. We're trying to get things sorted out between us, a fresh start," Harry said firmly.

"So Snape knew before us?" Sirius sounded so hurt that Harry sighed, not snapping as his initial instinct had been.

"Sirius, I couldn't let you know before Hermione got to the Headquarters without putting Orion at risk of Dumbledore, Lucius decided that before they went to Voldemort it would be best if he had a little more back up, so he told Severus, Jacque Flint, of course Theodore Nott sr, Crabbe and Goyle srs, know as well, they put our case forward to Voldemort. This wasn't a case of wanting to tell people, it was necessary,"

"I know, I know I'm sorry," Sirius said, catching the small glare Blaise was aiming at him. "Its just, I wish that you had been able to come to us, that we had seen what he was doing to you and that we could have been there for you to go to when you needed us," Sirius sighed rubbing his eyes. "So I have to be nice to Snape huh?"

"Just don't antagonise him, please," Harry smiled rocking slightly when Orion fussed slightly.

"I'll try and behave as long as he does," Sirius held up his hands.

"I'll be having a word with him, and no antagonising Lucius!" Harry narrowed his eyes at his godfather.

"You're trying to take all my fun," Sirius pouted. When Harry raised an eyebrow he held his hands up. "Alright, alright I'll behave,"

"Thank you," Harry smiled before tilting Orion up and started to wind him.

"You are going to be staying aren't you?" Gabriella asked topping up their cups.

"Oh, if it won't be a problem?" Remus asked unsurely glancing between Harry and Gabriella. Seeing the look she smiled warmly.

"Of course you are welcome to stay, we have more than enough room and with everything we have to do in the next week more hands will be welcome," Gabriella reassured them.

"The Blessing?" Sirius asked with an excited smile.

"Yes, we have a lot to plan and get ready for next week, the ritual room is currently being purified so that we can get that ready, the fitters were here to measure Orion for his outfit this morning but we still have a lot to plan," Blaise told them as he smiled at Orion when his eyes went to him when Harry placed him back at his nipple.

"Is it going to be a small blessing?" Remus asked.

"Yes, with doing to blood adoption as well we just want it to be small and close," Harry nodded.

"What about the Weasleys?" Remus asked quietly.

"I have letters written out for them, explaining what happened. We have kept it secret for as long as possible, I'm almost completely magically recovered, and word will spread soon, the fitters, the fact that objects for a Blessing are being sent to Zabini manor, not to mention that as soon as Orion is blood adopted a notice will go to the…erm…." Harry frowned unsurely down at Orion.

"His father, its alright to call him that Harry," Blaise said softly pushing down that clench in his chest.

"But he's not his father. You are. He's…he's the…the…"

"Sperm donor," Hermione supplied.

"The sperm donor!" Harry nodded.

"The sperm donor?" Blaise asked amused.

"That's all he did. You are the one that was there when he was born, hell you delivered him, you've done the dirty nappies, sick, late night feeds, you're the one who cuddles and gets up with him when he is fussing," Harry said firmly.

"Harry the…sperm donor…did he hurt you?" Sirius asked sombrely looking as though he didn't really want to hear the answer but needed to.

"He didn't hurt me, not the way you're thinking. I thought we were in a relationship, he was seeing other people behind my back. But I wouldn't trust him with Orion under any circumstances," Harry shook his head.

"He's right the guy is a complete and utter pr…idiot," Hermione snorted.

"So what did you do to the guy?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at them, snorting when Hermione and Harry immediately looked completely innocent and wide eyed back at him. "That doesn't wash on me you two, Harry you look just like James would when he had done something really big,"

"I had pregnancy hormones and was majorly p'd off!" Harry defended with a slight pout as he sat Orion up again to wind him.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked curiously brushing his fingers up the side of Harry's face. He looked amused when Harry turned bright red. "Didn't quite catch that," Blaise said amused when Harry muttered something.

"I may have used a spell that…well gave him a wide spread, deep, lingering rash…it should clear up in about three more months!" Harry said defensively as they started to laugh.

"Hermione? I know you didn't leave it at that," Remus looked at the teen who shrugged.

"Whenever he goes to lie to someone he blurts out the truth instead,"

"That's why he kept getting slapped so many times this year?" Blaise was holding his side as he laughed capturing Orion's attention.

"Yup, so far he's told seven people that he is going to meet someone else, told a lot of people what he really think of them and that he's using them. And he told Professor Flitwick that he has been having a fifth year do his Potions homework for him," Hermione said smugly.

"Well if I had any reason before now not to upset your daddy I do now," Blaise chuckled lifting Orion slightly into the air and then settling him against his chest when he reached for him.

"Ah your papa is learning quickly," Harry chuckled as he finished buttoning his shirt back up before leaning slightly against Blaise's warm side.

Sirius and Remus shared a look over the photo album they were still leaning forward to see, smiles raising their lips.

"They make a good family do they not?" Gabriella asked softly seeing Harry and Blaise were distracted with Orion.

"They do," Remus smiled watching Blaise blowing a raspberry on Orion's cheek getting uproarious giggles from the baby.

"Wow, Malfoy looks really comfortable with a baby," Sirius blinked catching sight of one of the pictures in the album. It was of Lucius sitting with Orion on his lap wearing a warm smile as he moved Orion's rattle in front of him, Orion laughing as he reached for the rattle.

"Told you Lucius was smitten with him, he has really fallen for Orion," Harry chuckled.

"Wait until you see them when they arrive," Hermione laughed before wiggling her fingers at Blaise for Orion.

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry sitting on the floor with Orion on his mat playing with him, happy little shrieks and squeals coming from Orion. Blaise was sitting right next to them on the sofa watching with what seemed his default passive face, though his eyes hadn't left the two. Hermione and Gabriella were discussing the food for the Blessing party, while Hermione was discretely trying to dissuade Gabriella from House Elves and twitching whenever Gabriella mentioned using the elves.

Sirius and Remus couldn't quite figure out the Zabini heir, he clearly cared a great deal about Harry and Orion, the pictures, seeing them interact and the clear ease and care Blaise treated Orion with. However he was intense and more often than not his features were impassive and incredibly intense, not to mention he was 6,3 and muscled to match it with intense whisky eyes that mostly lingered on Harry and Orion.

They also noted how comfortable and at home Harry seemed here, moving around the room with comfort and familiarity. And Harry's eyes strayed to Blaise frequently as though checking that he was still there, seeking the reassurance of his presence.

They had spoken about everything that had happened during the pregnancy and after Remus and Sirius wanting to know what they had missed out on. Gabriella listening interestedly to the pregnancy part, Blaise had already heard all of it from Harry in one of their chats before they got together. The three adults were admittedly impressed with the way the two teens had handled to news of the pregnancy and prepared for it, it was clear that they had done everything possible to ensure the best birth and pregnancy without having access to a professional, even going so far as Hermione having researched how to safely perform a magical C-section and the healing spells she would need after, and for any other reasons.

"You brewed the prenatal and protection potions yourselves?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Of course, we couldn't exactly go out and buy them, you need a healers note for that, so we had to brew them," Hermione said as though it was obvious.

"But they are extremely difficult to brew, I doubt there would be even a handful of seventh years that would be able to brew them!" Remus choked.

"I suppose but after brewing the polyjuice potion in our second year we were fairly confident we would be able to brew what we needed," Harry shrugged.

"You brewed Polyjuice in your second year…do I even want to know why?" Blaise asked looking partially amused and partially exasperated.

"Erm, probably not," Harry chuckled sharing a look with Hermione who giggled.

"Now we want to know," Gabriella snorted elegantly looking curiously between the two of them.

"Nice décor you have going on down in the dungeons, much warmer than the Gryffindor tower as well but I'm guessing that's from the eight fireplaces in the common room," Harry smiled innocently at Blaise, who took a second before it sunk in, his eyes widening.

"You snuck into the Slytherin common room!" He choked out as Sirius burst out laughing.

"We thought maybe Draco was the heir of Slytherin. The way he mouthed off about muggleborns and such, the fact Malfoy's have almost always been in Slytherin, and we were desperate to prove that it wasn't Harry," Hermione explained.

Harry watched slightly as Blaise relaxed the tension that had formed in his shoulders at the explanation at the inclusion of the last bit, though he was still fairly tense.

"Why polyjuice?" he frowned.

"We drugged Crabbe and Goyle and stuffed them in a closet before stealing some of their hairs. Me and Ron became them and questioned Draco on what he knew. We found out he wasn't the Heir, but we did find out something that helped us in the end so it wasn't a complete loss," Harry smiled slightly unsurely.

"So because his family have all been in Slytherin he was automatically the heir?" Blaise scowled at Harry.

"Yes, Heir of Slytherin kind of makes that a necessary. Not to mention he was wondering around the castle proclaiming 'you'll be next mudbloods' and throwing pointed looks at Hermione every time someone mentioned that Slytherin's monster was there to kill muggleborns and rid the castle of them. We were twelve years old, and not to mention we weren't exactly far off the mark as it was Lucius that had helped let that thing loose in the castle. Draco and I have both pulled our number of tricks and scams on each other, we've got a history together you know that and its one that's not going to be able to be avoided and ignored completely. We're getting on, I'm giving him a chance and actually trying to get to know him this time, I asked him to be my son's godfather. So don't you dare scowl at me Blaise Leon Zabini!" Harry snapped before lifting Orion carefully and placing him in Hermione's arm before storming out the room.

The others watched as Blaise opened and closed his mouth before his face became impassive again and he stomped out the room after Harry. Remus and Sirius shared a concerned look, which Hermione caught from where she was sitting trying to calm Orion down on the other sofa as he started fussing.

"Don't worry he's about to go try make it up to Harry," She reassured them.

"Apologise profusely and promise not to do it again more like," Gabriella snorted standing and fishing through Orion's nappy bag for his dummy, carrying on speaking as she did. "Zabini men are well known for being cold to the point of frosty, dangerous, self interested, short but fierce tempered and always right, until it comes to their family, then the lot of them once they find a mate and then children turn into softies with them. Now what did he mean about Lucius dear?"

"Harry please wait! I didn't mean to upset you," Blaise called hurrying after his shockingly fast mate.

"Yeah well you did! I was twelve Blaise! Me and Draco have been at each other throats for five years, not including this year where I did my best to avoid him! Am I going to be scowled at and treated like the bad guys every time something is mentioned?" Harry snapped over his shoulder not stopping his power walk through the hallways. He wasn't walking with anywhere in mind but he found himself head for the garden where he found himself most relaxed away from their living room.

"Of course not Harry, please, I just, it was a bit of a shock to be reminded of how you and Draco used to be and that you would think that of Draco after seeing you get on so well for the last few weeks!"

"Its not just going to go away. We've done plenty of things to each other in the past and its not going to just disappear because we're friends now, and you've made it perfectly clear what point of view that your going to take whenever it does!" Harry hissed as Blaise finally reached him and spun him around by his arm, stopping him halfway through the greenhouse.

"Point of view?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yes, I'm the guilty bigoted bully Gryffindor who was naturally at fault for every argument we have ever had!" Harry shouted trying to throw Blaise's hand off of him. He stopped fighting and blinked shocked however when Blaise grabbed his shoulders and tugged him forwards into a powerful kiss, his tongue forcing Harry's mouth open so that he could taste Harry with a hunger that never seemed to fade from either of them.

Frowning slightly when his anger was morphed into passion Harry fisted the back of Blaise's robes and lifted himself onto his toes to press further into Blaise's kiss, giving back as much as he could. This only seemed to manage to drive Blaise even more wild and Harry found the back of his neck gripped with just enough pressure to tilt his head back so Blaise could devour Harry's mouth, no other word for it, his tongue swept through every inch of Harry's mouth, his teeth nipped and nibbled at his lips, he sucked on the natural pout of Harry's bottom lip before going back to kissing all thought out of him.

Harry barely even noticed, as focussed as he was on the pleasure emanating from Blaise's sudden attack, that he was being walked backwards until the table hit the base of his back and Blaise's hands slipped to his waist, easily lifting him onto the table with barely any disruption to their kiss. He however let out a small noise of surprise at the movement and sudden change of height that suddenly placed him above Blaise. Recovering quickly with a nip to his lips Harry threw his arms around Blaise's neck and tugged him as close as possible, Blaise slipping between his thighs and tugged him to the edge so that they were pressed against each other with barely enough space to slip a piece of parchment between them.

Harry's mind was fogging over as Blaise's hands caressed down his shoulders, his fingers digging in with just enough pressure down his back before cupping his hips. Suddenly desperate Blaise tugged Harry's shirt up and slipped his hands underneath, stroking over Harry's soft skin as his lips and teeth moved over Harry's cheek and jaw before worshipping what felt like every inch of his neck. Eyes flickering closed in pleasure Harry's tilted his head back in offering, his breaths coming in heaving gasps as his fingers clenched in Blaise's hair when he hit a particularly erogenous spot, that of course he stayed and worried at after hearing Harry's reaction.

He groaned when Blaise's hands moved to the button of his jeans, undoing it and yanking down Harry's zipper and pushing his hand in, his lips moving to swallow the groan Harry let out when his large hand closed around Harry's hot and aroused flesh, giving a firm pump before twisting his hand around the head of his cock, smearing his precum, on his palm, easing his way down Harry's length as he started pumping Harry at a hard and heavy speed making Harry let out a small keening noise as he gripped Blaise's shoulders tightly, gritted his teeth as Blaise pumped him to an embarrassingly quick finish, but then he hadn't had someone else touch him in nearly seven months, and while pregnancy hormones had driven him mad through the pregnancy he had had to take care of that himself.

The feeling of Blaise's big hand wrapped around him, his panting breaths warm against Harry's ear and neck, the scent of the man he loved surrounding him was all too much and had been building for nearly seven weeks, all of it led to him gripping Blaise's shoulders tight enough he probably left marks even through the fabric of his robes and spilling over Blaise's hand with a soft cry of completion that echoed around the greenhouse.

Sweating slightly and panting from the pleasure tingling through his system Harry lifted his head from where it had fallen on Blaise's shoulder and pressed his lips back to Blaise's in a gentler kiss than their previous ones. He stroked his hand gently along Blaise's cheek and down his neck, pulling away reluctantly.

"You don't have to," Blaise said quickly capturing Harry's wrist as he moved to undo Blaise's trousers.

"I want to," Harry shook his head as he pulled his wrist from Blaise's grasp. Keeping their eyes locked together he moved his hand down to Blaise's trouser fastenings again and slowly and teasingly undid the button and zip before pushing them slowly down Blaise's hips, catching his silk boxers and tugging them down as well. He watched as Blaise's eyes deepened to a darker whiskey shade as they watched him intently, his pupils expanding as Harry's hands skimmed up his strong thighs after he had shoved Blaise's trousers and boxers to the floor.

He looked a little confused when Harry pushed him backwards before letting out a deep and almost pained groan when Harry dropped to his feet and then slid to kneel in front of Blaise, his hand reaching for Blaise's pulsing, painfully erect length. Harry eyed the long, hard cock with its reddening head hungrily, wanting to taste Blaise but he wasn't going to rush this. He made sure that Blaise was looking at him before he flicked his tongue out and kitten licked the head, getting a taste of Blaise's musky precum and enjoying it before flicking his tongue back out. He grinned to himself when Blaise let out a small groan and his fingers crept into Harry's hair and clenched just on the other side of hurting causing Harry to give a small hum as he wrapped his lips around the head of Blaise's cock and gave a sudden and firm suck, listening delightedly to the curses Blaise bit out above him.

Keeping the head in his mouth he put his tongue to use stroking the thick vein underneath Blaise's cock and stroking the flat of his tongue along the head as he pulled back before dipping in the slit. By now Blaise was panting harshly and pushing his hips forward in a silent plea with Harry. Mentally smirking Harry opened his mouth and sunk down around the nine or ten inch length of his mate, thanking Merlin, Morgana and Mordred for his none existent gag reflex as he managed to take nearly half of Blaise in his first bob.

Blaise started up a stream of curses and praises in the same breaths, imaginative on both sides as he groaned them out. Blaise couldn't believe it when Harry managed to swallow him halfway down in his first go, no one had done that before now. Harry pulled back and licked the head of Blaise's cock again before bobbing down a little further than last time.

Blaise watched stunned as inch by inch his large cock disappeared into Harry's puffy, red lips, feeling his hot mouth and throat caressing his throbbing length and driving him closer and closer to the edge with each bob of Harry's head. Harry sensing how close he was, and guessing from the breathlessness of his cursing and compliments, sped up his movements before holding himself down with nearly all of Blaise in his mouth and swallowed listening happily to the groans Blaise let out, feeling his hips pumping slightly into his mouth.

"Harry…oh good Merlin…I'm going to…Merlin…Harry I'm going to cum, you need to pull…pull off if you don't…ARGH!" Harry listened to the deep, husky yell Blaise let out as his mouth filled with salty cum that he quickly gulped down, his eyes flicking upwards to watch Blaise's face as he came undone, watching his brow scrunching, the sides of his mouth pulling and his eyes clenching shut.

Panting Blaise released his death grip on Harry's hair and dropped to the floor with a grunt before gripping Harry's shirt and yanking him forwards between his spread legs against his hard body and sealed his mouth over Harry's again, groaning as he tasted himself in Harry's mouth. Harry gripped onto Blaise's shirt as he followed the leisurely and calming kiss as he sank against Blaise's firm and warm body trusting him to take his weight and support him.

"If we get to do that every time we argue we need to argue more," Harry smiled pulling back slightly. "I'm sorry I blew up like that," He sighed dropping his head onto Blaise's shoulder as he curled into his warm body.

"Do you really believe that that is what I think?" Blaise asked softly, even as he reached up to stroke his fingers through Harry's hair in the hopes of stopping this from blowing up again.

"No…maybe, I don't know," Harry said slightly miserably.

"Harry…"

"I know its stupid, I know its not logical. But you're closer to Draco, you've known him longer. If something does come up about our past its logical that you're going to think he was in the right," Harry muttered into Blaise's shoulder.

"Harry…baby you know that my relationship with you and my relationship with Draco are completely different, I've known you less time than him, but I am in love with you, and we have a son together now. I'm hoping that should the situation come up where your past comes up I'm not going to take any side. You're both trying to get on now, hopefully we'll be able to look back and laugh about all the things that have happened in the past," Blaise shook his head as he started gently rubbing the back of Harry's neck.

"So what happened earlier?" Harry asked slowly.

"I guess…I don't know the fact that you assumed it was him because of the fact he was a Slytherin, I did not really consider the fact that logically the Heir of Slytherin would be from Slytherin. I promise to think things through next time," Blaise sighed.

"I was desperate to find out who it really was that year, probably if we had really thought things through we would have realised that a second year wasn't likely to be able to outsmart Dumbledore," Harry admitted softly curling a little more into Blaise's warmth.

"Desperate?" Blaise frowned.

"Blaise nearly the entire school was against me because I could speak parsetongue, only Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville and Ginny really believed that it wasn't me, and Ginny was the one who was opening the chamber, possessed or not. My own house turned against me until Hermione was petrified, the other houses would push, shove, trip and shout things to me in the corridors when they weren't avoiding me like I had a major case of Dragon pox. Add to the fact I wasn't sure that I wasn't descended from Slytherin, and I was desperate to prove that I wasn't the Heir," Harry explained.

"I guess I kind of ignored all the hype that followed you around over the years as much as I could," Blaise frowned deeper. "I didn't realise how bad it was for you that year,"

"I'm glad someone ignored it all," Harry smiled finally lifting his head.

"What did you mean about Lucius Harry?" Blaise asked making Harry wince.

"Maybe its best if I don't answer?" Harry suggested weakly.

"Harry…" Blaise said with a slight warning tone.

"Fine. Lucius slipped a diary that used to belong to Voldemort into Ginny's cauldron with her other books when we were in Flourish and Blotts. The diary held the memory of a teenage Dark Lord from the year he himself opened the chamber at Hogwarts. The diary possessed Ginny when she started writing in it, she would blackout, the memory would take her over and she would open the chamber, write bloody messages on walls etc. She freaked out when she realised she was blacking out around the time of the attacks and tried to get rid of the diary, the diary ended up in my possession and she saw it and freaked out and so stole it back. The memory took over Ginny one last time, had her write 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever' and led her down into the Chamber where the memory started draining the life out of her to try and take a proper form of his own. I went into the Chamber when me and Ron realised where the Chamber was and that Lockhart was an idiot. Battled, killed the Basilisk, stuck the basilisk fang through the diary and stopped the exchange process of the memory and escaped," Harry listed quickly.

"Basilisk! A Basilisk! That was the monster….wait you battled a basilisk?" Blaise choked out.

"Blaise, you're squeezing too tight!" Harry yelped as Blaise's fingers bit too deeply into his arms where he had gripped.

"Sorry," Blaise looked concerned as he rubbed the flesh to try and get the circulation going again. "But a basilisk?"

"Yes the monster was a Basilisk, and yes I killed it," Harry shrugged desperately trying to make light of the situation.

"…"

"What was that?" Blaise scowled.

"About 15 to 20 feet," Harry sighed.

"WHAT? You were twelve! How the hell did you manage to kill that without getting a scratch on you," Blaise exclaimed, unfortunately catching the wince that Harry tried to hide. "You didn't did you," He sighed.

"Its fang went through my right forearm," Harry sighed, expecting it when Blaise grabbed his arm and shoved his sleeve up. A large dark finger brushed over the raised, round scar that remained on his forearm.

"How the hell did you survive, Merlin Harry!" Blaise choked out before raising his arm to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss over the scar.

"Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes, he came to help me before I started fighting with the Basilisk, he blinded it so that I would be able to see what I was doing. I stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor that I pulled from the Sorting Hat, but the fang went through my arm. I stabbed the fang through the diary and get rid of the memory and Ginny woke. I was telling her how to find Ron when Fawkes landed beside me and cried on my arm," Harry explained.

"Healing tears," Blaise gasped.

"Yes, Fawkes is a little fond of me, he healed my leg from the spider bite from the maze and my arm from where Wormtongue cut it open to take my blood to bring Voldemort back in fourth year,"

"Its extremely unusual for a phoenix to heal someone once never mind twice," Blaise chuckled.

"I'm the king of unusual," Harry snorted.

"You don't have to tell me that twice, I am figuring that out quite quickly thank you," Blaise chuckled tugging him back against his chest and kissing him once more.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," Harry sighed once they broke apart.

"I'm sorry that I didn't think things through, though I can't say I am sorry about the consequences of our spat," Blaise smirked, chuckling when Harry hit his chest sitting up. "What? You have an amazing mouth,"

"You are such a pig," Harry choked.

"What it was a compliment!" Blaise laughed capturing Harry's wrist when he went to hit him again and tugged him forwards.

"Ha!"

"It was, you have no idea how often I have pictured that happening in the last six weeks…though admittedly not in the greenhouse, living room, library, garden, kitchen, dining room, bedroom obviously, shower, even some times in the library at Hogwarts, the dungeons, classrooms, one about the Great Hall, quidditch stands, locker room, one about catching you in the boys bathroom, one about sneaking you into my dorm room and…"

"Alright I get it!" Harry put his hand over Blaise's smirking mouth, his cheeks burning red even as he felt himself twitch. "Geez you've imagined all those places for us to have sex?"

"Oh no, they were just blow jobs, I can go into the actual sex dreams if you want," Blaise teased.

"No, that's alright," Harry frantically shook his head, when he caught the unsure flash that went through Blaise's eyes he surrendered his enough to mutter. "I have enough of my own without you adding to them,"

"I wouldn't mind you sharing," Blaise looked so hopeful Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Another time lover boy, we need to get you tucked back in and get back to the others before someone decides to come looking for us," Harry shook his head kneeling up and reaching out himself to tuck Blaise back in and zipped him up.

"You know that didn't exactly calm me down," Blaise grumbled but followed Harry in getting back to his feet, wincing as he adjusted himself from where his penis had attempted a valiant attempt at a quick rise.

"I'm sorry," Harry chuckled leaning into Blaise's body and tilting his face up hopefully. Blaise immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tugged him forwards against his body and held him firmly there pressing a kiss to Harry's lips contently. This wasn't filled with the passion and hunger from earlier, instead this was about their growing and increasing feelings for each other, a reassurance and confirmation of the step that they had just taken and just soaking up the presence of the other.

"Come on, we had better be getting back," Blaise sighed reluctantly pulling back. Harry linked their fingers together and slowly made their way back to the living room.

"I don't think Sirius and Remus quite know what to make of me," Blaise said after a moment, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Hey, they've just had a bit…well a very big shock. Finding out their sixteen year old godson has a six week old son, in those six weeks has fallen in love with a man from Slytherin, and we are holding his Blessing in a week, Draco Malfoy is Orion's godfather, and we are planning to defect to Voldemort. Knowing Sirius like I do we're lucky that he's taking it as well as he can," Harry sighed.

"He's unsure of me mostly because I am a Slytherin," Blaise stated rather than asked making Harry sigh.

"Unfortunately because Sirius had so much Slytherin forced down his throat since he was a child, he kind of turned that around and fed his dislike of Slytherins," Harry admitted with a sigh tightening his fingers around Blaise's. "Plus you're having a relationship with their godson, that's not going to go down well straight away," he smiled slightly

"I just don't want things to be more difficult for you," Blaise sighed rising their hands to kiss the back of Harry's hand. Harry however stopped and tugged Blaise to a halt as well.

There is an and in there," Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"No," Blaise shook his head but Harry just carried on staring at him, watching with slight amusement as Blaise started shifting on his feet awkwardly after a few moments before sighing. "Its silly, it doesn't matter,"

"Blaise I just confessed to being concerned about you picking Draco's side over mine in what could probably be described as a bit of a hissy fit. Its not silly and it does matter if its bothering you," Harry said firmly.

"They're your godparents, if anyone could make you think that you are doing the wrong thing by trusting me and being with me, its them," Blaise gritted out turning his head away. Harry blinked at Blaise confused for a second before it sunk in that he wasn't the only one here with concerns and doubts.

"Blaise…Blaise look at me please," Harry tugged his hand finally getting those whisky eyes on him. "Blaise, I love Sirius and Remus, and yes they are essentially parents to me…but I've not needed a parent for a very long time now. I have had enough adult figures in my life trying to tell me what is best for me and what I should do. What I do with my life, and who I give my heart to is my choice, and you are it. Do you think that if I wasn't 100% sure of you, of us, that I would have allowed you such a huge part in Orion's life, never mind the blood adoption?"

"No," Blaise breathed out the word.

"I have no doubts about how I feel for you or that I want to be with you, I don't doubt that you are the best dad for Orion, and I don't doubt that you love me. You know my childhood, I have insecurities that show up suddenly, but I don't doubt that you love me. No one is going to change my mind about that, no matter who they are to me. I want our family," Harry said firmly, making sure that Blaise could see he meant every word.

"Good," Blaise sighed out stepping into Harry and wrapping his arms firmly around him. Smiling Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's waist and hugged him back. It was a little comforting to know that he wasn't the only one who had flashes of insecurity and doubt, but also that they knew how to sooth them in the other. "I'm afraid that something will happen to take this away, to take you and Orion…and I don't know if I could survive that," Blaise admitted softly from where his face was pressed into Harry's shoulder.

"We are going nowhere, and no one will take us away, even if they did I would fight with everything I have to get back to you," Harry swore.

"And I would fight heaven and earth to find you," Blaise's voice left Harry in no doubt that he would tear apart the magical community and muggle one to find them if it came to it.

"They'll come around, when they see how much you care for us and how good you are to us, when they get to know you like Hermione did, they'll see that you are perfect for me and Orion," Harry reassured him. "I think Hermione may have ripped them a new one, I get the feeling that they are feeling super guilty and are maybe overdoing the protective thing right now,"

"I hope so," Blaise sighed brushing his lips over Harry's temple before starting to lead the way back to the living room again. "Are you going to send your letters to the Weasleys and your friends today?" Blaise asked after a few moments. He had watched Harry battling over each letter trying to figure out what to say to the important people in his life.

"Yes, the sooner the better now I suppose. They will realise Sirius especially is missing soon and they will check on me first," Harry shrugged.

"Harry!" Sirius jumped to his feet looking concerned when they stepped back into the room making Blaise's hand tighten around his.

"I'm calm again," he smiled. Remus looked back down at Orion who was squirming.

"I think he heard your voice," Remus chuckled standing and slipping Orion into Harry's arms when they reached him.

"Everything ok?" Sirius asked looking between them.

"Yes, we talked it through. I was just overreacting, I think stress and tiredness caught up with me," Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Good to see you two too," Theo said dryly from where he was seated beside Hermione who seemed permanently tinted a shade of pink.

"When did you get here?" Harry blinked.

"While you were off 'talking'," Theo smirked. It seemed only himself, Blaise and Hermione picked up on the inflection in Theo's voice, either that or Sirius, Remus and Gabriella didn't want to. Glaring Blaise sat down again and Harry perched comfortably beside him, snuggling into his side.

"Any particular reason for your visit Theo?" Harry asked nonchalantly, sending a triumphant look when Theo lit up to match Hermione after glancing at her.

"Just thought I would visit," Theo muttered avoiding looking at Hermione who huffed and rolled her eyes at Harry getting a grin.

"I'm putting twenty galleons down that it will be Hermione asking Theo out," Harry whispered softly to Blaise who snorted.

"I am not taking that bet!" he said shaking his head as he eyed his friend. Just then the floo flashed green and they watched slightly stunned as Lucius came flying out at a run, hurrying across the living room to Harry.

"Hand me Orion quickly he's right behind me!" Lucius panted holding out his arms, Harry lifted Orion and started passing him over automatically as Blaise spoke.

"Who is?"

"Draco!" Lucius huffed carefully taking Orion with a smile. "I blocked his own floo and raced to my own so I could get here first. Oh, Black, Lupin," Lucius nodded before honing in on Orion.

"Father that's cheating!" Draco scowled as he stomped out the floo, an exasperated Narcissa following not far behind him.

"I believe it is merely adjusting the circumstances to benefit myself," Lucius shrugged smugly as he started rocking Orion gently.

"So, cheating?" Harry chuckled as Lucius gave another shrug.

"He's my godson!" Draco huffed.

"You get to hold him all the time," Lucius whined causing Harry to have to bury his face into Blaise's shoulder to stop from laughing out loud.

"Erm…"

"Oh, Lupin, Black," Draco nodded to the two after Sirius's questioning noise before focussing on his father and godson again. "He's my godson!"

"Then he's my grand godson," Lucius scowled looking scarily similar to Draco.

"Hello cousin, Mr Lupin, good to see you both again, you're looking healthy. So do you have suitable dress robes for the Blessing?" Narcissa smiled pleasantly as she seated herself beside Sirius and accepted the cup of tea Gabriella handed her.

"I…er…no I don't think we do," Remus said looking worried.

"Ah well I am having robes made up for Severus, Harry, Blaise, Hermione and Draco, my present towards the ceremony you know, it won't be much to add two more on," She offered.

"That would be wonderful if you don't mind, neither of us can really go out to buy robes, especially not the ones you wear to a Blessing," Remus smiled sadly.

"Oh yes about that, Our Lord as a good will gesture has Pettigrew locked in his dungeons awaiting news of what you would like done with him," Lucius spoke up mid squabble with Draco.

"What…but…but Pettigrew helped bring him back," Harry frowned.

"Yes, but he doesn't much like the little traitor, those who are willing to betray those who think of them as family are worth less than the dirt on a beggars foot to Our Lord. He was handy occasionally, but he doesn't much like him anyway, and you are a much more important person to win to his side than keep the traitor he has. He had a feeling that Pettigrew might be a problem, so he pre-empted the situation and is offering him to you as a gift of sorts," Narcissa explained.

"It's a good sign, he is showing that he is willing to give as well as take in this situation, that he is willing to work an alliance between you," Lucius assured them, while making faces at Orion who was gurgling to him.

"He'll do anything I ask to him?" Harry asked biting his lip as Blaise took his hand.

"Anything," Lucius nodded looking at Harry. Harry hesitated for a moment, glancing to Sirius and Remus before looking back and nodding. "There is a reason we came, aside to make sure that Black and Lupin hadn't made the wrong choice. Our Lord has this afternoon free, he wishes to come and speak to you, and its not really a request as such,"

"Harry, squeezing too tight!" Blaise muttered patting rapidly at the top of Harry's hand that was attempting to break his.

"Sorry, sorry, but today! We've not prepared, I'm not ready, I don't know if I can, and he's not really asking and…" Harry rambled panicked.

"Harry breathe in, two three four, out two three four," Blaise coached slightly panicked.

"I'm getting déjà vu," Harry smiled slightly back at him as he calmed back down.

"I think I was slightly more panicked than you were then," Blaise snorted.

"Harry we will manage this, we will all be here, Our Lord is merely interested in seeing that you really are willing to do this face to face, and…if you still want it Severus will be willing to come here for the meeting as well," Narcissa said comfortingly glancing at Sirius and Remus.

"I want Severus here, and Jacque?" Harry requested looking between her and Lucius nervously.

"I will go and floo them," Narcissa smiled standing and gliding over to the fireplace.

"Severus is working on the adoption potion, so I will tell Our Lord two o'clock?" Lucius suggested, chuckling when Harry nodded with a pitiful groan. Blaise tugged Harry closer to him, feeling his heart beating nervously at the idea of having the Dark Lord so close to his little lover.

"I'll take Orion while you go to Our Lord," Draco smirked wiggling his fingers.

"I'm taking him back when I get back!" Lucius warned after a moment of looking between Orion and Draco.

"Ha, good luck with that," Draco snorted kissing Orion's forehead as he made his way to sit beside Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, when I get back we'll go over everything that you need to say, how to act and what to expect as much as we can guess. This will be fine, we'll get this done and then there will be one less thing for you to worry about on the run up to the Blessing," Lucius smiled dipping to place a kiss to Blaise's forehead and then Harry's before leaving the room just was Narcissa pulled back from making her calls.

"They'll both be here at half one," She confirmed.

"Then the games begin," Hermione winced.


	10. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance

Chapter Ten

By the time Severus and Jacque arrived Harry was near about hypoventilating, while not letting Orion out of his sight, or his or Blaise's arms. Seeing the state the teen was in Severus marched straight from the fireplace to Harry and practically force fed him a calming potion.

As he was able to take several calmer breaths than he had done in a while Harry gave a nod of thanks to the potions master, closing his eyes and sinking into Blaise when his mate's large, warm hand curled around the back of his neck and started rubbing a soothing pattern into the base of his skull.

"Everything will go fine Harry," Severus reassured him, placing his hand cautiously on Harry's shoulder, when Harry didn't pull away but seemed to relax even further he gripped a little tighter.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you," Jacque nodded as he perched on one of the extra sofas the elves had brought in for the meeting.

"This decides everything else," Harry sighed closing his eyes as he gently nuzzled Orion's face, getting a giggle from the baby and a small hand gripping onto his hair. Blaise's arm wrapped tightly around him, turning him and Orion into his chest. At his urging hands Harry lifted his legs over Blaise's lap so that he could snuggle deeper. Taking a deep, steady breath Harry allowed Blaise's warmth and scent to calm his racing heart and uneven breathing. As he felt himself relaxing he rested his cheek over Blaise's heart allowing the soft, steady thump to relax him even futher, the large warm hand rubbing up and down his back even furhter.

"Everything is going to be fine Harry, we'll be fine, no matter what happens, we'll be fine. No one can harm a family member in this house, the wards won't allow it. If he tries anything he'll be expelled from the house. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Orion, no one and, I mean no one, is taking either of you from me," Blaise said firmly into Harry's ear as he cupped the back of his neck. Lifting his eyes he met Blaise's warm whisky ones, seeing the love, care and determination that was often blank from his face. Harry always felt honoured at the fact that Blaise allowed him to see him so open and vulnerable, that he allowed him insight into him brought a warm glow to his chest.

"I know you won't," Harry smiled reaching up with his free hand to cup Blaise's cheek and to press a soft kiss to his mouth. He did feel better and calmer, especially wrapped in Blaise the way he was.

"Snape you got another one of those calming droughts?" Sirius asked as he rubbed a very twitchy Remus's back.

"I think I do," Severus nodded unsurely digging through his robes and pulling out another vial which he handed over to Sirius watching the animgaus carefully as he administered the potion to Remus.

"We're not going to allow anything to happen to any of you. You are all of you family through one way or another now, and My Lord knows that, and he knows that family come first no matter what. Besides politically it is best choice to make," Lucius said from where he was sitting calmly, not pouting because Harry hadn't allowed any of them near Orion.

"Its amazing how one little baby can pull together so many unlikely people," Narcissa smiled sipping her tea where she was seated beside Gabriella who was looking a little pale but still dignified.

"Of course he can, my godson is amazing of course," Draco smirked.

"Its wonderful to know that if nothing else his godfather will ensure his ego is nicely inflated," Blaise snorted shaking his head.

"It's a good job he has his parents to ground him," Harry smiled slightly remaining curled into Blaise. "You do realise that he is surrounded by Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, his grandma, two Marauder grandfathers, Hermione and Severus," he added looking up at Blaise in amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" seven indignant voices rang out, Severus was sitting looking slightly stunned at the implications of Harry's words while Jacque looked smug.

"He really is lucky," Blaise nodded solemly.

"Thanks so much for the vote of confindence pup, soon to be pup in law," Sirius snorted.

"Oh yes, I will take another pint of your blood once we have finished the meeting for the adoption," Severus said coming out of his shock to speak up.

"Wonderful," Blaise nodded pulling a face.

"Its only two pints more," Severus smiled.

"After already taking six," Blaise huffed.

"The preperations for the upcoming Blessing and Adoption are going well then," A smooth voice spoke that was not part of the group getting them all on their feet and turning towards the fireplace where a decidedly none snake like Dark Lord was standing. Blaise moved automatically so that he was blocking Orion and half of Harry, both of them had their wands up, though they forcefully made sure to keep their wands hald raised rather than fully given the Dark Lord's wand wasn't in sight and he made no threatening moves. "I apologise for startling you," He boewed his head slightly, clearly stunning everyone in his rooms, but his eyes were intently on Harry.

Frowning Harry raised his hand to his scar when he realised that it wasn't hurting.

"Ah yes, I completely locked down my occulamency shields so that there would be no spill over of emotions which as I suspected made your scar hurt in my presence. I thought it would not be productive to if you were in pain during this," Voldemort explained stepping further into the room.

"Would you like to sit?" Harry asked seeing as no one else appeared to be moving or capable of speak at that moment.

"Thank you," Voldemort nodded walking over to the armchair Lucius quickly vacated to take the seat on the other side of Harry.

"Tea?" Gabriella asked slightly choked but it seemed her natural hostess kicked in and she made the offer.

"That would be appriciated," Voldemort said politely crossing his legs and settling back into a purposefully relaxed pose.

"Milk, sugar?" Gabriella asked.

"Milk," he nodded. "This is a rather unusal sitatuation," he said after a moment a silence.

"Just a little yes," Harry snorted, slowly sitting back down, Blaise staying standing for a little longer eyeing Voldemort cautiously before he sat down, though he didn't put his wand away earning a respectful glance from Voldemort.

"A Lord Zabini to be. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Voldemort said eyes roaming from Blaise's face to his feet and back again.

"Thank you for coming," Blaise answered clearly finding it difficult to respond.

"Yes well, this is an extremily unusual and interesting situation," Voldemort said his eyes moving to Orion. Harry automatically moved Orion closer to his chest and to the side so that he was between himself and Blaise, Blaise moving at the same time closer to Harry. "I admit, I did found it very difficult to believe without seeing it with my own eyes. A baby Potter, keeping it secret from everyone besides Ms Granger,"

"Its another step of weird and difficult in my life," Harry huffed rolling his eyes.

"Dumbledore knows nothing about him?" Voldemort asked curiously leaning forwards slightly in his seat to accept the cup Gabriealla passed him.

"Not yet no, however I sent out letters to the rest of the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt today. One of them are going to tell him," Harry sighed looking down at Orion.

"You managed to hide your pregnancy right underneath his nose?" Voldemort asked, his tone asking for an explination.

"We used a combined glamouris spell, combined with an intent protectis spell unfused into an emerald, and then a secondary blood glamour spell using both our magic and blood," Hermione explained softly and unsurely.

"Very clever, only someone looking for it would have been able to see through all that," Voldemort hummed slightly.

"We were extremly careful to make sure no sign of my pregnancy showed, one little thing would have made him suspicious so we made sure nothing showed. Hermione brewed pregnancy safe anti nausea potions for me for my morning sickness, I cast invisible bubblehead charms around myself so I could carry on taking potions," Harry nodded with a sigh.

"You were so sure that he would be a danger to him?" Voldemort frowned. He was slightly startled when Harry met his eyes dead on for the first time.

"Above everyone you and I both know that Dumbledore will do and act exactly the way he wants to, no matter the consequences or the implications of the actions he makes as long as it is for his greater good and continused popularity. He wants to throw me in front of you, as far as me and Hermione can figure he intended for us to fight, one of us to kill each other and depending on the surivor either finish them off there and then or for a tragic death to happen from injuries sustained in the battle. He couldn't do that if his little weapon was heavily pregnant, or had a child. And I wasn't going to fight and risk dying when I have a child to think about," Harry said more bluntly than he had before, watching out the corner of his eyes as Remus and Sirius flinched, Gabriella's hand went to her mouth and Blaise tensed dramatically beside him.

"You figured him out a lot quicker than me," Voldemort said dryly.

"Grindelwald right?" Harry sighed.

"Correct, you really have thought this through," Voldemort looked impressed as he nodded.

"I apologise for interupting My Lord. But Grindelwald?" Lucius asked looking between them.

"I defeated Grindelwald. Dumbledore trained me in secret, told me that there was a prophecy about me being the only one that could defeat him. He arranged a meeting with Grindelwald telling him he wanted to discuss a treaty, I showed up and we duelled, I defeated him and then barely got away when Dumbledore appeared and attacked. Luckily for me I had Abraxus close by and waiting for me, he got me out of there and allowed me to stay at his mansion until I could decide what I was going to do," Voldemort explained.

"As we thought then. Why mess with a good deal?" Hermione sighed.

"Ah, you are the only one that can defeat me I presume?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Me and only me, with a nice dose of guilt, manipulation and pressure," Harry snorted.

"Dumbledore's favourite mixture," Volemdort nodded.

"Why did you attack my parents?" Harry asked suddenly. Everyone stillled, and Harry was fairly sure that they had all stopped breathing.

"Simply, the Potter house was a threat to me and my side. Your father was practically funding half of the Order of the phoenix, and between the two of them they were two of the best duellests in the Order, a lot of my followers were arrested because of them. Your mother even faced me in a duel for a little bit before Dumbledore stepped in. It was pure threat, I owed them enough respect to go there myself, I refused to send someone like Bellatrix, they were great people," Voldemort ansered honestly.

"And me?" Harry asked tightly, his free hand finding Blaise's and squeezing.

"I had no intention of killing you Harry, you were powerful even then, you had great potential. But you were a baby. I don't kill children or babies. The last thing that I remember is stepping towards your crib because you weren't crying, then things went black. Next thing I know I'm a shadow of myself miles away and I have a connection to someone that wasn't there before," Voldemort shrugged slightly.

"He made the connection between us didn't he?" Harry gritted out.

"Yes, I don't know anyone else besides Severus who has strong enough mind magics to be able to form a permanent connection of our strength between a baby's mind and one that was an effective spirit for thirteen years and for it still to have been as strong as it is. And Severus was too young and not developed enough then to be able to do that," Voldemort nodded.

"Further the illusion of Harry being the only one to defeat you, say he's survived the killing curse you shot, there's a connection between you," Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Correct, and I was confused enough about that night that it has taken me a while since I regained my body to piece everything together everything from that night. Oh yes, and I did not attack you in your first year, at that point I believe I was making my way back to Britain from Russia in Nagini," Voldemort added.

"Take him," Harry said tightly to Blaise holding Orion out. Blaise quickly took Orion and Harry stood walking to the window. "Who was Quirrel, do you know?" he asked, his hand closing into a fist where he was leaning against the wall.

"As far as I can make out a mentally ill man whose mind was even more corrupted and confused by Dumbledore. Some spellwork and you saw me in the back of his head, and he truly believed that he was one of my followers and trying to steal the stone for me," Voldemort's voice was shockingly gentle as he answered.

"Harry," Blaise's familiar presence behind him, his deep baritone voice in his ear and his hand on his hip caused a rolling wave of pain through his body and he was about to move away from him when he had Orion pushed back into his arms, Blaise's coming around him to so one was underneath his arms and the other was esting on Orion's chest and stomach. "Harry, focus on what you have now, right here in front of you. You have a beautiful son you have fought tooth and nail to protect and who is here safe, you have Sirius and Remus here because they love you and will do anything for you, you have Hermione who has stood by you through everything and loves you like her brother, my mother is completely in love with you and thinks of you as her son-in law already, and you have me, I will follow you to hell and back, I love you more than anything I have ever felt before and I adore the ground you walk on. And I love our son just as much. We have the adoption in two days and then we will offically be the family we already are. We have a future together, a happy future, as a family. Do not let that bastard get to you, what's done is done, you have more proof that you made the right choices, but look to the future, to what we can have and achieve together," Blaise was speaking directly into his ear, his lips gently brushing the lobe.

Sucking in a shuddering breath Harry dropped his weight back into Blaise's body which he easily took, his hand moving from under Orion to around Harry's waist and holding him tightly and securely. They were pressed so closely together that every breath Blaise took pushed Harry forwards and then backwards in a soothing rocking motion. Finally he turned his head and pressed kisses along Blaise's jaw before joining their lips together. There was nothing sexual or passionate about it, it was a reassurance, a thank you and a comfort, it was love without words passing between them.

"You're too good to be true, you know that?" Harry said softly with a small grin against Blaise's lips.

"When our honeymoon period runs out you won't be saying that. You'll complain that I snore too loud…"

"No I won't, I like your snore, its not too loud, more like a snuffle, it lets me know you're there. Its what woke me up, the fact it wasn't there," Harry shook his head.

"That I leave my boxers lying on the bathroom floor," Blaise smirked.

"I already complain about that, and I've told you if you carry on I'll hex your underwear draw so that any pair of boxers you leave on the floor will automatically attach themselves to your head for the whole day," Harry grinned.

"I'm trying to say that this, what we feel right now will change," Blaise sighed.

"I know, but how much I love you will only increase, the fact that I do isn't going to change. I know you're not perfect no one is, but your good points make you as damn close to it in a partner as you can get," Harry laughed. "Add onto that your devilish good looks and I didn't stand a chance,"

"Ah, you're saying that I am irrisitable?" Blaise nodded understandingly before smiling at Harry. "I knew it was my looks you were after,"

"Just because we didn't speak to each other doesn't mean I didn't notice how hot you were," Harry snorted.

"Since when?" Blaise looked inordinately pleased with himself making Harry shake his head.

"Third year, you were about a head taller than anyone else, and I suddenly thought wow he's really attractive, then went into a major panic because I was having gay thoughts," Harry snickered as he remembered how panicked he had actually been.

"So I made you realise you were gay?" Blaise looked even smugger.

"Well, that and the fact that after ogling Oliver Wood's bum in the shower accidentally I got my first erection from looking at someone else," Harry shrugged, mentally smirking at the flash of jealousy he saw in Blaise's eyes. Oh to wind up a Slytherin. "We had better go back over. Thank you," Harry sighed.

"You don't have to thank me, its what I am here for," Blaise kissed him gently once more before they turned and made their way back over to where the others were sitting patiently, if slightly uncomfortably, passing through the privacy spell Blaise had thrown up as he went to Harry.

"I'm sorry, that just came as a little bit of a shock," Harry smiled weakly at them all, seeing the group of concerned faces gazing at him, though Remus and Sirius were looking furious as well.

"I believe I should have told you that with a little more tact. My apologies," Voldemort said causing Harry to look at him stunned. "Do not mistake me, I am not going to offer you an equal place at my side, but your power, your name, the people you will likely pull with you, not to mention the effect your transferal to my side will have on the light side's moral is enough to earn you a lot of leverage and a high place in my ranks, with Lord Zabini and finally bringing him over you will both share one of the highest, that means you are not merely one of my followers but a member of my inner circle," Voldemort explained.

"You're willing for us to join your side then?" Harry asked quickly.

"After the situation was explained I had very little doubt that I would be saying yes. I just wished to see for myself the babe that will carry on two of the oldest houses that are closest to dying out, as well as meet with you face to face to talk terms. You yourself have earned that right," Voldemort smirked slightly as Lucius snorted amused.

"So, the terms?" Blaise asked once again drawing Harry and Orion to him.

"Of course. I believe first and foremost in your mind. Sanctuary and place on my side for anyone that will come over that you class as friend or family, and of course your baby will not be harmed nor any other children you may have in the future," Voldemort reeled off before adding when he saw where Harry's glance went. "That includes your Ms Granger and any other muggleborns or halfbloods. I have never thought that all muggleborns or halfbloods should be killed, it would be a little hypocritical of myself, not to mention that Severus is one of the few in my circle and halfblood himself,"

"May I ask what your aims are then?" Hermione asked nervously but looking determinedly curious.

"The seperation of the muggle and wizarding world, it is too dangerous to leave them open, muggleborn and muggle raised children are 78% more likely to suffer abuse in muggle homes than any other child in the muggle world I want them found as babies and regularly checked on, not to mention taught about the wizarding world from a younger age. And I want to make sure that the two world are kept separate, you come into the wizarding world you remain there, you don't pass backwards and forwards, it risks too much exposure. Obliviations are increasing by 256 every year across Europe because of accidental revealtions of magic," Voldemort patiently explained.

"You want to avoid another witch hunt," Hermione summed up, slightly startled at the statistics she was given.

"You are aware of the technology muggles have made in warfare, imagine what they would do if they found magic existed?" Voldemort looked between Harry and Hermione who both frowned as they throught it through.

"It would be a complete massacre, they would just use fire or drowning this time, and if they suspected an area that we had muggle replelling charms on they would just need to drop bombs on the area," Harry went slightly pale as he thought about it.

"Exactly, and Dumbledore thinks that we should combine our worlds together. And the influx of muggle traditons are destroying wizarding ones, especially since Dumbledore 'defeated' Grindelwald," Voldemort sighed.

"We had realised that one, Hermione's probably one of the only muggleborns not in Ravenclaw who knows about the traditions, as well as the Blessings," Harry nodded.

"He was blessed properly?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Yes, each trimester we performed the rights. This will be the only Blessing that it has been more than me and Hermione," Harry laughed.

"And you are performing the adoption ritual with the Blessing?" Voldemort asked curiously looking between them.

"Yes, Severus has most of the blood from me needed for the potion, he will finish it the morning of the Blessing," Blaise smiled slightly looking down at where Orion was dozing contently against Harry.

"Black, Lupin, I gather by your presence here that you are also wishing to follow your godson?" Voldemort turned to look at the two men who had been sitting completely silently for the whole time he had been there.

"Like Harry, we would prefer to remain neutral, but after some of the things revealed here today, we wouldn't be averse to fighting for you," Sirius said after a moments thought, Remus nodding his agreement.

"Your names and loss from the Light side will be a large swing for our side, but I will call on you when we make moves in the wizarding world. Lupin I was requested by Fenrir to speak on his behalf should have be here today. He has been wanting to talk to you for a very long time but Dumbledore has always managed to keep him away, whether you were directly under his thumb or not," Voldemort said slowly seeing the werewolf wince at the mention of his turner's name. Sirius's hand quickly claimed Remus's, and to the werewolf's shock he felt Severus shifting a little closer to him in a clear offer of support.

"What….what does he have to say to me?" Remus asked shakily.

"Firstly he wishes to appologise, not for turning you as that was completely out of his control, but for not taking him with you straight away that night as he should have done. He believed you would be safer until your majority remaining with your birth family, however he did not know that Dumbledore would sink his own claws in by then," Voldemort scowled.

"What do you mean by out of his control My Lord?" Severus asked seeing that Remus and Sirius appeared unable to speak.

"It is my belief that you have been taking the wolfsbane potion for years, against Severus's advise?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes focussed on Remus who nodded. "As Severus has told you, this isn't advisable as it muffles the wolf's instincts. What he couldn't tell you was that taking the wolfsbane potion you may as well have been casting the crucio curse on yourself, or whoever first advised it may as well have been,"

"Dumbledore," Harry snapped out reading the truth on Remus's face.

"He…he advised me that I take it when I was in third year, it became one of his rules if I was going to stay at the school. I was so afraid of being thrown out that I agreed straight away," Remus sighed closing his eyes painfully.

"Your werewolf attacks itself during a moon because of the potion, the presence of your friends, of what the wolf saw as pack, would eased the anger in the wolf. Its also likely why you feel so ill after a moon and why it is getting worse. When a werewolf transforms without the potion in its system its painful, but once the wolf has fully emerged the pain fades straight away with lycanthropic healing and the wolf while having an animal mind is sane and able to think. With the potion the process takes longer, it blocks the healing process, and while you retain your human mind the wolf gets angrier and angrier as well as being in pain, so the time you do not take the potion it attacks itself," Voldemort explained factually, though this seemed for Remus's benefit as he was clearly absorbing what was being said.

"And Dumbledore knew all this?"

"I told him," Severus said quietly from Remus's side. "Fenrir allowed me to study his pack, see the effects wolfsbane has on wolves that have been using it for differing amount of time so that I could produce something that would wipe the wolfsbane from the system. I told Dumbledore but he told me he needed you under his control, as run down and thankful to him as possible and that I was not to tell you. I could inform you without risking my place,"

"Back to the original question, because you have been taking he potion for so long your instincts and the wolf will be greatly muffled. But when you look at Harry what do you feel? From the wolf, not from your human side?"

"He's my cub," Remus answered straight away.

"Now picture that, and all those protective feelings that come with it and multiply their strength by ten," Voldemort instructed. Frowning Remus nodded his understanding. "Now imagine he has an illness, a muggle one that magic is struggling to heal, you can smell it on him, smell the disease in his blood and coming from his pores, you can smell how weak and in pain his is with every movement and know that he is only months away from death, what do you do?"

"Bite him," Remus again answered immedietly before gasping and covering his mouth, wrenching his hand away from Sirius shaking his head.

"Remus why would you bite him?" Hermione asked gently suddenly realising where this had been going.

"To..to..to save him," Remus answered shakily.

"Lycanthropic healing, when the venom enters the body cleans it of any illness and impurities making it as strong as possible so that the person will be at their best for their first moon to survive the change. A wolf recognises a cub one of two ways, it either comes to realise it views a child - not its own - as its cub over time while in human form, or the first time it sees it in wolf form. Fenrir was running in the woods behind your house when his wolf smelt you and how ill you were. He went to investigate but then he saw you and realised you were his cub, no one really knows what makes a wolf see this distinction, its nothing to do with presence or how many times you have met or anything like that. And then he smelt how ill you were, his wolf acted automatically and bit you to protect you, to heal you," Voldemort summed up.

"My parents never said anything about me being ill before I was bitten," Remus frowned.

"Remi, you parents would hardly look at you," Sirius said softly trying to take the sting out of the reality that still hurt Remus.

"Wait, if all this is true, and Remus sees Harry as his cub, why did he try and attack him in our third year? Is that because of the potion?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you knew, I wasn't trying to attack Harry, I was trying to get him away from everyone around him who could have been a threat," Remus frowned deeper looking up at Harry.

"Now you mention it you always seemed to be going for whoever was beside me," Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"So Fenrir sees Remus as…his cub? Even now?" Sirius asked slowly.

"He's been trying to get to you to help you, or just to speak to you but gets stopped every time. He's not what the light side and ministry have made him out to be. The ministry are just creating lies to keep magical beings beneath wizard kind, and the lightside need to paint anyone on my side as badly as possible. He cares for you a great deal Remus, he has been watching you from afar as much as he could. You're still his heir," Voldemort said with a lot mor eunderstanding in his voice then they would have given him credit for.

"He wants to meet with me?" Remus asked after a moments thought.

"Any time you want to or are ready to he'll come speak to you," Voldemort nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Remus blurted out before he could really think this through.

"I'll tell him. This will make him very happy. Alright, so you and anyone you bring over won't have to fight if they don't want to, you can stay basically neutral but you add your name to my side. I won't attack you, your family or anyone who switches sides. Is there anything else you request?" Voldemort asked quickly getting back on topic. Harry bit his lip and looked down at Orion before meeting Voldemort's eyes.

"No more getting into my head unless you absolutely have to, for whatever reason. The Weasley twins shop in Diagon is left alone. You keep us informed in what is going on. And when the war is over we are allowed to just live our lives," Harry said determinedly.

"That's a lot to ask for, what are you offering in return?" Voldemort had a look of interest on his face now as he leant forwards in his chair and steepled his fingers together.

"Names, of the Order," Harry said making Voldemort's eyes widen in shock.

"Harry, everyone was placed under an unbreakable vow for that information," Sirius hissed looking panicked.

"Everyone, but Harry," Hermione smirked crossing her legs casually as she watched Sirius, Remus and Severus think back.

"Dumbledore miscalculated," Voldemort smirked at Harry as an echoing one also appeared on Harry's lips.

"He forgot if his pawns make it to the other side of the board they become a bigger, stronger player," Harry nodded.

"No need to put his golden boy under the vow, especially when he is so sure that he has Harry nicely squashed underneath his thumb," Hermione snorted.

"And I know perfectly how to blend into a room so people forget I'm there. I know 38 members of the Order all together," Harry said casually leaning against Blaise's side fully where his mate was looking more and more amused.

"That would buy you most of your requests," Voldemort conceeded. "But those twins are being rather insulting,"

"I'll get them to stop. I can also offer you a direct path to Dumbledore," Harry said softly.

"You understand what I would do with this?" Voldemort asked lowly, his eyes slightly disbelieving.

"I would suggest lacing the lemon drops with truth and compulsion potions first, let him dig his own grave and you look better and better before finishing him off," Harry shrugged.

"And this path?" Voldemort asked eagerly.

"This path comes with conditions," Harry raised his hand to slow things down and make sure Voldemort was listening properly. At his nod he continued. "This path goes through me, you can not have control of him, and you will speak to him only in my presence,"

"Very well, as long as anything I request is carried out," Voldemort said after a moment.

"As long as it does not cause him any direct harm," Harry countered.

"Very well," Voldemort sighed.

"Dobby!" Harry called and seconds later the brightly coloured, highly dressed elf popped into the room. He took a second to take everything in before his wide eyed gaze settled on Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"Dobby!" Lucius choked staring shocked at the elf. When he gave a squeak of fright and stepped closer to Harry Lucius frowned sadly. "Dobby, I did not mean to hurt you like that, it…it wasn't my will,"

"It was Dumbledore's," Harry nodded making everyone look at him surprised. "I got chatting with Salazar's portrait which I found stashed in the Room of Requirements where Dumbledore stashed him after he figured out who had told you about your inheritance," Harry looked at Voldemort who scowled darkly.

"I knew that old fool had done something. I believed he may have burnt the painting to be honest,"

"He tried, but the founders painting are linked to Hogwarts, as long as she stands they will survive. Dumbledore locked Salazar in his portrait and hid him away. It took one of his painted snakes 30 years to go through every painting in every room to find him. A snake that now hides away in Dumbledore's office listening. The snake came and found me after I was released from the Hospital wing and led me to the room, of course I didn't realise where or what it was at the time. We spoke for a long time, and he informed me that the snake had seen Dumbledore casting the imperio on Lucius the end of my First year when you went in demanding that I be handed over into your care as there had been worries raised of my treatment at home," Harry smiled slightly at Lucius.

"I…I remember now. Arthur Weasley came to me. He said Ronald had written to him after Christmas with concerns for you, he didn't really understand what was going on but he knew something wasn't right and wrote to his father. Arthur asked him to get as much information as he could about your home life. What he put together…wasn't good, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go against Dumbledore, so he came to me as head of the goveners and because he knew I had an in with the Minister," Lucius reeled off as though he was telling someone elses story, his eyes far away. "I went to Dumbledore, I planned to take you home with me at the end of term and either claim guardianship or find somewhere safe for you to go…but…it goes hazy," Lucius admitted frustrated.

"Dumbledore cast the imperio on you, a bloody powerful one, scanned you mind and sent you away, he also cast an obliviate on Mr Weasley. You were to abuse Dobby, an elf most admiring of my story, while telling him all your plans, you then took the diary that Voldemort had put into your keeping and was instructed to place it in one of the Weasley children's posession without anyone finding out. I believe he accidentally hyped up the animosoty between you and Mr Weasley a little too much given the fight you broke out into. And it all worked much as he hoped, I was more driven away from the darker side with the events that took place that year and seeing Dobby's abuse, your disliked was increased when I took Dobby from you, your natural fondness for your elves waring with the anger Dumbledore was manipulating in your mind. And I was driven even more into his side when his 'help' arrived to save me. Of course at the time I didn't consider that it was Hogwarts helping me not him," Harry snorted.

"Why don't you look shocked?" Draco frowned at Blaise.

"How can you tell the difference?" Sirius snorted playfully, letting out a oomph noise as the pillow Harry directed at him with his wand met him right in the stomach.

"Harry informed me of everything earlier today," Blaise explained, unable to stop the faint smirk on his face as Harry's cheeks lit up slightly.

"And what of the elf?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"As you know, freed house elves can not be rebonded to a master, but Dobby didn't like being bonded to the school, and when he found out I was pregnant requested to be bonded to me and my family instead. I did so, but requested that he pretended to still be bonded to Dumbledore. The elves are tied to Hogwarts itself so Dumbledore won't realise Dobby isn'y actually bonded there anymore, the only ones that realise are the elves and well…"

"The elves are rather fond of Harry, especially the head elf. They won't say anything," Hermione snickered finishing for Harry.

"And Dumbledore calls on Dobby a lot. I think he likes being reminded of the trick he managed to pull on us all," Harry shrugged.

"How did the elf find out you were pregnant if Dumbledore couldn't?" Voldemort frowned.

"Dobby is being House elf, House elves is being knowning everyting about their masters so they is being able to help, including their health. Master Harry wasn't Dobby's master officially, but Dobby knew it was only time, so he is being keeping close on Master and looking after him," Dobby squeaked looking slightly indignant.

"Dobby can get as close to Dumbledore as you want," Harry summed up causing the elf to smile proudly puffing up his chest slightly.

"Very well, your terms will be met in exchange for what you have offered," Voldemort nodded, the spark of magic going through the room sealing his words in a vow. "There is something that I wish to know though," Voldemort said slowly and thoughtfully, his red eyes on his long fingers where he was tracing the rim of his cup.

"Yes?" Harry asked softly wondering what the heck the Dark Lord would want to know.

"Why didn't you ever fear me, even in the graveyard, you have never truly been scared of me though, my own followers are more afraid of me than you, you were scared of the unknown situation, but you were never afraid of me," Voldemort mused raising his eyes now to look at Harry curiously. On Harry's part he had frozen, he knew the answer, of course he did, he had aksed him the very same question dozens of times until he understood the answer. He just did not think that it was an answer the others were going to want to hear.

"My Lord, I would have said that Harry was afraid in the Graveyard," Lucius said quickly and worriedly.

"No he wasn't, as I said he was scared because of the unknown situation, not because he was afraid of me. This is not some vanity thing where I want my ego stroking. I am genuinely curious," Voldemort waved his hand as Lucius opened his mouth again looking more worried.

"Honestly?" Harry licked his lips and looked down at Orion nervously, this wasn't going to go down well.

"That would be preferable, yes," Voldemort said, amusement lacing his tone if Harry's wasn't mistaken.

"I was never afraid of you because…" Harry paused and flicked his eyes around the room at the waiting, curious faces. "I was never afraid of you, because it never scared me that I could die," He answered softly though he may as well have screamed it at the top of his voice under a sonorus the way the room reacted.

Blaise flinched as though he had been struck, Hermione and Gabriella almost in unison gasped and covered their mouths in a way that would have been amusing if not for the situation, Narcissa and Draco made choking noises, Lucius stared at him with a faint trace of horror in his eyes and on his features, Jacque looked simply stunned. Sirius and Remus were staring at him with heartbroken expressions and fear, Severus had the same expression but there was something else there, something Harry thought was understanding. Something that was clear on Voldemort's face.

"Harry…" Sirius let out a pained noise making Harry feel guilty.

"Harry?" Blaise's deep voice carried everything and nothing in it making Harry wince.

"I wasn't suicidal or anything like that. I just…death…never scared me. I knew that life would go on without me, people would be upset and mourn me, but I didn't have much of a life to be giving up, there was nothing perminantly good in it that I needed to cling onto," Harry winced again as Blaise was on his feet and across the room in one swift movement. Standing quickly himself he passed Orion gently into Gabriella's arm before hurrying after his mate.

"Blaise, Blaise stop for a minute please!" Harry requested after he threw up the privacy charm, watching Blaise stomping back and forth in a furious pace. His shoulders were tense enough that it had to hurt, his hands closing and opening rhythmically at his sides, his jaw clenched painfully and his breathing heavily. Casting a glance back he quickly put up a concealing spell as well. "Blaise, please,"

Harry reached out and caught Blaise's arm, digging his feet in and holding on when Blaise tried to walk passed him. Blaise spun around, using Harry's grip on his arms to grip him and slam him into the wall. Harry made a slightly stunned noise as the air was knocked from his lungs, Blaise was towering over him, his whisky eyes dark and furious. He had only just sucked in a replacement air when Blaise's lips crushed to his, angrily, and harshly, their teeth clacked together uncomfortably but when he tried to pull back a little Blaise's fingers gripped the back of his hair and held him in place, though he did ease up enough so their teeth didn't clash.

Feeling…something in his mate Harry relax into him, wrapping his arms around Blaise's neck and surrendering into the kiss, Blaise quickly taking advantage of that to carry on feeding hungrily at Harry's mouth, his tongue slicing in and tasting with the same hunger and despiration as he was pushing into the kiss. Digging his fingers into Blaise's hair and gripping it Harry gave a small jump without detacthing their lips and wrapped his legs tightly around Blaise's thick waist pulling him as close as he could manage, hoping depiretly to ease the fear he knew his words had caused in Blaise.

Kissing back as much as he could, though Blaise was taking complete control of the kiss as he pressed his body against Harry's and into the wall. Harry could feel his lips swelling with the force of the kiss and despite himself he could feel his body reacting to the kisses and closeness of Blaise's body making him whine into Blaise's lips slightly when he pressed harder into his groin. Suddenly Blaise ripped their lips apart, dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder, resting there as he panted harshly.

"Damn it Harry!" Blaise growled aginst Harry's shoulder, his hands gripping the material at Harry's hips.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured stroking his fingers through Blaise's hair gently. "I don't think like that anymore, I promise,"

"That's not the point Harry! Merlin, if you had…if you had just not fought that bit harder, if you had…if you hadn't….I wouldn't have met you, we wouldn't have been together and I would still have been alone! I wouldn't have a man that I love and want to marry and I wouldn't have a son. The thought that you believed you were worth that little! The thought that I could of lost you before I even got you, that you had to go through that!"

"But it didn't, I'm right here, I'm in your arms, our son is right over there in your mum's and I have everything to live for now!" Harry gripped Blaise's face and lifted it so that he looked at him. Pressing kisses all over his face before kissing his lips again, holding him close again.

"Harry," Blaise groaned slamming his hips against Harry's listening hungrily to the groan Harry let out against his lips. Tilting his head back Harry sucked in a deep breath as Blaise's lips attached themselves to his neck, alternating between sucking and biting at the pale flesh as they ground their hips together in a hard, quick rhythm. With a low growl Blaise slammed their lips back together as he slipped his arms underneath Harry's knees and spread his legs a little wider, taking control of his movements as he slammed his hips against Harry's.

"Oh Merlin Blaise, yes, urgh yes please," Harry groaned out panting harder as he felt his orgasm crashing towards him, slightly embarrassing considering he had already cum once today. But considering how tightly Blaise was gripping his thighs and the off rhythm, hard thrusts he was as well.

He let out a rather embarrassing scream of Blaise's name as he arched into the grip the black teen had on him and came hard enough that everything went black for a minute or two. Blaise was panting against his shoulder and thrusting hard against Harry's now over sensative flesh, he shuddered and groaned when his after glow doubled when Blaise's teeth buried themselves into his neck with a growl as his hips jerked against Harry's until he stilled and slumped slightly against him, his tongue and lips mouthing at what was no doubt bruised flesh of his neck. Harry groaned in protest as it sent jolts of pleasure through his body, tugging lazily and weakly at the hair still in his grip, but Blaise wasn't moving yet worrying away at the mark on Harry's neck contently.

"Should I apologise?" Blaise asked against his neck finally.

"Apologise?" Harry asked confused considering his body was humming with pleasure still.

"I sort of attacked you," Blaise snorted lifting his head. Laughing Harry shook his head kissing Blaise gently.

"You can attack me like that any time, though I think maybe we should do this without one of us being upset before hand," He laughed stroking his fingers through Blaise's hair again, grinning when Blaise practically purr at the touch.

"That would probably be a good idea," Blaise chuckled. "I'm sorry I got angry like that though,"

"Don't. I would have been angry if I had heard something like that from use as well I really haven't thought like that for a long time, not since I found out about Orion, and not since us. Blaise I have everything to live for now, I am not going anywhere," Harry said firmly.

"Good, because I'm not sure I can let you go now," Blaise sighed.

"You might have to," Harry said seriously before smiling teasingly when wide whisky eyes met his. "I'm starting to get cramp in my legs,"

"Oh, sorry," Blaise gently dropped Harry's legs back to the floor and held him as he swayed slightly when full circulation returned to his feet.

"We'd better get back," Harry smiled as he vanished and cleaned the mess in his trousers and then Blaise's.

"I wonder how awkwardly they are sitting," Blaise chuckled straightening himself before nodding for Harry to take down the privacy spells. Everyone was sitting slightly tensely staring right at them, clearly having been waiting for them to come back out.

"All calm again?" Voldemort asked dryly.

"My apologies, I lost control of my temper for a minute," Blaise said a little tightly as he and Harry made their way back to the sofa, Blaise pausing to take Orion back off Gabriella before they sat down.

"Its alright, perfectly understandable. I think there have been enough revelations for today. I will return for those names and to give anyone who wants to swap over with you time to do so, I will also pass around that the Weasley twins are out of bounds. Severus once he has finished with your adoption potion and the Blessing will make a strat on brewed truth potions. It has certainly been interesting. I look forward to working with you. Now I wont request any of you attend normal Death Eater meetings, but those for my inner circle I will ask you to come to, to keep you in touch with want is going on, and to show you are on my side, gossip will spread quick enough. Lucius will inform you when those meetings will be held. Good luck at the Blessing," Voldemort nodded his head as he stood.

"Voldemort?" Harry said quickly as the Dark Lord reached the fireplace.

"Yes?" Voldemort sighed turning making Harry grin slightly.

"I…thank you for giving my son a chance at a good life," Harry said softly, meeting to Dark Lord's eyes, knowing he would understand. The Dark Lord paused for a moment before inclining his head again and turning to floo out.

Once he was gone everyone remained where they were in silence for a good few minutes before a collective breath was let out almost similtaniously.

"I need a brandy," Jacque huffed standing and making his way to the dacantors quickly. Pouring enough glasses for everyone in the room to have a sip.

"That was…intense," Draco said as he made his way to sit beside Blaise's legs, leaning against the sofa. A silent exchange seemed to pass between the two of them, Draco's eyes concerned before he patted Blaise's knee and settled back.

"You two kind of ran the show there," Narcissa smiled between Hermione and Harry.

"Dealing with Dumbledore and his lot for six years, we're used to playing politics," Hermione snorted before taking a sip of her drink, her nerves showing through as she slumped in her seat slightly.

"A lot of revelations," Sirius nodded his eyes on Harry.

"Siri, I wasn't suicidal or anything like that, I just…I guess one way or the other it just didn't scare me," Harry sighed slumping against Blaise.

"Well, one good thing came of that, Sirius is reassured that Blaise really does care for you," Remus smiled weakly squeezing Sirius's hand gently.

"I need to be getting back to the potion, I'll take your blood and leave. Don't forget that I will be here early tomorrow for the last dose of blood, probably about seven," Severus said standing.

"We're up at six with Orion anyway," Harry laughed watching Severus press his wand to Blaise's arm, tap a bottomless vial, then press it back to Blaise's arm and murmur the spell, Blaise's blood rapidly starting to pour into the vial. Everyone sat in silence watchign with a form of fascinated horror as the vial filled until Severus cut the spell and pushed an opened Blood replenisher to Blaise's lips.

"Remember plenty of orange and a steak tonight," he said as he stowed the blood safely away and stood up. "I will see you tomorrow," He said, reaching out and gently squeezing Harry's shoulder and ruffling Draco's hair before briskly saying a universal goodbye to the others and swiftly flooing out, Draco grumbling and trying to arrange his hair to be perfectly neat again.

"So, who is for some decortating?" Gabriella beamed at them all downing the last of her brandy and fixing them with a look that siad they had no choice.


	11. An eventful day

Chapter eleven

Harry groaned flopping onto his back on their bed as Blaise checked on Orion and the silencing charms around him before turning to him with an amused look.

"Your mother is trying to kill us!" Harry groaned again throwing an arm out and covering his eyes with the other.

"Not quite, she is preparing us now, she will kill us on the day of the Blessing," Blaise shrugged making his way over to Harry. "Are you sore?"

"A little bit, I think I pushed it a bit too far today with all the…activities," Harry grinned moving his arm so Blaise could see glittering green eyes.

"Mother did go a little nuts with the decorating," Blaise nodded sitting down beside Harry. He chuckled when Harry gripped his robes and tugged him over him.

"And the other activities. But I think it was the decorating that did it," Harry smiled nudging his nose against Blaise's.

"Its been a hell of a long day, at least everything is ready for the Blessing now except the last minute things we need to do," Blaise sighed kissing Harry gently. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss with a small hum of approval he luxuriated in the feel of Blaise's lips against his, unhurried unlike the kisses they had stolen throughout the day, Sirius and Remus twitching amusingly every time they caught them. Now though he could enjoy the feel of Blaise's plump, firm lips pressed against his own.

"That makes me feel better," Harry sighed when they slowly pulled apart.

"You should not have pushed so hard, you are still not fully recovered," Blaise frowned sitting up and undoing the buttons of Harry's robes. Harry watched him curiously but made no move to help or hinder.

"I am fine, its been 6 weeks," Harry grumbled.

"Harry you pushed your body through the pregnancy carrying on as normal, then right after the birth. You need time, longer than a few weeks to fully recover," Blaise shook his head. "When we have our next one I am locking you away in a suite for the last four months," He added in an undertone as he gently tugged Harry into a sitting position and slipped his robes and shirt off of him before pressing him back to the mattress and kissing along the pale skin of Harry's chest. The kisses weren't arousing or heated, merely brushes against the skin.

"I would like to see you try Mr, and if you do you will be carrying the next one," Harry snorted running his fingers through Blaise's hair, grinning when Blaise huskily chuckled against Harry's stomach.

"Alright no locking up. But I will fuss and weight on you hand and foot," Blaise agreed moving his hand to undo Harry's trousers.

"I do not doubt that," Harry laughed softly looking down as Blaise untied his trousers and gently pulled them off. He raised his hips to help allowing Blaise to tug them all the way down and off his feet. He frowned when Blaise hissed and jerked away from his body. "Blaise?"

"Why did you not tell me I had hurt you?" Blaise snapped a little making Harry peer down his own body confused. He tilted his legs outwards when he caught sight of what had upset Blaise.

"Its just a couple of bruises," He frowned running his fingers over the fingerprint shaped bruises on his thighs.

"I hurt you!" Blaise started to retreat but Harry quickly grabbed Blaise's robes and tugged him back over his body, grabbing his hand and placing it on the inside of his thighs were the bruises were.

"I liked it," Harry said stilling all fight in Blaise, instead he gazed down at Harry confused. "I liked feeling your strength holding me up, I liked feeling you strong and firm against my body, I liked you taking control of my body, and I like to idea that I have your marks on my skin to remind me of all that. I'm not saying that I like you hurting me on purpose, but when you are showing your strength, when your marks are from pleasure, I like them," Harry said honestly even though his face was on fire at admitting it.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blaise said a little mournfully, his thumb brushing over the bruised skin gently. He had had enough lovers in the last couple of years to know that he could be a little rough and to understand how to control his physical strength, but Harry brought out a passion and a fire in him that he hadn't known existed, and when it was mixed with the love and emotions that Harry drew from him and he lost his so finely honed control.

"You didn't, you left a mark, you gripped tightly, but I didn't feel pain," Harry said firmly gripping the sides of Blaise's face.

"You tell me if I'm hurting you?" Blaise asked bending and brushing his lips over the circular bruises forming with gentleness that made Harry sigh and close his eyes contently. "Promise me,"

"I promise I'll tell you if you are hurting me, but I seriously doubt you would ever do that," Harry opened his eyes with a smile meeting Blaise's wide whisky ones.

"You have way too much faith in me," He shook his head placing one last kiss on the last bruise before crawling up Harry's body.

"And you have way more stamina than me," Harry chuckled glancing down at the bulge in Blaise's trousers with a smirk.

"My body hasn't been pushed too far today, and I am looking down at you in just your boxers. It was bad enough having to watch you stretching and bending over all day," Blaise snorted. "Tonight we are sleeping!"

"Aw, spoil sport," Harry pouted watching hungrily as Blaise stood and stripped his robes and trousers off, though Blaise was right his body was too tired to manage anything but a twitch at the sight of Blaise's firm, muscled body being revealed to him, though with how he was feeling he reckoned even that was impressive.

"You pouting is not exactly helping me," Blaise shook his head before quickly lifting Harry up off the bed into his arms. Harry squeaked and wrapped his arms around Blaise at the sudden movement, glaring at Blaise when he chuckled as he waved the covers half way down the bed. He placed Harry back on the bed before sliding in as well and tugging the covers over them.

"I'm amazed with all that blood you have been losing that you have any to spare," Harry snarked rolling over. Unfazed Blaise snuggled against his back, pressing their bodies together close enough that there wasn't an inch between them, throwing his arm over Harry's waist and snuggling his face into the back of his neck.

"You should see what I am like when I do have blood to spare," He answered calmly. There was a brief pause before Harry started snickering, feeling Blaise's grin against the skin of his neck.

"I'll look forward to that," Harry sighed sinking into Blaise's arms slightly sleepily.

"Oh, trust me, so am I," Blaise huffed.

"Night," Harry sighed stretching his legs out a little.

"Night night, sleep well," Blaise said softly.

"I always do with you," Harry said slowly drawing out his words as sleep slowly took him over. Blaise however stayed awake staring down at Harry. Harry's words from earlier had scared him, he had thought over the last few weeks that he could have missed out on this because Harry hadn't liked him back, however he hadn't considered the fact that with all the dangerous things Harry had gotten into over the years that he could never have gotten to this point, that he could have lost Harry and Orion before they existed in his life.

He still couldn't believe that he had Harry and Orion in his life, it felt as though he was dreaming, he had honestly thought that this wasn't something that he would ever get to have, others had described feelings of love, he had watched it between his parents and between Lucius and Narcissa, but he had thought there was something in him that meant he just wouldn't get to feel that himself, that he was too cold and closed off. Then Harry had burst into his life, shattering all his barriers to pieces and easing the jagged pieces of Blaise's heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus's nerves caused him to stagger slightly when he shot out of the fireplace, but large hands pressed against his shoulders steadying him. Startled he looked up into identical eyes to his own, the glowing amber scanning his face hungrily. Remus staggered backwards and into Sirius's arms when he caught up with himself and realised who had helped him. Pain flared through those amber eyes before Fenrir placed a clearly forced smile onto his face.

"Welcome, and this is your mate?" Fenrir asked looking at Sirius with interest.

"Yes. You wanted to talk?" Remus asked squeezing Sirius's hand when it tightened in his.

"I did, please, come with me," Fenrir led the way from the flooing room to a living room, the manor that he lived in Remus and Sirius had to admit was beautiful and stately, there was a large forest relief on the walls of the hallway leading to a huge living room painted in brown and a deep green, all of which seemed to sooth Remus's soul a little, like a balm being placed over a burn. Once Fenrir had seated himself on one of the cream sofas Remus and Sirius took the other, watching Fenrir watching Remus. "Forgive me, I have watched you for a long time from afar, being able to see you…it is good to see you," Fenrir smiled after the silence had lasted too long.

"Yesterday, the…the Dark Lord told me that you infected me because I was dying, and because you saw me as your pup?" Remus asked before his courage failed him.

"Yes. I wish I could have explained sooner, but the Ministry's laws do not follow the laws of magical beings," Fenrir paused when he saw the confused exchange between Sirius and Remus. "As your Sire through bite I had rights as a father to a son, if the Ministry recognised the proper laws. Normally it is no problem to claim the child magic has blessed us with, however with Dumbledore's interference I could not speak to you, to explain," Fenrir explained.

"Why would he choose me to interfere with?" Remus frowned.

"Because you are my cub," Fenrir said plainly looking a little confused. "I am the leader of the largest wolf pack in Britain, and I have great influence over the magical being community, you are my heir. Dumbledore knew taking you out of my control would do harm to us, would do harm to you as well. He made you take the wolfsbane?" Fenrir asked concerned.

"Yes," Remus nodded before blanching when Fenrir released a low, menacing growl.

"I am sorry, Severus has sent potions that flush the potion from your system, you must stop taking the potion though," Fenrir's tone was an odd mixture of an order and a request.

"I was told the effects the potion have," Remus nodded tightly.

"I should have just taken you with me that night," Fenrir said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" Remus asked so softly Fenrir almost didn't hear it even with his wolf hearing.

"I was in the middle of taking the pack from my uncle, he was cruel and treated the wolves in our pack terribly. I had just turned twenty one and was finally old enough and powerful enough to try and take over. I had a huge number of supporters but it still wasn't easy. I didn't want to risk bringing you into that when you were vulnerable enough to be used against me. I came to pick you up the minute things had settled, only to find you had moved. When I managed to track you down Dumbledore had put wards around the house that I couldn't get through, I tried every moon for nearly two years," Fenrir said sadly.

"How old was I when you found the wards?" Remus frowned.

"Seven," Fenrir looked up meeting Remus's eyes again.

"Dumbledore didn't come to speak to my parents until I was ten," Remus denied, but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

"The wards were set specifically to keep me and anyone of my pack out, there were secondary weaker wards against any other werewolf, I tried to get a rogue wolf to collect you one time. He knew you were my cub, he used you as proof of my 'cruelty' and 'perversion' and he it weakened my position as my cub had been taken away from me," Fenrir growled, anger flaring in his eyes.

"And…you wanted me?" Remus asked his voice embarrassingly small as he squeezed Sirius's hand tightly.

"Remus…here, look," Fenrir fished out his wallet and slid it across the table between them. Remus looked cautiously between Sirius and Fenrir and the wallet. Sirius gave him an encouraging look kissing his cheek and reaching out to take the wallet himself flicking it open. They stared surprised at the seven pictures in the wallet.

There was one of Remus at about eight sitting in the back garden of a house reading. Another of him sitting on a bike. Another of him shopping for his Hogwarts things for the first time. There was one of him sitting under a tree at Hogwarts - it looked like it had been taken from the Forbidden forest if the branch across the top of the picture was anything to go by. A picture of Remus with James's arm around him as Remus laughed when they were about thirteen. One of the four Marauders in Hogsmeade at christmas when they were about seventeen. And one when he was around twenty two working in a book store, he was standing at a counter reading, the picture was taken through a window.

"You took these?" Remus asked stunned.

"They were some of the few times I was able to get close enough to you to see you. You're my cub, whether you are with me, whether you want to be or not, you will always be my cub," Fenrir smiled slightly.

"But…its been twenty nine years!" Remus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change things….My Lord told me that you think of Potter as your cub?" Fenrir asked. Remus unexpectedly did not feel the normal bristle, anger and need to protect when someone potentially dangerous spoke about Harry.

"Yes," Remus said slowly.

"You did not see him for a long time correct?" Fenrir asked.

"Nearly twelve years," Remus thought he knew where this was going.

"Did your feelings for him get any weaker, did you love him any less during that time?" Fenrir smiled clearly already knowing the answer.

"No, I love him just as much, more even," Remus admitted.

"That doesn't change just because of our situation. I have been able to watch you from afar, I kept an ear to the ground for you, sent you money for you when I could, I sent you birthday and yule presents every year," Fenrir said earnestly.

"They were from you?" Sirius gawped surprised.

"I had other people send them to you so that they could get through the wards Dumbledore had around you," Fenrir nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me when I was an adult? Why not send me a letter?" Remus asked slightly frustrated.

"I could send anonymous gifts, but anything personal like a letter couldn't be sent to you. The wards were specialised when you reached Hogwarts, they were around you and they still are, the loop hole in the wards were that you had to want to come to me. Honestly I thought I would get to meet you when you came to kill me," Fenrir avoided looking at them as he summoned a pot of tea and three cups.

"But I didn't, and I've listened," Remus said quietly making Fenrir's eyes snap onto his face with the same hunger he had shown earlier.

"You are willing to give me a chance?" Fenrir asked hopefully.

"I…I don't need a father now I'm too old," Remus frowned down at his hands.

"No one is too old to be able to need someone there in a parental form. I missed out on being able to kiss your cuts and put plasters on them, to cuddle you when you had a nightmare. But I can still be there for you, I can be there to support you as you come off the potion, I can help you if you need advise, you just someone to talk to," Fenrir's voice was painful as he spoke.

"We could try," Remus said after several painful moments making Fenrir release a breath of relief as an honest and warm smile crossed his face, gentling the angles of it.

"Thank you," Fenrir said honestly. "Do you mind if I ask, how long have you been mates?"

"We became mates when we were fourteen," Remus admitted with a blush.

"All that time separated?" Fenrir frowned.

"We managed, we weren't right, being so close to Remus for nearly a year and just being able to watch him now and then nearly killed me. But we're together again now and even better. And we have our pup back, and a pup-to-be and our grandpup," Sirius grinned happily before blinking when Fenrir started choking on the sip of tea he had taken.

"Grandpup?"

"Yes, Harry had a baby, he's six weeks old. That's why he wants to go onto Voldemort's side, to protect Orion and to make sure that he is able to keep him," Remus explained.

"Dumbledore," Fenrir growled in understanding.

"Exactly. Blaise Zabini found Harry in labour and delivered Orion, he then offered Harry and Orion safety in his manor. They fell in love, Blaise is basically Orion's father," Sirius smiled at the thought of the intimidating teen who he had been worried about with Harry. But after a couple of days he could plainly see how much Blaise loved Harry and Orion, he was just very…intense about it.

"Oh Great Merlin I'm a Great Grandad!" Fenrir spluttered looking a little stunned. Remus blinked before that small warming feeling in his chest lit a little brighter.

"You think of Harry as family?" He asked softly.

"Of course, he is your cub," Fenrir said as though it was simple.

"Here," Remus pulled out a picture and held it out to Fenrir allowing their fingers to brush, the touch seemed to brighten Fenrir even more, and then he gaze down at the picture. Harry was seated in between a beaming Sirius and Remus all of them laughing and fussing over Orion who Harry was holding towards the camera proudly, his eyes moving between Orion, the camera and looking between Sirius and Remus with obvious happiness.

"They're both beautiful," Fenrir sighed happily making to hand to picture back.

"You can keep it if you would like," Remus said unsurely.

"Really, but…its your picture," Fenrir said, the look on his face saying he clearly wanted to keep it.

"We can get another copy. Harry and Gabriella Zabini are ensuring that nearly every minute of Orion's life is photographed, that's just one copy of it," Sirius assured him putting his arm around Remus's shoulder.

"Every minute huh?" Fenrir smiled down at the picture.

"Harry only remembers what Lily and James look like from his pictures of them, I think he wants Orion to have that Merlin forbid should anything happen to him and Blaise," Remus said slightly sadly.

"Harry is my Grandson, that will allow him higher protection and a higher respect from My Lord," Fenrir assured them softly.

"Thank you," Remus smiled a little brighter.

"So…tell me about them, please?" Fenrir asked eagerly. Remus and Sirius shared a look before Remus started telling Fenrir all about Harry, Orion and Blaise, a safe and happy subject and one that brought a lot of smiles as he described how Blaise fussed without trying to look like he was fussing, what a content baby Orion was, what the Malfoy's were like with him. And he told him about Harry, how kind, strong and intelligent he was, how he and Hermione had pulled the wool over everyone's eyes for nine months.

And Fenrir listened eagerly soaking up everything about the extended family he had known nothing about, listening to his cubs voice, and soaking up the feeling of finally being with him, finally getting to see him, finally having the chance to be a father to him, even if he did now have a mate, a cub and grandcub of his own. And slowly as the afternoon passed the stories and talk became about Remus and Sirius and even himself, Remus and Sirius both looking interested as he told them about his university degree, his work with his pack and how he led it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen directing pans, table wear, toasters and food like a conductor of an orchestra. As much as it was a breath of relief having the house to just her and Arthur it always felt more than a little empty when the children were all gone, when they were back under her roof she felt as though she could breathe properly again now a days. Though one of her children was missing. She could quite happily flay Dumbledore alive and the temptation was getting stronger and stronger every year that he made Harry go back to those animals.

The boy was so loving, so kind and considerate, so polite but it was painfully obvious he had been starved of love, the mother in her wanted to hold him close and let him know he was loved, that he had family that loved him and that he was wanted in their family. The Gryffindor mother in him wanted to put him behind her and gouge the eyes out of everyone who wanted to do him harm. Even Arthur, mild mannered and gentle to a fault sometimes that he was had lost his temper when Dumbledore had informed them that Harry should stay at the Dursleys all summer this year.

They were giving him till the week before Harry's birthday to wear down before they went and get the teen themselves, the controlling, manipulative old man should never have given them the secret of Harry's house if he expected them just to stay away and leave Harry there for an entire summer, letting him think they didn't want him, that they didn't care!

"Woah mum, what did the frying pan do to you?" Charlie blinked stepping into kitchen in time to see Molly slamming the frying pan onto the stove with enough force to wake the whole house.

"Sorry dear, I'm just thinking about Harry," Molly sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Dumbledore said no again?" Charlie frowned sitting at the table and pouring himself and his mum a cup of tea. Even though he had only met Harry a couple of years ago he had heard enough about him from Ron, the twins, his mum and dad, Ginny, even Percy to feel as though he had known the teen for years, and he thought of him as a little brother, how could he not with how easy it was to get on with him.

"Yes," Molly hissed out with a glower. Before they could say anything more Arthur skidded into the kitchen in his pyjamas, one sock on and his wand held in the air blinking around blearily.

"Mum was just beating up the stove with the pan and wishing it was Dumbledore's head," Charlie informed his dad cheerfully.

"Oh, thank Merlin, I nearly had a heart attack. And please don't worry dear, we'll have Harry here for his birthday even if we have to kidnap him," Arthur yawned flopping into his seat.

"Our dad the criminal! And people wonder where we get our rule breaking from," Fred grinned shuffling over to a seat and dropping into it with a bone popping stretch.

"Like you would be there before we were the minute dad and mum gave the signal," Charlie snorted.

"We've already broken Harry out once, what's one more time? He's not written yet," Fred frowned suddenly. "He always keeps in touch, he knows we worry about him there, though I don't think he understands why,"

"Maybe we should only leave it to the end of the week," Arthur said concerned.

"Are we springing Harry early?" Bill asked strolling in dressed for work, Fleur at his side. Molly felt a stab of guilt at how unsure she looked, maybe she had gone a bit far and too vocal with her? No woman was ever going to be good enough for her boys and while she had been sure at first that Fleur wouldn't stick around and would break Bill's heart, the ring on her finger said differently. And she had been over the moon with the small sapphire and diamond ring that had belonged to Arthur's mum, not even blinking when Bill had said worriedly he could save up to get her a bigger ring.

"Sit down dear, you didn't get in till late last night!" Molly waved Fleur to a seat and made up a cup of tea for her before pottering back to the cooker.

"Harry hasn't written since the end of term," Charlie told Bill.

"What that's not like him. He writes to us at least once every couple of months, I know he writes to you lot more regularly," Bill frowned pausing in lifting his cup to mouth.

"Not like him at all, he knows we worry about him," Charlie nodded.

"Even if he can't understand why," Fred sighed slumping in his chair. "I have a bad feeling about this, its just not like Harry. Me and George have it sunk into him that he writes to let us know he is ok, especially when he is with those animals," He said frustrated.

"There has been something….off with him all year. His letters weren't his normal sounding. Do you think there is something wrong with him?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Him and Hermione have been acting quite strange for the last few months, like they have a secret, a huge one, they spent a lot of time in the library - even for Hermione and especially for Harry. Not to mention Harry not fighting to have his flight restriction taken back, and he was barely down at the field just flying about five months ago," Ginny said as she made her way into the kitchen still in her pyjamas.

"Somethings not right, not to mention Remus and Sirius haven't appeared in Grimmauld when anyone has been there for nearly three days! Hermione as well," Molly frowned floating the various foods over to the table.

"If it wasn't for the fact Hermione wasn't showing herself either I would think Sirius and Remus were just having a sexathon. Maybe they know what's going on with Harry?" Charlie suggested ignoring his mum and dad's choking at his first suggestion.

"We need to get Harry out of that place soon and find out what's going on," Molly shook her head as she sat down.

"Hey isn't that Hedwig?" George yawned as he walked into the kitchen and flopped into the seat next to Fred.

"WHAT?" George yelped when he whacked his thigh off the table when he jumped at the exclamations that went through the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hedwig," Neville smiled looking up from where he was planting his new singing roses, which at the minute couldn't decide between opera and heavy rock and were currently making enough noise that he needed to wear earplug while looking after them for the minute.

Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a hoot, ruffled her feathers and giving him a fond look, next to Harry he was the next on Hedwig's list of people she liked.

"Harry hasn't written to me since the end of term, I was getting worried," Neville tugged his gloves off and settled back taking the letter of Hedwig. He placed his glass of orange juice in Hedwig's sight for her to take a drink as he opened the letter worriedly. "Huh, didn't see that one coming," Neville blinked.

He re-read the letter several times, trying to take in the information that he was being given, and boy was it more than a hell of a lot. Shaking his head he summoned what he needed and read the letter one more time wondering how the hell Harry managed to get himself into these types of things.

When the paper and self inking quill landed beside him on the grass with a soft thump he quickly picked them up and scribbled a response, handing it to Hedwig with a gentle stroke of her feathers before she took off. Tugging his gloves back on he mused about the trip to Diagon alley that he was going to have to take.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that is a sight," Blaise grinned lowering the camera. Harry blinked looking up with a smile to see him standing against the door frame watching the two of them. Harry was sitting on the bed wearing one of Blaise's silk pyjama bottoms, he was sitting with his legs stretched out on the bed with Orion lying on his back between them sucking hungrily on his morning bottle. His legs were bobbing slightly in happiness as his eyes were fixed on Harry's face after Harry had been talking to him while he fed him.

"Would be better with one more," Harry beckoned him over. Blaise made his way to the bed and climbed on behind Harry slotting his legs along side Harry's and resting his chin on his shoulder to peer down at Orion who's eyes were now flickering between them.

"He looks so intent for someone so small," Blaise smiled rubbing his hand over Orion's stomach gently gaining a little more bobbing.

"I love watching him feed," Harry sighed.

"Its soothing. I feel like with everything that has been going on, and with planning the blessing, we haven't really been able to just spend time with him," Blaise sighed. Harry smiled brightly leaning back against his chest a little more while making sure that the bottle was still firmly in Orion's mouth.

"I love you you know that?" Harry said lifting his eyes to Blaise before looking back to Orion.

"Where did that come from?" Blaise asked kissing Harry's shoulder.

"I just can't believe how much you honestly love Orion as your own," Harry sighed. "It just…I think I love you more and more every time you show it,"

"He is my son, and tomorrow it will just be official," Blaise said firmly kissing Harry's cheek.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Harry said contently.

"His eyes are going green," Blaise said after a few moments of silence where they both just watched Orion watching them.

"What?" Harry asked looking closer at Orion.

"His eyes are going green, at the edges there," Blaise said excitedly brushing the edge of Orion's face.

"Oh, they are! I thought he was going to have his eyes until tomorrow," Harry grinned excitedly groping for the camera Blaise had placed to the side with his free hand and snapping a picture.

"I would love if he had your eyes," Blaise said quietly.

"My eye colour, your shape," Harry said thoughtfully tilting his head to look at Orion imagining it. "I keep trying to imagine what he could look like tomorrow and come up with about a hundred different variations,"

"You don't mind his looks will change?" Blaise asked.

"That he will look like you and me? No, never. Orion is Orion no matter what he looks like, he's always our son. But I want him to definitely, unchangably be both of us," Harry shook his head.

"Seeing him being the blend of both of us will be amazing. How much does he look like him now?" Blaise asked quietly.

"A little bit, he has his chin and cheek bones, I can't quite decide whose nose he has right now, but that won't matter after tomorrow. Blaise, he was never Orion's father in my mind you know that right?" Harry asked placing the bottle to the side as Orion finished before lifting him and settling him on his shoulder to wind him, Blaise throwing one of Orion's burping blankets over his shoulder for him.

"It worries me," Blaise said quietly. "But less and less, especially since you asked Draco to be his godfather. I guess until tomorrow and he is actually mine there will be that worry there. It just lingers that you're going to change your mind, its stupid I know, but I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop," Blaise admitted reluctantly.

"Its not stupid, I think I am waiting for the same, everything has gone so well I'm terrified its all going to go wrong. But I am not going to change my mind," Harry said firmly as he patted and rubbed Orion's back a little firmer.

"Oh that was a good one," Blaise praised Orion as he let out a loud burp. Harry let out an oomph as Orion made an excited noise and bounced a little as he looked up at Orion.

"Got any more for your daddy?" Harry asked carrying on rubbing. "I'll take that as a no," He chuckled in response to Orion's excited babble. He chuckled when Orion squealed happily when Blaise blew a raspberry onto Orion's cheek. Laughing Harry placed Orion back onto the bed and quickly stripped him out of his all in one and vest and after a quick peek into the leg of Orion's nappy to make sure he didn't need changing he settled back against Blaise's chest, resting Orion on his own.

"This is nice," Blaise smiled down at Orion who was determinedly trying to lift his head up by himself.

"We need to do this more often," Harry nodded lifting his legs and resting Orion against them so that he could see them as he obviously wanted to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks blinked when Hedwig landed on her shoulder, holding out her leg and looking at her pointedly. There were three letter in Harry's handwriting, one of them with her name on it, two other letter were addressed to Harry, one of which she recognised as Molly's handwriting though it was hurried.

"Who is that from?" Ted asked as he peered over his paper at his daughter who was looking a little confused at the letter.

"Its from Harry," Tonks answered.

"Harry Potter?" Andromeda asked curiously looking up from her side of the table.

"Yes, he wrote to me every now and then for a while but he stopped a few months ago," Tonks said as she opened the letter quickly and scanned it. "Oh merlins hairy balls!" She choked.

"Nymphodora!" Andromeda snapped snatching the letter away from her and reading it. "Bloody hell!"

"Dear?" Ted looked shocked at his normally composed wife to see her gawping at the letter.

"We have a new member of the family," She said slightly stunned blinking at him.

"Only Harry," Tonks shook her head after dropping it into her hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Hermione smiled as they sat watching Harry and Blaise sitting around Orion's play mat playing with him. They had just finished lunch and come back to the living room. Hermione had a book open in her lap but she was enjoying sitting and watching Harry look so happy and content, his eyes glowing in a way she had never seen before in all her years of knowing him as she looked between Blaise and Orion, a wide smile on his face as he watched Blaise tickle Orion, the happy squeals of Orion filling the room with his dads laughter.

Gabriella was stitching runes in golden thread along the hem of the robes Orion would be wearing for the Blessing, as she worked she looked up at her family, Blaise's face was so open for him and so happy. He was smiling and laughing, his eyes constantly roaming over Harry and Orion as they played with Orion. Her little grandson's happy noises filling the room with life the same way he and Harry had the manor again.

Harry clutched his side laughing as he watched Orion tugging happily on Blaise's hair as Blaise rubbed his face into Orion's stomach. Orion's legs were waving, bobbing and kicking in his excitement, his little hands tugging on Blaise's hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kingsley yawned and knocked back his twelfth cup of coffee that day, not including all the coffees he had drunk the day and night before. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't made it home for almost 36 hours now and tiredness was starting to kick in, but then now a days there were very few aurors that weren't showing the effects of caffeine dependence, too many late nights and making use of the showers used for accidental potion spills on their level and the research departments level.

He carried on flicking through the witness report when he heard a flutter of wings expecting it to be another message from Dumbledore trying to get him to find more people to get into the Order. He let out an embarrassingly loud yelp, attracting the amused attention of the aurors around him. Flipping a smirking Auror Keller he put his coffee cup to the side as he sucked on his bleeding finger, his glare at the annoyed owl who had pecked him he blinked when he found Hedwig glaring balefully back at him.

"Sorry Hedwig, busy week," He apologised, feeling a little silly as always for talking to her, but her glare softened and she gave a soft hoot before holding out her leg to him. Taking in the two letters in Harry's handwriting and one in Molly's, one in Andromeda's and one in an unknown hand he took the letter that was addressed to himself.

"What the fu…"

"Shacklebolt? Everything alright?" Scrimgeour asked from behind him.

"Erm yes, fine, fine, just fine. I…I erm think I need to go home though, and I'm taking my day off tomorrow morning, have a sleep in you know, I'll work the grave shift though, got a family thing," Kingsley rambled standing and shoving the letter into his pocket as he searched for his keys and tugged his jacket on at the same time.

"Shacklebolt?" Scrimgeour frowned.

"Its nothing to worry about sir, I just need a little time to sort some things out…and to go shopping," Kingsley said as he hurried towards the lifts.

"Shopping?" Scrimgeour frowned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Granger how can you not know how to do this? You know everything!" Draco hissed as they stared at the problem in front of them.

"I don't know everything, it is completely impossible, and if you hadn't heard I am only only child as well! Besides you have seen them doing this more than I have, how do you not know?" Hermione hissed back. 

"I don't watch that closely! And you, you're no help at all," Draco grumbled looking down at Orion who was happily sucking on his own thumb and blinking back up at them. 

"Urgh, come on it can't be that hard! We are the highest scorers in our year," Hermione shifted on her knees.

"Well they take the old nappy off first," Draco said pulling off Orion's dirty nappy. 

"Oh Merlin!" They both groaned turning their heads away. 

"What the hell are they feeding him?" Draco groaned quickly closing up the nappy and stuffing it into the bag Hermione held out, she quickly tied it off and threw it in the nappy bin. 

"Ok wet wipe," Hermione held to box out and taking one each they started cleaning him. "Oh Merlin, gross its on my finger!" Hermione choked grabbing two clean wet wipes and scrubbing her finger. 

"Ok that's done, what do they do next?" Draco asked looking at the other things they had pulled from his changing bag. Orion gargled slightly at him waving his legs and started fussing a little but Hermione reached for the talc. 

"This one!" She said triumphantly before quickly dropping the bottle with a shriek when with a giggle Orion unleashed a stream of pee at them, both of them trying to cover their faces. 

"How much does he pee! He just went!" Draco groaned as they shuffled backwards outside of the line of fire. The sound of laughter had them looking up and glaring at Harry and Blaise who were standing in the doorway leaning on each other as they laughed, Harry lowering the camera as he fought to catch his breath. 

"Oh that is going in his baby book!" Blaise laughed wiping his eyes. 

"Don't you dare! Zabini give me that!" Draco yelled jumping to his feet and racing after Blaise who had taken the camera from Harry and raced off leaving Harry braced against the wall as he laughed harder. 

Luna opened the letter from Harry with interest and a little concern, Harry wrote to her at least once every couple of weeks, even when they were in school with little stories about his week or things that had happened to the others. She knew he had to have a good reason not to write to her, and she thought it was something to do with the secret he and Hermione had been keeping all year. If she didn't know Harry thought of Hermione as much of a sister as he did her, and that Harry was as flaming gay as one of the Weasley twins fireworks she would have thought something was going on between them. Her silvery blue eyes scanned over the contents of the letter before she hummed. 

"Huh," She reached for her pen and paper quickly writing back to Harry. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move it! Move it! If you aren't all down here and gathered in front of his fireplace in three minutes I will not be cooking desert for three months!" Molly shouted up the stairs before turning to Fleur. "Best way to threaten a Weasley male, through his stomach," she smiled. 

Sure enough two minutes later, practically in one big tumble six red headed males came into the room straightening shirts, robes, ties and George was grumbling as he finished buttoning his trousers. Ginny strolled in a second later much more calm though she was battling her hair into a plait. 

"Alright you lot, you know what we need to do today, we don't have much time to get this done so no funny business, no wandering off, no 'I just need to go check this out' or 'while we're here I'll just go and get' understood?" Molly instructed them. 

"You're really going to do this? Come on! Malfoy…" Ron huffed from the end of the row. 

"We support Harry, no matter what happens, and he needs our support now," Arthur interrupted his son with a small glare, Ron's words from earlier were still ringing in their ears. 

"But…"

"Your best friend did not tell you zat 'e waz pregnant, both your best friends kept eet a secret from you, zeeing you acting like zis, eet ees no wonder why," Fleur said softly but everyone stopped and turned and looked at her. 

"Well said, and Merlin knows it could very well be the way he knew you would react that stopped him coming to us for help!" George snapped at Ron glaring darkly. Ron lowered his eyes and took the handful of floo powder when the pot was offered to him. 

"Ok, lets get going people!" Arthur clapped Ron on his shoulder before stepping into the fireplace. "Diagon alley!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sighed as he held Orion closer, burying his nose behind the little boy's ear and inhaling the little baby's scent and the smell of talc, allowing it to sooth him. 

"Hey, how did it go?" Harry asked softly placing his hand over Orion's head and stooping to his his forehead before settling down next to Remus, pressing against his side. 

"Better than I expected, much better," Remus smiled. "He wants to try and have a relationship, I think he really does care about me. And he wanted to hear all about you and Orion, he said at one point he was too young to be a great grandfather," Remus chuckled. 

"I'm pleased for you Remi," Harry slipped his arm through Remus's and squeezed gently. 

"I'm too old to suddenly have a father figure," Remus sighed with a small frown. 

"You're never too old to be able to appreciate having someone there in that form," Harry shook his head kissing Remus's cheek and settling his head onto his shoulder. 

"He's right, give him a chance, you both deserve at least that," Sirius leaned over the back of Remus's shoulder snatching a kiss with his face upturned before swinging round to flop down beside Harry, throwing his arm over the back of the two of them. "How was your day?" He asked Harry. 

"It was good, Gabriella took over all the last minute things that we can do today for the Blessing so me and Blaise have spent most of it with Orion. Hermione and Draco had some bonding time with him and each other for an hour while we took a nap," Harry chuckled. 

"I'm hearing a story in that one," Sirius grinned. 

"Oh, I can do better, I have picture evidence," Harry started chuckling pulling a photo from the inside pocket of his robes and holding it up for them both to see. Both of them blinked before they started laughing. 

"Oh I remember the time you did that to James! His face was hilarious, Lily about wet herself!" Remus chuckled "You also did it to Severus one of the times Lily brought you to Hogwarts," 

"Seriously?" Harry gawped. 

"Yup. Apparently Lily started spluttering apologies and looking around for a towel. Snape just chuckled and told her it was his own fault for giving you an open target by looking over Lily's shoulder at you when she was changing you," Sirius nodded. 

"He's due his feed," Harry said looking at the clock as Orion started whimpering and kicking a little. "You want to feed him?" He asked Remus standing and going over to the corner where a kettle had been set up to make up Orion's bottles after Harry had mentioned he didn't like the house elves making up the bottles all the time. Remus looked up at him wide eyed before he smiled happily nodding. 

"Hey!" Sirius complained. 

"You can take his bedtime feed," Harry assured him as he shook the bottle to mix the powder properly and then squirted it onto his forearm to check the temperature. 

"Deal," Sirius nodded as Remus took the bottle from Harry and pressed it to Orion's mouth, the three of them watching as he latched on and started sucking hungrily. "He's definitely getting your eyes," Sirius smiled leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder to look closer.


	12. Starts, Stops and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance. MPREG.

Chapter twelve

Harry lay staring at where his finger was making light circular patterns on Blaise's chest as he tried desperately to think of nothing and ignore his nerves, failing spectacularly of course. He jumped when a larger hand gripped his, raising the finger to Blaise's lips for him to kiss it before holding it back to Blaise's chest firmly. Looking up sheepishly he met slightly sleepy whisky eyes looking at him concerned.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaise shifted sleepily to tug Harry closer to his body.

"I'm sorry, just nervous," Harry admitted pressing his lips to Blaise's chest as he snuggled further into Blaise and underneath the covers.

"Its going to be fine, in….ten hours time Orion will be ours," Blaise smiled.

"Ours, I can't wait for that. I'm excited as well," Harry grinned, lifting his head a little to look at where Orion was sleeping deeply in his bassinet by their bed.

"I've been ignoring the stampeding hippogryffs in my stomach for the last few days," Blaise snorted throwing his leg over Harry's thighs. "Go to sleep, we'll need it for today,"

"Especially with guests like Great-grandpa Fenrir and the potential guests on my side," Harry sighed letting the warmth of Blaise's body seep into him.

"I love you, I promise it will be fine," Blaise nudged Harry's head up to kiss him gently, his sleepiness still present in it.

"I love you too," Harry smiled leaning up to kiss him once more before he settled down to try and get some more sleep. Blaise's snore snuffles filling the room quickly mixing with Orion's quick breaths.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grunted as he stubbed his toe off the edge of the bed as Blaise hurried into the room with Orion wrapped in a towel crying loudly and angrily, his small arms and legs kicking in protest along with his wails.

"Here, I'll dry and dress him, you get dressed," Harry kissed Blaise as he carefully took Orion and placed him onto their bed, quickly and efficiently drying off the flailing limbs before fighting him into a nappy and then his robes. He grinned down at his son taking in how adorable his looked in his small white robes, the silver runes for protection, long life, love, family, fortune and friendship were stitched along the hem and up the lapels of the robes, in several places Harry and Blaise's names were stitched in as well. A tiny pair of trousers and a tiny button up white shirt. He had stopped wailing as loudly but his bottom lip was quivering as he gazed up at his daddy giving off small whimpers and sobs.

"Ok, I am ready," Blaise said hopping across the room as he finished tugging on his boot. He was wearing nearly the indentical version of Orion's outfit, the same as Harry, though the stitching on their hems and down their lapels included Orion's name. The white looked amazing on Blaise and seemed to make his eyes even more amber coloured than normal. Harry smiled warmly reaching up to run his fingers through Blaise's hair that was just long enough for him to run his fingers through.

"You look amazing," Harry breathed out.

"You look gorgeous," Blaise smiled tugging Harry forwards and into a gentle kiss. "And you look gorgeous as well," he said gently to Orion bending over to kiss his cheek.

"He looks perfect," Harry grinned leaning his chin on Blaise's shoulder and holding out the small white booties into Blaise's eye line. "You take one I'll take the other?"

"Sounds like a plan of attack," Blaise nodded taking a bootie. They both winced when Orion wailing picked up again as they fought him into the booties, his arms were bobbing and waving as he expressed his displeasure. "Someone is hungry," Blaise winced as Orion's wails picked up even more.

"We're going to have to eat on the go hunny, will you get his bib on him while I grab his blanket?" Harry asked already hurrying across the room.

"You'll have to remember to express at some point today so I can take one of his night feeds," Blaise kissed Harry's cheek as he passed a bibbed Orion into Harry's arms after he arranged the blanket so his robes wouldn't get a mess on them. He opened the last button and guided Orion's mouth to his nipple, chuckling when the little one's cries stopped dead as he latched on and started suckling hungrily and happily, his fingers curling around Harry's partly open shirt.

"I'll do it after the party," Harry nodded. Blaise wrapped his arm around Harry's waist looking down to meet Orion's greener eyes with such a happy smile that Harry's breath caught. "Two more hours," Harry said excitedly.

"One more hour," Blaise nodded. "You ready for this?"

"More than ready, wouldn't want to waste all that blood you've sacrificed," Harry laughed before looking down when Orion grumbled from where he was feeding. "Sorry sweetie," He chuckled running his fingers along Orion's cheek.

"Come on then, we'll meander down," Blaise kissed Harry softly but lingeringly.

"Alright come on papa," Harry let Blaise open the door for them before they started making their way to the living room where they were all meeting. They kept a slow pace so they wouldn't disturb Orion's feeding, arriving at the living room in fairly good time considering their pace.

"There you are you're ten minutes la…" Draco's scolding was stopped when he realised that Orion was feeding. Then his scowl quickly melted when he took in Orion in his robes.

"Back off he's still feeding," Harry shook his head good naturedly as he saw Draco's fingers twitching.

"Come and sit down Harry, oh Merlin you three look perfect, Blaise sit next to Harry, let me take a picture!" Gabriella cooed the camera already in hand. Sharing a fond look they sat down as they were instructed and smiled for the camera before Harry shifted Orion into a sitting position and held him underneath his neck as he started winding him.

"Gabriella is right, you three look perfect," Remus was beaming where he was standing beside Sirius who was practically bouncing on his feet.

"Smile," Lucius called snapping a picture himself as soon as Blaise and Harry looked up.

"Don't worry everything is ready, we have the ritual room and the room for the party set up and ready, and you all look just amazing," Narcissa kissed both their cheeks.

Personally Harry thought that everyone looked amazing. Hermione was dressed in a floor length silver dress that was off her shoulders with long sleeves that went down to her wrists, she had a sleeveless set of open robes over the top of her dress. Draco was looking handsome in his black dress pants, silver button up shirt and long sleeved silver robes over the top that were left open and swept around his legs gracefully. The silver was the representation of the two of them as Orion's godparents, the silver representing the removal and neutralisation of negative energy and the enhancement of psychic and magic abilities. In white along the hems and lapels of their robes they had the same runes as on Orion's robes but with Orion's name stitched in.

Gabriella, Sirius and Remus were wearing blue as representations of truth, wisdom, peace, justice, council, understanding, patience, loyalty, devotion and protection, also denoting them as the grandparents. Gabriella was wearing a flowing dress in a sapphire blue with lighter flowers stitched into the heavy fabric. It had a flat neckline and fitted sleeves that came down to her elbow, like Hermione she was wearing sleeveless, open robes over the top that were the same shade of blue as the flowers on her dress.

Remus and Sirius were both wearing black dress trousers. Remus was wearing a light blue button up shirt with darker blue robes over the top that were closed so that you could only see the collar and first two buttons of his shirt. They were a little flowier than he normally wore but they suited him, his shoulder length tawny hair was tied back into a neat ponytail. Sirius was wearing a set of robes that matched Remus's shirt, his shirt which could be seen as he was wearing open robes was the same shade as Remus's robes, his sleeves however were a little fuller than Remus's, his black hair was lying loose. The pair of them looked amazing standing next to each other, both of them almost glowing happily, three if you included the smile on Gabriella's face as well.

Narcissa was nothing short of stunning in a deep violet dress, her hair worn loose for the first time that Harry had seen her, her dress was sleeveless but her robes had short sleeves that were decorated with glittery violet jewels. Lucius was wearing black dress trousers and a black shirt the colour representing the banishment of evil and negativity and protection, his robes had three quarter length sleeves that stopped to allow the sleeves of his shirt underneath to be seen, they were slitted up the sides with a little extra fabric in them making them swirl around him. And they were of course the same violet colour as Narcissa's, the colour representing the counter action of negativity and black magicks and of healing, inspiration and psychic abilities.

In all everyone was looking stunning and perfect for Orion's day. Sirius and Remus came over to them to see Orion better, Sirius stunning Blaise when he squeezed his shoulder and left his hand there while Remus ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair and bent to kiss his forehead. Feeling the bubble of happiness in his chest growing bigger Harry bounced Orion gently on his knee as he carried on rubbing his back, chuckling at the loud burp Orion finally let out.

Everyone turned when the fire place flared indicating the first of the guests arriving. Fenrir stepped out the fireplace straightening his brown robes nervously as he looked around the room, glancing up at Remus Harry saw the nervous but eager look on his face, the werewolf clearly uncertain as to what he was supposed to do while faced for the third time in his life with the man who turned him.

"Hello," Harry smiled warmly at the man as he stepped a little closer into the room, his eyes reflecting Remus's with a little more longing in them.

"Hello," Fenrir's eyes drank in Harry and Orion as well, his eyes drifting to Blaise next. "I brought this, for Orion," Fenrir held out the brightly wrapped present which Blaise took with a nod, offering his hand to the older man.

"Thank you, you didn't have to," Harry stood and tilted Orion so Fenrir could get a better look at him. Greening eyes blinked up curiously into amber ones everyone around could practically see the large man falling in love. He reached out a hand but just before he touched Orion he flushed pulling back.

"Sorry," Fenrir said gruffly making to take a step back.

"You can touch him if you want," Harry frowned feeling a little confused.

"I'm a werewolf," Fenrir said slowly as though Harry might be a bit stupid.

"And?" Harry rolled his eyes making Fenrir glance at Remus who was smiling brightly, the younger man just gave a shrug. Slowly as though expecting Harry to change his mind Fenrir reached his finger out again, gently running it along Orion's cheek and getting a giggle in response before Orion anchored his hand around the finger and attempted to have a suck on it making Fenrir chuckle. "This is your great granddad Fenrir," Harry told Orion, ignoring the completely stumped look he was being given.

The fire flashed again and they turned in time to see Tonks tripping over the rug in front of the fire and going sprawling across it before the fire flashed again and Andromeda Tonks stepped neatly out, giving her daughter an exasperated look as she stepped out the way of the fireplace and reached down to help her daughter up, Ted Tonks stumbled a little as he stepped out last but managed to do it quite neatly still.

"Wow, didn't quite believe it until I saw it, hey you make a cute kid," Tonks grinned as she looked down at Orion curiously making Harry chuckle.

"I'm glad you came," He told the girl who he considered one of his friends. Tonks hugged Harry, careful of Orion. It was unusual to Harry to see her looking so dressed up, though instead of a dress she was wearing a beautiful light green blouse, black dress trousers with a set of long sleeved dark green robes with a detailed golden stitching along the hems and lapels.

"Of course I came, you first son's blessing! the first member of the newest generation with Black blood," Tonks shook her head.

"Congratulations Mr Potter," Andromeda nodded stepping up beside Tonks to see Orion.

"Meda, you don't have to be so formal," Sirius chided throwing his arm over his cousin's shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting us," Ted smiled reaching out to shake Blaise's hand and then Harry's. "Congratulations, he is gorgeous,"

"Thank you, and thank you for coming," Blaise nodded to the three of them, though Andromeda was busy scolding Sirius for not letting her know he was ok and safe.

"Only you Harry," Tonks teased.

"I can't have you all growing bored now can I, got to keep you on your toes," Harry sniffed but his eyes were glittering mischievously.

"Oh, please don't say that," Fenrir groaned making Harry laugh.

"You look wonderful," Andromeda smiled looking the three of them over.

"Aunt Andromeda," Draco said a little nervously stepping next to Harry as Hermione hugged Tonks.

"Draco, my you do look handsome, you have a real look of Abraxus," Andromeda said warmly to her nephew.

"Andromeda you look beautiful," Narcissa smiled nervously at her sister looking unsure of her welcome.

"So do you, the robes are your choice?" Andromeda motioned to Harry, Blaise, Orion, Hermione and Draco.

"How did you know?" Narcissa asked a little shocked.

"You always had a distinct style," Andromeda smiled a little before blinking when her younger sister was suddenly wrapped around her.

"Its nice to see you again Ted," Lucius nodded holding out his hand as Ted came back over from putting their present down on the table that Remus had just set up in the corner.

"Its been a while," Ted agreed shaking Lucius's hand.

"Ah here is my date," Hermione smiled as the fire flared and Theo stepped through after his father, nervously adjusting his robes as his eyes settled on Hermione and his jaw was moments away from dropping open. Blaise and Harry chuckled catching this.

"Did he ask her?" Draco asked quietly.

"Nope, she asked him," Harry snickered.

"He looks like he's about to start drooling," Draco tried to smother his laughter as they watched Theo's face when Hermione reached him and said hello to his father before looking at him.

"At least he brought her a flower," Blaise said amused as Theo thrust out the rose to Hermione with a slight blush, though he was relieved of most his embarrassment when Hermione flushed a brilliant red herself. They moved away from the fireplace when it flared again, this time Jacques stepped through looking at the growing crowd before making his way over to Harry, Blaise, Orion and Draco.

"Congratulations," He said happily hugging Blaise in what looked like a bear hug, though Blaise was squeezing back just as tight. Harry blinked and then smiled when Jacques pulled him into a hug as well before stooping to kiss Orion's cheek.

"Thank you for coming," Blaise said making Jacques shake his head.

"I would not miss this for the world. You father would be very proud and happy right now," He said softly squeezing Blaise's shoulder.

"Thank you," Blaise said a little shakily.

"He's right, your father would be so proud. And he would love Orion and Harry," Gabriella kissed her son's cheek wrapping her arm around his waist. They all blinked when a flash went off, looking up to Remus holding the camera with Fenrir chuckling beside him.

"I couldn't resist it was a lovely picture," Remus shrugged.

Harry looked nervous when the fire flared and Neville stepped out, blinking around the room taking in the mixed crowd before he spotted Harry and Orion and hurried over, Augusta following calmer behind her grandson after she stepped out.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything to me? I would have helped you, you know that!" Neville said exasperatedly hugging Harry tightly, Blaise seeing the on coming hug quickly taking Orion from his arms. Harry hugged Neville back tightly burying his face in one of his closest friend's shoulders.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was just, the fewest people possible the better, only Hermione knew," Harry muttered into Neville's shoulder.

"Idiot, you don't have to do things alone. I'm so glad you're both alright," Neville sighed giving Harry another squeeze before stepping back to peer at Orion curiously.

"He's…really cute," Neville grinned tickling Orion's stomach and grinning wider when he got a squeal and a giggle from Orion.

"Congratulations to you both," Augusta said politely holding out the neatly wrapped present she was holding. "And you as well Gabriella," Augusta said as Gabriella took the present for Harry and Blaise.

"Thank you for looking after them," Neville held his hand out to Blaise who considered for a second before he shook it, Orion cradled in his other arm.

"I always will," Blaise said firmly.

"Good to know," Neville said seriously.

"Longbottom," Draco said quietly from beside Harry. Harry met Blaise's eyes incredulously to see that yes, his mate had picked up on the tone in Draco's voice as well. Harry had to fight to stop his lips breaking into a grin as he considered how Lucius was going to take this twist in things, hopefully he and Blaise would get to be there for this revelation.

"Malfoy," Neville nodded before blinking. "You're the godfather?"

"Yup, and before you say anything me and Harry are actually getting on very well," Draco snorted seeing the look on Neville's face. "Its true, I'd actually say we were friends," Draco said looking amused.

"I'd say you were definitely friends," Blaise said dryly though his eyes were shining with amusement.

"No we're not," Harry shook his head, when two sets of shocked eyes and Neville's confused ones turned to him he grinned evilly. "Its all an elaborate plot to get good blackmail on him, so far I have started collecting photographic evidence, and I managed to catch Hermione in that one!"

"Harry stop winding Draco up," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Aw spoilt sport. I'm still using the photo as blackmail though," Harry pouted making Blaise snicker as he threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and kissed him chastely baring in mind where they were.

"That was cruel," Draco huffed smacking Harry's arm.

"It was very clever though," Severus's drawl had Neville paling a little and looking at their professor nervously. Harry however smiled and wriggled from underneath Blaise's arm to hug the stunned man tightly.

"You came," Harry was admittedly a little shocked, he hadn't been sure that Severus would actually come when he found out the potions master had sent the potion with a house elf in the early hours of the morning.

"It's a big day for you and Draco, not to mention Orion and Blaise, of course I came," Severus hugged Harry back a little unsurely.

"You just wanted to see the first Slytherin becoming part of the Potter family," as Harry was just pulling away from hugging Severus he could feel the tightness in the man's body at the words, but when he turned and saw the teasing smile on Remus's face as he lowered the camera he relaxed slightly.

"Of course, it is a momentous moment," Severus drawled making Sirius pout.

"Orion could be a Gryffindor!" but there was nothing but light heartedness in his tone Harry was happy to hear.

"Sorry Siri, surrounded by all these Slytherins we might have to resort to brainwashing him to get him into Gryffindor," Harry patted his godfather's shoulder as Draco hugged Sirius.

"Maybe you should wear red and gold every time he sees you, that might help influence him," Luna's dreamy voice suggested as she floated over to the group.

"That would be a good idea if I didn't know that Draco would likely hex all mine and Orion's clothes green and silver," Harry snorted wrapping his arms around his dreamy friend.

"Its alright he's going to be in Ravenclaw anyway," Luna shrugged patting Harry's back making him pull back.

"Really?!" He asked a little stunned.

"Yup," Luna nodded.

"A little brainbox then?" Neville chucked Orion's chin gently.

"Hermione's influence then," Harry sighed dramatically.

"I heard that Harry Potter, what's my influence?" Hermione asked as she and Theo came over to them, Theo as normal giving Orion a curious look as though he were a bubbling cauldron.

"Luna said Orion was going to be a Ravenclaw," Harry told her.

"Really!" Hermione grinned proudly.

"Erm…" Blaise's questioning noise made Harry look at him and start chuckling when he looked around at Draco, Remus, Sirius, Theo and Severus's equally confused faces.

"Luna is a seer, her visions are hit and miss though, but if she says he's going to be in Ravenclaw we should start stocking up on the blue now," Harry told them.

"You're really a seer?" Severus asked the girl shocked.

"Daddy likes to keep it quiet because I have difficulty interpreting some visions. I knew something was going on with Harry but I couldn't see exactly what, I knew it would work out in the end though as long as I distracted McGonagall on the 14th of April, she would have found out that day if I hadn't," Luna shrugged.

"That's the day all the suits of armour behaved lewdly," Severus raised an eyebrow at the innocent looking girl who just smiled dreamily back. "I had several dozens suits of armour attempting to flash me that day," he grumbled.

"Honestly?" Sirius started laughing at the image.

"She hexed them to sing limericks and say come on lines that would make even you blush Black," Severus snorted.

"I got Peeves to help," Luna admitted looking pleased with herself.

"I had a suit of armour following me around for a week trying to come onto me," Draco whined making Blaise and Theo start laughing, Severus's lips twitching tellingly. "It wasn't funny!" He snapped at them.

"Harry," Kingsley Shacklebolt's large frame popped out the fire and he hurried over looking a little bemused. "Are you ok, you went through all that alone? Anything could have happened! Are you and the baby alright?" Kingsley fired off before he reached Harry and Blasie and caught sight of the small baby in Blaise's arms.

"Kingsley meet Orion Blaise, Orion this mother hen is Kingsley," Harry said cheekily getting a snort and a bear hug from the auror.

"He's so small," Kingsley said sounding more than a little awed.

"He looks bigger when I'm holding him," Harry laughed.

"Its more he looks tiny when Blaise's holding him," Draco shook his head.

"You are very tall," Kingsley said eyeing Blaise.

"Speak for yourself," Blaise snorted looking Kingsley pointedly up and down.

"I like him," Kingsley grinned nodding. "Hey Severus, Sirius, Remus," He added finally seeing them.

"Kingsley," The three men greeted back almost similtaneously.

"I hope you know you nearly gave me a heart attack in work, sending me that letter!" Kingsley huffed.

"Sorry I tried to get your day off," Harry patted Kingsley's arm looking completely unrepentant.

Ah ha," Kingsley huffed before turning as the fire flashed in time to see Fred and George popping out the fireplace together.

"Harry!" They chorused looking deadly serious for once as they hurried across the living room to crush the teen between them in a hug that nearly cut off Harry's air supply.

"Voices down!" He hissed when Orion whimpered and started crying in Blaise's arms at the sudden noise and unfamiliar voices. Both twins pulled away shocked staring at the baby.

"Merlin he's real," they gawped as Blaise bounced Orion gently in his arms holding him closer to his chest as he tried to calm him down.

"Were you expecting a doll?" Harry asked amused just as Bill stumbled from the fireplace.

"I just couldn't picture him being real," Fred said looking a little stunned.

"That you actually had a kid," George nodded.

"Wow, he's real," Bill and Charlie absently threw an arm each over Harry's shoulders and hugged him while they stared at Orion.

"Did all of you think this was some sort of joke or something?" Harry huffed.

"Wow…"

"If you say he's real I'll risk hexing you!" Harry scowled at Ginny.

"I was going to say you make a cute baby," Ginny shoved Harry lightly.

"'E ees gorgeous," Fleur cooed wrapping her arms tightly around Harry as she gazed at Orion who had settled again, though he was buried into his papa's chest as he peered at all the people suddenly in the room.

"Harry," Molly was moving in a mili second from popping out of the fireplace, hurrying over to Harry to hug him. "Oh Merlin Harry, you should never have had to go through that by yourselves, when I see Dumbledore I'm….I'm hexing everything in my kitchen to constantly follow him around hitting him before letting the boys and Ginny loose on him!" Molly said as she carried on tying to squeeze the life out of him.

"We were really worried when you didn't write to us for so long, we were planning a kidnapping from the Dursleys!" Charlie scolded Harry lightly though he hadn't take his eyes from Orion.

"We've been worrying ourselves sick," Arthur nodded managing to tug Harry away from Molly with definite skill and into a hug of his own.

"I'm sorry, I just had to protect Orion," Harry said softly.

"Oh we understand dear, we just wish that you had been able to come to us, that Dumbledore hadn't limited your options so much that you had to risk your life, that you had to keep this secret," Molly shook her head kissing Harry's forehead.

"Thank you for letting us be here today though," Charlie clapped Harry on the shoulder grinning.

"And you know we're with you…"

"Wherever you go," Fred and George said where they were standing in front of Blaise making faces for Orion.

"You and our nephew," Ginny grinned standing on her tip toes between the twins resting on their shoulders to see Orion.

"You read what I said, about the side I am taking?" Harry asked softly.

"We're with you dear, you deserve better, and frankly we've long been disillusioned with Dumbledore, but we stuck around because you were tied to him," Molly smiled.

"You and Hermione, Remus and Sirius and now Orion and Blaise are family Harry," Arthur agreed.

"In that case, let me officially introduce you to Blaise, Orion and Gabriella," Harry stepped back over to Blaise's side wrapping his arm around his waist and he smiled proudly. Molly gently pushed the twins and Ginny out the way to see Orion properly.

"He's just perfect," She sighed.

"He is isn't he, and he barely cries, he's so curious as well," Gabriella beamed.

"Your aunty Molly and Uncle Arthur are going to spoil you," Arthur told Orion. "Congratulation Blaise," He added patting Blaise's shoulder.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming, for Harry as well as Orion," Blaise said quietly.

"Oh, I can see Harry is in good hands," Bill chuckled.

"You're very tall," Charlie blinked up at Blaise who was almost a head taller than him.

"Thank you," Blaise flashed a toothily smile at the dragon handler making him snicker. Before anyone else could say anything however Luna rocked on her feet with a gasp, only just managing to cling onto Ginny's arm when the redhead reached out for her. Everyone watched concerned, most of them confused as well, as Luna's head rocked back before snapping forwards, her eyes empty as they flicked back and forth. Harry was at her side in time to help Ginny guide her to a sofa when she sucked in a deep breath and her knees seemed to give out.

"Ronald went to Dumbledore to tell him what was happening, to tell him about the adoption, he's going to Davies to get him to the Ministry to over rule the adoption before it happens!" Luna said quickly making a gasp of horror rock around the room.

"Will that work?" Harry asked wide eyed looking to Hermione automatically.

"Yes," She choked out covering her mouth.

"If the Ministry can put block around Orion before we can perform the adoption they can stop it going through," Jacques growled out.

"I will try and get Our Lord, he may be able to help, people at the Ministry or…" Severus said absently hurrying to the fireplace and quickly flooing out.

"Blaise," Harry hurried over to his mate where he was standing pale and clinging onto Orion tightly.

"I knew something was going to go wrong," Blaise whispered shaking his head.

"No, no I am not letting him do this! I am not letting him ruin this! He can't! He won't!" Harry shook his head furiously.

"Pup," Sirius said the word as though it was already over.

"No! Blaise is adopting Orion today! I am not letting him ruin this!" Harry snapped. Orion started crying loudly clearly picking up the tension in his papa and Harry's raised voice finishing it. Blaise managed to quiet Orion's crying down to sniffles and sobs before reaching out with his free arm to wrap it around Harry's shaking form and tug him to his side.

"Its going to be alright," Blaise said softly seeing how upset Harry was.

"I wanted this to go right, to go smoothly and I knew something was going to happen, something just had to happen," Harry buried his face into Blaise chest and holding onto Blaise's robes tightly. Orion rambled worriedly into Blaise's arm making Harry pull his face back and smile weakly at his son, wrapping his own arm around Orion as well and moving so that Orion was pressed between them.

"I have sent some of my Death Eaters to the Ministry to slow Dumbledore down where he can when they get there to buy you some time," Voldemort's smooth voice had them turning to see him and Severus standing in front of the fireplace looking around the room interested.

"We need to decide what we are going to do," Remus said softly. Harry pulled Blaise over to the sofa and sat down heavily linking their fingers together when Blaise sat down beside him. Voldemort ignored the stunned, fearful looks the Weasleys, Tonks', Longbottoms and Kingsley were giving him as he made his way over to sit in the armchair opposite Harry and Blaise calmly.

"What options do we have?" Blaise asked a little hopelessly looking down at Orion with a heartbroken expression that made Harry's already breaking heart just hurt more.

"We can still do it right? We just need to do it first?" Draco asked looking around at the gathering as he placed his hand on Harry and Blaise's shoulders coming to stand behind them, Hermione and Theo right behind him.

"Would that work?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If we can do it before he manages to get him to the Ministry," Sirius nodded.

"I could always have Davies killed," Voldemort suggested from where he was still sitting comfortably. Harry paused for a second while the Weasleys, Tonks', Kingsley, Hermione and Neville all stared at him a little incredulously.

"Harry?" Hermione squeaked a little seeing the contemplative look on Harry's face.

"It would solve a lot of things," Harry grumbled. "Fine ok, thank you but no thank you,"

"Offer still stands," Voldemort shrugged eyeing Orion with curiosity when the baby's eyes turned onto him.

"Alright so adoption first, Blessing second, and adoption done as quickly as possible. Erm…" Hermione paused looking at Voldemort hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked without looking away from Orion.

"To try and stop them from being able to reverse it on grounds of not enough warning it would be best for someone powerful with a deep ancestry to head the ritual, plus it will be a clear declaration on whose side Harry is on if you perform the adoption of his son," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh very well," Voldemort shook his head standing and finally breaking his gaze on Orion.

"Wonderful, how fast can you talk correctly?" Molly asked.

"What?" Harry frowned as they all started making their way out of the living room and down the hallway, Gabriella hurrying ahead to make sure the room was ready for the adoption.

"The faster we do this the better, which means speaking the words of the ritual as quickly as possible while getting it right," Molly explained.

"Alright so speed over finesse," Blaise nodded.

"If it doesn't work I can still have him killed," Voldemort muttered to Harry as he strode passed him to the alter of the cleansed and purified room they had prepared for this. The runes were etched ready into the floor, the purified flames already lit in the torches around the wall and in the centre of the circle. Severus swept passed them to his Lord's side ready to assist while everyone beside Harry, Blaise and Orion stood around the circle. Fenrir and Remus took the Northern point of the circle, Draco and Hermione the Southern, Gabriella stood to the Western and Sirius to the East.

Harry and Blaise hurried to the centre of the circle and placed Orion carefully on the floor between them where they knelt. Voldemort was quickly finishing laying out the alter with Severus's help before he nodded and cleared his throat.

"Welcome every here today to witness the adoption of Orion Blaise Potter into the Zabini clan, we are gathered to witness Blaise Leon Zabini adopting Orion as his son, making him blood of his blood and Heir of his house. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir and only descendant of Slytherin head this ceremony and lay my ancestral magic into helping this ritual pass through, Mother magic blessing," Voldemort read out from the ritual book that he was holding at an impressive speed, the words flowing together almost. "Harrison James Potter-Black, bearer of Orion, are you here willingly?" Voldemort asked.

"I am," Harry nodded.

"Are you happy for Orion to be adopted into the House of Zabini, are you happy for Blaise to become Orion's father?" Voldemort asked quickly turning the page.

"I am," Harry answered quickly.

"Blaise are you here willingly?" Voldemort turned to Blaise.

"I am,"

"Are you happy for Orion to become part of the House of Zabini and your Heir?" Voldemort asked.

"I am," Blaise nodded.

"Who here stands for the House of Potter and Harry?"

"I do," Sirius said formally.

"Do you know of any reason why this should not happen?" Voldemort asked.

"No,"

"Who here stands for the House of Zabini?" Voldemort quickly flipped his page again as Severus started pouring the potion into a goblet.

"I do," Gabriella answered.

"Do you know of any reason why this should not happen?" He asked.

"No," Gabriella smiled warmly at Harry and Blaise.

"Then let us begin the ritual," Voldemort took the goblet from Severus with a nod stepping into the circle and walked over to kneel in front of Harry and Blaise. When Orion started fussing a little Harry placed his hand on his stomach rubbing his thumb gently in circles to sooth him. "Harry repeat after me. I Harrison James Potter do willingly request Mother Magic aid in the adoption of my son Orion Blaise Potter to become the son and Heir of Blaise Leon Zabini, I give my magic to aid in this ritual,"

"I Harrison James Potter do willingly request Mother Magic aid in the adoption of my son Orion Blaise Potter to become the son and Heir of Blaise Leon Zabini, I give my magic to aid in this ritual," Harry repeated as quickly as he could manage without tripping over his words.

"Do you wish for Blaise to become Orion's father," Voldemort asked indicating for Harry to start releasing his magic.

"Yes," Harry nodded letting out a breath as he allowed his magic to rise through his skin and start flowing out of him. Orion quietened lying still as he stared up at his daddy.

"Do you honestly believe that Blaise will be a better father to Orion?"

"I do," At Voldemort's indication as he spoke Harry released his magic even more.

"Blaise, repeat after me. I Blaise Leon Zabini did willingly give my blood and willingly give my magic, I request Mother Magic aid in the adoption to make Orion my son in blood and Heir. I give my magic to aid this ritual,"

"I Blaise Leon Zabini did willingly give my blood and willingly give my magic, I request Mother Magic aid in the adoption to make Orion my son in blood and Heir. I give my magic to aid this ritual," Blaise recited looking completely serious and focused as he said the words, a determination settling over him to replace the despair he had been showing. As he started releasing his magic Orion's wide eyes went to him instead and stared enthralled.

"Do you wish to become Orion's father?" Voldemort asked.

"I do," Blaise nodded.

"Do you think you will be a good father to Orion?" The magic in the circle glowed slightly in warning of the truth spells placed around the circle.

"I already am," Blaise said softly but firmly, the magic in the circle glowing brighter in acceptance of the truth in his words.

"Do you intend to love, care and bring up Orion the best you can," Voldemort asked, but his eyes showed the respect he held for Blaise's words in them. They meant more to people like he and Harry who had grown up without parents than the others would realise.

"I do," Blaise let out a breath as Voldemort dipped a small brush into the potion laid carefully to his side and started tracing runes as fast as he could without making a mistake onto Orion's forehead, down his temples and onto his cheeks before joining them on his chin. Quickly he dipped the brush back into the mixture and traced more runes onto Harry's face, before again doing the same with Blaise linking the three of them together.

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breaths as the flow of magic through the room suddenly became like a pulse that they could all feel echoing through their chests, the heavily power of the ritual settling over them all, especially with the powerful magics that were coming from the three men in the circle.

"With this potion Orion Blaise Potter will become the son of Blaise Leon Zabini, Mother Magic hear my call and hear my plea, aid in this request, so mote it be,"

"So mote it be," everyone echoed watching closely as Voldemort put a dropper to Orion's lips and carefully administered the seven drops needed for the ritual into Orion's mouth, making sure all seven were swallowed. The magic in the circle picked up, a soft wind quickly becoming harder as it swirled around the circle, the pulsing becoming deeper and becoming a thrum as well. The hair on everyone's arms was standing up as the torches flickered heavily to a wind of their own.

After a minute of watching Harry covered his mouth and let out a sob. "Its not worked, we're too late!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus stared at the youngest Weasley male standing in front of him feeling a rising mixture of anger and smugness. The rest of the Weasleys clearly hadn't been as under his control as he thought, but Ronald, Ronald he had clearly done a very good job of, especially in cultivating and encouraging the boy's lack of self confidence and his jealousy of Harry's fame. Of course he was furious at the fact that the Weasleys had been so willing to betray him, not to mention the humiliation of the fact that Potter had managed all this right under his nose!

"Hmm, I see. Ronald do you know who the father could possibly be?" Albus asked, his mind already spinning. If he could find out who the father was and could get him to the Ministry in time he could manage to stop the adoption and at least stop part of Potter's plans, and if he managed this he would still have a way to control Potter through the baby and the baby's father.

"He was sleeping with Roger Davies for a few months at least sir, he and Hermione though I didn't know, but I was keeping a close eye on him like you said," Ronald preened clearly proud of himself. Albus mentally rolled his eyes, he was too easy.

"Roger Davies, thank you Ronald, why don't you go to the kitchens and ask the House elves to make you something to eat while I deal with this," Albus had to prevent another eye roll when the idiot didn't even ask what he meant by deal with it, just nodded eagerly and hurried out.

Standing Albus quickly made his way passed Fawkes who was shooting him a look of hatred as pure as a phoenix was capable of. It was a shame that the phoenix had decided to side with the little brat and turn against Albus, his rightful master, Albus could have used him to get to the Davies home a lot quicker, he was getting a little older after all and the phoenix had worked so well in helping him get around the castle and to places quickly. Now he was having to hurry his old bones through the corridors as fast as he could, and he still had to make it down the grounds to the aparation point. It had worked in helping people think him powerful though, in helping make them think he could aparate off Hogwarts grounds. Idiots.

But at least he had been able to stop Fawkes from leaving him and embarrassing him publicly, he was after all the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, couldn't very well have the leader without the Phoenix. No, the strand of unicorn mane tried around Fawkes's foot to his stand had worked wonderfully in keeping him in place, the only thing that could, lucky for him he had managed to become aware of Fawkes's disloyalty not long after he had a burning day, it had been easy to tie the little chick up as he recovered.

He was already making his plans as he hurried down the grounds towards the gates, he needed to be quick about this, Ronald had told him that they were holding either the blessing or the adoption at eleven, traditionally it would be more likely to be the blessing first but better be safe than sorry, and it was quarter to ten now. With an unusually loud crack that showed his hurry he aparated as soon as he felt himself passing through the wards and appeared in front of the small manor house the Davies owned, their not quite rich, not quite poor but desperate to be in the higher levels of society would work well for them, it was known well enough that Mrs Davies tended to try and live above their income.

To say that Mr Davies had been shocked to find the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Albus Dumbledore standing on his doorstep smiling warmly before hurrying him into the house telling him he needed to speak with his son and wife as well as a matter of complete urgency. He was slightly impressed with how quickly Mr Davies rounded up his son and wife and had them sitting with him on the sofa while Albus sat opposite them in an armchair. Now came the hardest part, he needed to do this fast.

"I'm afraid I am here bearing some grave news. It has come to my attention that your son Roger had a…intimate relationship with Harry Potter for some months at least eight months ago, correct?" It better bloody well had be or that little twit would be spending a week in a locked room with spiders,

"Yes but he found out I was sleeping with three other people at the same time and split up with me," Roger blurted out before blushing darkly looking mortified.

"Roger!" Mrs Davies gasped.

"I apologise Headmaster Roger has had a very powerful curse placed o him to make him tell the truth, we haven't been able to undo it," Mr Davies blushed a little as he explained.

"Ms Granger's spell work no doubt," Albus sighed. That was a great loss.

"Headmaster, can we ask why you are here, it can't be just to tell us this," Mrs Davies asked.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid I am here to tell you that during their relationship, Harry became pregnant, he gave birth six weeks ago to a baby boy he named Orion. However Blaise Zabini delivered the baby and he convinced Harry to go to Zabini manor with him, and he has convinced Harry into a relationship with him, no doubt using Harry's emotional vulnerability against him, and he convinced him not to tell me, I don't know how long he has been involved in Harry's life. I only found out today, and I unfortunately found out today, and I found out that they plan on having Blaise Zabini blood adopt the baby, today," Albus sat back watching as the news sank in, all of them looking stunned.

"A….a….baby…oh Merlin, Roger!" Mr Davies snapped turning on his son clearly furious.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Roger shook his head.

"Clearly! You can't lie because the boy who you knocked up's friend got revenge on you by making sure you couldn't!" Mr Davies stood shaking his head.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin, I'm a dad…Harry," Roger actually looked guilty which caught Albus's attention, the boy actually seemed to care a little for Potter, which he could work to his advantage.

"Yes a baby," Albus nodded sadly, now to make his move. "The boy who lived's son," And there was that spark in Mr and Mrs Davies eyes.

"Yes, and I can currently be of no help to him as Mr Zabini is keeping him and the baby in the manor," Albus made sure he looked heartbroken and worried, he needed to move this on quickly.

"And you say that Zabini is planning to blood adopt him today?" Mr Davies asked. One last push.

"Yes, apparently in an hours time at least Roger will no longer by Harry's baby's father," Albus nodded.

"Is there nothing we can do? Roger is the baby's father rightfully after all," Mrs Davies asked slowly.

"Well, if we can get to the ministry in time we can make Roger's claim as the baby's father and prevent a blood adoption from being able to take place. I would be willing to escort you to the ministry to make the claim, I don't want Harry trapped with Zabini using him, and Roger deserves the right to chose for himself what happens with his and Harry's son," Albus said as though it had just occurred to him.

"Yes I believe we should do that, you shouldn't have the choice taking away from you Roger, you deserve time to decide what you want," Mrs Davies patted her son's hand. Albus nearly snorted, more like give her time to convince Roger it was a good thing being tied to the boy who lived.

"I….I guess…you guys aren't angry any more?" Roger looked between his parents worried. He was still a little boy, Albus thought dryly, but at least he was easy to use.

"We are a little disappointed, but you need to do right by Harry and the baby, and keep your own options open," Mr Davies sighed.

"I guess…yeah…ok then," Roger nodded. Albus glanced at the clock, twenty five past ten already.

"We should get moving, we have limited time," Albus urged them, struggling to keep his impatience from showing.

"Yes, come on Roger, go and put your smartest dress robes on, quickly," Mrs Davies urged her son standing herself.

Albus wanted to growl, he knew it was necassary for them to look their best, but it was now nearing half past as they were finally aparating to the Ministry. Sweeping from the aparation point he did his best to look as warm and friendly as possible, nodding and smiling to a few people as the Davies family aparated in as well and hurried to him. Giving them an encouraging look he turned and hurried towards to lift only to freeze when a block crossed the corridor preventing them from moving forwards. More importantly it was a security block!

"I need to weigh your wands," The security guard behind the desk called out looking bored.

"I would hope you would know who I am," Albus smiled brightly at the man trying to look amused.

"I may just be a security guard but I'm not thick of course I know who you are, I went to school," The guard said sharply.

"Then you should know that I do not require to have my wand weighed," Albus fought to keep his temper, he was aware of time ticking away.

"You don't, but they do," The guard pointed at the Davies family right behind him.

"They are with me, surely…"

"Security measures, everyone has to have their wands weighed unless they have clearance not to, no matter if they are with the Minister of Magic himself and he is vouching for them. Please join the line," the guard pointed to the line of four witches and wizards who were watching the interaction with unabashed curiosity. Albus hesitated before motioning the Davies's into the line, he could afford to cause a scene or waste time arguing.

Albus was grinding his teeth, the guard was going ridiculously slow, it was now gone twenty to eleven and they had just gotten passed him. Albus practically raced to the lifts without having to run, the Davies's hurrying along beside him, he flashed them a warm smile when he caught the concern in their eyes and slight discomfort, couldn't have them anything but grateful to him.

He was going to hex someone, seriously hex someone black and blue. Apparently some joker had thought that it would be amusing to release some of that damned instant darkness powder in two lifts, set of the twins fireworks in two others, set up one of the portable swamps in one, and gravity had been turned around in three more, meaning there were only eight working lifts, and each one was squashed full. Even though they had managed to make it to the front of the crowd with a kind word and smile from him, they needed the 13 floor and the lift was stopping at every single floor to let someone off!

Ten to they managed to make it to their floor and Albus hurried them down the long corridor to the Department they needed.

"Albus what can I do for you?" Hestia smiled at him from her office when he tapped on the door.

"I am dreadfully sorry to interrupt but I have somewhat of an emergency situation here, would we be able to talk, now?" Albus smiled though by now it was beginning to hurt his face and feel more than a little forced. By this point he wanted nothing more than to scowl, snarl, glare and growl at everyone, but he needed them on his side.

"Of course, I am sorry, would you be able to step outside for just a few moments?" Hestia smiled at the woman sitting at her desk. The woman looked shocked but couldn't really say anything when she looked at Albus's smiling face. Nodding shakily she stood and made her way out the office, Albus quickly herding the Davies family into the room and shutting and securing the door.

"I'm afraid we have a little bit of a time sensitive situation here Hestia, Harry Potter and Roger Davies here had a relationship that resulted in a baby, but as they split up Harry did not tell Roger about the baby. At some point I believe Blaise Zabini used Harry's emotional vulnerability and they became involved. Harry had a son six weeks ago, and today Blaise Zabini is planning to blood adopt the baby, in four minutes time actually they could be starting the ritual. Mr Davies is interested in being a father to his son, or at least having a choice in what happens and more time to make a decision," Albus explained.

"So you want to file Mr Davies here as the father to prevent the adoption from taking?" Hestia asked.

"That's correct," Albus nodded. The Davies family were sitting looking between the two of them a little wide eyed and clearly a little shell shocked, it would make them a little easier to direct though so he wasn't going to worry.

"I must advise you that even if the adoption goes through you still have a legal chance to fight the adoption and have it reversed, though it is of course much harder to do," Hestia said as she started pulling out documents. Luckily she was too busy beginning to quickly fill them out, and the Davies' too busy looking at her as she spoke to see the scowl that crossed Albus's face which he could not quite suppress.

"You're making the right choice, Harry would not make a decision like this by himself," Albus said looking concerned.

"Alright, Albus you and I shall witness this, you need to sign here, here and here," Hestia spun the documents towards Albus who hurried over. "Erm, I'm sorry Albus, you need to print and sign your full name," Hestia said nervously as Albus tried to just sign Albus Dumbledore. Gritting his teeth he put his full name as quickly as he could, he had always been pleased with how long his name was, it was a good intimidation technique and sounded impressive, but now he was cursing it and official documents.

"There all done," Albus stepped back and glanced at his watch. One minute past eleven, they were now racing time.

"Ok Mr and Mrs Davies as Roger is still a minor for another month you will also need to sign this, here and here, print and sign," Hestia pushed the documents towards them which they both signed.

"Done," Mr Davies placed the pen down. Four minutes past eleven.

"Ok, Roger do you understand what you are doing here?" Hestia asked the teenager who was looking paler by the second. He bit his lip ad looked at both his parents sitting on either side of him.

"I do," He nodded weakly.

"And you wish to claim parental rights of the baby?" Hestia smiled encouragingly. A longer pause this time, seven minutes past eleven.

"Yes," Roger nodded. Hestia glanced at Albus, any normal situation with the other parent hesitating like that it would be pushed, but Albus looked at Hestia pointedly and she nodded pushing the documents across the desk.

"Then you need to sign here, here, here, here and here, print and sign please," Hesita said before sitting back and watching him sign. Slower than Albus would have liked, slower than his parents had, and he had more to sign! Albus stopped himself from snapping as he glanced at the time again, fourteen minutes past eleven when he finally sign the last one. Hestia pulled the documents towards herself and brought out her wand muttering the charm needed and tapping the documents. Albus gritted his teeth and watched the papers glowing brighter and brighter as the charm took place. He smiled, Potter would be escaping him this easily.

They all jumped when a bright flash shot through the room and the papers burst into flames, quite large flames actually, forcing Hestia to have to push herself back from her desk to avoid the flames herself. Looking up she met Albus's eyes with a wince.

"I'm sorry Albus, we were too late, the adoption has taken,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt hot tears spilling from his eyes as he closed them, unable to prevent the sobbing that spilt from his lips. Blaise's hand covered his and squeezed making him open his eyes and look at him, seeing the pain and hurt in Blaise's own suspiciously bright eyes.

"I am…I am so sorry," Harry cried dropping his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry, this is Dumbledore not you," Blaise shook his head, but his voice was choked.

"And he's obsessed with me," Harry sniffed as more tears spilt down his cheeks.

"Harry we can try again, we will try again," Blaise squeezed Harry's hand even tighter.

"You won't have to, look!" Voldemort's voice suddenly sounded excited making Blaise and Harry look up at him sharply and then look at Orion who was glowing faintly, and as they watched his pale skin started darkening rapidly, his nose looked as though it was changing shape a little and his ears became a little smaller, his eyes began to become more of an almond shape and he was getting a little taller, his hair became even blacker, a jet black rather than the bluer black of Harry's hair. And it seemed the ritual forced through the stronger of Harry's genes, his eyes losing any trace of blue in them becoming a brilliant emerald green as he blinked up at them, a cute expression of confusion on his face as he looked up at them peering down at him.

Harry was covering his mouth for a whole different reason, tears rolling down his cheeks in relief and happiness, a sobbing laugh crossing his lips as he watched Orion becoming the perfect mixture of he and Blaise. Finally Orion's skin stopped at a caramel shade, he was a little taller and looked even more perfect to Harry's mind.

Blaise let out a surprised noise when he was tackled from the side, Harry pressing kisses over his jaw and cheek before smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss before pulling away just as quickly to scoop Orion up. Blaise however was moving quickly and he wrapped an arm around Harry and put the other underneath Harry's arm which were holding Orion, peering down at their son, their son. He couldn't prevent the tears that trickled down his cheeks as he looked at Orion, finally, officially his.

As the couple looked at their son, they were completely unaware of the relief that had swept through the group around them. Severus was leaning on the alter heavily wiping his brow which was more than a little sweaty, Fenrir was rubbing Remus's back who was standing with his hands resting on his knees looking a little faint. Sirius was sitting on the floor where he had dropped trembling faintly as he laughed a little hysterically. Hermione and Draco were leaning on each other practically keeping each other up as they laughed relieved. Gabriella was standing looking shell shocked as Narcissa rubbed her back murmuring soothingly looking a little wrecked herself. Andromeda and Ted were patting Lucius's back where he was mirroring Remus's position and shaking his head muttering about 'bloody Potter and his bloody luck'. The rest were all blinking, laughing or trying to get a look at Orion where he was being held close to Harry's chest.

Voldemort was feeling more than a little shaken himself, he had honestly thought that the ritual had been stopped, and he was looking down at the baby actually feeling for Harry and Blaise, though it was the tears streaming down Harry's pale cheeks that had made him feel the most sorrow for them. And then as he looked he realised Orion's skin was becoming darker, his eyes greener and that the ritual had worked. Feeling the relief going through his system now as he watched the couple happily looking at their son he actually smiled a little as he stood, only to turn as a hand gripped his wrist.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Harry said from his heart looking up at him with green eyes that were now matched by his son, eyes that said everything he was feeling.

"You're welcome, congratulations to you both," he smiled just a little to them, visibly stunning them.

"Will you stay? For the Blessing and after?" Blaise asked, Orion's hand held in his own, his thumb brushing gently over it.

"I don't want to intrude," He frowned a little.

"You're more than welcome," Harry laughed, though it was a little hysterical from the relief running through his system.

"We would like it if you stayed," Blaise said honestly.

"Then thank you, I would like that," He nodded feeling a little shocked as he stood.

"He looks…he was perfect before, he's beyond perfect now," Harry sighed happily looking back down at Orion.

"He still has your eyes and chin," Blaise ran his finger over said features getting a gummy grin from Orion and his finger being captured and yanked to his mouth.

"He still has my hair type," Harry pouted.

"It looks like he could get my height," Blaise chuckled.

"Traitor, you're another one that's going to tower over Daddy aren't you, just like your papa," Harry smiled at Orion.

"Papa…I'm really his papa, legally now," Blaise breathed out.

"He's ours, completely, ours," Harry laughed.

"I don't think any word will sound as good ever, ours," Blaise said sounding awed.

"Well papa, what do you think, introduce him to his family?" Harry asked easing Orion into Blaise's arms. Smiling brightly Blaise stood with Harry and turned to face everyone so that they could see him, all of them stilling and staring in awe at the baby. "Everyone, we'd like to introduce Orion Blaise Zabini Potter," Harry smiled up at Blaise when he looked at him shocked.

"Harry…"

"Orion Zabini Potter," Harry shook his head his face brooking no argument. Blaise stood for a second before he quickly pressed their lips together uncaring of their audience, though he did pull away when Fred, George and Ginny started wolf whistling.

"For Merlin's sake, lets do the Blessing so I can officially be godfather and then can get a drink, because I bloody need one!" Draco called pulling Hermione into the circle making everyone laugh.

"Alright, ready guys?" Harry looked to Remus, Sirius and Gabriella who hurried into the circle and close to them with Hermione and Draco to see Orion up close.

"Oh my," Gabriella placed her hand over her chest as tears appeared in her eyes as she looked down at Orion before she yanked Harry into a hug he was sure was going to break his ribs and started scattering kisses over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Harry,"

"Thank you for accepting us," Harry shook his head hugging her back as best he could.

"I love you both, so much, you've made mine and Blaise's lives complete and now you have officially given us a beautiful son and grandson. I was not sure I would see this day, or see him so happy about it," Gabriella laughed through her tears pulling away so she could see Harry but keeping a grip on his face.

"He's going to be fighting off men and women wanting to date him with those looks, you two make a killer kid," Sirius threw his arm around Blaise hugging him closer despite them nearly being the same height as he looked down at Orion with clear pride.

"Sirius!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"What? Grandpa is going to teach you some killer pick up lines when you're older!" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Orion making Harry choke out a laugh.

"As long as you aren't taking him to tattoos," Blaise's tone was dry but the smile hadn't left his face or even dimmed a little.

"It's a rite of passage!" Sirius whined.

"I'm not letting you near him for the entire year after he turns seventeen," Harry snorted.

"Ok, are we ready?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Yup, lets get this show on the road," Harry nodded eagerly. He had never felt so light and relieved in his life and he couldn't take his eyes from Orion for very long, he couldn't believe the difference in his son, how perfect he looked as a mixture of himself and Blaise and he hadn't thought it was possible for Orion to look any more perfect.

"Come on Grandpa cool, get into place," Remus tugged Sirius's arm to stand in their place in the circle, Hermione and Draco standing front of the three grandparents, Blaise and Harry moving to stand between the two godparents while hardly taking their eyes off of Orion.

"Lucius?" Blaise looked up at the man who looked back at them confused.

"We kind of need you to start the ceremony if we're going to actually do his blessing," Harry laughed as he carefully washed Orion's face with the cleansing potion they had set aside for this to make sure any trace of the previous potion was washed off. Though of course they thought they would be washing off the remains of the Blessing potion. Grinning teasingly Harry reached up and carefully washed Blaise's face of the remainder of the potion that hadn't been absorbed into his skin.

"You want me to perform it the Blessing?" Lucius asked, his smile getting a little wider, which was saying something.

"If you don't mind?" Blaise asked, clearly already knowing the answer to that question. Lucius moved quickly, stepping into the circle and hurrying over to them taking his place in front of them just as Harry finished cleaning his own face.

"Are we ready then?" Lucius asked tidying his robes and trying to look serious inspite of his smile.

"Ready," Draco nodded eagerly making everyone else chuckle. "Hey I've been waiting make this official for nearly two weeks," He pouted.

"Alright," Lucius took pity on his son and indicated he was about to start. "Mother Magic hear our call, we ask for you to grant your Blessing on this child brought here today out of love," Lucius's voice held a wealth of power as he started speaking, the magic of the circle picking up again but with a different power this time.

Lucius picked up the bowl of powdered Angelica and walked in a circle around the group in front of him scattering the Angelica until he was back at the beginning, murmuring softly the words of protection against negative energies that Angelica promoted as he went. Setting the bowl aside he picked up a necklace made of acorn and set it around Orion's neck carefully, smiling at the baby before stepping back.

"Acorn the representation of good luck, protection, wisdom and personal power, may these properties be found in quantity during your life time," Lucius said as he stepped back.

"So mote it be," everyone said softly making the circle glow brightly.

"All Spice, representing determination and energy, may it also bring you wealth, healing and luck when you need it," Lucius placed a small amount of all spice into the setting of the necklace watching carefully to make sure it was absorbed.

"So mote it be," Everyone called.

"Citronella to protect your aura, may it provide protection for you when those that love you can not," Lucius placed the ashes of the plant into the setting, again watching to make sure it was absorbed.

"So mote it be,"

"Lily of the Valley, a representation of loved ones that can not be here, and a protection against negative energy," Sirius and Remus placed their hands on Harry's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze at this one as Lucius placed it in the setting.

"So mote it be,"

"Black Pepper to protect you from any evil that you may face in your future," Lucius carefully sprinkled the pepper into the settings as Orion shifted about in Blaise arms starting to fuss a little.

"So mote it be," everyone smiled a little as Blaise bounced Orion a little trying to distract him.

"Lilac for wisdom and good luck in your future, may you always be blessed with it," Lucius scattered the powdered lilac in the setting.

"So mote it be,"

"And Orion parents have chosen Boy leaf as the sealing plant, sacred to Apollo. They with for protection, fortune and success in Orion's life, purification, strength, healing and divination, and a protection and guard from any magical attack," Lucius added the bay leaf whole, holding it into the oval shaped setting until it had been absorbed.

"So mote it be,"

"And finally to seal the charm in place, amber, to transmute any negative energies to good, to bridge the self conscious and divine. With the placement of this gem, blessed by Orion grandparents my mother magic bless this baby and guard over him, may he be protected," Lucius held up the amber and as the others spoke 'so mote it be' he placed the gem into the setting of the necklace and with a small push of his magic sealed it there. "Who stands to guide, protect and love this baby?" Lucius asked softly.

"We do," Harry and Blaise stepped forwards, Blaise reaching down to link their fingers together.

"And in the times that you should not be there, and magic forbid can not be, who do you chose to guide, protect and love your son?"

"Hermione Jane Granger," Harry smiled as Hermione stepped up to his side.

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy," Blaise grinned when Draco cleared his throat a little as he stepped forwards.

"Hermione Jane Granger, Draco Abraxus Malfoy, do you accept this responsibility?" Lucius asked.

"I do," they both responded at the same time.

"Do you vow to protect Orion to the best of your abilities?"

"I do,"

"Do you vow to guide him through life as best you can?"

"I do,"

"And do you vow to love him?"

"I do," Hermione and Draco were both smiling happily when Lucius nodded and stepped forwards. Harry pulled two ring from his pocket and handed them to Lucius. The silver rings were clearly one for a male, one for a female, a beautiful pearl was set into each as Orion's birthstone, held into a setting with a perfectly detailed engraving of honeysuckle around the pearl as the plant of Orion's birth month, and down the right hand side of the band Orion's name was engraved in runes.

"Harry, Blaise…" Hermione gasped staring at the rings stunned, Draco it appeared was speechless.

"It means a lot to us, you being Orion's godparents, we want you to have them to show that," Blaise smiled warmly as them both as he passed Orion to Harry and took the rings from a shocked Lucius, turning to slide the ring onto Draco's right index finger, and then sliding the other onto Hermione's right index finger, Hermione quickly swiping away a tear.

"By the Blessing of Mother Magic and on the authority of Harrison James Potter and Blaise Leon Zabini, Hermione Jane Granger and Draco Abraxus Malfoy are named the godparents of Orion Blaise Zabini-Potter," Lucius announced, smiling proudly at Draco when everyone clapped. "So Blessed by Mother Magic, so mote it be," Lucius called.

"So mote it be," Everyone repeated back to him. The circle flashed once more as the magic sealed itself, Orion giggling and bouncing his feet excitedly in Harry's arms at all the magic in the air.

"That was so beautiful," Molly sniffed wiping her eyes on her handkerchief as she hurried forwards into the circle to hug them all, including a slightly shocked Blaise, Gabriella, Lucius and Draco.

"That went wonderfully," Narcissa smiled hugging Blaise and Harry before looking eagerly at Orion.

"It was really nice," Bill grinned patted Harry's back. "A little tension and angst filled in the first bit," he breathed out.

"Yeah could have lived without that myself," Harry snorted lifting Orion to kiss his cheek, grinning even wider as he looked at his son again.

"Come on, lets move this to the party room. I spent long enough decorating the bloody thing, we're going to make the most of it," Sirius grumbled hugging Harry gently.

"That was a lovely ceremony," Fenrir said softly as he stepped up behind them as they started making their way to the doorway, Voldemort standing at his side looking carefully blank.

"Thank you for coming," Harry smiled standing on his tip toes to kiss the stunned werewolf's cheek. "Now come on great granddad, we have a party to celebrate," He grinned turning and making his way to the door with Blaise hurrying to his side, leaving two surprised men behind him.

"Does this mean he wants us to attend the party as well?" Voldemort asked feeling a little thrown, Harry had looked at him as well as he had said the second part, but he was fairly sure that that would be pushing their alliance.

"Of course he does, its for family," Luna smiled dreamily as she drifted passed them, Ginny's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I can't believe they did this, this is only for the most serious of ceremonies," Hermione shook her head staring down at the ring on her finger as she, Draco, Theo, Neville and Kingsley made their way out the room.

"I don't know why you are shocked, Harry always likes to make sure you know how much something means to him, and from what I have heard you're like a brother to Zab…Blaise, it seems exactly like something they would want to do. Plus they are announcing it to everyone who Orion's godparents are," Kingsley snorted.

"I think my heart actually stopped beating when we thought the ritual hadn't taken," Jacques laughed weakly placing his hand over his chest at the memory.

"I thought my heart was going to break with Harry's cries," Arthur shook his head.

"When I get my hands on Ron," Fred gritted out from behind his parents.

"I think there might be a slight que for that one," Charlie snorted. "Including me!"

"I can't believe him, we all know he has jealousy issues, but to do this?!" George shook his head in disgust.

"Per'aps we should 'av tied 'im to ze bed when 'e refused to come," Fleur frowned a little.

"We should have shoved the Draught of Living Dead down his throat," Bill scowled.

"I wonder if he'll dare come back to the house," Ginny asked with an identical scowl to her oldest brother, Luna's head now resting on her shoulder.

"There will be legal action, Dumbledore isn't going to let this go so easily," Andromeda sighed looking across the beautifully decorated room to where Harry and Blaise were cooing and talking to their son.

"I thought about going to Dumbledore myself, of course I did. But then I wondered why Harry would keep it secret and it didn't take a genius to work out why he kept it from us all, especially Dumbledore," Tonks snorted.

"You answered your own unasked question as to why Weasley did it there, he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together, mixed nicely with his jealousy of Harry and his fame, and you have the reason why he went," Severus said icily, though it was clear that his tone was directed at Ron.

"They have a lot of support and a lot of old names behind them, not to mention Harry's fame itself - which I do not think he will be adverse to using in this situation. Davies doesn't stand a chance," Jacques smirked.

"I wish I could have seen Dumbledore's face when he realised that he was too late," Remus grinned a little evilly.

"It was almost too late, that's why there was the delay in the ritual taking, there must literally have been a second in it," Voldemort said quietly looking over at the two young parents whom everyone was giving a little time to themselves after such an eventful hour.

"It is going to be interesting seeing how Dumbledore swings this one, for the Davies to get anywhere close to winning he's going to have to back them, but him going against Harry isn't going to look good for him," Fenrir mused.

"No doubt he told the family some bull about him believing Blaise had somehow trapped or manipulated Harry into letting him adopt Orion, however the minute it hit's the court and its revealed which adoption ceremony was used that's going to be blown out the water," Sirius snickered.

"Yes, using the pure of intention ceremony was very clever. Not to mention the fact that in whatever blood adoption ceremony you use the existing blood parent there has to be completely clear of mind and completely sure that they want the other to adopt the baby or it won't take," Voldemort nodded.

"Dumbledore is in for a shock if he thinks we are going to be unprepared for this, Harry and Blaise have some clout behind them with the fact that Orion is now the only heir of two of the oldest 'Light' and 'Neutral' Houses that are nearly gone. The Ministry won't want to risk the pureblooded uproar if they try and replace Blaise's blood back to the Davies, especially not with the war," Fenrir added.

"They're fairly glowing aren't they?" Gabriella smiled happily walking over to Narcissa and Lucius.

"They're not the only ones," Narcissa laughed hugging her friend. "Congratulations grandma,"

"I honestly thought I might not get to hear that in my lifetime," Gabriella choked out a sobbing laugh accepting Lucius's handkerchief gratefully. "I'm so happy for the both of them!"

"All the time I spent picturing what he would look like, I never managed to picture him so perfect. Sirius is right, we make a good looking kid," Blaise grinned down at Orion where he was lying along his legs happily bobbing his feet into his papa's stomach before he decided he wanted to have a slobber on his bootie.

"I can't believe we actually did it, that its happened. I keep expecting to wake up and find out that all this is tomorrow," Harry sighed resting his head on Blaise's shoulder and snuggling into his larger mate when he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I've pinched myself enough, its real," Blaise laughed.

"Maybe I should cast a stinging hex on you, just to double check," Harry said impishly.

"Why on me?" Blaise huffed playfully.

"Because," Harry shrugged.

"That's not an answer," Blaise said amused, his eyes glittering and glowing with pure happiness.

"Yes it is. I'm the one that will be carrying more good looking children, so I'd watch how you answer things if I were you," Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Even if we have no more, I am so happy and complete right now, any more children will just be making perfection better," Blaise sobered up a little cupping Harry's face gently.

"Yeah, it would be wouldn't it," Harry sighed contently. "You were right you know,"

"About what?" Blaise asked softly, slightly enthralled by Harry's gorgeous face looking so happy and content.

"I can have what I want, I'm almost there now. Some siblings for Orion and I'll want nothing else but to grow old with you until we're stuck on the ground floor of the manor or in a cottage by our kids," Harry opened his eyes stroking his fingers feather soft over Blaise's brow and down his cheek before leaning forwards to kiss him softly. Blaise eagerly pressed into the kiss, savouring the taste of his mate, the bearer of his son, everything all the sweeter all of a sudden now that that last worry had been removed from his mind, their son resting in his lap still happily kicking him in the stomach, and he would be damned if anyone in the world was going to take them away from him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll have to hang his necklace from his mobile, he can go into his cot in our room this week, it will be right over him then," Harry suggested an hour later running his fingers over the beautiful necklace.

"Sounds like a good idea. Someone is growing up, into your cot like a big boy huh?" Blaise tickling Orion's stomach getting a stream of babble back.

"You're either not going to be able to get him to be quiet or he'll barely say a word when he's older," Molly chuckled from where she was finally getting a hold of Orion. He had already been hugged by Gabriella, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Draco and Hermione before Molly had managed to snag him.

"Well if he takes after Blaise we'll have the strong silent type," Harry giggled.

"Ah, you're the strong silent type huh Blaise?" Draco clapped his friend on the back snickering a little.

"I thought it was just inattention and learnt behaviour so that he didn't have to listen to the prattle of all the girls that hang around him," Theo snorted before blanching as he caught sight of Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Not that he was every interested, it was only the guys…not that that would make a difference now because he has you and Orion and he would never….I think I'm going to go and see if Hermione needs another drink," he gulped before nearly running off.

"That was evil," Fenrir laughed amused walking over to them from where he had been talking with Lucius, Jacques and Voldemort.

"I couldn't resist, though he does have a very good skill at managing to stick his foot in his mouth," Harry shrugged. "Molly can I take Orion?" He asked. He could see she would quite happily have held him for the rest of the day, but she had the promise of future baby sitting so she nodded and handed him over.

"I'm going to go and talk to Gabriella dear, see what things you already have so I can start knitting," Molly kissed his cheek and Orion's before hurrying off.

"Here you go," Harry stepped closer to Fenrir, fighting a smile when the older man looked a little stricken as he realised what Harry meant.

"Are you sure?" He asked worried.

"My arms might be full but I can still kick you, you want to hold him, you can," Harry said firmly glowering at the taller man.

"I would do as he says, he might be small but he has some kick to him," Blaise said amused when Fenrir's eyes flicked to him questioningly. Harry shot his mate a grateful look before he eased Orion into Fenrir's arms. He winced a little when Orion gave an excited shriek and promptly reached up and gave a sharp tug on a strand of Fenrir's hair, but the werewolf just carried on looking enchantedly down at the baby in his arms, not even seeming to notice, definitely not noticing Remus sneaking a picture.

"Thank you," He said looking up at Harry and Blaise, his voice holding a wealth of emotions, gratitude being the clearest.

"You're his great granddad, you're family," Harry shook his head leaning into Blaise's side as he watched the notorious werewolf pulling faces for their baby son.

Everyone was getting on and mingling together, even Voldemort appeared to be talking and enjoying the party, the atmosphere was light and joyful as they celebrated. Though it was a slightly surreal experience to stand and watch head Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Tonks, escaped convict Sirius Black and the Dark Lord standing in a half circle talking, about what Harry couldn't imagine, but talking they were.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and lightly kissed his neck before he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and placed his hands over Blaise's as he watched Fenrir interacting with Orion, it seemed Orion was fascinated by such a large man that was not his papa, his green eyes were blinking up at Fenrir curiously, though he had not released the lock of hair he had a tight grip on.

"I hope you know you have me in trouble Harry," Bill grumbled slumping over to them.

"How?" Harry asked amused as Charlie hurried over.

"Mum's going all moon eyed and talking about grandkids. At least Bill and Fleur are the first ones for the chopping block, but there's only two years between us, she's already expecting me to find someone and 'settle down'," Charlie said morosely.

"I'm sorry," Harry said amused.

"Yeah you look real sorry," Bill snorted.

"Well you know, Orion could do with some cousins running around, its not a bad idea," Harry fought to keep his face straight.

"Do not let mum hear you say that!" Bill hissed reaching out to cover Harry's mouth looking around worried.

"I think your biggest fear should probably be her talking to my mum, she takes being a proud grandma to a whole new extreme," Blaise said nodding to where Molly and Gabriella were talking with Narcissa and Andromeda, the two sisters had barely left each other's side.

"Oh Merlin, we're screwed," Bill and Charlie groaned.

"At least you have a baby to push at her to distract her for a little while," Fenrir smiled not taking his eyes from Orion.

"That's a good point," Charlie grinned.

"You are not using my son as a shield from Molly," Harry snorted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there," Harry grinned as Blaise looked up from where he was reclined against the headboard of their bed feeding Orion. Harry had showered and changed into his pyjama bottoms before coming back into their room. It had felt good after all the stresses, excitement and joy of the day and the whole barrel of swinging emotions to be able to stand underneath the hot water of the shower and relax for a little. The day had gone considerably well considering the start to it. The party had been enjoyable, Orion had been passed around everyone nearly twice, Lucius had managed to snatch him three times, Draco five and a half with Hermione running off with him just as he had managed to take Orion for her sixth cuddle with him. He and Blaise had been concerned that Molly and Gabriella may start wrestling over him when Gabriella had tried to take Orion for the twelfth time. Arthur had managed to hide away in a corner with him for nearly twenty minutes before he had been found.

The uncertainty in Fred and George's face when they had held him had been amusing, they had been terrified of how small he was, that they were going to hurt him. The look in Fleur's eyes had had Bill paling and Charlie patting him on the back as he tried not to laugh.

About an hour before everyone had left they had opened the presents from them, revealing a whole host of items that Orion would love, including a knitted blanket that Mrs Weasley must have worked furiously on, a gorgeous sun hat, shorts and t-shirt from Bill and Fleur, Charlie had bought him a dragon stuffed toy that Orion had latched onto happily gnashing on his tail, Molly and Arthur had bought them a teething ring for Orion, Luna had bought him some pretty wizarding blocks that changed colours, even Voldemort had bought something saying he was going to pass it on later Harry had had to laugh at the green and silver snake toy that was long enough to go around ¾ of Orion's cot.

Everyone had left at around 5 with promises of visits, and torture to Ron from the twins with Ginny nodding along, leaving them all suddenly feeling shattered, the events of the last few days had caught up with Harry and he had flagged a little all of a sudden, Blaise looking exhausted himself, the magic they had used in the two rituals alone enough to make them ready to drop soon. Gabriella, Sirius and Remus had waved him and Blaise off to their room to get Orion to bed and relax themselves while they took care of the presents and everything else that the House elves could clean up.

Blaise had jumped the shower first claiming bedtime feed of Orion, leaving Harry to lie with Orion on the bed playing with him with his new dragon toy, his snake looped around him.

Now he looked at his partner and their son with a content feeling warming his chest, Orion had a definite look of Blaise, his own eyes looking gorgeous with the rest of Orion's features. And Blaise looked so happy, his eyes practically glowing throughout the day, and he had not seen his mate smiling so much and for so long, not in the last six weeks, not in the last six years at Hogwarts.

He walked slowly across the room just drinking in the sight that for nearly an hour today he didn't think he would be able to see. He knew it was not over yet, Dumbledore wouldn't let it go this easily, but they had the upper hand now, and he was damned if he was going to allow this to be taken from him. He reached the bed and crawled up the length of it before settling down next to his boys, resting his head on Blaise's large bare shoulder to look down at Orion sucking sleepily on his bottle, not even halfway done but nodding off already.

"Its been a long day for him," Blaise said softly shifting the bottle a little to wake Orion enough for him to start sucking again.

"He's not seen so many people all in one go before," Harry nodded stroking his finger down their son's soft cheek.

"He's going to be cranky when he wakes for his early feed," Blaise pointed out removing the bottle and sitting Orion up to wind him.

"Good job you claimed it then," Harry teased.

"Wouldn't miss it," Blaise smiled turning to kiss Harry softly before pulling away with a grin when Orion let out a loud burp.

"I think that's him saying he's ready for bed now," Blaise said seriously before smiling as Harry laughed.

"I think he is. Night night sweetie, sweet dreams," Harry kissed Orion's forehead softly, stroking his fingers through his downy soft hair before he let Blaise stand. After wriggling underneath the covers he watched Blaise tugging off Orion's bib before cuddling him closer for a moment scattering kisses over his cheeks and forehead before finally settling him in his bassinet, stroking his finger down his cheek one last time before he turned and climbed into bed, tugging Harry against his body and claiming his lips in a searing kiss that sizzled through Harry's body. Reaching up he wrapped his hand around Blaise's neck kissing back as fiercely.

"Despite everything, today was perfect," Blaise sighed as they pulled away from the kiss and snuggled down together, wrapped unbreakingly around each other's bodies, slotted together perfectly.

"Absolutely perfect," Harry nodded happily.

"And now the three of us have the rest of our lives in front of us," Blaise smiled before closing the small distance between them to exchange slow, gentle kisses until they nodded off still pressed tightly together, Blaise holding onto Harry as tightly as he was being held, Orion's soft, quick breathing filling their room.


	13. Mornings, Diagon and Reporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance. MPREG.

Chapter thirteen

Blaise yawned and stretched out lazily before rolling over as he took in the sound in the room. Smiling he rubbed his eyes to try and clear the remaining tiredness from his body as he watched Harry slipping sleepily from the covers and stumbling over to Orion who was wailing hungrily in his basinet.

Harry quickly lifted Orion and did a quick pat check of Orion's nappy and redirected towards the changing table before he padded back towards the bed. Blaise's eyes greedily drunk in the image of his lover and their son, Orion's features visible in the dull night light of the room.

"Hey he woke you?" Harry asked quietly as he settled back against the headboard and noticed Blaise was awake. He set Orion against his chest, Orion quickly honing in on his nipple and his cries stopped straight away as he started feeding. Harry's own eyes went back to Orion and stared down at him. It had been two days but every time he saw Orion, every time he looked at him his heart sped up and the warm wash of happiness went through him.

"I think I was close to waking anyway," Blaise shook his head shoving himself up into a sitting position and held his arm out. Careful not to disturb Orion Harry shifted as that he could lean back and rest against Blaise's chest. Blaise wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and carefully wrapped his other arm over Orion gently stroking his stomach.

"Are you ready for today?" Harry asked.

"More than," Blaise nuzzled his nose against the side of Harry's face making him smile.

"Its going to cause shock waves," Harry said warningly.

"News is going to break out soon anyway, Sirius is right, we need to do this our way and get control of the situation. Besides we have nothing to be ashamed of and everything to be proud of. I want people to know about our family and how happy we are," Blaise shrugged kissing the under side of Harry's jaw.

"That's very true," Harry grinned.

"Which bit?" Blaise smirked.

"The bit about getting to show off my partner and our son," Harry smirked back, chuckling when Blaise smiled brightly. Leaning forwards Harry brushed their lips together before he eased Orion up and started to wind him.

"I think Draco is looking forwards to this far too much," Blaise snorted.

"Of course he is," Harry said amused lying Orion back down to feed.

Blaise nodded resting his chin on Harry's shoulder and peering down at Orion, their son, feeding happily. His eyes met Orion's green ones, as startling as Harry's against his dark skin as Harry's was against his pale skin, though the green did seem to be becoming shot through with his own amber shade. Orion reached out his hand out to his papa which Blaise carefully enclosed in his fingers, smiling down as Orion's tiny fingers tightened and loosened around his own as he fed.

Once Orion had finished feeding and had been winded Harry yawned and stretched a little before turning to kiss Blaise's cheek.

"Will you take him while I go shower?" He asked.

"Of course," Blaise easily took Orion and shuffled so that they were lying down when Harry climbed to the edge of the bed.

"Behave yourselves while I'm gone," Harry chuckled before slipping into the bathroom. Blaise turned so that Orion was lying on his back in the crook of his arm.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist he paused in the doorway before smiling and moving to grab the camera that Gabriella had bought them as a blessing present for themselves and that he always kept handy, he snapped a couple of pictures of the image on the bed before settling down next to Blaise and peered over his mate's shoulder at Orion who blinked calmly at him.

Blaise was fast asleep again with Orion resting safely in the crook of his arm, framed inside Blaise's large arm and contenting himself with playing with and sucking on the sleeve of his Papa's shirt where a growing wet patch was forming. Reaching over Blaise shoulder he tickled Orion's stomach, grinning when he got a delighted giggle for his actions and little legs and arms waving and kicking happily as he carried on.

"Hmm?" Blaise hummed waking at the sound, his free hand going to Orion's stomach protectively automatically and making Harry smile even wider as Orion's stomach and chest were covered by Blaise's large hand.

"Sorry, you need to get moving though," Harry leant over to kiss Blaise's cheek as he covered the larger hand with his own, Orion already distracted with attempting to chew on Blaise's finger, his legs bobbing contently.

"Don't want to," Blaise grumbled.

"Come on, up," Harry kissed Blaise's cheek this time before moving to kiss his eyes and then to tip of his nose before kissing his lips.

"That's not exactly encouraging me to get out of bed you know, more like convince you to stay with me," Blaise smirked.

"Our son is in bed with us," Harry raised his eye brow at Blaise whose smirk deepened.

"I can be naked by the time that you get back from putting him in his basket,"

"You're wearing a pair of boxer shorts, I would hope that you would be naked faster than that. But still no, up," Harry grinned getting off the bed going to get some clothes to put on.

"Spoil sport," Blaise watched him with intent whisky eyes, following his pathway to the wardrobe and watching even more intently when Harry dropped his towel. "And a tease! Your Daddy likes to torture your Papa Orion, he really does,"

"Don't listen to your Papa, your Daddy is just the sensible one," Harry called from across the room.

"But I can convince you not to be sensible right?" Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Harry glanced in the mirror as Blaise's hands stopped him from buttoning up his jeans, seeing Orion surrounded by the pillows from their bed and happily distracted by his Prongs cuddly toy, biting his lip as Blaise carried his kisses on up Harry's neck before kissing behind his ear. "We can be quiet," Blaise enticed.

"Blaise," Harry sighed but sank back into the warm and firm body of his mate, feeling Blaise's interest pressing demandingly into his bum cheek. Worrying at the skin of Harry's neck Blaise slid his fingers into the waist band of Harry's jeans and pushed them back down along with his boxers, completely breaking Harry's fight. Turning in Blaise's arms he slammed their lips together, gripping Blaise's hair and holding him tightly as he kissed him, kicking his jeans and boxers off with annoyance as Blaise gripped his hips and pushed him back against the wardrobes kissing back just as hungrily.

It felt like it had been forever since they had been able to be like this, they had both been busy and tired from the preparations for the Blessing and Adoption, and other things had cropped up, and even though it had probably only been half a week it felt to the both of them like far too long.

Blaise hooked his arms underneath Harry's thighs and lifted him up, Harry quickly hooked his feet together around Blaise's back and twisted their hips together, lust and passion washing like lava underneath his skin. He gripped Blaise's hair and smashed their lips together again, Blaise making a surprised noise, but it didn't last long and as they found a rhythm with their hips rolling and pushing together they kissed each other frantically, Harry's fingers tugging at Blaise's hair as Blaise's fingers dug into Harry's hips likely to leave more bruises.

Ripping their lips apart Harry groaned lowly in the back of his throat as he panted against Blaise's lips, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly all of a sudden, the lava turning into a burning fire that centred in the pit of his stomach. Throwing his arms around Blaise's shoulders he held on tightly as his body released and he came with a quiet shout.

Shuddering Harry dropped his head onto Blaise's shoulder panting, a low whine coming from him now as Blaise's speed picked up even more as he sought out his own rapidly approaching end, the sight and sound of Harry driving him even closer. Harry gasped loudly as Blaise's teeth found his shoulder and he bit down to smother his own groan, loud anyway in Harry's ear, his fingers tightening as they gripped Harry's hips and partly biting into the flesh of his bum, his hot cum spilling over both their stomachs and chests, a little bit of it spilling onto Harry's thighs.

"I…need to shower again jerk!" Harry panted, though there was no fire in his voice.

"But I like making you dirty," Blaise smirked lifting his head to lick Harry's bottom lip before kissing him gently.

"That was so cliched," Harry snickered.

"Be quiet and go shower tempter," Blaise lowered Harry's legs gently smacking his bum.

"Don't blame this on me!" Harry huffed stomping back to the bathroom.

"You're the one who decided to walk through the room with just a towel on!" Blaise snorted.

"That is way more information than I needed to hear. You two aren't decent in there are you?" Sirius's amused and slightly disturbed voice came through the door. Harry squeaked embarrassed and raced the remaining distance into the bathroom, Blaise looked frantically around the room and grabbed his dressing gown, tugging it on so quickly it took him four goes to get his arm through the right sleeve.

"We're decent!" Blaise called.

"Yeah right, Lucius has managed to get his reporters from the Prophet in Diagon, they'll be there in the next hour, so you guys need to make a move," Sirius called through the door.

"Alright, I'll just get Orion dressed now," Blaise called, horrified to realise that he was blushing.

"No getting distracted now," Sirius snickered before Blaise heard his feet retreating.

"Oh Merlin's knickers," Blaise groaned making his way to Orion a little shakily. "I think your Grandpa Siri is going to prank me for that one," He groaned to his son, blinking when a spit soggy Prongs got smacked into his face. "Charming,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Hermione asked the two of them. Harry was looking worriedly pale, Blaise as well really. Orion was in his pram snoozing for his late morning nap, his pram was smothered in security spells to buggery from all of them, Remus and Draco had even spent an hour etching hundreds of runes into the frame of the pram the night before.

"No," Harry groaned.

"Come on," Blaise took Harry's hand and lifted it to his mouth before stepping forwards out of the private room Lucius had organised for them to floo into in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry followed behind him pushing Orion with one hand. Hermione gave him an encouraging look as she fell into step beside him.

The pub went silent in stages as the people in there realised that they were seeing their saviour with a pram and holding hands with the future Zabini Lord. Harry and Blaise acting as though they were unaware of anything, they made their way through to the alleyway, Hermione breathing out a sigh of relief that the shock of the crowd lasting long enough for them to be allowed straight through.

Stopping in front of the wall Harry and Blaise let out a breath almost in unison, Blaise could see the nerves in Harry's eyes and Harry could see the tension in Blaise.

"Remember, everyone else is in the alley, they are watching out for us, Kingsley is on guard here and will step in if he has to. Its going to be fine," Hermione assured them. Meeting Blaise's eyes Harry nodded and his mate reached forwards with his wand, tapping the right bricks and watching as the wall folded back and a full Diagon was revealed to them.

One more breath almost shared and they stepped forwards into the alley, Harry keeping a tight grip on the handle of the pram, Blaise holding tightly to his free hand and Hermione walked steadily beside them. Halfway down the alley they could see that Remus was waiting for them in the place they had set up.

As they made their way down the alley they could see the moment people realised what they were seeing, one wizard dropped the bottle he had been lifting to his lips, his mouth still open as he stared at them wide eyed. Harry couldn't stifle a smile when he watched a witch actually walking into a door, so busy watching them that she didn't look where she was going.

"Harry, Blaise," Remus smiled at them both as they reached him, stepping forwards he hugged Harry before clapping Blaise warmly on the shoulder, turning he gave Hermione quick hug as well before he bent down to brush a kiss over Orion's forehead.

"Sorry we're a little late," Blaise said to Remus, his Slytherin mask firmly in place, but Harry could still see the warmth in his eyes and feel the strength and support in the gripping of his hand.

"Its fine, Lily and James ran at least an hour later than normal after Harry was born," Remus chuckled falling into step beside Blaise as they carried on down the road towards Gringotts.

"Oh…Merlins balls!" Someone choked close to them.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"What's he doing with Zabini?"

"Is that a baby?"

"That can't be…is that Potter's baby?"

"It can't be!"

"Has Harry Potter had a baby?!"

"Why is Zabini with him?"

"Can you see the baby?"

"Lupin is with them!"

"And Granger!"

"What's going on?"

"Where are they going?"

"I think they are heading towards Gringotts,"

"Do you think the baby is Potter and Zabini's?"

"They aren't even friends are they?"

"Do you think they are together?"

"They are holding hands!"

"The baby has dark skin!"

"What's going on?"

"That is Harry Potter right?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Its not funny!"

"Zabini is a Slytherin right?"

"Wow, they are really going for it," Blaise muttered to Harry managing to startle a laugh from Harry, which of course got the whispers picking up even more.

But they had already reached the steps of Gringotts and Blaise stepped forwards to lift the front of Orion's pram to carry it up the stairs, and finally they were out of the eyes of the alley and into the bank. Walking straight towards one of the tellers that dealt with the Old families specifically they watched the Goblin they were approaching watching with widening eyes as they realised who was approaching him together.

"We want to officially register our son as our heirs and open his school account," Blaise said the Goblin, watching slightly amused as the creature nearly drooled at the idea of an heir to both the Potter and Zabini fortunes, never mind the fact that Harry was Sirius's heir as well.

"This way, we will deal with this right away," The Goblin stood up quickly and motioned down the corridor. Hermione and Remus nodded at Harry and Blaise and stepped into the waiting area as the two of them made their way down the corridor with the pram and into the private room that the Goblin indicated to.

Sitting in the room already were two Goblins and a human, one Goblin was sitting behind the desk, the other standing beside him, the human was seated to the side of the desk and there were two seats waiting in front of the desk. The room was fairly small considering it was just a consulting room, but like any of the Gringotts rooms the ceilings were massive making the room feel cavernous.

"Lord Potter, Lord Zabini, please take a seat, we have been informed that you are wanting to register a joint heir?" The Goblin seated behind the desk spoke first once they had taken their seats.

"That is correct, our son, Orion Blaise Zabini Potter," Blaise said Orion's name his voice was heavy with pride, his shoulders straightening a little more.

"He is to be the heir of both the Potter and Zabini estates?" The second Goblin clarified, making Harry feel that he was seconds away from rubbing his hands together.

"And the Black as the secondary heir to myself," Harry nodded.

"And the Kerhnhelm heir as well, that will be joint with my cousin's daughter," Blaise added on. Harry was fairly sure that it was at that point that the Goblin behind the desk orgasmed.

"We can get that sorted out for you right away, we'll just fill in the paper work right now," The Goblin said quickly, pulling out parchment right there and started filling it in quickly.

"I'm here with the paperwork to officially register your son as your heirs with the Ministry," The human solicitor said, snapping open his brief case and pulling out more paperwork. He kept glancing slightly shell shocked at the pram sitting between Harry and Blaise and where Blaise's hand was sitting covering Harry's on the handle.

"This just needs three drops of your blood each to give your authority to make Orion your heir," The Goblin slid the parchment across the desk to them. Shuffling forwards Harry and Blaise both punctured the tip of their thumb with the dagger that the Goblin placed on top of the parchment.

Dropping the three drops of blood each onto the parchment they watched as it started glowing blue, sweeping over the parchment as slowly the words on the page started filling themselves out, Orion's information, date of adoption, Harry's information and anscetorial information as well as the basic information of the Potter and Black estates. The same appeared for Blaise, spider webbing over the page and putting down all his details, both their names linking together and sweeping down from Orion's name declaring him both their heir.

"Wonderful," The Goblin's eyes scanned hungrily over the parchment, sweeping over the information and the declaration of all the titles and properties that Orion was now heir to.

"We just need you to sign this as well so that I can file this with the Ministry, it will go straight through today My Lords," The Solicitor placed a sheaf of papers in front of them. When Harry opened his mouth over the use of the title Blaise squeezed his hand and shook his head discretely. Pouting a little Harry nodded his understanding that Blaise thought that they needed to maintain the respect of their titles.

Blaise took the paperwork and quickly scanned through them ensuring that there was nothing there that should not be before he nodded to Harry and leant forwards to sign the papers where his signature was needed before showing where Harry needed to sign.

"And we believe that you want to open up Orion's school vault?" The second Goblin asked, his teeth bared in what they presumed was a smile.

"Yes we do, we want the normal amount for the heir to two houses," Harry nodded. The Goblins smiles got wider and the solicitor was blinking even more.

"Perfect," The second Goblin said almost dreamily, scribbling furiously on his form before sliding it towards Harry and Blaise. "You need to add two drops of blood,"

Harry and Blaise did as they were instructed, Harry hiding a smile when the parchment was whipped away from them as soon as Blaise added the second drop of blood as though worried that they were going to destroy it.

"That is everything set up for you sirs. Is there anything else that we can do for you?" The first Goblin asked happily.

"No thank that is everything, my partner and I are getting home now. Thank you for your help," Blaise stood smoothly, holding out his hand to help Harry to his feet. Nodding to the three in the room they made their way outside pushing Orion. Blaise wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and rested his other hand on the handle of the pram as they stepped into the hallway.

"Making it completely official feels so…"

"So what?" Blaise asked a little concerned.

"So much more real," Harry grinned kissing Blaise lightly. "Ready to face the music?"

"What does that mean?" Blaise frowned.

"It's a muggle saying. It means are you ready to face the hoard of reporters that are no doubt camped up outside the bank," Harry chuckled.

"Ready and raring to show off our family," Blaise pressed a firmer kiss to Harry's lips before tightening his arm around Harry's waist and stepping forwards into the foyer. Hermione and Remus was standing from the couches and at their side in minutes.

"Its pretty packed out there, the guards went outside ten minutes ago to guard the doors and stop them from coming inside," Hermione said quietly.

"Are you two ready for this?" Remus asked as they paused outside the doors, the noise of the reporters talking excitedly outside the bank.

"Yes, we're ready," Harry smiled at Blaise. Mentally preparing themselves the four of them stepped out of the front doors and were met with the flashing of cameras and the loud shouting of the reporters, all of them shouting and calling to get their questions heard.

"Enough!" Blaise shouted into the crowd, loud enough and clear enough with the help of a localised charm that the reporters fell silent.

"We are willing to speak to you and answer some questions, but we need to get our son home soon, and we will only give a short statement," Harry called out as soon as they fell silent enough for his voice to be heard, behind the reporters a crowd was forming of patrons of the alley all of them clearly wanting to hear what was about to be said. A rustle went through the crowd almost as one when Harry said 'our son' and then again when he said that they would be answering questions.

"Thank you. Harry and I came here today to register our son, Orion, as the heir to both the Potter and Zabini houses. Orion was born seven weeks ago and is completely healthy and totally perfect. He was Blessed four days ago, Hermione is one of his godparents," Blaise announced. Almost straight away the reporters burst out, speaking over each other, calling and shouting as they tried to get their questions heard first.

"We're going to answer five questions and then we are leaving!" Harry shouted, the reporters quickly shut up, glancing at each other out the corner of their eyes, clearly torn between being the one to have their question answered and between getting the best questions answered.

"Orion is both your son?" One reporter shouted out.

"Yes he is, Orion Blaise Zabini Potter," Harry smiled softly as he looked down into the pram where Orion was snoozing contently, the silencing and privacy charms that they had layered over the pram protecting him from the explosive noise of the crowd.

"You are together? Are you to be bonded?" Another reporter called out.

"Harry and I are together yes, a bonding is in our future, though no date has been set yet," Blaise squeezed his hand around Harry's where they were resting on the pram handle.

"How long have you been together?" Another reporter called out.

"No comment," Blaise said smoothly.

"Why won't you answer that question?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Blaise and I both deeply value our privacy, we are willing to answer some questions, but not at the sake of the privacy of our relationship," Harry answered smoothly.

"Does it not bother you that Zabini is Slytherin and his family have been known for being neutral for centuries?" The reporter from the back shouted.

"No," Harry answered simply.

"Lord Zabini will you be moving to the light side with Harry?" A reporter shouted.

"My place will always be with Harry, I will side with him," Blaise answered calmly, a wash of amusement going through all four of them as they thought over the convenience of the reporters phrasing.

"Do you love each other?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Completely," Blaise smiled a little.

"Totally," Harry said at the same time. The cameras flashed like mad as they turned to smile at each other making Harry roll his eyes a little. Remus and Hermione flanked the two of them as they moved forwards, more questions being shot at them but they ignored them as they made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Who is his godfather?!" Someone shouted the question they had been expecting to be one of the first.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled and started through the crowd as an explosion errupted from the reporters.

"Blessings and a happy future," A witch pushed a galleon into Harry's hand as they reached the crowd of shoppers behind the reporters.

"Blessings and a happy future," A wizard pushed a galleon into Blaise's hand.

"Blessings and a happy future!" Someone else pushed a sickle into Harry's hand.

"Blessings and a happy future," As they made their way through the crowd more and more galleons and sickles were pushed into their hands, even Remus and Hermione.

"Thank you all for your blessings and support," Blaise nodded to the crowd before he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist tightly and to the desperate flashing of the camera lights apparated them out.

"What was all that?" Harry asked confused staring at the pile of coins that they had had to push into every available pocket they had.

"It's a tradition, you give a baby a coin after their blessing as a form of good luck and a gift. Normally its only friends and people that weren't invited to the blessing, but I guess your popularity and fame in the wizarding world would make people feel more connected to you and Orion. This money will go into his vault for him," Blaise explained.

"Wow that is….impressive, there must be at least seventy galleons here!" Draco whistled as Lucius hurried over and lifted Orion from the pram, smiling down at him as he hugged him closely, Orion merely shifting to cuddle into his chest.

"How did it go?" Gabriella asked concerned walking over to brush a kiss to Blaise and Harry's cheeks.

"Well," Harry smiled at her.

"They were eating out of their hands, I swear that half the crowd swooned in some places," Remus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist.

"There was no negativity?" Voldemort asked from his armchair in the corner making Harry jump slightly.

"Geez you're creepy hovering in the corner like that!" Harry choked out resting his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Thank you," Voldemort smirked making Blaise snort quietly and shake his head.

"The press?" Voldemort repeated.

"No negativity at all, there was a comment about the fact that Blaise was in Slytherin and neutral, but it wasn't really negative," Harry shook his head.

"Well now we've made our move, Dumbledore's turn, though he will be having trouble countering this one," Smirked Voldemort pausing by Lucius's shoulder to peer curiously down at Orion.


	14. Meetings, relationships and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise are brought together by events that mean Harry has to flee Hogwarts, feelings develop and Harry's place in the war is in the balance. MPREG.

Chapter fourteen

Harry stopped in the doorway and smiled softly as he watched Blaise rocking Orion and humming softly to him as he moved slowly around the room. He leant against the doorway and smiled at the sight in front of him, the sight of his family.

He had been so scared when he had realized he was pregnant all those months ago, frightened but determined that he wasn't going to do anything but love his child, wholly and unconditionally. He had told Hermione and they had started planning. Both of them had known right from the start that Dumbledore would never let him keep Orion, he had known that he would make him get rid of the baby, and while yes it had crossed his mind for a week, he could never have done it. And he would never have recovered from losing his baby like that.

All their planning had been perfect and exact, they had researched the delivery, planned for any circumstance, except of course Orion deciding that he was going to be delivered quickly and Harry being stuck across the castle from Hermione with no way to get a message to her without attracting attention. And then Blaise and Theo had hurried into the room and what had happened after Harry would never have been able to dream up in his wildest dreams.

He had been so heart broken and hurt after Rodger, and he had had Orion's safety to think about, he had no plans what so ever of starting anything with anyone for a long time. But seeing Blaise with Orion, seeing the way he looked at him, and the way that he treated Harry himself, he had been falling before he even realized what was going on. And now a faint nightmare situation where he was sure that he was going to have to drag Orion around on the run for Merlin knew how long had turned into perfection for him.

He had his family together, he was living with Sirius and Remus now, he had a mate and their baby, he was becoming closer and closer to Gabriella the woman was so kind and loving to him the more time went on – especially the last week since the adoption when she looked at him and Orion with awe and what he realized was rapidly growing affection in her eyes for him and pure, undiluted love and adoration when she looked at Orion. Hermione was living with them, he had a good relationship building with Draco, the insults that they had exchanged before becoming banter now. He had gained a defecto grandfather if the way Fenrir looked at him said anything. And Voldemort, well, whatever was going on with him was something no one could ever have predicted, but it seemed as though he was forming some part in their lives, what exactly it was had yet to be seen.

"Harry?" Harry blinked and realized that while he had been locked in his thoughts Blaise had realized he was there and had clearly tried to be getting his attention.

"Sorry, just thinking," Harry smiled softly, the warm glow in his chest not diminishing at all as he took in the sight of his family.

"It looked serious," Blaise asked a note of concern in his voice as he shifted Orion into the crook of one arm and reached out to brush his fingers over Harry's cheek.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," Harry shook his head kissing Blaise's finger tips before wriggling closer to him to wrap his arms around Blaise's waist and press his face into his shoulder.

"I am the lucky one," Blaise snorted shaking his head. "You and Orion, you're everything that I didn't even let myself dream about," Blaise sighed contently.

"We're both lucky," Harry suggested resting his chin on his mate's chest to grin up at him.

"Agreed," Blaise chuckled Harry hummed contently into his mouth when he leaned down to kiss him slowly but thoroughly.

"My Grand-godson is going to be scarred if he has to watch you two doing that all the time," Lucius snorted as he walked into the room. Harry laughed at the term Lucius had come up with as he pulled away from Blaise with one last kiss.

"We weren't expecting you today," Harry smiled at Lucius, Fenrir and Voldemort, the latter two were standing in the doorway waiting while Lucius just meandered in.

"We wished to discuss a few matters with you, iron out some details, things like that," Voldemort explained scrubbing his hands through his black hair in a move that made Harry raise his eyebrow. It was a sign of frustration.

"Of course, come in," Blaise nodded them forwards while a house elf popped in with tea and coffee for them.

"Is everything ok? You are looking tired?" Harry asked Voldemort, feeling a little concerned at the sight of the man. The Dark Lord seemed startled both at the observation and the question.

"I have been quite busy this week figuring different moves and reactions that Dumbledore might take so that we can interact them, and discussing a few more negotiations for my side," Voldemort sighed taking a seat gratefully.

"Severus will be joining us shortly," Lucius explained before pouting when Blaise passed Orion to Fenrir – who after two more visits since the Blessing still looked at Orion as though he was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. Harry squeezed the elder werewolf's shoulder as he passed him before he sat down beside Blaise.

"How has he been?" Fenrir asked without taking his eyes from Orion.

"He's been brilliant. We've had a few broken nights this week but mostly he's been fine. He's starting to almost manage to lift his head himself now," Blaise told his sort of in-law proudly.

"He's coming along well," Voldemort commented, blinking over Fenrir's shoulder at Orion, who appeared couldn't decide between who looked the more interesting, his eyes flicking from Voldemort to Fenrir and back.

"He has such a serious expression on his face," Fenrir chuckled, stooping to press a kiss to Orion's forehead.

"Our little Ravenclaw to be," Harry laughed.

"The next one will be in Slytherin," Blaise muttered before smirking when Harry nudged his arm.

"Gryffindor!"

"Over my dead body," Lucius snorted into his tea.

"I'm sure I can get the House Elves to arrange that," Harry smirked at the man who spluttered before bursting out laughing.

"You plan for more then?" Voldemort asked still peering at Orion.

"Definitely, we want at least a couple of siblings for him," Harry nodded.

"Merlin help us, as though one mini Potter about to be crawling around wasn't bad enough," Severus said dryly as he walked into the room. Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly but stood up to hug the man. As normal Severus hesitated before he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and squeezed back.

"You have news?" Voldemort asked concerned turning in his seat so he was sitting properly next to Fenrir.

"Dumbledore has decided to encourage the Davies to file for a reversal of the adoption," Severus nodded squeezing Harry even tighter when he froze before releasing him and allowing him to slip down next to Blaise, reaching for his mate's hand. He hesitated for a second before he sat down beside Harry and rested his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"We knew it was going to happen, I just…" Harry shrugged smiling weakly.

"I did manage to see the Davies boy, he is not going to win anything in court. He has no idea what he wants, it is his parents that are pushing this. I'm fairly sure the Wizengamot will laugh him out of court if he stands there and says that he wants to be Orion's father, never mind the fact that he cheated on you, is known for having multiple partners at one time, and that due to this being a case involving a child you can request truth charms be placed around the Court. Dumbledore knows this is a weak move, but it is the only one he can make," Severus assured him.

"It's a foolish one with little hope of success. He's become so arrogant that he is making a move that is fairly sure to fail based on the expectation that people are going to side on the matter he agrees with. The law however works with us on this one. Davies doesn't have a leg to stand on legally wise, especially if he does not really know whether he would want to be Orion's father. The fact that we have already performed the adoption, we have little to nothing to worry about," Voldemort sat back in his seat steepling his fingers thoughtfully

"If there is really not much chance of him winning why is he going ahead with it though?" Harry asked nervously.

"Because he has become so sure of his own popularity and influence he's not taking into consideration the fact that the law will work against him. Plus the fact that he is probably fairly certain that it won't make it to court when we are going to ensure that it does," Lucius smirked.

"What do you mean?" Blaise's grip was starting to cut off the circulation in Harry's fingers but he didn't say anything, just held on as tightly and waited to hear what they said.

"He's hoping mainly that he will be able to get a hold of you and 'convince' you that Blaise has done something to you and get you to agree to the reversal of the adoption," Severus snickered.

"He is also likely hoping that the intimidation of having to face off against him and his support will make you agree to the reversal rather than going to court. When instead I am going to be working with the contacts we have in the ministry – including my contact with the Lord Overseer of the Wizengamot and I am going to ensure that it goes to court, where we will win," Lucius explained.

"Going to court will work in our favour?" Harry asked.

"Definitely, you and Blaise are the more suitable parents for Orion. Plus with the support of Remus, the Weasley family, Longbottoms and Andromeda, Tonks and Ted its going to be a clean sweep," Severus assured him.

"You said there were a few things that you wanted to talk to us about?" Blaise asked Voldemort.

"Yes, I know how much you dislike the press, but I am afraid that we are going to have to use them to our advantage this time and pre-empt Dumbledore, my contact in the Prophet has told me that Dumbledore has been looking to get a meeting in private with the chief editor, my contact can only put off the message for so long before the editor hears about it and takes the interview. We need to get there first otherwise it could do a little damage to our case," Voldemort looked to the side distracted when Orion sneezed cutely and Fenrir started cooing at him.

"Sorry," Fenrir smiled a little sheepishly, but went right back to cooing anyway.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry sighed, though he did manage a small smile when Blaise lifted their hands to kiss Harry's.

"I was thinking a few pictures. One of you both with Orion, one of you both, Draco and Hermione with Orion, maybe a group picture with Gabriella, Remus, Narcissa and Lucius," Voldemort mused.

"Is that all?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, I think a small, more detailed interview may do some good," Voldemort shrugged.

"Alright, I'll get Hermione to get in contact with Rita, Mr Lovegood will do another interview piece. We'll give the Prophet a group picture, the Quibbler can have the most though," Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. "We can set a meeting up for the interview with Rita somewhere here right?"

"Erm yes...are you sure Ms Skeeta is the right person to write on this, she is known for…spicing things up, not that I think you could make this any spicier," Lucius said cautiously.

"Rita will write exactly what we tell her to write, don't worry about that," Harry waved off the concern.

"How exactly are you going to get Ms Skeeta to write exactly what you want?" Lucius drawled raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"By blackmailing and threatening her again of course. What did you think she wrote that interview with no embellishments last time out the goodness of her heart?" Harry snorted.

"You…blackmailed and threatened her?" Blaise blinked at his mate.

"Yeah," Harry said after looking around at their stunned faces as though he thought they were stupid.

"Not very Gryffindor of you," Voldemort noted.

"Ah, me and Hermione would have made good Slytherins," Harry shrugged. "Hermione did most of the ground work on the blackmailing, plus she really doesn't like that woman and took enjoyment out of every second of it. I'll get her to get in contact with Rita to set up the interview," Harry smiled brightly.

"You scare me a little sometimes, you know that right?" Blaise said amused.

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry grinned.

"Oh good, definitely good," Blaise's eyes flashed with lust telling Harry exactly what he meant.

"Right well…" Severus coughed. "I'm going to go and check in with Dumbledore before I can escape for the weekend," he made to stand but found himself being hugged tightly before he could.

"See you in the next couple of days?" Harry asked.

"Yes…yes of course," Severus smiled before standing and hurrying to floo out.

"I shall go and see Gabriella, I'll see you in a bit," Lucius patted Harry and Blaise's shoulders before wandering out the living room.

"I wish to offer my magic towards your wards, I seriously doubt that Dumbledore will do anything quite so stupid as to try and attack your home, but it never hurts to be as secure as possible," Voldemort said awkwardly.

"Thank you, I shall take your to the warding stone," Blaise blinked shocked at the beyond generous offer from the Dark Lord before standing quickly as Voldemort did. Shooting his mate a confused look back Harry accepted the kiss when Blaise leant down before he led the Dark lord out of the room.

Harry looked back across at Fenrir who was looking unsurely between him and Orion. Unable to help himself he shot Fenrir a mischievous grin before crossing the space between them to perch on the sofa beside Fenrir, making himself comfortable before grinning even wider at the worried looking werewolf.

"So…how long have you and Voldemort been together?" Harry asked impishly before laughing when Fenrir choked and started spluttering.

"How…but…we…erm…its…you see…"

"Don't worry I don't think anyone else has figured it out, and I won't say anything until you are ready," Harry took pity on him.

"We…its complicated and I didn't want to scare Remus away even more than he already was. I was waiting until we were more comfortable with each other before dropping his on him," Fenrir sighed.

"How do you mean its complicated, you're mates aren't you?" Harry frowned

"Yes, he's my mate as much as Sirius is Remus's. But we have never fully completed the bond. He…he says he wants to wait until the war is won before we tie ourselves together. Everything is so uncertain and he has nearly died twice now, he knows that if we complete the bond and something goes wrong that I could…."

"Its ok, I know the chances of what could happen to the werewolf should his or her fully bonded mate be killed," Harry smiled sadly.

"Before…I didn't have Remus, or you, or Orion in my life, the chances were if something happened to him I would have followed for sure. He wouldn't…he didn't want his choices to be the cause of that, so he has always refused the full bonding," Fenrir sighed tiredly shrugging.

"I'm sorry," Harry reached out and gripped Fenrir's arm, making no move to let go when amber eyes that were so like Remus's looked at him.

"That's just the way our lives have gone. Things are looking up now, you have joined his side, I have the potential of a family I thought I would never be allowed to be a part of. He…he struggles with love, with affection and feelings. He has them but showing them, allowing himself to feel them most of the time, even with me is hard for him," Fenrir tried to explain.

"What are you saying?" Harry frowned confused.

"You might not want to hear this, not with everything… but you, Orion, Remus, Blaise…you're my family and through me his. He will do everything he can to protect you. Even if he can't show it," Fenrir explained. He blinked confused and a little worriedly when Harry burst out into – admittedly a little hysterical – laughter.

"Sorry its just in the last couple of months my life has become some sort of twilight zone…erm…."

"I am aware of the muggle meaning," Fenrir smiled when Harry paused.

"Oh right. Well its just, I'm in love with and want to spend the rest of my life with Blasie Zabini, King of the Slytherin mask, who has adopted my baby son as his own and loves him completely. Draco Malfoy is now godparent with Hermione and I'm pretty sure close to becoming a close friend, the same with Lucius and Narcissa. I am getting on and actually wanting some sort of a relationship with Severus, who I am pretty sure has something forming with my godfathers. Fenrir Greyback, practically the image for the big bad wolf in the wizarding world, is my…adopted grandfather and through him Voldemort has now somehow become my step adopted grandfather and you are telling me he actually cares in his own way and is going to protect us as much as he can. Which is why he is with my mate strengthening the wards on the house," Harry summed up.

"Basically. Yes," Fenrir nodded. "And Severus, Sirius and Remus all smell a little of lust whenever they are together, but I think their relationship is a little too fragile for any of us to say anything just yet," he added.

"Urgh could have lived my entire life without hearing that," Harry groaned dropping his head so his face was pressed into Fenrir's shoulder. He felt the larger man tense, uncertainty practically radiating off of him before he shifted Orion more securely into one arm and reached over to run his fingers soothingly through Harry's hair.

"Everything ok?" Blaise asked concerned about twenty minutes later when he and Tom walked in. Harry was practically dozing on Fenrir's shoulder, the Werewolf himself was in a peaceful state and Orion was fast asleep.

"Hmm, just recovering from the trauma of hearing about Sirius and Remus's lusty smells," Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Harry is aware of us," Fenrir told his mate at the questioning look he was being given. Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked at Harry with what Harry would guess to be uncertainty in his eyes.

"Please tell me you brought it up discretely?" Blaise asked his mate amused.

"Not really, he was a little blunt," Fenrir glared a little at his adopted grandcub when he snickered against his shoulder, showing no desire to move meaning Voldemort and a slightly uncomfortable looking Blaise had to sit down opposite them.

"Is this going to be an issue?" Voldemort asked Harry smoothly, but Harry read the concern in his eyes when they flicked to Fenrir.

"Not on my side it isn't. It's a little poetic I think you two being together. Dark Lord and Alpha Werewolf," Harry grinned.

"I'm not letting you and Hermione watch anymore of those muggle filn things," Blaise groaned covering his face at the fact Harry just practically called the Dark Lord and Alpha Werewolf of Britain cute.

"It's a f-i-l-m and why not?" Harry pouted lifting his head a little.

"Because you go all giggly and…romantic when you watch them," Blaise groaned.

"I do not go giggly! Take that back Blaise Zabini!" Harry glared straightening up sharply.

"Never. You giggle, a real giggle as well," Blaise smirked before dodging out the way of the stinging hex Harry threw at him. "You giggle more than Hermione I reckon," he teased before darting out the door, Harry hot on his heels leaving the two older man blinking after them as they listened to Harry throwing hexes after his mate down the corridor.

"How long before they realize they left the baby in here with me and coming running back?" Voldemort asked dryly.

"I don't think that is going to be an issue," Fenrir smirked at him, adjusting his hold on Orion to settle him back into the middle of his arms.

"Please tell me you did not lead him under the illusion that I care," Voldemort sighed

"Sorry My Love, your secret is out," Fenrir said amused.

"How many times do not call me that where people can hear!" Voldemort hissed but there was no fire behind his words

"I hardly think Orion is going to tell anyone," Fenrir snickered.

"If he is anything like his bearer then he will live to make my life as difficult as possible," Voldemort rolled his eyes sitting back with his arms crossed in what he had hexed Fenrir for calling his pouting pose.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk about your…how did Harry refer to it. Oh yes your step adopted grandson," Fenrir smirked as Voldemort stared at him horrified.

"Oh Dear Merlin, I knew getting involved with you and your whacky family was going to be the end of me," Voldemort huffed, scowling when his traitorous mate just started laughing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise laughed when Harry tackled him from behind. He gripped his smaller mate's hips before rolling them sharply so he had Harry underneath them. Both of them were panting from their run, both of them grinning at each other. Blaise barely had time to let out a startled noise when Harry reached up and yanked him down into a hard, hungry kiss.

"What…about if…someone…" Blaise muttered through their kisses as Harry's hands slipped into his robes and under his shirt.

"All…busy…come…on," Harry coaxed running his nails with just the right amount of pressure over Blaise's back, gaining a growl from his mate before their lips were slammed firmly together. Sealing their lips together he slid his hand into Harry's hair and tugged it back a little to get the right angle to deepen the kiss. Harry groaned underneath him, his fingers anxiously tugging at buttons and robes until Blaise found them being yanked off of him.

"I think…you…are over…dressed," Blaise mumbled nudging their noses together once he had leant up to help Harry yank his robes off fully. He reached for Harry's buttons and quickly had him stripped out of his robes and shirts. The moan that he got from Harry when his lips brushed over his stomach, tracing a rapid path up to Harry's nipple.

Harry made a hungry noise in the back of his throat before he gripped Blaise's hair and yanked him up to slam their lips together again, savoring completely in the taste and feel of Blaise against him. He loved Orion more than anything in this world, but Merlin they didn't get enough time for this.

As their kiss became messier, involving more teeth, Blaise yanked Harry's trousers open and pulled them down, his lips moving down Harry's stomach, over his hips, over his thighs. The sound of Harry's gasping and moans had Blaise biting gently into Harry's thigh before he muttered the spell he needed, and then pressed his index finger to Harry's entrance. He lifted his eyes to Harry's face, question clear in his eyes. And his answer was given when Harry pressed down carefully onto Blaise's fingers.

Aware that his mate could still be sore Blaise went slowly and carefully at first. But of course his green eyed minx would put a nail in that coffin by reaching his hand nimbly down into Blaise's trousers and stroking him in hard, firm strokes while growling out 'more'. After that Blaise couldn't be responsible for his own actions, though Harry certainly did not seem to be displeased by the proceedings.

Blaise pressed his face into Harry's shoulder as his hips started thrusting forwards, pushing himself into Harry's grip harder and harder as he felt himself starting to lose control the tightly wound chord in his stomach tightening and tightening until it snapped suddenly and in a haze of pleasure. He was aware of calling out Harry's name, and the sound of Harry's pleasured groan in his ears, but it took him a few moments to return to himself, his body trembling and shivering with pleasure.

It was Harry's almost pained mewl and wriggle that made Blaise aware of the fact that Harry was still hard and waiting. He managed to force his body weight onto his elbow before he started moving his fingers again, hard and fast inside of his mate, quickly having Harry gasping for pleasure again as he honed in on Harry's prostate and battered it mercilessly. Just as Harry's voice was reaching a tone that Blaise recognized now to meaning that he was close he heard a loud bang of the door opening and moved so his body was blocking Harry's from view.

"Oh Merlin my eyes!" Draco's yelp yanked Harry and Blaise apart.

"Why is it we live in a manor but people still manage to find us at the worst moments!" Harry snarled.

"I'm going don't worry!" Draco blushed turning and practically running from the room.

"I was so close!" Harry whined thumping his head back onto the floor before gasping a yelp when Blaise's fingers moved again inside of him, quickly picking their rhythm back up and catching Harry's arousals interest again. With a groaned shout of his name on Harry's lips, Blaise watched as his head snapped back revealing his pale skin his Blaise's eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his mate laid out like this before him.

Harry groaned slightly as his tingling body calmed down, turning blindly into Blaise's lips when he pressedhis against Harry's cheek. He hummed happily as he wrapped his heavy arms around Blaise's neck and held onto his mate as they lay exchanging lazy kisses.

"I love you," Blaise sighed

"I love you too," Harry smiled.

"Ready to face the music?" Blaise asked after a few moments chuckling when Harry groaned.

"No! I need at least another twenty minutes of after glow and snuggling while Great Grandpa Fenrir bonds with Orion," Harry pouted.

"Don't pout," Blaise glared.

"Why?" Harry grinned

"You know exactly why, I can't resist you when you pout like that,"

"Which is why I pout,"

"Evil,"

"You love it,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella pressed a kiss to Orion's head as she held her Grandson close to her chest, watching anxiously as Harry tried to calm her son down. Orion was shifting anxiously in her arms, he was clearly picking up on his fathers anxiety and anger, his little hands were fisted in her robes clenching and unclenching.

Remus and Sirius were on either side of her, watching the proceedings anxiously. Sirius's hand was gripping and ungripping furiously, Gabriella was sure that it was only Remus's hand on the back of his neck that was stopping him from storming out and doing something stupid. She watched worriedly as Blaise paced furiously in the room, his expression furious, his magic cracking around him like a storm. Harry's expression was anxious, broken and concerned, and she wished that she could point out to her son that his mate needed him right now, that he was scared. But she knew it would do no good, she knew her son's temper.

"Blaise!" Harry's voice was pleading as he reached out for Blaise again but flinched when Blaise shoved passed him making him lose his balance. "Blaise!" Harry snapped. Thankfully this snapped his mate out of his temper as he realized what he had done.

"Harry…" Blaise looked guilty as he stepped back to Harry, finally seeing the strain around his eyes and the worry in them.

"Blaise please calm down…Orion," Harry looked over to their son where he was shifting restlessly and clearly agitatedly in his grandma's arms.

"I'm…Harry…" Blaise growled frustrated in the back of his throat as he took in Sirius, Remus and his Mother all looking at him, watching him giving into his anger.

"Blaise, its ok," Harry grabbed his arms and turned his back to the three of them before reaching up to grip Blaise's face. "Its ok. We knew this was coming," Harry said soothingly.

"We knew that he was going to file for the revoking of the adoption but this…" Blaise grit his teeth furiously.

"So Dumbledore is taking it a step further, more fool him. He's not going to win this. Blaise think, no one is going to be able to prove that we aren't the best and loving parents that Orion could ever want, especially not with magic. Lucius, Draco, Fenrir, Voldemort, they aren't going to let him be taken from us. And this! This is going to blow a hole in Dumbledore's image and his reputation. He accuses us of being unfit parents and supports his right to full custody of Orion. When it comes out just how much he doesn't want to be a father and how unfit he is as apposed to us who love Orion with everything that we have. He will be ripped apart!" Harry said fiercely.

"I can't lose him," Blaise said quietly, brokenly.

"We aren't going to lose him Blaise. Besides that I am fairly sure that the offer to…remove him from the picture still stands with Voldemort," Harry grinned managing to startle Blaise into laughter as he had intended.

"I'm sorry," Blaise sighed dropping his forehead to Harry's as he slid his arms around his smaller mate's waist.

"You love our son and are angry at the idea that someone is trying to steal him away from us. You have nothing to apologise for," Harry snorted scratching his fingers through Blaise's hair to sooth him even more.

"I'm not letting him be taken from us," Blaise said softly.

"No one is taking our son from us," Harry said so surely and so firmly, his green eyes flashing dangerously and reminding Blaise of just how powerful he really was, sending a shiver down his spine and calling to something inside his own magic.


	15. Truth, embarrassment and Slytherin Gryffindors

Chapter Fifteen

Happiness for our Saviour

The newspaper reported only days ago of the shocking revelation that not only was the Boy-Who-Lived with the soon to be Zabini Lord, Blaise Zabini, but they had a gorgeous seven week old baby boy. The news that the Boy-Who-Lived had been pregnant and no one had known stunned everyone and raised many questions.

The image of Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini standing on the steps of Gringotts with their baby son, side by side looking every inch proud new parents has stunned aWarding Britain. And they left the crowd thirsting for more information than the brief interview they gave, answering only five questions. They announced their son's name was Orion Blaise Zabini Potter, that Harry and Blaise were now together and they hinted at the fact that a bonding was most definitely in their near future, they refused to comment on how long they had been together and that they were not going to sacrifice their privacy, Harry announced that he was not bothered by the fact that Blaise was a Slytherin and the Lord Zabini answered the question as to whether he would be moving to the light side by saying that his place was at Harry's side, the answer to the questions as to whether or not they were in love the crowds hearts were warmed when the answers 'completely' and 'totally' came from the two almost at the same time. And the shocking last question and answer? Who is Orion Blaise Zabini Potter's Godfather, the answer Draco Malfoy.

This small interview left the crowd and the journalists chomping at the bit, wanting to know more information about the family, what happened, how did they get together, what they are like together, what their son is like, and everyone wants an image of the heir and son of two of the oldest houses in our world.

And this reporter can say with some pride and awe that she was given the utmost privalage of being able to interview the young family and get pictures of them. I was invited to Zabini Manor where the, frankly, gorgeous couple are living with their family. Lord Potter and heir Lord Zabini, Gabriella Zabini, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger, who it was revealed to me as soon as we exchanged our greetings was Orion's godmother. We were also joined by Lord Malfoy and heir Lord Malfoy and Lady Malfoy, who I am told spend most of their time at the manor anyway.

Lord Potter and Lord Zabini greeted me when I stepped into the room, Heir Lord Draco Malfoy was holding heir Lord Zabini Potter and seemed quite content sitting with the baby. The youngest heir Lord in our country it can easily be said is already benefitting from his parent's genes, striking emerald green eyes of his bearer are stunning against the mocha skin of his father.

I was offered a seat by the most gracious Lady Zabini, while Lord Potter and Lady Malfoy themselves poured tea for us all. And then I was granted the information that all of us have been longing for.

The young Lord Potter was in what he believed to be a relationship with Rodger Davies, only to suffer from his first heartbreak when he went to surprise his boyfriend early and found him in the embrace of another. Understandbly heartbroken he fled and turned to his closest friend, Miss Hermione Granger for a support I was informed he could not have done without, even more so upon the discovery only a few weeks later that he was pregnant.

Now the question that all of us have been asking is how no one was aware of the fact that the Boy Who Lived was pregnant, despite spending the entire of his pregnancy in Hogwarts school. The answer to that question was told to me by an extremly grave faced Heir Lord Zabini who was I asked my tentative question slipped his hand into his partners and held on through the rest of the interview. Lord Potter was terrified of what would happen to unborn baby should certain people with expectation towards the Boy Who Lived and the place he held in our world. Lord Potter admitted that he had a moment of considering his situation but quickly realised that he wanted his baby and he and Miss Granger planned to ensure the safety of the baby.

Fearing for the life of his unborn baby Lord Potter and Miss Granger laid out a simply brilliant plan to conceal the pregnancy from even the 'all seeing eyes' of Dumbledore and planned out the delivery of the baby themselves, and then a way to escape into the muggle world where they hoped to disappear and so protect the baby.

But the best laid plans are often dashed by children, and Heir Lord Zabini Potter is no different to this. A very amused Lord Potter leant into Heir Lord Zabini's side as he told me how he had been sending a letter when his contractions kicked in. He managed to make it to an unsued classroom where he was stuck for a good half an hour and his waters breaking while he tried tofigure out the best way to get Miss Granger's help. And it was at this point that Heir Lord Zabini was making his own way to the owlry and overheard the noises of pain that Lord Potter was not able to smother.

Lord Potter teased Heir Lord Zanini at this point claiming that his aristorcratic chivilry kicked in as he realised what was happening with Lord Potter and sent Heir Lord Nott, whom was with him, to go and collect Miss Granger while he started preparing ready for the birth. The two of them ended up having to go through the birth together as Heir Lord Zabini Potter was more than ready to be born. By the time Miss Granger and Heir Lord Nott made it into the room Lord Potter had his baby son in his arms.

Heir Lord Zabini's expression could only be described as tender as he looked over at his son and then looked at his partner as he told me that that was the moment Lord Potter had announced the name of his son to his soon to be godmother, Orion Blaise Potter, at the time, his middle name in honour for the man who had stayed and helped the baby and his bearer and delivered him into the world. Heir Lord Zabini then raised Lord Potter's hands to his lips and kissed the back of it before carrying on the story. Lord Potter had admitted why he had hidden the pregnancy ad the fact that he and Miss Granger planned on fleeing into the muggle world with the newly named Orion Blaise. Heir Lord Zabini told me that he had not been able to bear the thought of the fact that the baby and bearer would have to go on the run, and he offered them sanctuary until they could come up with something more permanent at the Zabini manor.

The three of them fled the Castle while Miss Granger and Heir Lord Nott held impressive glamours and trick spells to give the image of Lord Potter and Heir Lord Zabini being on the train to return home. Lord Potter took back over the narrative at this point, telling me that when they reached the manor he had to go onto bed rest for a week considering he had had to run or the safety of his baby so soon ater giving birth. During that time and once he was allowed to move around he and Heir Lord Zabini grew closer and closer, and Heir Lord Zabini fell deeply in love with Orion. Lady Zabini interviened here, commenting on how she had watched the two of them falling more and more in love with each other and doubting that the other could feel that way. But then they both broke when Heir Lord Zabini spent his first time away from the manor since they arrived home and they both realised just how much they felt for each other.

It was the very next day that Lord Potter showed just how invested into the relationship he was when he announced that he would want Heir Lord Draco Malfoy to be Orion's godfather, following the traditions that one parent each chose a godparent, and his choice obviously being Miss Granger. Heir Lord Draco Malfoy added in here as he rocked his godson gently that he had been completely stunned at the suggestion considering his and Lord Potter's history. They both then smiled at each other with a clear companionship before Heir Lord Malfoy carried on that once they had let go of their childish rivilries they had formed a good friendship quite quickly, bonded together for their love of both Hier Lord Zabini, and Orion, whom Draco had fallen swiftly under the spell of, telling me that he adored his baby godson utterly. Avery amused Lord Potter had added that Lord and Lady Malfoy were easily a besotted with his son as his godfather was. At this point while they were all laughing with clear amusement at a shared joke Miss Granger stood and went to sit beside Heir Lord Malfoy with a stuffed stag toy and a blue fleece blanket with stars on it when Orion started fussing, the two of them soothing the baby before settling beside each other with what appeared to be an easy companionship.

Now those of you aware of the the oldest rituals of and spells of our world have probably made the connection as to how Orion can now be the Heir to the Zabini fortune, and as you can see by the pictures with this article clearly Heir Lord Zabini's genetic son, for those that haven't made the connection I will make a quick explainaton, a more in depth one to be found in the back of the paper. Lord Heir Zabini adopted Orion by blood in a ritual that is one of our oldest. The ritual reuires pure intentions and love to work, replacing the blood and genetics of one parent to anothers.

The question is then of course, what about the original biological father? Lord Potter smiled sadly and squeezed Heir Lord Zabini's hand while Heir Lord Zabini, Malfoy and Miss Granger's faces expressed what they thought of the situation quite clearly. Lord Potter told me that while Orion's original biological father had boken his heart, this was not the reason that he had made the choices he has. He explained that he made the choices purely for what would be best for his son. The Original biological Father Lord Potter honestly believes is not mature enough to be a father and would be no good for Orion's care and well being. While he can say without a doubt in his heart that Heir Lord Zabini loves and cares for his son with everything that he has, that he would lay down his life for their son and would give him everything that he needs emotionally. This writer has to admit there can be no doubt o the love that Heir Lord Zabini holds for his baby son, the love clear and unmisable in his face, the adoration and pride he feels written across his features and ringing in his voice.

As the interview was brought to a close I asked the two new parents what their hopes for the future were, cheekily hinting as to whether we would be seeing a bonding in the near future. Lord Potter smiled widely even as he blushed while Heir Lord Zabini smiled as he looked at his love, the answer clear without anyone saying anything, especially as Heir Lord Malfoy, Miss Granger and Lady Zabini shared amused knwoing looks, and Lord Maloy snorted while smirking amusedly. Lord Potter shyly admitted that his dreams for the future were to have a couple of siblings for Orion, and for them to set up a happy home together for a family, Heir Lord Zabini clearly agreeing with who is undoubtedly going to be his future husband.

As I stood to leave I was honoured with the image of Orion being passed into Heir Lord Zabini's arms, the young baby looking tiny but undoubtedly completely contented and secure in his father's arms, Heir Lord Zabini not even blinked when the lapels of his robes was grabbed onto and his son started sucking on it. The look shared between Lord Potter and Heir Lord Zabini as they looked at their son and then each other sang of love and contentness, it could really leave no doubt in my mind as to the feelings the small new family feel for each other and the strength o the bond the three of them possessed, but then when the rest of their family stepped behind them, Remus Lupin - One of Lord James Potter's closest friends- wrapping his arm proudly around Lord Potter's shoulder and hugging him close - the power and unity there would make even the strongest witch or wizard hold their breath, the unit around Orion being undoubtedly one befitting that of the future heir binding together two of our Oldest and most powerful Houses and bloodlines that have never been brought together before. And I believe I speak for us all when I say I am very much looking forward to seeing the Heir that these two strong and impressive wizards, with clearly a lot of love to give, will raise.

______________________________________________________

Harry smirked as he lowered the paper, glancing to Hermione before holding his hand up for a high five she quickly granted. Looking around the table he saw the others blinking at the article, the pictures he was already planning sending a request to Rita for some proper photos to put into Orion's album they were very good. There was a woosh of the fire as the fire turned green and then Voldemort emerged and Fenrir followed close behind him, Voldemort was wearing a smirk that had they not been allies now would have actually been incredibly scary.

"Perfect!" He declared holding up the paper that was still in his hands.

"We thought so," Hermione said primly before her and Harry started laughing.

"Remind me never ever to underestimate you," Blaise said dryly running his fingers gently through Harry's hair as he adjusted Orion who was stretched out on his chest with his head resting on his shoulder sleeping.

"I'm the son of the Marauder's sweetie, I will do much more than make you sleep on the sofa," Harry smiled sweetly kissing Blaise's cheek while Sirius laughed so hard if it had not been for Fenrir's steadying hand he would have fallen off his chair.

"I do not think its Harry we need to be concerned about in this relationship, I think we should be more concerned for poor Blaise," Remus snickered.

"Oh Harry I love you more and more each day, you are so utterly delightful," Gabriella sighed through her laughter as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek making Harry beam up at her.

"I just love you more and more each day," Blaise said softly as his mother moved to seat Voldemort and Fenrir at the table, hooking his ankle around Harry's as the other smiled warmly back at him.

"So, I wonder how furious Dumbledore is," Sirius smirked as he settled himself on his seat steadily again.

"Absolutely fuming, he threw his chair out his tower window and took Minerva's hat off with his bowl of lemon drops," Severus said as he stepped into the room. This resulted in another round of laughter from round the table.

"Here is to getting one up on the old bastard!" Remus smirked quite evilly in a way that made Fenrir blink with pride at his cub. They all raised their glasses with smiled to toast the comment.

________________________________________________________

Roger Davies: A danger to our youngest Heir Lord?

This writer released an article earlier on this week concerning the newest Heir Lord to our world and someone who has been the biggest talk and source of curiosity for an heir that has been seen for a very long time. As was explained Heir Lord Zabini blood adopted Orion, Lord Potter expressing that he did not believe that Orion's original biological father would be good for his son.

In the interest of fairness I decided to seek out Roger Davies - the original biological father of Heir Lord Zabini-Potter - to get his side of the story and find out his thoughts on the matter and the events that have happened. I will admit I am glad however that in this situation the concerns expressed by Lord Potter seem completely founded and I admit I was fairly horrified by the end of the interview.

Firstly when asked about the relationship between him and our beloved young saviour I was treated to a man who had clearly had no interest in the feelings of the young teenager, expressing that he had had several to ten other partners while he had been with Lord Potter - he could not in fact remember! That he had known Lord Potter believed they were exclusived and he had encouraged that belief because he had enjoyed the attentions of the Boy-Who-Lived and that he was with someone so famous.

When asked what he would have done had Lord Potter come to him and told him he was pregnant the Heir Davies then shockingly expressed that he would have encouraged Lord Potter to terminate the pregnancy, and when asked as to whether he actually wanted to be Heir Lord Zabini-Potter's father he answered that he did not know.

At this point Lord and Lady Davies hurried over to their son and started to drag him away, Lady Davies givng an extremily nervous laugh while looking both angry and incredibly flustered, announcing that this had all been a shock to their family and that Heir Lord Davies was just very shocked by the events that had happened. She tried to deflect from his damaging words by saying that Lord Potter had had no right to keep the news of him expecting from Heir Lord Davies and that he and Heir Lord Zabini had stolen their grandson and son from them. When I pointed out Lord Potter's fear for his son's life and her own son's words of termination, the Lady seemed to become mad, actually drawing her wand and firing hexes at me! It was only in my luck that some of duty auror's happened to be near by, Auror Shacklebolt and Tonks quickly restrained Lady Davies and took her back to the Ministry where I was later informed that she had been charged with unlawfull assault, hexing without cause and firing dangerous spells in a public place. She is looking at a hefty fine for her actions and criminal charges going on record.

Faced with these as family, it is with no doubt in my mind that Lord Potter made the best actions for his son, and that the unending love and care Heir Lord Zabini and Lady Zabini have for their son and grandson respectively is the best thing for the youngest Heir Lord in our world. I can only be thankful that the young life is protected and well loved within Zabini manor with his family.

__________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione were leaning on each other laughing hysterically, so much that Harry actually had tears coming from his eyes while Voldemort, Fenrir, Blaise, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Gabriella gawped at the two evening editions of the daily prophet that they were gathered around.

"That went…even better than I…thought!" Harry choked out wiping his eyes before he descended into laughter again as he caught sight of a smirking Kingsley dragging a furious Lady Davies away who was fighting like a mad woman in his grip, the incriminating photo sealing the article.

"You knew about this?" Blaise gawped at them instead.

"I merely suggested that Rita may want to catch Roger and ask him a few questions as to his thoughts on the matter before the 14th of July," Hermione said primly brushing out the skirt of her dress before she decended into laughter again.

"14th…just before the truth curse you placed on him runs out," Sirius snorted in understanding, they knew he was right when Harry and Hermione started laughing even harder.

"I believe you will find that when we go to trial, this article will have already had quite a lasting impression in the Wizengamot's minds before anything si even said," Harry snickered. He let out a yelp that swiftly turned into a moan when Blaise crossed the space between them in three quick strides and snatched his mate up, spinning him in a circle before slamming his lips to Harry's in a hungry demanding kiss.

"You my…little, fierce…delightful, gorgeous…scary, amazing…clever, wonderful…mate are…simply…breath taking," Blaise muttered between kisses, Harry grumbling in displeasure of him breaking the kiss, even for compliments, reaching up and gripping Blaise's hair and tugging him down into a firmer kiss.

"Parents in the room!" Gabriella called out amused when the kiss began to get a little too deep and hands were wandering a little too far south.

"And Great grandparents!" Fenrir huffed.

"Sorry," Harry grinned unrepentantly.

"Simply brilliant, the both of you," Sirius laughed placing a smacking kiss on Harry and Hermione's cheeks.

"Clever, very very very clever," Remus chuckled delightedly hugging them both.

"I am suddenly even more glad for the baby Lord, I dread to think what you two could have done against me," Voldemort smirked looking completely amused, even as he quickly patted Fenrir's shoulder who was still looking a little disturbed.

"BRILLIANT!" Draco laughed as he tumbled out the fireplace, the flush on his cheeks looking as though he had been laughing for quite a while. "You two are brilliant!" He shook his head.

"You liked it?" Harry smirked.

"I loved it! How did you manage to get Kingsley and Nymphodora down there though? And know that she would attack?" Narcissa chortled as she brushed the soot from her skirts, Lucius snickering flooed in right behind her.

"We didn't, they just happened to be going passed when she decided it would be a good idea to attack Rita in the middle Diagon alley, it couldn't have gone any better than if we had planned it," Harry grinned.

"Planned it more you mean?" Blaise snorted.

"Well, yes more," Harry conceeded smirking.

__________________________________________________________

Harry gasped stunned when he was slammed against the wall of their bedroom as soon as he came out from the bathroom, bracing his hands against the wall as Blaise pressed himself firmly against Harry's back while his lips attacked Harry's neck, his hands sliding underneath Harry's sleep shirtand tugged it off. Harry thought to protest that he had only just gotten dressed in the thing, but as Blaise's warm hands stroked over his skin, his teeth attacked the now tingling skin of his neck and Blaise pressed his hard length to Harry's arse words failed him, and he could only let out a mewling groan and pressed himself back against Blaise, shuddering at the growl he received.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you are being all evil and plotting?" Blaise mumbled into the skin of his neck while he tugged the shirt off completely and then made very quick work of Harry's sleep pants so they dropped around his ankles.

"Blaise," Harry groaned, the feeling of being completely naked while Blaise was pressed still fully clothes against his back sending a small thrill of pleasure right down to his toes.

"So sexy, so cunning and devious, my mate," Blaise hummed before wrapping his hand around Harry's arousal pulling a loud groan from Harry as he wrapped his hand around Blaise's thick wrist. Blaise smirked into the pale neck flushed with red before starting a rhythm that would drive Harry mad with pleasure.

______________________________________________________

"Am I interupting another plotting session? I admit I am intriged as to what you two might come up with next," Voldemort said dryly as he walked into the living room to find only Harry, Hermione and Orion there, Orion sleeping peacefully in his daddy's arms while he and Hermione sat side by side on the sofa looking deep into discussion.

"You are actually," Hermione laughed as she stood and bowed her head politely to Voldemort, motioning to the chair next to the sofa.

"I was joking, you are truly plotting?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he glided over to the chair and seated himself quickly, looking with interest between the two of them.

"We have been thinking about Dumbledore's inner circle, and how best to get to them," Harry explained as he crossed his legs underneath him and rested his arms on them.

"Oh? And what have you come up with?" Voldemort asked intrigued.

"The best way to bring Dumbledore down is to bring down his circle around him, and in so doing to discredit him, most of his power is within his popularity, remove that and he is much easier to defeat," Hermione explained as she settled back beside Harry.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Voldemort leant forwards eagerly.

"Actually we have Lady Davies to thank for this idea, we should send her a fruit basket or something in thanks. We're going to work a few charms and spells, perhaps a couple of potions and then are going to let them hoist themselves on their own petard," Harry smiled viciously.

"Explain?" Voldemort demanded eagerly.

"Witches and wizards set up wards to cover their homes that stop outside magic and intruders getting into their homes. Except for one type of magic, a type of magic we have discussed before, a type that is often overlooked and forgotten," Hermione smirked. Voldemort frowned trying to think of a type of magic they would mean.

"House elves," Harry provided.

"House elves that will carry truth potions to lace the food of the Order with, charms that encourage truth and anger to be hidden around their houses, and then watch as the Order bring themselves down," Hermione explained.

"As simple as that, you believe it will work?" Voldemort frowned.

"Its so simple that they would not consider it./ Dumbeldore will be suspicious now that I have joined your side, especially with the naming o Draco as Godfather to Orion and the closeness that we allowed to be shown to Lucius and Narcissa in the papers. Dumbledore will be expecting a direct attack, something more public and physical, he will not be expecting us to do it this way. Which is exactly why it is the best way to go," Harry smiled.

"And we have two of the best people to set the charms living in this house," Hermione laughed.

"Sirius and Remus are master pranksters, if they can't create these charms and ensure that they are not found then Fenrir is actually a puppy," Harry snorted.

"And Dumbledore himself?" Voldemort asked. Harry smirked and reached into his robes for something before throwing it at Voldemort. The older wizard caught what he saw was a pouch and frowned down at it before opening it. He blinked confused when he reached inside and pulled out a….

"Lemon drop….you have done it then?" He asked suddenly understanding.

"Lemon drops laced with as powerful a truth potion that Dumbledore won't detect and some in there to make his temper a little more frayed. He as much as the Order are going to bring themselves down," Hermione nodded.

"Then I believe we should sit back and watch the fireworks," Voldemort said settling back into his seat with a deep sense of satisfaction, the smirks on the faces of the two Gryffindors sitting opposite him helping settle the feeling of confidence growing inside of him, and the feeling of hope that had been rapidly increasing since Lucius requested his meeting with him to 'explain a tricky situation'.


	16. Great Minds Think Alike

'Go!' Sirius said firmly.

'But...maybe it is a little too soon,' Blaise dithered.

'Its not, its been nearly three months, it will be fine,' Hermione shook her head moving to stop him moving back into the room.

'But we might have something come up, and we shouldn't be seen to be abandoning Orion, not with Dumbledore claiming we are bad parents!' Blaise argued.

'Blaise going out for a meal together, for a few hours, does not make you bad parents,' Gabriella rolled her eyes.

'But...'

'Its not like you are leaving him with just anyone,' Remus chuckled.

'But...'

'You're leaving him with his grandparents, all three of them!' Sirius smirked.

'But...'

'And his godparents, both of them,' Draco drawled amused.

'But...'

'And his great grandfather and the Dark Lord,'

'But...'

'No one could argue you had left him in bad hands,' Hermione huffed.

'Well I think some people may have a little argument about the Dark Lord, Alpha werewolf, alpha werewolf's cub, escaped convict and Death Eater...but you have a good point,' Harry laughed as he walked into the flooing room and passed Orion to Gabriella.

'Harry, will you take him before we have to force him trough the floo please!' Gabriella sighed.

'My love, honestly, a few hours, that's all,' Harry grinned patting the chest of his fretting lover.

'But what if something happens while we are away?' Blaise frowned looking like he was physically restraining himself from reaching for Orion.

'Then Hermione will send a message to my coin, and we can come straight home. Blaise I want...I need to get out the house, if just for a little while. And I would like to have a date with you. I have never been on one, and it will be nice to spend a little time with you without someone walking in on us, or Merlin knows how much I love him, Orion crying or needing feeding or changing,' Harry said softly.

'Ok, sorry I just...' Blaise groaned.

'Love him. And I love you even more for it,' Harry smiled softly.

'Come on,' Harry linked their fingers together.

'Now have a nice time,' Gabriella smiled.

'Behave,' Fenrir nodded.

'Have fun,' Remus grinned.

'But not too much fun,' Sirius added.

Harry rolled his eyes and tugged Blaise to the fireplace. He however could not stop himself from pausing in front of the fireplace and looking back at Orion.

'You have your coin Hermione?' He asked.

'I do Harry, and I have shown Draco how to use it. Now go on,' Hermione urged.

_______________________#_________________________________  
'I feel like a terrible father,' Blaise huffed amused shaking his head as he took Harry's cloak.

'Me too,' Harry sighed.

'But if we didn't leave I think we wouldn't leave him alone until he's seventeen,' Blaise admitted.

'Maybe twenty,' Harry snickered.

'And that is not good for any child,' Blaise nodded. 'Reservation for Zabini,' Blaise said t the maitre-de, though Harry reckoned he already knew who they were considering his wide eyes.

'O...of course sir,' They were whisked to their table impressively quick. Harry smiled at Blaise as he seated him at the table before taking the seat opposite him. 'Will you be interested in wine?'

'Do you want wine?' Blaise asked Harry.

'I can only really have one glass while still feeding Orion, but that would be nice, will you choose, you know what I'm like with wine,' Harry smiled. He was aware of the Maitre-de watching with awe at their interaction but he moved quickly enough when Blaise placed their order however.

'Are you ok?' Blaise asked softly taking Harry's hand.

'Feeling a little shaky actually. Merlin, how can it be so hard to leave him!' Harry chuckled weakly.

'I think its called withdrawal. We've not left him alone since he was born without one of us being there,' Blaise kissed Harry's hand.

'I feel terrible for feeling like I can't trust them,' Harry winced.

'He's in the best hands he can be besides ours. Lets talk about something else, get our mind off of leaving him,' Blaise suggested.

'Like what?' Harry smiled.

'Well for one, I have been thinking about a holiday,' Blaise suggested. His eyes twinkled when Harry smiled brightly.

'A holiday? Really?' Harry asked excitedly.

'We have a home in Italy, I thought we could all go there for a couple of weeks before everything...' Blaise suggested.

'I've never been abroad before,' Harry said excitedly.

'I know,' Blaise said softly. 'What do you think? We could leave in a few days. Its right by the sea, a little sun, a swimming pool,'

'It sounds perfect,' Harry nodded.

'I want to share it with you, it was my father's favourite place in the world. We went there every year for the summer. I haven't been there in a few years,' Blaise admitted. Harry squeezed his hand gently.

'Are you sure that you will be ok there?' Harry asked gently.

'I want to share it with my family. I associate that house the most with my father, I feel like taking you all there, I'll be sharing something of my father with you, and you with him. It doesn't make sense...' Blaise sighed a little frustrated.

'It does,' Harry shook his head smiling. 'I would love to see the house hat meant so much to your father and to you,'

'He would have adored you and Orion,' Blaise's eyes were smiling even as his face didn't.

'I would have loved to have met him,' Harry smiled sadly.

'He would have been happy to see myself and mother now, to have so much family around us,' Blaise shook his head.

'Including...Tom and his partner,' Harry grinned.

'Were you ever expecting Draco, Lucius and Narcissa to be part of yours?' Blaise smirked.

'Never in a hundred, million years,' Harry snorted. 'Just as I never expected to be sitting opposite you on a date, with our son at home,'

'In a good way or a bad way?' Blaise tilted his head, though it was clear he already knew the answer. Indeed the soft smile that Harry gave him and the way his green eyes took him in answered the question.

'In a very good way. I used to daydream about you coming up to me in the Great Hall and asking me out,' Harry laughed.

'Would I sweep you off your feet?' Blaise smirked when the waiter tripped up as he approached them. Harry looked at him reproaching as they ordered their meal to which Blaise just smirked back at him running his thumb over Harry's knuckles. 'So/'

'So?' Harry repeated.

'Would I sweep you off of your feet in your dreams?' Blaise persisted.

'I don't know, dream you was rather poor at seduction,' Harry teased.

'And the real me?'

'You are a little more skilled at seduction,' Harry laughed as Blaise growled and nipped his knuckles.

'Only a little?'

'I believe that fact that I am sitting here, with our son at home says everything for that delicate ego of yours,' Harry chuckled.

They sat back as the waiter hurried over to place their plates in front of them, hovering until Blaise shot him a look that sent him scrambling.

'Do you think Lucius, Draco and Narcissa would come with us?' Harry asked.

'They would be happy to come along as well I think,' Blaise smiled slightly. 'Have you heard anything from the Weasleys?'

'Yes, I've spoken to them all at some point, I think Molly is in love,' Harry laughed happily. 'Ron still hasn't gone back home, he seems to be hiding out with Dumbledore,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Last I spoke to her Ginny was foaming at the mouth,' Blaise smirked.

'Not to mention the others,' Harry sighed. 'Were it not for the fact that he is threatening Orion's safety I would feel sorry for him. However as it is...'

'As it is?' Blaise hummed.

'I am ignoring the fact that I have come across Sirius and Remus separately plotting with the Twins and Ginny,'

'And the fact that I have heard you and Bill plotting?' Blaise smirked.

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Harry sniffed tilting his nose into the air.

'Ah ha. So, we can have our breakfast tomorrow and let the others know?'

'That sounds like a plan,' Harry smiled. 'I can't wait!'

________________________________________________________  
'What do you want for dessert?' Harry asked as they flicked through the menu.

'I can't decide between the chocolate fudge cake and the strawberry cheesecake,' Blaise huffed.

'Its not often you indulge your sweet tooth! How about we get both and share it between us?' Harry suggested with a smile.

'That's a plan,' Blaise waved the waiter over to them and ordered before linking their fingers together. 'This is nice,' He sighed contentedly.

'Hmm?' Harry smiled gripping back.

'We haven't really had time like this together in a little while, not since all the madness started and everyone found out,' Blaise admitted.

'That's true, its been one thing after the other, we haven't had time to slow down and be...you know when I started falling in love with you?' Harry smiled softly in a way that made Blaise's heart develop an extra beat.

'When?' He breathed out, glaring at the waiter when he returned with their desserts and tried to linger.

'When we were lying in bed and you asked me what I wanted in the future. No one had asked me that before, and you were so sure when you said I could have it...and I realised I wanted it with you,' Harry admitted.

'Well here is to the start of that life,' Blaise held up his glass.

'Here is to the start,' Harry nodded clinking their glasses together.

'This is amazing,' Blaise groaned holding a forkful of the strawberry cheesecake out to Harry.

'We're going to feed each other?' Harry teased.

'Yes, we are having a normal first date,' Blaise nodded seriously, his whisky eyes twinkling and challenging Harry. Leaning forwards he closed his mouth over the slice making sure to draw back slowly before licking his lips exaggerated holding eye contact with Blaise, enough to watch them dilate. 'I will punish you for that later,' He promised huskily. Harry gulped and squirmed slightly in his chair making his partner smirk at him.

______________________________________________________  
'Come on,' Harry held out his hand to Blaise, wriggling his fingers slightly.

'Where are we going?' Blaise blinked confused taking his hand and allowing himself to be tugged down the road.

'We have a little longer, come on,' Harry had planned this part out. They walked hand in hand down the road towards the end of the row of shops and restaurants and out onto the promenade that overlooked the oceans. It was black with the night around them, tipped in silver from the moon. The stars were stretched out over the top of their heads.

'Its beautiful,' Blaise smiled wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked.

'Its peaceful,' Harry agreed resting his head against Blaise's shoulder.

'I'm glad we did this, despite the fact I am fairly sure I went into palpitations for a few hours there, and I am pretty sure embarrassed myself in front of our family,' Blaise chuckled.

'You didn't embarrass yourself, they understand. And I'm glad we did it as well,' Harry pressed closer.

'Whats the matter? You're thinking about something?' Blaise asked concerned.

'I got Hermione to go to Gringotts for me, to get something for me...to give to you,' Harry reached into his pocket.

'Something for me to wear?' Blaise asked confused. Harry pulled his hand out his pocket ad held his closed fist out to Blaise, meeting his eyes nervously. Seeing the worry in those green eyes Blaise automatically held his own hand out letting Harry release the object inside into Blaise's waiting palm.

The heavy weight of the ring in Blaise's palm held both of their attention until Blaise finally flicked shocked whisky eyes onto Harry's face who was determinedly not looking at him. Reaching up with his empty hand he tilted Harry's head up to look at him.

'Harry is this...?'

'The Potter bonding ring, well one of them, the one that I thought would suit you the most,' Harry rambled.

'Are you asking me to marry you?' Blaise started smiling.

'In the future, not right now, but close maybe I thought...yes I am,' Harry nodded feeling as though his heart was about to pound through his chest.

'Then I would be honoured...and I should probably hand this over to you,' Blaise chuckled pulling a ring from his pocket and holding up a Zabini bonding ring to the light.

'You had that with you?' Harry blinked.

'I had Lucius fetch it for me,' Blaise nodded. 'I was going to ask you on holiday, but this...this is more perfect,'

So, that is a yes?' Harry bit his lip nervously.

'Was there ever really any question?' Blaise laughed wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and slamming their lips together. Harry blinked and tugged back eventually from the kiss when he felt something warming on his finger before settling. He looked to his left and saw resting on his ring finger the Zabini bonding ring, a simple silver band laid in with black stones leading up to a stylised Z in black stones resting against diamonds. It was fairly simple as bonding rings went, but completely beautiful in that simplicity.

'Blaise,' Harry breathed running his thumb over his ring.

'Did you think that I would risk letting you escape me?' Blaise grinned tugging Harry closer to himself by the waist and dipping down to kiss him once more. 'You are mines Harry Potter,'

'I hate to break to you Lord Zabini, but its the other way around, you, my love, are mines, and I am never letting you go,' Harry grinned happily standing on his tiptoes and reaching up to kiss Blaise once more.

_______________________________________________________  
'Shhh,' Harry pressed a finger to his, admittedly, swollen lips as Blaise flooed in behind him. Stepping out the way at his lover...fiance's confused look. At the sight that greeted them Blaise et out a chuckle before Harry could cover his mouth with his hand.

It looked as though muggle bomb had gone off in the middle of their living room, toys, nappies, a bottle, wet wipes, talc, both his play mats, his bouncy chair, clothes and blankets all erupted out from the centre of destruction, the centre of which was Orion lying quite happily on Draco's chest just snoozing. Also scattered over the floor were his babysitters. On different sofas in the case of Gabriella, Voldemort and Hermione. Fenrir, Draco, Sirius and Remus were all sprawled out on the floor, all of them fast asleep.

'It looks like they had fun, I guess our news is going to have to wait,' Harry whispered running his thumb over the Potter ring on Blaise's ring finger. Nodding and still grinning Blaise started casting cushioning charms while Harry conjured a blanket over each of them. Voldemort stirred slightly but then settled again once the blanket was safely around him.

Harry bent and scooped Orion up hugging him closely and tightly as Blaise cast the cushioning charm over Draco before holding his arms out. Harry passed their son over for a hug with his papa as they started making their way towards their bedroom.

________________________________________________________  
They took their turns getting ready for bed while the other held Orion close as he slept, the other undressing, brushing their teeth and then dressing for bed. It was an unspoken agreement that had them climbing into bed, Orion still in Harry's arms.

They lay down close together and Harry carefully lay Orion down between them, both of them pressing a hand to him as he shifted slightly getting comfortable agin, before going straight back to sleep, on hand firmly clenched around Blaise's finger.

'You know...I have never been happier,' Harry sighed opening his eyes and smiling at Blaise.

'Me either,' Blaise reached out and brushed his fingers gently over Harry's temple, the moonlight catching off the rubies on his own ring. 'This, lying here with you both, this is heaven,' Blaise sighed not taking his eyes off of the two men that had completed his life.


	17. Court Dates

Chapter Seventeen

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and stared down into the carry seat where Orion was quite happily playing with his Prongs toy and chattering away. He worried his lip as he reached out and ran his hand through Orion's growing black hair getting a smile and some baby babble that warmed his heart and made it clench painfully at the same time. He started when a hand was placed onto his shoulder, turning around he met understanding whiskey eyes and didn't fight when Blaise tugged him into a gentle kiss.

"It will be fine," Blaise said firmly.

"I know," Harry said, but his voice was shaky.

"Hey you have been the voice of reason and surety through all this. We love Orion, we have the magic and proof that we are the best choices for him and are the ones that love him the most. Davies and Dumbledore don't stand a chance, we will wipe the floor with them, and will be another step closer to being rid of Dumbledore for good," Blaise said softly.

"I know all that but..." Harry looked back at their son.

"Harry everything will be fine," Blaise said firmly. Harry took a breath and nodded but leaned up for another kiss anyway.

"Are we all ready to go?" Gabriella smiled as she tugged her robes straight. Standing in a line dressed to their best her, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Draco and Hermione looked impressively scary, Harry certainly would not want to take them on. Remus had tried to argue against going to court, scared that him being a werewolf would damage their case, but Harry and Blaise had insisted that they have all their family their to show a united front.

"Ready," Harry nodded.

"I'm going to go on ahead with Severus, I will see you there," Sirius smiled kissing Harry on the cheek and clapping Blaise's shoulder before bending down to kiss Orion. He hurried over to give Remus a lingering kiss before pecking kisses onto Gabriella, Hermione and Narcissa's cheeks, patting Lucius and Draco's shoulder before he stepped to the side and knocked back the polyjuice potion that they had ready for him.

"Everything will be fine. All you have to do is speak the truth and you will win hands down," Severus said softly before pressing his own kiss to Harry's cheek and reached out to touch Blaise's shoulder. Then with a nod he turned and hustled Sirius towards the fireplace. Only seconds after they flooed away the fireplace flared green again and Voldemort and Fenrir stepped out.

"We wanted to stop by and wish you luck," Fenrir explained kissing Harry and bending down to fuss over Orion who squealed happily at the sight of his great grandpa.

"You have everything going in your favour," Voldemort nodded. "And I have men ready, just say the word and Davies won't be a problem anymore," He added softly to Harry managing to get a smile from him.

"Thank you,"

"Come on we should get going," Remus said shooting Harry and Voldemort a suspicious look, to which Harry managed to look completely innocent and Voldemort just smirked.

"Ready to face the wolves?" Harry asked Blaise.

"Together, any time," Blaise nodded as he took Orion's carrier. He shared a steadying look with Harry before leaning forward to brush their lips together gently as Draco, Lucius and Gabriella flooed in ahead of them. Nodding Harry tugged his robes straight after accepting a firm hug from Fenrir.

When he stepped out into the atrium of the Ministry he was steadied by Draco and Lucius who had been ready to catch him, but when he stepped out the way with Draco he realised that there were a lot more people around them than their should be.

"Hey Harry," Neville waved.

"Oh you do look smart dear, I'm seeing Narcissa's touch again," Molly smiled patting his shoulder gently.

"Woo looking smart there!" Fred and George winked.

"You're..." Harry started to say as he looked around.

"We're family, of course we would be here," Andromeda said firmly stepping over to kiss his cheeks. Harry looked around and met Blaise's eyes before smiling widely. Andromeda, Ted, Tonks in her Aurors uniform, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Theo, Neville, Luna, Kingsley, Mr Nott, Mrs Longbottom and Mr Lovegood were all there, all dressed smartly and ready to stand by their side.

"You did say a united front," Gabriella chuckled quietly looking around their large group.

"We definitely look like that," Harry nodded.

"Lets go wipe the floor with them then," Hermione nodded sharply.

"Why would we want to clean the floor with them?" Draco frowned as they made their way through the gawping crowd to the court rooms.

"Its a muggle expression, it means that we're going to beat and crush them to the floor," Hermione tried to explain.

"Oh I like that one, yes, lets wipe the floor with them!" Gabriella nodded.

"Its amazing how some things just don't translate," Hermione muttered to Harry who nodded.

He had to admit he felt a slight thrill when they walked into the court house and watched the Davies families face falling when they saw their entourage. But he had to admit that it was when Rodger met Blaise's eyes and tried to glare at him that he had to fight down a grin. His mate did make a very impressive image. His silver robes highlighted his colouring perfectly making him look even more striking than normal, his whisky eyes were flashing as he met Rodger's glare with a steady expression on his face.

And Dumbledore was blinking at them looking shocked by the turn out, especially when he saw that the Wealseys were openly supporting them. Ron looked a very lonely red head at his side.

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes with a fierce glare of his own, secure in the knowledge that the magic of the court house would protect him from any mind magic.

"Calling to Order the court hearing of Potter and Zabini versus Davies for Child custody. Please take your places now," A voice called over the room causing a mass shuffling, especially as Harry and Blaise's entourage all took places at the front of the court room. Severus met Harry's eyes from where he was sitting behind Dumbledore, the sneer that he was shot more of a comfort than anything else amusingly. And he picked out Sirius' polyjuiced form sitting quite close to them.

"I am Madame Bones I will be overseeing this case, Lord Malfoy?" Madame Bones looked to Lucius who had not taken his place with the other members of the Wizengamot.

"My Lady, due to my connection with Lord Potter and Heir Lords Zabini and Zabini Potter I am removing myself from the Wizengamot for this case, instead I will be representing my family," Lucius said moving to take his seat beside Harry, Blaise sitting on the green eyed wizard's other side.

"O...of course," Madame Bones bowed her head quickly gathering herself together before she turned to look at Dumbledore, amusingly even she could not hide the flicker of distaste that she felt towards him. Lucius had been very happy when it had been revealed the Madame Bones would be heading the court case, he has said that not only was she very fair and would ensure that the proceedings were dealt with correctly, preventing Dumbledore from out manoeuvre them, but she also did not think much for Dumbledore and the way he showed favouritism and would often push his own cases during meetings and ignore those he had no interest in.

"I take it that you are representing the Davies Headmaster Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Yes I Albus Brian Wul..."

"We don't need the whole list Headmaster," Madame Bones smiled politely even as she interrupted him.

"I Headmaster Dumbledore will be representing the Davies family yes," Dumbledore said through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful. OK, opening statements please gentlemen,"

"The Davies family are here today to try and correct a wrong done to them. Misguided and influenced during a time where he was at his weakest, Harry Potter kept from them the knowledge that they had a son and grandson, he did not give them the chance to know their own flesh and blood. Hurt, yes, by the actions of Orion's biological father Rodger, he took that out on the young man, and denied him a chance of even holding his new born son. And taking advantage of Harry's confusion and hurt, I want to put it to you today that Blaise Zabini took advantage and convinced Harry into a relationship, and into signing over his and his son's lives. Pressured into a blood adoption only a few month after Orion's birth he removed any chance of Rodger knowing his son, unless we can correct this injustice today," Dumbledore nodded gravely as turned to look sadly to Rodger before retaking his seat.

Harry clenched Blaise's hand tightly as he fought to keep his face calm and not glare at the foolish old man for the lies he had just spouted out. Blaise squeezed back gently even as he hugged Orion closer to himself with his free arm as eyes turned to him.

"I want you to stop and look a minute at the image in front of you. Two men, young yes, but who have known horrors and losses I don't half of us could claim to have not only felt but survived and lived through. Two young men who want nothing more than a happy, large family. And that is what they are today, a young family that love each other greatly. Two fathers who dote on their son, and a happy, healthy, content little boy who has brought joy not only into their lives, but their whole family," Lucius paused as he motioned to those seated behind Harry and Blaise as well. "Today I will put towards you that Harry and Blaise are the best parents that Orion could hope for, and the best place for him is in the arms of the two men that love him greatest in this world. I will show you that Rodger is not ready to be a father as Harry knew, and that his reasons for being here today are guided more by his parents and outside influences than genuine love and care for the well being of the young baby who is the centre of this attention. And I will prove that Harry and Blaise are the best ones to be caring for Orion, which is really the issue here today, not who wishes claim him," Lucius nodded respectfully towards his peers before taking his seat.

"Ok, lets begin," Madame Bones nodded.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione looked slightly nervous as she took her seat in the witness stand, tugging the skirt of her dress straight as she did so when she turned her face and met Dumbledore's stare her eyes were flashing with determination that Harry loved in her.

"Miss Granger, you were the only one aware of Mr Potter's pregnancy were you not?"

"Yes because..."

"And at the age of 15 with no medical training you and Mr Potter planned for you to be the one to deliver the baby?"

"Yes because..."

"And you had no medical instruments of any kind to help with the birth?"

"No bec..."

"And then you planned on fleeing to the muggle world only hours after the baby was born,"

"Yes," Hermione didn't even bother trying to continue.

"No further questions," Dumbledore said brightly to the Wizengamot before retaking his seat. Indeed the Wizengamot were muttering among themselves and looking at Harry and Hermione judgingly. Harry however just looked to Lucius who nodded as he stood. Hermione's eyes were spitting fire and she looked furious as she too looked to Lucius who gave her a small smile and nod.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you could actually explain why you were the only one that knew about Orion?" Lucius drawled flicking his eyes to Dumbledore disparagingly.

"Thank you. Harry and I were both aware of the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore sees Harry as some sort of weapon in this war and should he have found out that Harry was pregnant we were afraid that he would either have Harry terminate the baby or if he found out too late force Harry to give him up..."

"Objection where is the proof of this?!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Ah how remiss of me, I would like to enter in as evidence these statements from several people detailing various and numerous occasions under which Headmaster Dumbledore has set up various scenarios forcing Mr Potter into situations with He Who MUst Not Be named, and other dangerous situations, mainly by making Mr Potter as a young and impressionable boy feel that if he did not take action no one would. This also includes proof that Mr Potter did not in fact need to take part in the Triwizard trial given that as Headmaster Dumbledore drew the age circle around the cup he could have easily proven that it was not in fact Mr Potter who had crossed the line and entered into the contract with the cup. I will be calling all seven who have written statements as witnesses so in the question of justice and fairness they will be available for cross questioning in regards to their statements," Lucius said smoothly.

"Evidence accepted," Madame Bones nodded and copies of the statements appeared in front of each other the Wizengamot members. When the last green ball of light floated into the air indicating that each member had read through the evidence and were happy to carry on Madame Bones nodded to Lucius.

"Miss Granger, please continue,"

"It was a horrible situation to be stuck in, but while we were at the school we felt there was no one that we would be able to turn to for help, it was a hard choice to make, but it was one that we felt we had to make for Orion's safety and to ensure that Harry would not have him taken away,"

"And are you willing to swear on your magic that you honestly and completely believed this?" Lucius asked drawing a dramatic gasp from the crowd.

"I so swear," Hermione said firmly, the flash of light indicating the oath. Everyone leant forwards waiting for a reaction from Hermione but she remained sitting quite calmly.

"Now, what medical training did you take to ensure that you could deliver Orion safely?" Lucius asked.

"Everything that I could read, we also used the Room of Requirments in Hogarts to practice a practical application of birthing. I alo brewed every potion suggested in the most up to date medical gernal on male birthing that we might need ready for any situation that may arise during the birth. While we could not order the medical equipment without arising suspicion, I practiced the transfiguration of everything we would need a hundred times ready should we need them," Hermione answered.

"I would like to enter into evidence this certificat from a healer at St MUngo's. Miss Granger went down to talk with him and sit an exam based around male birthing to assess at what level her research had prepared her for the birth of Orion. Technically she would be able to be classed as a midwife should she choose to officially take the exam," Lucius smiled.

"Accepted," Madame Bones nodded even as Dumbledore spluttered.

"Now Miss Granger, despite all this preparation you did not in fact make it to the birth did you?" Lucius asked.

"No, due to the stress that had been placed upon Harry by the situation he went into early labour. It was Blaise who found him and delivered Orion while he sent Theodore Nott to find me," Hermione nodded.

"And you have been there to watch the progression of their relationship and Blaise's relationship with Orion from the begining have you not?" Lucius hummed.

"That's correct, Blaise had Theo come to my house and set up a floo connection so that I would be able to speak to Harry and see Orion whenever I wanted. I think he mainly did this to put my mind at rest so that I knew Harry and Orion were safe with him,"

"And did you, or do you have any concerns about the way in which Harry and Blaise's relationship developed?"

"None, Blaise had a connection with Orion from the very start, he delivered him, and Orion is a very hard baby not to fall in love with. Blaise is fantastic with him, even before the blood adoption it did not matter that Orion was not his son by blood, he was his son and anyone could see how much and how fiercly Blaise loved Orion. I think Harry and Blaise would not have made their way to each other if it weren't for Orion, but no one seeing them together can deny that they love each other with their whole heart, Blaise would do anything for Harry. I could ask for no one better to love my brother and my godson," Hermione smiled.

"Wonderfull well Miss Granger you may...Oh my apologies, one last questions. Harry made you swear an oath with regards to the birth did he not?" Lucius turned back to Hermione whose smile dropped and she paled.

"Yes," She nodded tightly.

"What was that oath?"

"Should any complication occur during the birth, as is common during the first birth for a male...I was to concentrate on ensuring Orion's safety first and foremost,"

"Thank you Miss Granger you may step down," Lucius said over the mutterings in the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Dumbledore seemed to be getting more and more irrate as Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Theo and Narcissa all took the stand and despite his best efforts of talking rings around them was easily outwitted, either by the people themselves or by Lucius when he then took to questioning them.

"Gabriella Zabini," Gabriella stood smoothly and gracefully as she was called to the stand, swepping forwards with her normal effortless grace.

"Mrs Zabini, what were your first thoughts when you found out about your son bringing Mr Potter and a baby to your house?"

"Curiosity," Gabriella answered simply not allowing for Dumbledore's apparent tactic of winding the witnesses up by interupting them.

"Curiosity?"

"Yes,"

"Would you care to expand?" Dumbledore asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course. I have been a little worried about my son since the murder of my husband, he was not allowing new people into his life and seemed to be closing himself off from the world...

"So he..."

"Objection, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked the witness a question and is now not allowing her to answer!" Lucius interupted the interuption smoothly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore please allow your witnesses to answer before you jump to the next question," Madame Bones nodded. "Madame Zabini please continue,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said politely before carrying on. "When he told me he was bringing Harry Potter and his baby back to our home to hide I have to admit I thought that it was a joke, but then I came home and there was harry fast asleep on our sofa with a tiny baby tucked into his arms. And I got to watch as all of a sudden Blaise opened up to the world again. And of course I was curious an worried about Harry and what could drive someone who was clearly very level headed and mature young man to such desperate measures,"

"So you believe that Mr Potter made a very dangerous decision for himself and more importantly Orion in his actions?" Dumbledore smirked triumphantly. Harry had to hide his smile as Gabriella's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes I..."

"So he..."

"I wasn't actually finished speaking," Gabriella frowned. Harry let out a soft snicker at her reprimand as Blaise squeezed his hand.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I won't ask you again, please allow the witnesses to actually answer your question," Madame Bones nodded.

"Mrs Zabini had answered my question," Dumbledore argued.

"Madame Zabini clearly had more to say, stop interrupting the witnesses," The mutter that went around the court room had Lucius' eyes glittering.

"Madame Zabini, please continue," Dumbledore gritted out.

"Thank you," Gabriella nodded primly, making a show of adjusting her skirts before she carried on. "Yes I believe that Harry made a very dangerous move for both himself and Orion, but after speaking to him and understanding the situation I believe it shows the level of concern he truly felt for himself and Orion, and how much he truly believed that he would have had Orion taken off of him should he have stayed,"

"No further questions," Dumbledore said after flustering for a moment.

"Madame Zabini. In your own words, could you describe the relationship you have viewed between your son and Harry," Lucius smiled as he stood.

"Loving. They are good for each other. The pair of them are old souls in young bodies I am afraid, they have been through so much in their young lives and they have suffered losses that changed their lives and forced them to mature quickly. In each other they have found someone who understands that. Simply though they love each other, my son worships the ground that Harry walks on, and the way that Harry looks at Blaise, no mother could wish for anything more," Gabriella smiled.

"And the relationship between Blaise and Orion?" Lucius asked.

"Blaise loves Orion more than anything in this world," Gabriella said simply. "You just need to see the way he is with Orion, watch the way that he holds him, see the way he looks at him to know that. Orion is Blaise and Harry's world. And Orion loves Blaise, he's fussy and grumpy the few occasions that Blaise has been away from from him for any length of time. He smiles so wide when he sees Blaise, and when he's having trouble sleeping Blaise is the one that can best settle him and put him to sleep,"

"And your relationship with Orion?" Lucius asked.

"I love him, and would do anything for him, he's my Grandson I have loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him and that love just gets stronger and stronger every day. I'm so proud of him,"

"No further questions, however I would like to now bring the Wizengamots attention to the evidence we entered in, a photo album with photos of Orion with his family, taken from his second day," Lucius said as Gabriella stepped down from the stand.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lady Linda Davies," Dumbledore was looking much less confident than he had been before Gabriella took the stand, and as Linda Davies took the stand he glanced to Harry, Blaise and Lucius with what they would almost think was nerves before standing to question Mrs Davies.

"Lady Davies, how do you feel about the fact that your Grandson, and the chance to know your Grandson was taken from you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I'm heartbroken, when I found out that was a Grandmother I was so excited and happy, but on the same day I lost my Grandson, I lost the chance to know him," Lady Davies gave a loud sniff. Harry meant Blaise's eyes incredulously, no one could have bought how fake that was.

"And how do you feel now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just want to chance to get to know him, to get to hold him in my arms, to get to be a Grandmother to him. For Rodger to get to be the father to Orion that he wants to be, to get to know his son and raise him,"

"And do you blieve that this is the best things for Orion?"

"Yes, we only want what is best for him, and that is with his family, his proper family," Lady Davies nodded.

"No further questions,"

"Lady Davies, do you think Orion is better off with yourselves than with Harry?" Lucius asked as he stodd.

"Yes,"

"So you're saying you would take Orion from Harry?"

"Yes...no! No!"

"So you think that the best thing for Orion is to take away from his bearer?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! No! No that's not what I meant!"

"Lady Davies do you believe that you are a better choice of family than Blaise and Gabriella?" Lucius askd over her spluttering.

"Yes," Lady Davies pulled herself together.

"So you believe that you are better to care for Orion than Blaise and Gabriella who have shown him love and cared for him from his first day?"

"Yes!"

"Even though you are being brought up on assualt charges, firing hexes in a public place, in the Ministry Atrium! When you had to be dragged away from the atrim by two aurors in front of over a hundred witnesses. Can you honestly say that you are a more appropriate guardian for that little baby?" Lucius asked.

"I..." Lady Davies started to say before drawing off clearly at a loss as to how to answer.

"No further questions," Lucius smirked sitting back down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blaise gently handed Orion over the Harry before standing and making his way to the witness stand, gracfully climbing the steps before seating himself after a nod and small bow to the Wizengamot.

"Mr Zabini," Dumbledore nodded drawing himself up. Harry wondered absently how that had ever impressed him, personally he thought it made him look slightly constipated. "You witnessed the murder of your father did you not?" Blaise and Harry stiffened at the question, Gabriella hissed out an angry breath and Lucius scowled beside him.

"Yes I did," Blaise answered quietly.

"And do you believe that psychologically you are a suitable person to be looking after a baby?" Dumbledore aksed, his voice thick with sympathy.

"I do yes. My experience with the loss of my father has taught me to value family and treasure them. Because of my experience Harry and Orion are more important to me," Blaise said, as Dumbledore went to open his mouth again to speak Blaise carried on. "Plus I went for a full psychological check at St Mungos and got cleared with 100%, that has been included in my notes,"

"I..." Dumbldore blinked furiously.

"Yes?" Blaise asked.

"Do you really think that it was appropriate and not concerning at all that you became involved with Harry when he was going through such a turbulent time?"

"Objection. Is Headmaster Dumbledore suggesting that Blaise took advantage of Harry? The question is unclear," Lucius stood.

"Is that what you were suggesting Headmaster?" Madame Bones asked.

"Yes," Dumbeldore finally agreed after a moment.

"Harry and I fell in love, slowly and gradually. We bonded over Orion and looking after him. Because of us being forced to escape from Hogwarts not long after Harry gave birth he was on bed rest for nearly two weeks, he needed a lot of hel during that time and we got closer. After he was getting better that closeness only got stronger. I love Harry, totally and completely,"

"And Orion?" Dumbledore frowned.

"He's my son, that will never change, even if this court rules that the blood adoption is to be reversed that will never change, nor will how much I love Orion and Harry,"

"No more questions," Dumbledore grit out storming back to his seat.

"Blaise, are you willing to take veritiserium?" Lucius asked causing a rumble through the courtroom.

"Yes," Everyone watched avidly as an appointed potions master gave Blaise the potion.

"Blaise, do you love Harry?" Lucius asked when the potions master nodded to indicate the potion was in effect.

"Yes,"

"Have you pressured him in anyway into being with you?"

"No,"

"Do you love Orion?"

"Yes,"

"Do you intend him any harm?"

"No,"

"What are your intentions with Harry and Orion?"

"I want us to be a family, I hope to marry Harry soon, and we will get our lives together. We want more children, brothers and sisters for Orion and Harry and I are going to grow old together until we're too old to get around the manor and our kids stick us in a cottage somewhere," Blaise rambled, Hermione looked at Harry amused making him blush.

"And could you ever hurt Orion?"

"Never,"

"Thank you," Lucius sat down.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Heir Lord Rodger Davies,"

Harry tightened his grip on Orion as he watched Rodger making his way to the stand.

"Do not worry, he looks like a little boy lost," Lucius said softly.

"Rodger, how do you feel when you look at Orion?" Dumbledore smiled. Harry hugged Orion even closer to his chest as eyes that he had once thought he could fall in love with looked at his son and then lifted to Harry's face.

"Honestly I'm not really sure, it was a shock to find out about him. But I don't want to lose the chance to be his dad, that's my son, I should do the right thing by him," Rodger nodded.

"Did Harry give you any chance to explain what happened between the two of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Rodger shook his head.

"Did he give you any indication as to Orion?"

"None,"

"How did you feel when you realised Harry had kept Orion from you?"

"Betrayed, even though I know that I hurt Harry and what I did to him was wrong, but punishing me by keeping him from me wasn't the right thing to do,"

"Bastard," Blaise hissed.

"Softly, Dumbledore has told him exactly what to say, he's been primed," Lucius whispered.

"And if you had a choice right now, what would you do?" Dumbledore smiled gently.

"I want a chance to be a father to my son, to get to know him where I have been refused the chance is my right,"

"And what have you started doing to prepare for that chance?"

"I have bought a lot of books on parenting to start learning how best to be a father, my parents and I have started making a nursery at our home for him, set up a a bank account for the baby, we have started buying things that he will need," Rodger listed.

"I would like to direct the wizengamots attention to the recipts listed for the purchances made, pictures of the nursery,and details of the bank account. No further questions," Dumbledore looked over at them smugly as he made his way back to his seat.

"He's confident that he has just painted the wronged father image," Blaise snorted.

"Go make him cry," Harry smiled sweetly at Lucius who blinked before snorting amused. Standing up he made a show of straightening his robes and papers before looking up and meeting Rodger's eyes.

"Orion Mr Davies, his name is Orion, why don't you call him by him name?" Lucius asked.

"I...I'm sorry?" Rodger looked to Dumbledore who stilled dramatically.

"Never once did you call Orion by his name why? You referred to him constantly as my son, the baby, him, never his name,"

"I don't..."

"Not very fatherly not even being able to call your son by his name. So Heir Lord Davies, could you tell the court why Lord Potter stopped seeing you?" Lucius smiled.

"I...I was seeing other people," Rodger muttered lowering his eyes.

"And how many people?"

"Objection! What does this have to do with Heir Lord Davies suitability as Orion's father?" Dumbledore called.

"What is your point with this Lord Malfoy? Heir Lord Davies promiscuality is not being called into question," Madame Bones raised her eyebrow.

"Very well, to speed things along. Quoting a recent interview with Heir Lord Davies, he stated that he could not remember how many people he had been seeing at the same time as Lord Potter. I ask you Heir Lord Davies, do you really think that you are a suitable, responsible role model to be a father to a baby?"

"I..."

"Could you answer the question plese Heir Lord Davies?" Lucius asked sharply.

"I...I'm his father," Rodger answered.

"Alright HeIr Lord Davies, could you answer this question then. What makes you suitable to be Orion's father?" Lucius tilted his head.

"I'm..."

"Without answering that you are his father. Technically now, Blaise is also Orion's father, so the question is not who has the right to him, but who is the best father for Orion, who will love and care for him the bEst, who will be the best father that they cAn possibly be for him. So why should you be his father?"

"I'm...I...I...I...I can...I want to be his father...I...I..I...I'm my mother and father want him, they want to...I..." Rodger stopped looking despiretly to his mother, father and Dumbledore.

"No further questions," Lucius smiled. Harry gripped Blaise's hand tightly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lord Potter,"

Harry passed Orion back over the Blaise, kissing his cheek and then Blaise's before making his way to the stand.

"Harry why did you think that you had the right to keep Rodger from his son?" Dumbledore had clearly decided to go straight for the jugular.

"Because I knew that he wouldn't be a suitable father for my son, and that my son's life, health and well being were more important to me than the rights Rodger thinks he has just because we slept together. He doesn't deserve to be Orion's father just because he provided the sperm to create him, being a father is much more than that, and I knew that he was too young and immature to be what Orion needs right now," Harry's answer caused a stir in the court room.

"So you are saying that you kept Rodger in the dark about Orion because you thought that was what was best for Orion?"

"Yes," Harry knew what was coming and hid his smirk as he could mentally see Dumbledore walking into it.

"And that decision had nothing to do with the manner in which you and Rodger broke up?"

"None what so ever. When I realised that I was pregnant with Orion and that there was no way I was going to terminate the pregnancy I accepted that every decision I made from that point on would be for Orion and about Orion, that every choice I made would be made to put Orion first. If even the smallest part of me had thought that Rodger would be good for Orion then no matter what our history I would have tried,"

"I.." Dumbledore was clearly fighting to hide his displeasure. "And what gives you the right to make that choice Mr Potter?"

"I'm Orion's bearer, and Rodger's behaviour proves that he is immature and still very young action wise. He is enjoying being young and enjoying life itself, and there is nothing wrong with that. But Rodger is not mature enough to look after a baby, to wake up every hour through the night, or just get no sleep at all because Orion has started teething, to change nappies, to clean up sick, to hug him when he's crying, to put him first. Rodger was placed off of the herbology course because he was too busy flirting with others in the class and let every single one of his plants die, I was not trusting my baby's life into his hands,"

"Do you stand by the dangerous choice you made not to inform anyone about your pregnancy, putting both yours and Orion's life at risk?" Dumbledore gritted out.

"Yes. I did not make the deciion lightly, and myself and hermione thought up every option we could around it. bUt in the end I had to weigh up risking you finding out and forcing me to terminate him or give him up, and risk carrying him and birthing him with just Hermione's help,"

"You claim to put the best interests of your son first, and yet once you were passed the point where he could have been terminted, an unproven and ridiculour speculation, you still rather risked his life than chance him being delivered safely and professionally and him bing adopted, what have you to say to this Mr Potter?" Dumbledore could not hide his smirk as the murmur started around the court room. Lucius and Blaise straightened worriedly in their seats, their eyes wide. They had not expected that question, but Harry had. He looked passed them to meet Hermione's eyes who smiled sadly and nodded before he looked to Blaise.

"Lord Potter, please answer the question," Madame Bones said gently pulling himself out of his thoughts. Straightening his spine he met Dumbledore's triumphant eyes dead on and watched a hint of uncertainty fill them.

"I chose to carry on risking our lives because I have seen what you view as a suitable home to place a child into the care of, you..."

"Mr Potter you must desist with making these allegations against..."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I will not tell you again, you asked the question, let the witness answer. Lord Potter," Madame Bones was looking sharper thean she ever had, her senses clearly picking up that whatever was about to be said would be massive.

Harry turned to look back and his family and friends, he met Sirius and Remus' eyes, hermione and Draco's, he noticed Narcissa and Andromeda were holding hands. Neville nodded gently to him and Luna waved smiling suportingly as Ginny nodded her head, her arm wrapped gently around her blonde girlfirend. Lastly he looked to Blaise and Orion. Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes and held in the image of the two men he loved most in his life as he started to speak.

"You placed me in the care of my mother's sister and brother in law, whom you were aware did not like magic. You were aware of the fact that for eleven years of my life I was beaten, starved, treated like a house slave, mentally and physically abused, you were aware of the fact that for eleven years my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, and that the only reason I was given a bedroom was because my Hogwarts letter was addressed there. You were aware of the fact that before my second year they locked me in my bedroom, put bars on my window, fed me with one can of soup a day and only let me out to go to the bathroom three times a day, which was also the only time I could get a drink of water. You were aware that until my eleventh birthday I hadn't even owned a pair of sock that were my own but had been given hand me downs my cousin no longer needed. And you expected me to risk you taking my son and putting him in a suitable home?! I chose life and love for my son, and I have done the very best I can when faced with the knowledge of what future likely waited for him if you discovered his existance. I may have made dangerous decisions, but I did so with only the best of intentions and nothing but love and concern for my son," Harry spat out.

"Lord Potter, these are very serious allegations, do you swear on your magic that everything you have said is the truth?" Madame Bones asked into the silence of the room.

"I swear that every word I have spoken today has been the utmost truth, I so swear on my magic," Harry uttered softly. "I also have proof, these are the initally medical scans Hermione took on me showing the mishealed bones and malnutrition I was suffering from as well as all the scars, and here are three seperate pevensive memories of conversations I had with Headmaster Dumbledore about my relatives," Harry handed the pouch over to the court witch who approached the stand.

"Lord Malfoy do you have any questions?" Madame Bones asked softly.

"Do you wholly and truly believe that Blaise is the best person to be father to your son?" Lucius asked shakily, not standing which was wise as it looked as though his knees might give out if he tried.

"Wholly and unconditionally, I could not ask for a better man or father to love my son and help me raise him and guide him through life. Nor could I ever ask for anyone who loves him as much," Harry smiled.

"No further questions,"

Blaise's arms were tight and yet gentle as they curled around Harry as soon as Orion had been placed into his bearer's arms. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face against Blaise's firm chest, allowing a moment of weakness as he let his lover shield him from the court room and all the stares. He could feel Blaise trembling even as he absorbed Harry's own trembling, and he knew that they were going to have to discuss a lot of things once all this was over with, he knew his friends and family would have a lot of concerns and questions for him. But they had to get through this first.

Harry reached a hand out and covered Lucius' when it gripped his shoulder, looking up to see Lucius adding his body as a shield, one hand on Harry's shoulder, one hand on Blaise's.

"I love you," Bliase said softly into Harry's ear, holding him and Orion close.

"We all do," Lucius added making Harry blink at him. He had known that he had become part of this miss matched, patched together family, and he had thought that perhaps there was love growing there between them all, but to hear Lucius - one of the heads of their strange family - say it meant a lot.

"Order! We have only one witness left to hear, we will do so now," Madame Bones called.

"Professor Severus Snape!"

Severus glided up to the stand and sat himself down, his black eyes focussed on Dumbledore who was looking as though all the wind had been taken out of his sails and was desperately trying to think of the best way to talk himself out of this one.

"Professor Snape, you have been one of Harry's teachers since he was eleven, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked a little absently.

"That is correct,"

"And in your words how responsible would you say he is?"

"Exceedingly,"

"Thank you, now this lack of responsa...WHAT?!" Dumbledore thundered.

"I find Mr Potter exceedingly responsible, whenever I see him with Orion it is clear that his son is always the first and foremost thought in his mind and the most important one. I mayself have babysat Orion and can say that both Blaise and harry are very responsible and loving parents, the other week we had to practically force them out the door to go on a date together and get a little time alone. Both of them have made it more than clear that Orion is more important to them than anything else in the world. In my mind there is no one better to be his parents," Severus nodded.

"No further questions," Dumbledore sat down heavily.

"No questions," Lucius smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For a muggle raised it was strange for Harry to watch the blue time bubble surrounding the wizengamot which would allow them to discuss and debate the case for as long as they needed but not keep those in the court room waiting for longer than a minute when the bubble came down again.

Blaise was gripping his hand equally as tightly as he was gripping onto Blaise's as the two of them stood when Madame Bones returned to her stand.

"This is a difficult case to judge, but Lord Malfoy was correct when he said that in this case the most important matter was not who had the most right to Orion but who would love and care for him the best. in this matter the Wizengamot have reached a decision, Heir Lord Blaise Zabini, is and shall remain Heir Lord Oion Blaise Zabini-Potter's father,"

Harry sagged into Blaise in relief as his lover hugged him tightly to his chest, behind them George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione were whooping and jumping up and down excitedly. Harry grinned and he watched Remus tightly hugging a shocked looking Severus just as Sirius threw himself around the two of them.

"He's ours," Bliase laughed getting Harry's attention back on him.

"Officially, no more worrying," Harry grinned. "Marry me?"

"What?" Blaise pulled back to blink at him.

"Marry me, this, my family I want nothing more than for it to be made official, so marry me soon I don't want us to wait, lets do it, soon?" Harry shrugged.

"Did you ever doubt that I would say yes?" Blaise laughed scooping Harry and Orion into a hug as their son giggled happily.

"Well not really but there was also a chance, and I wasn't planning on letting you know I had changed my mind on waiting right now," Harry laughed reaching up to kiss Blaise.

As he left the court room with his family, his fiance's arm around him and his other hand resting on Orion's stomach letting him play with his fingers, Harry looked back and met Dumbledore's eyes as the Headmaster was led from the court room in magical handcuffs under Madame Bones furious eyes.

He knew that he had won, and it was in a way that he had never imagined. He had thought that having Hermione and Orion as his family would be enough, he had never imagined that his little boy his baby would help give him this, this massive family of people that loved and cared for him and loved and cared for each other. That he would give him this man that loved them both to the ends of the earth and back, and that he loved with the same fiercness. But this, this was his life, and he had never been happier, he had never dreamt that he could be this happy.

He knew that they had more troubles and hiccups in the road ahead of them, they were not done with their fight quite yet, but they had won the major battle, and with all of them standing together, shoulder to shouder, what fight could they not win.

Harry pressed closer to Blaise with a wide beaming smile on his face as he looked down into the beloved face of his son, smiling happily down at him as Orion Blaise Zabini-Potter more loved than he would ever know, grinned gummily back up at him, waving his pudgy legs about in the excitement he was picking up around him.


	18. Flash forwards

Chapter eighteen

Harry smiled when he felt a warm body pressing tightly up against his, lips pressing to the back of his neck and strong arms wrapping around his stomach. Humming happily he pressed back into his husband's warm body.

"Good morning Mr Zabini-Potter," Blaise said, his voice rough and gravely with sleep.

"Good morning Mr Zabini-Potter," Harry grinned into his pillow reaching down to brush his thumb over the ring he had placed onto Blaise's finger the day before.

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked.

"Happy, so happy and...married, does that sound silly, I feel married," Harry laughed softly.

"Married," Blaise fought back a chuckle.

"See you're laughing, its true though, I feel different," Harry grinned rolling over to his side, in Blaise's arms to look at his husband. Blaise leant forwards and kissed him slowly and deeply, licking slowly into his mouth and tasting his husband. Hummng contently as Blaise pulled away Harry knew he was grinning stupidly at him.

"I can't believe it, married, we're married," Blaise murmured.

"DA!" The shout pulled them both apart and they smiled widely at each other.

"Alright Orion!" Blaise called.

"He slept well for being in a different bedroom," Harry hummed.

"DA! DA! PAPA!" The shouts came louder and louder.

They quickly dressed in their sleep trousers and made their way along the hallway to the room next to theirs. Smiling they watched as Orion stopped trying to bounce his progs toy off of the side of the cot and bounced in place to give them a bright five toothed smile.

"Dada! Papa!" Orion cooed.

"And how are you this morning my little cub?" Harry asked.

"Up! Dada up!" Orion bounced a little more reaching up for them.

"Alright baby, are you hungry, shall we have some breakfast?" Blaise asked lifting Orion onto his hip, he huffed and reached up to unhook Orion's fingers from his slightly longer hair.

"Dood, dood...nanna!" Orion bounced happily in Blaise's arms.

"Yes, we have bannana, and apple and melon..."

"elon!" Orion squealed.

"Yes melon," Harry laughed moving passed Blaise and Orion to put together their breakfast while Blaise got Orion settled in his high chair.

They had decided on a small honeymoon together, and part of the Malfoy's wedding present to them had been the give them the use of a small cottage on one of the Carribean Island, nearly right on the beach, with just three bedrooms, a livingroom and a kitchen, and it was exactly what they wanted. the three of them had apparated into the beautiful house to find it all stocked and ready fo them.

"I can't believe he's nearly one," Blaise sighed as Harry made his way over to his husband and their son.

"The time is flying by," Harry agreed bending to kiss Blaise and then Orion as he placed their food in front of them. The first handful of Orion's food got smooshed into the table of his high chair, the second got smooshed slightly into his cheek before making it into his mouth. Harry and Blaise grinned at each other as he hummed delightedly at the taste of the melon.

"Love you," Harry snuck another very quick kiss before they started their breakfast.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled as he watched Blaise paddling backward while holding Orion carefully on his chest, the waves were lapping around them and from where he was sitting he could hear Orion's delighted shrieks and squeals, his little pudgy hands reaching out to smack the water and occasionally flick it at his Papa getting a tickle in return.

Sighing contently he placed his camera beside him and leaned back on his hands to watch the two most important people in his life. His thumb unconciously started rubbing over his own engagement and wedding ring as he watched them enjoy the water and thought about the time since the trial.

Dulbeldore's trial had been swift and terrible, so many stories, comnlaints and wrongs had been unearthed that the Ministry had nearl been pulling their hair out at the maddness, the overtime from the man power they had needed to pull in to deal with it all was amazing. The trial itself was really anticlimactic really, it was over and done with in a mere three days, three long days. It had been inevitable the response, that was fairly clear from the first hour of the trial, Dumbledore had already fallen, it was just making it official.

The lifetime in Azkaban had been expected, his only saving grace was the fact that he would not recieve the kiss, but only because harry himself had requested it, he wantd him to be able to sit and think about the things he had done to people and have the chance to feel regret, the kiss was th easy way out for him.

After the fall of Dumbledore the Wizarding World had been in turmoil, the man that they had trusted, that had advised them on everything from laws to the teaching of each generation of witches and wizards, the man that had been the icon of light had turned out to be darker than anyone else in their world, and it had not taken them long or much work from Voldemort's side to work themselves into those gaps.

It was almst laughable how easy it had been for Voldemort to take over the wizarding world, and with no blood spilt. And he was well set up in the goverment now, Lucius was his face man as the Minister of Magic, Voldemort was busy moving things around within the Ministry and in harry's opinion bettering it. Werewolves already had better lives, there was now support for them in the Ministry to help get them into work, the potions they needed to help them with the moon was free in all apothicaries, there was new training all healers needed to go through to help treat werewolves.

Ediucation was already 100% better and Hermione was busy splitting her time between helping rewrite the education setup in Hogwarts with Flitwick, Severus and Remus and with Voldemort and several other muggleborns in setting up the new laws between the Wizarding and muggle world.

And Harry and Blaise. They had got through Dumbledore's trial, Blaise had supported him through the revelation of the Dursleys abuse of him and the small trial that they had gone through. They had grown only closer and Harry had been able to enjoy properly hiss family and planning his and Blaise's wedding without the threat of Dumbledore looming over them, they had been able to enjoy watching Orion grow, enjoy being able to watch him develop. Their relationship had onyl grown even stronger as well. Blaise and orion became Harry's entire world, he loved Remus and Sirius, Hermione and Draco, Neville, Luna, Gabriella, his Weasleys, he loved Lucius and Narcissa, Severus, Fenrir and Voldemrt even. but Blaise and Orion, they ere his everything, and Blaise looked at him the way that he felt, he looked at him and he treated him like he hung the stars and lit the moon.

He was happy. Orion was going to be 1 in a week, they would be back at home for the party Gabriella and narcissa were plannng with glea. Bill and Fleur's 3 month old daughter Victorie would be there as well. He had finally married the man that he loved, he had become Harry Potter-Zabini four days ago, and his heart had never felt so full in his entire life. Hermione had been his best woman, Draco Blaise's best man, a crying Sirius, widely grinning Remus and a stunned looking Fenrir had given Harry away.

Gabriella had cried nearly the entire way through the wedding and had broken down again in the speeches much to her embarrassment and their amusement, Narcissa had been in heaven organising more sets of robes for them all and they had of course all looked quite spectacular. The party that night had been more than a little wild with all of them being about to let go and have a good celebrate. Harry had not seen a funnier image than a drunk Fenrir waltzing a hissing and spitting Dark Lord around the floor, though Voldemort had carried on moving with him to the end of the song Harry had also noticed. Though Neville's face when Draco had grabbed him and snogged him had also been quite impressive.

Sirius and Remus had now fully and officially moved into he Zabini mansion, but there would be work starting now to change one of the wings for Harry, Blaise and Orion considering they loved their family, but they did need there own privacy as well. Sirius had agreed to that one after he had walked in on Harry and Blaise...in the middle of the act. They had spent weeks sitting together of an evening planning how they wanted to have their wing, this was Gabriella's wedding present to them, and she would no doubt be ruling over the changes with an iron fist making sure it was done perfectly.

Harry squeaked when he was brought out of his musings when cold water dripped onto his nicely sun warmed skin just before a very soggy and very excited Orion was dropped onto his chest. Glaring up at Blaise he found his mouth going dry at the sight of Blaise, his husband he thought with a grin, standing there in nothing but crimson trunks, wet and clinging to his muscled legs, water droplets rolling down his firm stomach and dotting his mocha skin in a way that made Harry want to lick them all off. Merlin, this man was his and his alone.

"Harry?" Blaise frowned concerned.

"I am a lucky, lucky man," Harry said slightly hoarsely staring up (and up and up) at the man he had been thinking about. Blaise blinked at him before amusingly his cheeks started burning darker. "Are you blushing?!" Harry asked amused.

"No!" Blaise said huffily flopping onto the blanket next to Harry.

"Yes you are! All the things we have done over the last few days, never mind the last few months, and you're blushing now!" Harry cackled.

"Quiet you!" Blaise huffed.

"You're blushing. B.L.U.S.H.I.N.G!" Harry laughed. Orion was quickly but gently lifted from his lap and placed to the side before Blaise pounced on him and started tickling him.

"Say I wasn't blushing!" Blaise growled playfully.

"Never! You were blushing!" Harry squealed trying to get away. He blinked confused when Blaise suddenly stopped, he never gave up that easily, looking up confused he met Blaise's eyes.

"Our son is attempting some rock climbing," Blaise grinned moving just slightly so Harry could see small hands gripping onto Blaise's side. Starting to chuckle he grinned when curious green eyes shot with whisky peered over Blaise's shoulder at him.

"Hey cub," Harry grinned up at him.

"Dada! Da Da Da!" Orion squealed bouncing on Blaise's back, he let out a startled noise when he slipped but Blaise had already reached out and caught him, tugging him back around and sat him on Harry's chest once again. "Papa!" He grinned reaching up to squeeze Blaise's cheeks between his pudgy hands.

"Yeah yeah, you only look at me like that when I save you from falling over things, falling off of things, tripping off of things," Blaise said dryly. Orion just grinned up at him, before giggling happily when his Papa blew a raspberry onto his cheek.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blaise cast a charm to finish tidying up Orion's toys int he small living room of their beach cottage and cast a second one to start cleaning their dishes from supper before slipping down the hallway to Orion's nursery, he heard the soft sound of Harry's voice reading a story to Orion.

Leaning against the wall of the nursery he smiled as he watched Harry sitting in the rocking chair with Orion curled up on his lap in his onesie fighting valiantly to stay awake as Harry's reading eased him to sleep. He stayed quiet and just watched his husband and their son with a feeling on contentment in is chest that he had not felt for a long time.

He often wondered what his father would have thought about Harry and Orion, though as soon as he thought about it he knew the answer, like his mother his father would have adored them both. He liked to think that his father would have been proud if he had been able to see him now, with his family.

When Harry finished the story Blaise walked over recieving a warm and welcoming smile from his husband. REaching down he took Orion from Harry, shifting him so his head was resting on his shoulder. Orion made a small noise in slep but his warm and relaxed body just curled into Blaise's as his arms automatially went around his Papa's neck. He made his way to Orion's cot as Harry stood and placed him gently onto his matress, reaching in to give him a kiss before pulling the blankets around him. Harry wraped his arms around his waist hugging him close as they both peered down at Orion.

"He gets heavier and heavier every day," Harry whispered.

"Think that is from my side of the family?" Blaise grinned.

"Just a little," Harry snickered poking him in the side.

"Well Mr Potter-Zabini I think I had better show you my strength," Blaise smirked.

"'Strength'?" Harry said before bursting out laughng, he hurried from the nursery before he could wake Orion but as he got halfway down the hallway he found himself thrown over Blaise's shoulder. "Blaise!"

"Oh yeah strength!" Blaise hummed before his hand wandered to Harry's bum.

"I have yet to be convinced that that is not the worst come on line ever!" Harry was proud that his voice managed to stay steady.

"I will have to prove it to you then won't I, I do like a challenge," Blaise smirked wickedly as he set Harry on his feet in one second and was kissing him hungrily the next pulling groans from Harry that lit his body on fire. Harry gasped into his mouth when he performed a wandless spell to strip them both of their clothes, his own purr being fed into Harry's mouth as their warmed skin slid against each other, Harry's slender and firm body feeling like heaven against his own.

Harry tugged his mouth away from Blaise's to grip onto his shoulder and jump enough to wrap his legs around his husband's waist before attaching their lips back together hungrily as he scraped his fingers down Blaise's dark back.

Blaise made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan at the feeling of being kissed hungrily, and with the feeling of his cock pressed against Harry's entrance. Moving quickly he had them across the room on the bed, his hands going down to cup Harry's bum murmuring a spell to produce lube inside of Harry and stretched him just right.

Harry arched into him and gasped as the spell brushed over his prostate before it disappeared. Blaise positioned Harry comfortably before he pressed himself to Harry's hole, groaning Harry shifted underneath him when he wouldn't move any further, but then Blaise reached out to link their fingers together and pressed them down either side of Harry's head onto the matress, his eyes stared down intently into Harry's making it impossible for him to look away.

Finially he pushed forwards into Harry, sliding all the ways down to the hilt in one smooth, firm move that made Harry groan loudly as his head slammed back into the matress, the feeling of of his husband's long, hard erection sliding into him making him burn up.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender, Blaise didn't let go of his hands, half way through he leant down to press their foreheads together every now and then kissinng him deeply. Harry clung back onto Blaise's hands, his legs wrapped tightly around Blaise's waist as he moved with his husband in a rhythm they both had settled into similtaniously. Their skin was sticky and the air around them hot and heavy with the scent of sex, but their world was narrowed down to just them, the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I love you so much," Harry hummed pressing kisses to to the still damp skin underneath his cheek where he was lying on top of Blaise, running his fingers over the dark skin in patternless shapes.

"I love you too," Blaise sighed happily.

"Merlin a year ago I would not have imagined being here, lying in bed with my new husband on our honeymoon, with our son down the ahll sleeping happly, not having to worry about being safe, feeling so happy, so comfy and content," Harry curled up closer to Blaise's warmth.

"A year ago...I was sure that I was going to be alone, I couldn't see myself marrying ever, I thought I wasn't the family type. My life is unrecognisable for the life I expected to have. Whenever I thought of my future..."

"Go on," Harry encouraged, Blaise rarely spoke about things like this.

"The future I saw for myself was cold, lonely and bland with only a few sparks of light with my family. I never really dreamd that I would have so much warmth and happiness in my life, that I would have the love of a man like you, that I would have Orion that looks at me with love in his eyes," Blaise smiled as he looked down at his love.

"We're a twist of fate eally, if I hadn't got pregnant, if Davies hadn't turned out to be a coplete pig, if I hadn't decided to send that letter, if I hadn't gone into labour early, if you hadn't been in that corridor," Harry mused.

"I thank my lucky stars and mother magic for each of those twists that led us to each other," Blaise ran his fingers through Harry's hair before drawing him up for a kiss.

"Love you,"

"Love you,"


	19. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are at the end of this story. I am actually very sad to see it finished, it has been very hard to push the buttons to mark it as complete. I hope that you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And I wanted to see thank you to all the faithful readers who have read this story.

Harry smiled as he watched Blaise grab the little dark skinned girl around the waist and throw her into the air, he smiled even wider when the laughter that came back to him was purely his husbands, that rich unreserved laugh that had become more and more common over the years that they had ben married. He knew however that if he was closer he would be able to see her emerald and whisky eyes glittering brightly and happily in a way his had since that day he had met Blaise properly.

He turned back to chopping up the items for his salad, pausing every now and then to check that Orion was doing his assigned task properly, he loved that his son had inherited his love of cooking from him, and he spent hours in the kitchen teaching Orion and just getting to spend time with him. Not that their other children didn't enjoy cooking, but Orion had the real taste for it.

The meal they were preparing was a big one too, all of their family were going to be together for the first time in a while, their lives were all so busy it was always difficult to see each other. But the one thing he could say was his little make shift family had stayed close, and they were always in and out of each others homes, popping into work places for visits or meeting up for meals when they could. The group that had gathered around them to celebrate Orion's adoption and blessing had been in their lives over the years since, and they always would be.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed as she stepped into the kitchen, hurrying over to him and stepping into his hug.

"Harry this is looking amazing," Theo was close behind his wife, accepting his own hug with a smile.

"It smells amazing too," Draco hummed stepping into the room with Neville trailing after. Though they had been married with Merlin knew how long Neville still looked at his husband with a trace of awe, as though he couldn't believe that the other man had actually said yes.

"Of course it does, my gorgeous cub and grandson working together, how can it not!" Sirius boomed sweeping Orion from the hug Hermione was breaking his ribs with and tugged him into his own hug.

"Hey hands off my godson!" Draco groused. "I was here first!" He sniffed and hugged his godson himself.

"This is lovely, but if you want to eat we need to finish up, go beat your chests outside, Blaise is out there with Gabriel and the kids," Harry shook his head.

"Are we being kicked out already?!" Ginny snickered bouncing inside and tugging Luna behind her, the blonde haired woman rolled her eyes at her wife's exuberance and adjusted the smile toddler on her hip

"Of course we are, and if we want some of Harry and Orion's yummy food we need to do as he says," George and Fred swept right through the kitchen and started herding people out the door.

"They have missed your cooking, its all they have talked about for weeks," Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband and his brother, Danielle Fred's wife just shook her head as she gave Harry a tight hug.

"Its like a mad house," Orion muttered amused as he went back to cooking. They got peace for maybe another fifteen minutes when Remus, Severus, Fenrir and Voldemort swept into the room.

"I was expecting to see Sirius pestering you in here," Remus grinned amused as he hugged Harry and then Orion tightly.

"He tried but he got dragged outside, your husband is currently playing with the kids outside I think," Harry laughed.

"How he manages to stay so energetic and childish I have no idea," Severus sighed.

"You decided to marry him," Voldemort snorted kissing Harry's cheek.

"Its amazing you haven't gone through more houses than you have," Fenrir nodded from where he was holding Orion tightly, the dark skinned grandson hugging back just as tightly.

"Three houses blown up isn't that bad," Severus grimaced.

"I knew him dragging you into the potions making for the twins and his products was a bad idea," Remus shook his head mournfully.

"It was quite a clever plot of Sirius' really, if he had said that it was experimentation and blown things up Severus would have killed him, get him involved and when things blow up its fine, because he's part of the experiment too," Lucius sniggered walking in.

"And here is me being the idiot who encouraged it, thinking it would be a good idea for them to finally work through the last of their animosity with each other, well that sex hadn't killed anyway," Remus grinned as Harry groaned mournfully at the last comment.

"Young ears!" Narcissa scolded covering Orion's ears, making them all laugh.

"Alright out, we're nearly done!" Harry demanded waving them all on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they had finished everyone else had arrived, Molly and Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and his partner Darcy, Tonks and Kingsley, Andromeda and Ted and all of their rabble too. That of course wasn't including Hermione and Theo, Neville and Draco and Ginny and Luna's able who had already been here for the sleep over the night before.

Ron was of course missing, no matter how many years had passed it still felt as though he was missing from their group. But even after everything had happened, and Voldemort was in control, Dumbledore shamed and locked away, he had continued to ran and rave against Harry and Blaise's relationship, getting only worse when Hermione proposed to Theo. He had never been able to accept the change in dynamics, and he had never been able to accept that his family supported Harry's choices, and more than that understood them completely. They didn't really know where he was right now, he moved from city to city quite frequently as one dead end job after the other passed by when he was sacked for his still terrible temper. To be honest they had all given up trying with him as well, he had not accepted any of the chances they had given him, more than he deserved.

The table that was laid out in the garden was simply massive, and as the food was spread over it loud conversations and laughter, friendly arguments and banter started up as the family all caught up with one another. It was home. Harry just sat back for a few moments and took it all in.

He thought back to the little boy in the cupboard who had imagined what it would be like to have one or two family members that loved him, he tried to imagine what that little boy would think if he could see this, if he could see all the people sitting here at his table, filled with love and laughter. He could not have asked for ore than a blessed life, and he could not have been more blessed than to have to love of his husband in his life.

Their start had not been easy, and though after Dumbledore things had gotten a lot smoother, they still faced the ups and downs of married life and of being young parents. But through the arguments and the long tired days, through the times when they thought they would never agree with each other on a matter, their love for each other had never wavered. And their family had grown.

Harry smiled at his nearly all grey haired husband, his own dark hair not fairing the better for the years, though it still managed to be a birds nest. At 54 they were both still in their wizarding prime, but the last year or two they were starting to age a lot faster. Harry liked to jokingly blame it on the fact that their five grandchildren drove them mad, soon to be six.

"Dad?" Speaking of, Juliette their middle daughter, who was due to pop any time soon touched his arm from her seat next to him. He smiled and took her hand patting it.

"Just having a think that's all," Harry smiled.

"You haven't touched your food!" Violet their youngest daughter agreed from a little further down the table.

"Leave him alone, he's allowed to jut sit back and relax after cooking all of this," Micah their second youngest rolled his eyes.

"Oh and what was my part in preparing the meal? Standing their and looking pretty?" Orion huffed, despite being 38 he still could not resist squabbling with his siblings, and from the eye roll his wife Felicia shot Harry from beside him she was thinking the same.

"Of course not, everyone knows you were just the test subject, I got all the good looks," Gabriel sniffed, their second oldest sticking his nose up in a way that was so Draco it was scary.

"Oh please, we all know I'm the best looking one," Sakura their third oldest sneered.

"Dear Merlin, how did we survive raising them?" Harry asked watching as their six children squabbled about who was the best looking, their own children and spouses or girlfriends/boyfriends watching on with bemusement.

"I have no idea but I think we deserve a medal for it," Blaise snorted.

"They're all pretty perfect though hey," Harry smiled resting his head on his husband's shoulder and curling his arm through his.

"You have been pretty thoughtful all day, is everything alright?" Blaise frowned concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry smiled reassuringly leaning forwards to kiss his husband gently. "Honestly its just having everyone together after too long and having all the grandkids and great nieces and nephews last night, I guess it just has me thinking about the last thirty eight years together," Harry shrugged looking back over their table.

"And?" Blaise smiled.

"I could not have asked for a better life Mr Zabini-Potter," Harry grinned.

"Good, because I can not think of anything more perfect than this," Blaise sighed wrapping his arm around his husband's shoulders and hugging him close.

"Dad! Papa! Who is the best looking one!?" Al their kids demanded practically at the same time turning with pouts to look at their parents.

"Well do you want the honest answer?" Blaise hummed thoughtfully. Harry looked at him concerned as this could end out in all out war if he actually gave an answer.

"Yes!"

"Well it has to be your dad, he is the best looking, handsomest, cutest, most gorgeous one out the whole family!" Blaise answered smirking widely at the answering groans and moans and make retching he got.

"Eww gross, come on haven't you guys been married long enough to be over all the gross stuff!" Violet complained.

"Never!" Harry swore before tugging Blaise into a firm and hot kiss that his husband eagerly returned, to the laughter of their friends and family, and the groans and complains of their children.

Yes life was perfect.


End file.
